Rise of the Sarutobi Clan
by DanteAzel
Summary: When you land yourself in an alternate reality where you know all about every one and every event that will ever happen you are encourage to err on the side of caution. But where the hell is the fun in that? Find out what happens when you toss a crazy, self-centred Naruto fan in the Sarutobi clan. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story is Warsameking's brainchild so thanks dude for sharing this idea with me. Warning: If you are not open-minded this story will piss you off, of course I could always write it in a way that it won't but where is the fun in that. However you are of course very free to express your opinions by reviewing I will appreciate that. On with the story then…**

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _Death isn't the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside of us while we live._ – Norman Cousins

Darkness was the first thing my mind registered when I opened my eyes, or are my eyes still closed? Or am I blind? Looking at the darkness around me, I could not even tell if I was sitting or standing or lying down. So if I was not sure, why was vertigo not setting in?

"Hello is anybody there?"

' _Is this hell? Because being trapped in eternal darkness after being killed by an idiot, without anybody to talk to sounds like hell to me.'_

Somehow, the thought did not magically make the darkness disappear, and that was enough to raise my blood pressure. The one thing that really pissed me off was that somehow I knew I had been killed, and it was the stupidest way to die. The first part was that I was killed; so I did not die fighting for what I believed in, or to save someone. Or anything worth there being a statue built in my name, not even a park bench or something.

A worshipper of Allah climbed into the plane I was on and then decided to blow us all up for seventy-seven virgins, I mean seriously. I wish he gets a seventy-seven year old virgin. And his 'paradise' includes constant make out sessions with the virgin; while being dissected over and over again when he is not sleeping with his new prize. I mean if you believe that Allah or whatever is going to reward you for killing yourself then by all means commit suicide but leave me out of it.

' _What kind of deranged fool kills another human being for 'god' then expect people to not consider you an animal that needs to be put down in the worst way possible? I know people who are Muslims and they are not daft ingrates. They are actually the funniest people I know.'_

It was so sad. If these fools were all killing each other then I would understand their commitment; but their bosses never take their own lives. No they are smart enough to leave the whole suicide by bomb to the stupid ones who will gladly follow their direction. I know that I should be sad at the sheer loss of common sense, of potential that these-often children-people endure but I am too pissed to care.

I mean I had just finally mastered the lead guitar; which meant that I knew how to play every type of guitar ever made. I was my way to start my own pop band; so I could have millions of adoring fans and a model girlfriend every week. Is that too much for a guy to ask for? Of course not, but now I am stuck here because some fool wanted to stick it to America.

It of course has crossed my mind that there were hundreds of people that are also dead. This was very bad; I mean they did not get to witness my greatness. Life is a real bitch sometimes.

Xxxx

Forget what I said, life is a bitch all the time. I have no idea how long I have been here. It was mind-numbing hell. The only thing that helped me passed the time and maintain my sanity was thinking about all my favourite movies and anime. I have never been happier that I ignored my mom when she told me that T.V. would rot my brain; when actually it is keeping my sanity in check. Somehow recalling all the shows and films I have watched was so much easier: it was like watching them all over again.

Xxxx

You know how they tell you that imagination has power well they were right. You can only re-watch something before it starts to piss you off. So in other to keep myself from finding out how much effort it will take to snap my neck I used my imagination. I previously did not want to imagine changing any of my favourite shows, I did not want to mess with the purity of the show, but boredom makes you do crazy things. My favourite show to mess with was Naruto; there were so many applications and after a while I started to imagine that I was part of the show and the things I would do.

The first thing I would do is make sure to become a legendary shinobi that will be feared and respected throughout history. I will be stronger than the First, Madara, Sasuke and Naruto. I will be a standard that no one will ever surpass, not to mention I will have the hottest and strongest girl as a partner and we will be Konoha's power couple. Forget about being Hokage I will be the most powerful clan head ever.

Yes I always pictured myself as being part of a clan; the Uchiha were too drab as were the Hyuuga; the Aburame were creepy; the Nara and Akimichi were too lazy and predictable [shadows and body expansion puh-lease]; the Uzumaki were too loud and the Yamanaka was just wrong. The Sarutobi on the other hand was perfect: two members of the clan were powerful and loved by many, not to mention belonging to a clan that produced the Sandaime Hokage was granted to put me in the spotlight and when I bring the clan to greatness it will be even more epic.

Although if I was born before Naruto I always plan to make the squirts' life better: that way when he gets to the top he will always remember the one who helped him get there. So you see I am a wonderful person that cares about other people singing praises about my good deeds.

Xxxx

There I was minding my own business when all of a sudden I felt like the darkness started to compress into me from the place where my feet were and then by some bizarre magic trick 'it' began pushing me down towards a place I did not want to go. I just started to get used to where I was I had no desire to go to a lower part of hell. A part of my mind that had already gone crazy was telling me that maybe my former level was needed by someone who had just died.

' _Well then they can get their own part of hell and if that is true then whose place am I going to?'_

In the background of wherever I was going I could swear I could hear someone screaming which told me that I wanted nothing to do with wherever the hell I was being transferred to. Two seconds later the screaming increased and so did the pressure then the area started to increase in terms of temperature and humidity.

' _Oh hell this must be where the fire and brimstone is'_

Regardless of how hard I fought the pressure kept pushing me to the point where I will burn for all eternity. It was at this point that I started crying and screaming and kicking as push as I could. Anything to avoid being sent to that place so I can be forgiven when I noticed that I was the only one screaming a full minute later and as I opened my eyes I took one look at my tiny hands and the cord held in the giant nurse in front of me…and then I passed out with the knowledge that I was a baby…again

Xxxx

 **Author's note: So this is the first chapter let me know what you all think. Thank you for reading, please don't forget to click on fav/follow and review I will appreciate it very much.**

 **See you all next chapter,**

 **Dante out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I want to say thank you to Mr MooMoo and Dzerx for reviewing and those who are following and chose this story as a favourite. You guys rock. I hope you all enjoy this one. I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 2

 _There are two kinds of people in this world: those who want to get things done and those who don't want to make mistakes_ – John C. Maxwell

You know when the Christians preach about being born again and how being born again has somehow cleansed them making them new creatures? Well if this is what they meant then it sucks, big time. This of course can't be what they meant by it because the few 'born again' people that I know are good people, even though they are some that are complete fakes, none of them went crazy like I am.

The worst part of this was not being an actual baby again no I loved that part very well. Babies are the stars of any home they get all the attention the home has to offer and any bad thing they do is considered cute. This means that babies get to do what they want and get away with it and to answer your question yes I took complete advantage of this fact.

You know how when you are changing a baby's diaper and they use their hose against you? Yeah I did that a lot unfortunately for my new parents I had perfect aim which was hilarious for me and terrible for them. Then I realized that every time I cried someone would come running in to attend to my every need even my amusement, unknown to them of course, and so I had no choice but to run my new family ragged. I am serious it was such a tough moral choice: deciding whether or not to exhaust my new family for my amusement.

Okay I am lying it was the easiest thing I have ever done. But this is where it gets bad: there are two reasons that I absolutely hate my current form. The second reason is that I have constant headaches and when I say headaches I mean bloody, aching migraines and they drive me mad. My theory is that my baby brain can't handle my adult mind and its thought processes so it was complaining; think computer overload. This meant that every time I was awake and I started to really think about my situation here my brain reminded me that I was not old enough to do that yet.

The first and most maddening reason why I hate it here was simple: feeding time. I literally have a pair of boobs all to myself and my stupid body can't enjoy it, why you ask? My theory is that either my body has not yet started producing those hormones or I don't have access to them. I had free boobs but I could not enjoy them it was frustrating. What was worse was when I tried to use my amazing skills to make my new mother notice me, if you follow my drift, all she said was

"Aw my little firecracker is hungry"

I was hungry all right. The other thing was I actually liked it when the woman called me her little firecracker I blame that on my stupid baby emotions. So you see now why I torment my family as much as I can, why should I be the only one to suffer? After all one the benefit of family is that they stand by you through thick and think thus they should be glad that I trust them enough to share my pain.

"Gah Kiddo why do you always do this whenever we change you?" case in point Daddy dearest case in point

"I seem to remember you doing the same thing Daisuke"

That was a new voice to my list of slaves I wonder who that could be?

"Well father I am sure I did not derive as much pleasure from it as Dante does"

The new voice laughed from behind me but my baby neck cannot go that way but thankfully I did not have to because the person then came into view and when he did I wet my father for a completely different reason: Sarutobi Hiruzen, the freaking Third Hokage, was my grandfather.

Holy crab the Sandaime was my grandfather. That means that I am in Naruto's world and if the age the Hokage was currently and the fact that I am an only child then I am in the timeline before the Chunin Exams and after the Third War. I don't know if the Kyuubi has struck yet but it is very possible that I was Naruto's age. OMG this is so awesome this is absolutely awesome.

Okay the first thing that I need to do is…grow older so that I can plan without getting a severe migraine from it, oh my aching head. One of the other beautiful things about being a baby was that I could sleep on command it was probably the only reason why I was still able to retain some of my sanity from the constant headaches.

"Finally Dante's asleep" said Daisuke

"You say that like it is the answer to all your problems" said Hiruzen

"Well you just got back from a vacation so you have no idea what we go through here. Dante is a handful period sometimes I actually believe that he enjoys tormenting us"

"That is just the exhaustion talking perhaps I could convince Kushina and Minato to take care of him while you rest after all Naruto will be born in a few months and a little practice won't hurt"

"Father you don't know Dante he will make their lives hell. Besides Minato is the Hokage now he has a lot on his plate as is, we will manage but maybe when Naruto is born we can introduce them to each other"

"Hmm yes perhaps having a friend will mellow Dante out a little"

"Yeah well for now we just have to cope with him and his massively growing chakra reserves" said a scared Daisuke "Dante with bigger chakra reserves means that he will have even more energy. Children are a pain in the neck"

"If you think that now wait till he is two then you will find out just how much of a pain they can be. There is a very good reason that they are called 'Terrible Two' you know?"

Daisuke groaned but as he looked at Dante's sleeping form: his dark hair, pale skin, cobalt eyes and his amazing smile that always made him and his wife smile in return even when he had just sprayed you with the only hose he had on hand. Daisuke realized that yes children were a massive pain in the neck but he could honestly say that nothing calmed him more than his son's sleeping form.

Hiruzen smiled at the look on his son's face it was the same look he had on his when he took care of his boys: exhausted but proud. Daisuke and Asuma are his pride and joy even though Asuma was not very fond of him right now. Looking at Dante he realized that family is important no matter what.

' _I guess I should talk to Asuma'_

"Get some rest while you can Daisuke and where is your brother?"

"Oh Asuma is in the Dojo I think and I will go and rest but I kind of just want to watch Dante for a little while"

' _You may be a pain Dante but somehow I can't bring myself to be angry with you not when I am so proud of you. Sweet dreams Kiddo'_

 **Author's note: That's a wrap people. Don't forget to review and click on fav/follow. Your support is much appreciated thank you so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I feel I should apologise for the long wait… Hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review. I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 3

 _Before everything else, getting ready is the secret of success_ – Henry Ford

Have you ever stopped to wonder why babies seem to think every little thing they hold is edible? Well wonder no more the answer is: teething. I didn't know nor care before what the hell teething meant until I woke up from sleep screaming; my gum ached like hell. It was also during this period that I said my first word.

"FUCK!"

To say my mother was happy with my father throughout that week would be a big lie. Not that I cared in particular whether my slaves were getting along or not so long as my needs were met. But something good came out of the experience; I unlocked my chakra. It happened the second night: the pain had woken me up from a nice dream and in my rage I forced 'something' into my gums to silence it. That was when my body began flowing with power and when I saw what I could do I understood: I am invincible.

I unlocked my chakra when I was 1 that was two years ago. In that time I realized exactly why only a few people in the Narutoverse were above cannon fodder level and thought they were the greatest things ever *cough Mizuki cough*. Chakra made you feel like you were flying on clouds but it was difficult to master. Believe me the first time I unlocked my chakra I immediately tried to wall climb-I crawled to a wall and tried to crawl upwards-it was extremely hard.

When something like that happens it is easy to see why only strong-willed and talented people were able to fully achieve their potential. Otherwise it was easy to simply coast on the feeling that being able to use chakra alone offered. But that was not me by a long shot; I knew I had great talent-obviously- so if I had to work off my ass to bring it out then that is what I was going to do.

That's why I started mediating to practice using my chakra inside my body before I try bringing it out. But there was another reason I was determined to be the best aside from the bragging rights that came with it. The Kyuubi attack changed my entire perception of this world. The Kyuubi's chakra was so powerful and dark it paralyzed me in fear. Then when you imagine that the Kyuubi was a tool for people like Obito, Madara, Kaguya and Naruto and Sasuke had beaten these people. I used to think that I would be able to breeze through on my talent and genius alone but after that night I promised myself that I will never freeze up like that again.

Once I got a handle on understanding my chakra flow I moved to try and stick a leaf to my forehead. Thankfully the Sarutobi clan compound was not lacking in trees so getting some leaves was easy enough. The plan was I would practice the leaf exercise until I can spin a leaf on every part of my body simultaneously and right now I was almost done with that.

Now you must be wondering how I avoided suspicion from people like Danzo after all a three year old mastering the leaf exercise would attract attention. The answer is simple: I didn't care. I was the honourable grandson; child of the Sandaime Hokage so me being awesome was expected. Also I planned for everyone to think of me as an exceptional prodigy that way when I approach the Uchiha clan and start befriending Itachi no one would be surprised. After all, talented people walk together so that they become even more talented.

Yes I still plan on making Naruto's life far better than it was by making sure he has friends that he can depend on. Starting with Sasuke, who at this point is a spoilt brat who needs a swift kick in his ass; this way he would be easier to deal with later on. You see my goal is not just to make sure Naruto has an easier life but to make sure that Sasuke has a mind of his own; the brat never had a mind of his own until after he went on his redemption trip. Well that would not be the case this time because you see when Kaguya shows up, preventing Zetsu from reviving his mother would be far too troublesome, she would be brought down by three Konoha Jounin. Sorry Sakura I am taking your place in that fight no offense.

So my plan for the next 2 years was simple: master the leaf exercise, master my calligraphy-I have my reasons-, find my niche; Naruto was the Bijuu and Sage mode, Sasuke had his Sharingan and later on the Rinnegan. And lastly, find out how to make Naruto, Sasuke and my favourite colours into awesome clothes; what the point of being an amazing fighter if you did not look absolutely cool when doing it. [Not that 'it' you perverts…yet]

Two years later

Finally I was 5 years old which meant it was time to approach Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto. Of course at my age it was expected that I should know my way around the village and know a few people; unfortunately that was not the case. You see I had spent the past five years in the clan compound doing two things: training to be a great shinobi and driving my clan up the wall for my personal amusement. The thing is the typical Sarutobi is calm and easy going with a majority of them having one tobacco issue or the other.

So the burden of making my clan compound fun and exciting fell on me; it is a heavy burden that I carry with honour…yeah right. Of course my fellow clan members did not see me as someone who was trying to make their lives better, which is the best part; there is no point trying to drive someone up the wall when the person enjoys it. This turned out to be the reason why my new little brother was looked at with fear, the last thing the clan needs is two of me. Thankfully it seemed little Konohamaru was a normal baby. Yes you read correctly Konohamaru Sarutobi is my little brother, get over it.

I didn't immediately adore my little brother the way Itachi adored Sasuke if anything the brat was a nuisance that had stolen my spotlight. Also I could remember the way the brat behaved pre-Shipuuden; it was nothing like Asuma and Hiruzen and definitely nothing like Sasuke Sarutobi. In my eyes the brat did not have what it takes to compare to the sheer potential that our clan had. But on my 5th birthday two days ago something happened that changed the way I saw the 3 month old brat: while my father was changing his diapers little Konohamaru used his hose with efficiency and skill to hit my father square in the mouth.

"Gah honey we have another Dante!" screamed my father

I did not stop laughing long after my mother showed up, cleaned Konohamaru up and my father had cleaned himself up. It was the best birthday present I have ever received especially watching my father choke on his son's urine. I still chuckle every time I think about it and that was also when I realized that my little brother had a lot potential he just needed someone to bring it out. And who better to do that than his amazing, talented, handsome big brother.

"Kaa-chan I am going out. Also I am taking Konohamaru to Gramps like Tou-san said." said Dante

"Okay honey be careful and be back for dinner later" said Mira Sarutobi aka my mother who unlike the rest of the clan did not have brown hair and eyes in terms of hair and eye colour I took after her.

"Hai Kaa-chan"

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office doing what every Kage despised doing: paperwork. That is why when his grandsons walked in he was relieved, finally a reason to relax. If young Naruto knew what being Hokage really meant he was sure the boy would not pursue the position. Oh well, experience is best teacher for a reason.

"Yo Gramps"

"Hello Dante-kun what can I do for you today?" asked Hiruzen

"Tou-chan said that I should drop Konohamaru here while he is away on his mission so Kaa-chan can have some rest."

"I see very well hand him over. Hopefully his diaper has already been changed?" asked Hiruzen who knew what his grandsons were capable of

Dante smirked "no worries I think Tou-chan is the only target but if it turns out that I am wrong, take pictures."

Hiruzen scoffed "of course you would want that"

"Of course I would. Anyway I gotta go I will see you later old timer try not to croak on the seat"

If not for the sleeping baby in his arms, Hiruzen would have chucked his stapler at his grandson's head. The boy had a lot of potential to surpass any Sarutobi in history and take the clan reputation to a whole new level; the only problem is that the brat knew it too. While he loved Dante's personality and how it was different from the usual calm persona that his clan was known for Dante was fun, energetic and stubborn to a fault. Unfortunately Dante also seemed to derive pleasure in pissing people off and the maddening part is if you were not on the receiving end it was funny. So in short he brightened up the compound but at everyone's expense.

"You big brother is definitely a handful Konohamaru-chan" said Hiruzen as he held his grandson "I sure hope you don't take after him too much"

Of course his companion gave him no response

Meanwhile

Sometimes it is good to be beloved of the village. You see throughout my walk to the Uchiha clan compound people stopped what they were doing just to greet me with respect. Of course I knew that when the village gets a hold of what I was planning the looks would change but for now I basked in the reputation that came with being a Sarutobi and the grandson of the Hokage.

Upon getting into the Uchiha clan compound however the looks changed from respect to suspicion and disgust. Obviously I did not exactly care about the opinion of cannon fodder seeing as the only people I cared about in the clan are Itachi and Sasuke the rest of the hate-filled clan could burn for all I care. But I would not glare back at them because while I did not care for them Itachi and Sasuke did and I did not want to cause problems for my potential new friends before even meeting them. So I just ignored their looks and kept walking till I got to the Clan head's house.

"Forgive me Sasuke, maybe next time."

Right in front of were my three favourite Uchiha: Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke. The reason I did not think about Shisui is because I did not think that I would ever meet him. But here he was and judging from the scene I was seeing then Itachi was 10 and Sasuke was 5. I have no idea how old Shisui is but since I am here I am going to make sure that regardless of what happened to the Uchiha clan these three survived. I won't let Konoha lose the only good and useful Uchiha clan members. This time Itachi will become the Godaime Hokage nothing will stop that from happening. Time to introduce myself

"Yo"

The three Uchiha turned to face me, even though I know that Shisui and Itachi had already noticed my presence. As their eyes scanned me I knew what they would see: short dark hair [think Kirito from SAO], amazing blue eyes, and pale skin. I was wearing black shinobi sandals, dark blue shorts and a short sleeved black top. I got the style from SAO I absolutely love Kirito so my dress style was my way of showing my support for the series.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke

"Now Sasuke it is not nice to ask someone's name without introducing yourself first" said Itachi before turning to the newcomer "My name is Uchiha Itachi, this is Sasuke and that is Shisui and you are?"

Ah Itachi polite as ever "my name is Sarutobi Dante it is a pleasure to meet you"

To say that Itachi and Shisui were surprised to see the Hokage's grandson in their clan compound was an understatement especially considering the situation between the village and the clan. Shisui being the bolder one decided to just ask

"What brings the Hokage's grandson here?"

Dante smirked "That's a secret."

"Oi Nii-san I thought you had a mission" said Sasuke

Of course we instantly knew what Sasuke was doing. The brat did not want anyone taking his big brother's interest other than him. Like I said the brat was spoilt no wonder he doesn't have a mind of his own. But I knew that I had to change that and I already knew how. The fastest way to Sasuke's core was predictable.

"What's wrong Sasu-chan, are you jealous?" said Dante

Instantly Sasuke flared up "no I am not you stupid idiot. Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Stupid idiot, which one is it Sasu-chan? A person cannot be both stupid and an idiot"

Itachi looked at the murderous expression on his little brother's face and a part of him felt relieved that maybe Sasuke had found a friend. But he was also worried if Sasuke gets a friend then how long until he unlocks his sharingan. At first he felt that keeping Sasuke at arm's length would be best but now he was not so sure.

"You are both stupid and an idiot loser!" screamed Sasuke

Dante simply titled his head in confusion "so now I am stupid, an idiot and now a loser. That is a lot of insults Sasu-chan why can't you make up your mind?"

Shisui had to physically stop himself from laughing. He did not know what the Sarutobi's plan was but he knew he could be trusted and Sasuke needed a friend that way he won't be so focused on Itachi.

' _Not to mention the look on Sasuke's face is absolutely hysterical. I need to come around more often'_ thought Shisui

Sasuke was not finding any of this funny. This trespasser was interfering with his time with his big brother just when he was about to ignore him and turn to Itachi he noticed him leaving with Shisui. When he realized that he had lost his chance to hang out with his bog brother he turned to glare at the loser who caused it.

Dante just smirked "your glare is so cute Sasu-chan"

Somehow Sasuke knew; there will no getting rid of this guy. Damn it.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Review and let me know. Also I made a reference to a movie in this chapter let's see if you can guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning I shift between Dante's POV to the third POV a lot. I want to also express my thanks to redcollecter for reviewing**

Chapter 4

" _While you are dreaming of the future or regretting the past, the present, which is all you have, slips from you and is gone" - Hilaire Belloc_

Sasuke was a patient and polite child. He maintained his cool whenever his brother pushed him away and he never raised his voice when his own father ignored him. To further prove how amazingly well-mannered he is, he even eats all his vegetables and everything; all without complaints. Yet this Sarutobi kid was pissing him off in ways he had never thought possible.

"Sasu-chan is this your living room?" asked the annoyance

You see, in an attempt to ignore the loser Sasuke had entered into his home. With the mind-set that Dante would be respectful enough to make sure he was invited before entering, a permission that Sasuke would never give but there was a principle here. But no, the jerk just waltzed right in and followed him everywhere. That however, is not the worst of it by a long shot.

"Aw Sasuke-chan, is this a friend of yours?"

"Oh my Sasuke you did not tell me that your mother was so beautiful. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Uchiha-sama. Yes Sasuke is a dear friend of mine"

While Sasuke was trying to process hearing his name said properly by Dante and the fact that he had a respectful bone in his body. This of course made Sasuke realize one fact that caused his blood to boil: Dante was annoying him on purpose. That son of a…

"Oh please call me Mikoto. I am glad that Sasuke has made such a great friend and what is your name?"

"Well my name is Sarutobi Dante and it is my pleasure to have Sasuke as a friend. Your son is very special Mikoto-san you must be proud of him."

Mikoto was surprised. Sasuke was so attached to his big brother that he pretty much ignored all the kids his age. Also the facts that the Third Hokage's grandson was so pleased with her son made her feel so proud. Perhaps now Sasuke will learn how special he is instead of comparing himself to Itachi.

"Well Sasuke is a very special boy and I hope you treat my beloved son well" said Mikoto

Sasuke was about to deny that Dante was his friend and that he was not interested in him before he heard that. If there was one thing that Sasuke wanted, it was to make his parents and brother proud. So to hear that his mother was proud of him made him forget what he wanted to say.

"Kaa-chan Dante and I are going to train"

Mikoto smiled "okay Sasuke just make sure that you are back before dinner"

"Okay I will be back before then" said Sasuke before dragging Dante outside

Dante smirked _'all going according to plan'_

"So where are we going Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks then let go of Dante's hand and kept walking forward.

Dante couldn't help but smile at how cute Sasuke looked when he was trying to act cool. The reason he had behaved so well in front of Sasuke's mother was simple: if Sasuke could see that he is loved by his mother through my actions then regardless how much I piss him off he won't turn me away completely. Also when I introduce him to Naruto he would at least give him the benefit of the doubt. So the minute we walked out of the compound I grabbed him by the hand and ran at full speed to the park.

Sasuke of course protested the whole way and I could have slowed down…but where is the fun in that?

"What the heck is that supposed to mean, ttebayo?!"

Instantly I stopped because there is only one person in the village with that verbal tic. Turning into the street, still holding Sasuke's hand, I saw Naruto trying to buy ice-cream from a vendor but was being shut down.

"It is simple brat I can't sell anything to you because you don't have an ice cream license" said the vendor

"A license to buy ice cream?" said Sasuke "That is either a brand new rule or total bull"

"Let's go find out"

When we walked up to the vendor, the bastard immediately turned to us and asked us what flavour we want, ignoring Naruto's incredulous face.

"So we don't need a license to buy ice cream?" asked Sasuke while I focused on keeping an eye on Naruto just in case the kid turned tail and ran

"No of course not, where did you hear that lie?" asked the bastard shamelessly

Naruto could not believe it. When he wanted to buy he was asked to bring a license and now that these guys came they were allowed to buy without any problem. Well that was it the stupid vendor could keep his stupid stuff to himself. It's not like he was the first to deny him stuff for reasons he did not know.

' _I guess I have to get ramen for a snack after all Teuchi and Ayame don't deny me food. When I become Hokage then they will respect me and give me all I want or else.'_

"Yo"

That greeting snapped Naruto out of thoughts. When his vision came into focus he saw one of the two kids in front of him: talking to him.

"Uh are you talking to me?"

Dante smirked "yes I am talking to you. I'm Sarutobi Dante and you are?"

Naruto was still processing the fact that someone was talking to him of their own accord and he did not do anything to attract them. But yet here was a kid his age, talking to him. He even introduced himself and asked for his name too.

Naruto grinned widely with his eyes closed and said "My name is Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo and I am the future Hokage believe it"

"Awesome I want to be the head of the ANBU" said Dante "So when you become the Hokage we will be partners"

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock. Someone heard his dream and didn't mock him or agree with him just to appease him: Dante believed he could actually become Hokage and he wanted them to be partners. That means he wants them to be friends: he had finally found a friend.

"Hey I'm going to train" said Sasuke "Are you two coming?"

Let it not be said that Sasuke did not have a heart because he did. Somehow seeing the blond kid being so happy just because someone acknowledged him reminded Sasuke too much of himself.

"Wait you want me to train with you?" asked Naruto _'could this day get any better?'_

"Sure, by the way the silent one is Uchiha Sasuke but I just call him Sasu-chan"

Naruto laughed "Sasu-chan that's funny Mop-head"

Sasuke turned around to face them and seeing Dante's stunned face and Naruto's mischievous one; Sasuke did what any sane person would do in his position: he laughed his ass off. Ah karma was a beautiful thing.

Dante recovered well enough "That was a good one Whisker-chan"

The insult caused all three boys to stare at each other for a second before dropping to the ground laughing. The vendor and the people around could not believe that the grandson of the Hokage, the son of the Uchiha clan head and the Kyuubi child were laughing together like best friends.

After a few minutes they got up and dusted themselves off with smiles on their faces. That was when Naruto nervously asked if this meant that they were friends now; the question resonated in the hearts of Sasuke and Dante, who despite all their skills and their families didn't have any friends.

"Yes, yes we are." said Dante

Sasuke smirked "well if you two want me to be your friend so badly, I guess I have to accept."

Naruto smiled slyly "thank you for accepting Duck-butt it means a lot"

Sasuke's eye twitch "great and now I know two annoyances"

"You love us and you know it Sasu-chan" said Dante

"So you said we are going to train right? Well let's go then this way I become Hokage even faster" said Naruto

"Tch try to keep up" said Sasuke

Uchiha Training Area

"Wow you have your private training ground" said Naruto

"Hn of course we do" said a proud Sasuke

' _Oh if only you knew what the cost of this training ground is'_ thought Dante

"Hey so what are we going to train in?" asked Naruto who for all his talk had no shinobi training whatsoever

Sasuke was no better. Most of the time he spent training he practiced with his bow and arrow; weapons that he left at home and he was not going to look stupid by saying he left his only knowledge at home.

You know what they say about pride being the enemy of all success; well watching Sasuke agonize over how his little information was and refuse to ask for help was hilarious. Not to mention, Naruto was no better: the kid probably did not even know what shinobi training looked like. Ah, being the most intelligent and amazing person among your entire generation was such a burden…not

To say that I was happy that the strongest duo in the Narutoverse were currently green newbies that needed my help was exhilarating would be an understatement. Of course, this was also my opportunity to cement my awesomeness to my new friends and there is no way I would misuse this.

"Well I have a few ideas…that is if you guys can keep up"

Naturally the boys were willing to follow my tortu-I mean my training methods. Kukukuku this is going to be so much fun.

Twenty minutes later

This was not fun whatsoever. First I instructed the boys to unlock their chakra, Sasuke already knew how and his chakra equalled mine and it took Naruto one minute to unlock his; his chakra surpassed both Sasuke's and mine combined. Then I told them to stick leaves to their entire body by remaining calm and simply flow with their new energy.

Sasuke finished the entire exercise in 11 minutes and Naruto finished his under 20 minutes. Something that took me three years took these kids 20 minutes screw how talented they are and how much information I gave them it should have taken them a month at least.

"That was so cool so what is next Dante?" asked Naruto

I could feel my right eye twitching madly as my temper rose. Screw being happy for my friends; screw them being talented I want to see them suffer. I want them to know pain; the kind that comes with training to your limit and surpassing it. Yes they must suffer; they must bleed until they can bleed no more. Kukukuku

Naruto and Sasuke wisely stepped back from Dante when he started laughing like a demon. Turning to Sasuke, Naruto asked if Dante was okay to which Sasuke replied that he did not know.

"Now, now Naruto I am just fine. So I have something else that I had been practising on that you guys can learn to do as well."

"Awesome so what is it?" asked Naruto thinking that Dante was okay now. Poor Naruto

Dante chuckled to himself "come with me"

Konoha Gates

When the boys got to the village gates I was so pissed I almost forgot that I was mad at Naruto and Sasuke. The reason is the way the villagers kept ignoring Naruto after greeting and sometimes bowing to Sasuke and I. Sasuke was not able to notice the depressed look in Naruto's eyes but I did. It took everything I had not to attack the son of a bitch that dared scoffed at Naruto's presence and whisper demon under his breath.

"Ano so what are we doing here ttebayo?"

I need to calm down fast. The last thing I want Naruto to think is that I am angry with him; the brat's social skills were severely lacking after all. So I need to calm down but I will have revenge on that asshole that dared do what he did to my friend.

Sasuke had his eyes firmly on Dante throughout the walk here: he kept getting more and more pissed without any visible trigger. So the question is what was bugging his dark haired friend. Yes Dante was his friend despite his annoyances which were funny when they were aimed at Naruto.

"See the Hokage Mountain over there?" said Dante

"Yeah I am going to have my head there one day, what about it?" asked Naruto

Dante picked up a stone and tossed in his hands then said "when this stone drops we are going to race to the Mountain top"

"You are joking right? That is impossible" said Sasuke

Dante smirked "what's wrong Sasuke you don't think you can keep up?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth then he turned to Naruto thinking that his other new friend will be sane enough to say no to this. Oh how wrong he was.

"Let's do this ttebayo" said Naruto with an excited grin on his face

Sasuke face-palmed and muttered "My friends are crazy"

"Oh come on Sasuke think how awesome it will be when we can brag to everyone that we were able to climb that mountain" said Naruto

"It will be an achievement unique to you. A race with your two friends up the Hokage Mountain is something no one has ever attempted. So what if it is impossible I say 'if you can't find a way, make one'. So what do you say?"

Sasuke could not believe that despite how crazy this whole thing is; a smile was forming on his face. Well if he was going to do this then he would it right

"Tch just try to keep up"

"Game on" said Dante before tossing the stone into the air

TOP

They bent forward with their bodies relaxed

MIDDLE

They spread their legs and mapped the village in their minds

NEAR DROP

They took a deep breath

DROP

They took off

10 minutes later

None of them could stand their entire body ached with a vengeance. What I noticed however was half-way through the race they had started sending chakra through their legs to keep maintain their speed and prevent themselves from passing out. That also contributed to their current exhaustion because they also had chakra exhaustion. But man what a rush, I would be lying if I said that that wasn't absolutely awesome. But there was something that we needed to do or else we will pay for it big time.

"Alright you two get up. We need to stretch our entire bodies or else or bodies will punish us later"

We all managed to get up and do a 15 minute stretch due to how slow our bodies were moving. Thanks to that we were able to recover a little chakra and with the knowledge that our chakra capacity will expand because of this made the entire thing worth it. Once we were done we sat down on the First Hokage's head since that was where we crashed.

"Man the village looks amazing from up here ttebayo" remarked Naruto "It's kind of cool"

"I still can't believe we did that in 10 minutes" said Dante

Sasuke turned to look at Dante with an incredulous look on his face "you did not know we could do that and you pushed us to do it"

Dante had the dignity to look embarrassed "well I was right when I said that if you can't find a way, make one. Besides I knew we could do it I just didn't think we would get here conscious"

"Well I never doubted us for a second ttebayo"

Sasuke and I exchanged looks and smirked. Difficult or not we did it.

GRRRR

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at Naruto's growling stomach. But his stomach did have a point we need to get something to eat and knowing Naruto there was only one place he will go for an early lunch.

"Ano so do you guys want to get something to eat?"

"Hn"

"Sure Naruto let's get something light to eat."

Konoha Streets

It was official I despise the citizens of Konoha. The way they looked at Naruto and the look in his eyes not to mention how his body language suggested that he was not sure if we would soon do the same. I swear I just need one fool to do something obvious and I will send them to the ICU.

"Hey why are you two with that **child?** " said an about to be ICU patient

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke who finally put two on two together "Why did you refer to my friend that way?"

"Tch look just stay away from that child he is bad news you would be better off with a demon"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The look in Naruto's eyes sent me over the edge and I poured every ounce of chakra I had into my fist and drove it straight and true: right where the Sun does not shine.

"AAAHHHHHH"

When the fool dropped to the ground I grabbed him by his collar and sent another chakra encased fist into his face; breaking off his nose. Then I turned around and stared into the eyes of everybody present.

"Does anyone want to say anything about my friend? Come on I dare you just say anything I don't like. Come on!"

Naruto could not believe what he was seeing; Dante was standing up for him. Nobody had ever stood up for him before, all the friends he had ever made turned against him the second an adult told them to. But instead of turning away from him Dante had struck the adult down and now he was daring anyone to say anything bad against him. It made Naruto so happy to see; someone stuck with him even when he did not have to.

Sasuke on the other hand had just finished gathering all the information available and he had arrived at a conclusion: the villager deserved what he got. First of when the jerk came up to them and made those comments, Sasuke looked at Naruto to see what he thought and the look in his eyes said it all: this was not the first time this has happened. The next question is who else is involved: looking at the villagers he saw that both the civilians and the shinobi around felt the same way as the jerk.

Sasuke knew that this would only be the case if Naruto was a criminal; which did not make sense. If Naruto was a criminal or even half as dangerous as these people believed then he would be in prison: also if he was dangerous then he won't take their prejudice without retaliating fiercely. So the only two conclusions would be that Naruto was truly a dangerous individual who did not know his true powers or these people were just being stupid. Something told him that it was both, which begs the question: what is Naruto's dangerous power?

The reason he believed that the jerk deserved what he got is that you don't poke a tiger if you are not confident that you can handle the consequences. The fool should have just kept his opinion to himself; now he has no genitals – there is no way that punch left anything of his dick or balls.

Obviously no one was going to stand against the Hokage's grandson; especially not after he relieved a grown man of his genitals and nose. So one by one everyone left the scene and by doing so abandoned the man lying unconscious and bleeding on the ground.

"That's what I thought" said Dante

"Who is going to take that guy to the hospital?" asked Sasuke

"Who indeed"

When the boys turned around they saw the Hokage standing there along with his ANBU guards. When Hiruzen was told that there was an incident in the village, he expected a lot of things but his grandson, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto standing over a bleeding man was not one of them.

I tried to hold it in, believe me I really tried but in the end I couldn't. In my defence the situation was far too tempting for anyone to resist. So I adopted my best innocent look: which was awesome by the way, and said

"This guy was already like this when I got here"

Hiruzen could not help but sweatdrop "do you actually expect me to believe that?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah Jiji this guy was already here when we got here" said Naruto with a smirk on his face "I mean you don't really think that three 5 year olds took down a full grown man, do you?"

"Yeah exactly what he said" said Dante

Hiruzen dead-panned; then he turned to Sasuke "Are you going to support their story?"

"Did you see us do this?" asked Sasuke "Cause if you didn't then how can you discard their statements?"

This is one of those times that I loved my friends; they had my back. Even though, we all know that I am responsible and there were witnesses, no one snitched. It really was an amazing feeling knowing that your friends had your back no matter what. It reminded me of my favourite Dominic Toretto's quote:

"Money will come and go, we all know that. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room right here, right now: Salute la familia."

As much as the Third hated to admit; the boys were showing true teamwork. In fact, if any civilians listened to them right now they would believe that they were innocent. Unfortunately, they were not civilians; so they knew that the boys were lying. But their support of their friends despite only meeting them today was commendable. Perhaps that should get them a light sentence, maybe he could pretend that he fell for their lie. He loved it when his subordinates underestimated him; that way when they saw his true abilities: the look on their faces was always priceless.

' _There is also that issue to think about'_ thought the Third

"Hmm well that is very true. Oh well I guess the offender must have escaped. ANBU please get this man to the ICU" said Hiruzen "As for you two…you may go on, although I would advise you keep away from any more incidents. Is that clear?"

"Thanks gramps" said Dante knowing full well that he was letting them go scot free

"Yeah I knew you see it our way Jiji" said Naruto

Once the Hokage left with his ANBU and the jerk Dante turned to Naruto,

"You know he knows I am responsible right?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "of course I do"

Sasuke raised a surprised eyebrow "You do?"

Naruto turned to him with a frown "yeah I do. Do you think I am stupid or something?"

Dante and Sasuke shared a look before looking at Naruto and saying

"Yes"

Naruto dead-panned "well I am stupid ttebayo"

Sasuke smirked "so you agree that you are stupid"

"No that's not what I said damnit"

"Are you sure because that's what we heard, right Sasuke?"

"Yep that is what we heard"

"Well that's not what I said, ttebayo!" screamed Naruto

I decided to stop chuckling and support my friend,

"Okay, okay I agree so how about we go get a snack?"

"Yatta let's go ttebayo"

Sasuke simply shook his head at his new friends; regardless of how illogical and daft they can be, they have some good qualities too: one of those qualities being that they didn't compare him to Itachi; instead accepted him for him.

"Oi Sasuke are you coming or not? I want to eat something ttebayo"

 **A/N: That is a wrap people. So I have a lot of exciting ideas on how this plot should go. So let me know what you think and hit the fav/follow icon if you want more. Also this is important: this story is always going to be told in a funny and dramatic way: If you want something more serious and grownup; check out my other stories.**

 **Thank you for your support,**

 **See you all next chapter.**

 **Dante signing out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys.**

 _ **Plsmore: Thanks I am glad you like it.**_

Chapter 5

" _I have yet to find the man, however exalted his station, who did not do better work and put forth greater effort under a spirit of approval than under a spirit of criticism"_ – Charles Schwab

You remember in Anime, Naruto and Chouji's ramen eating contest, which always looks like a bulldozer going through houses, yeah? Well guess what, it was not an exaggeration whatsoever. I always thought that it was just for show; no normal human could possibly eat more than three bowls of ramen at one sitting and not get fat or sick. My problem was that I was using the average human being, not a ramen loving Jinchuriki. The difference is very clear trust me and it looks as disgusting and amazing as you can imagine.

Watching Naruto devour his fifth bowl of ramen with the same intensity as the first four was jaw-dropping. Every part of me was amazed that a five year old could eat so much food and not be sick in the stomach. Sasuke and I had two bowls each in the same time that it took Naruto to have four; no I am not kidding. I could not stop coming up with theories of how this was even possible. I know that shinobi eat more food than civilians because we need more energy than they do. But Naruto was a Jinchuriki so perhaps that's why he ate so much; to keep up his energy.

' _Maybe this is where his stamina comes from'_ thought Dante

Sasuke on the other hand was fascinated. Watching someone his age, who was not an Akimichi, eat so much food was a fresh experience. So he found himself wondering how much food Naruto could actually consume and how fast that energy would be used. If he went over a certain limit will he suffer chakra overload: is it a bloodline or is he related to the Akimichi clan in some way?

' _I wonder if his metabolism is restricted to just ramen or any kind of food.'_ Thought Sasuke

"Ah that was so good. Thanks old man" said Naruto after consuming six bowls of midsized ramen in one sitting.

Turning to his sides, Naruto noticed that his friends were looking at him strangely. He first checked his face and body to see if there was anything on it. Once he cleaned his mouth he turned to them again only to find that their faces remained the same.

' _Did something happen?'_ thought Naruto

"Are you guys playing the 'Don't blink' game or something?" asked Naruto

Sasuke and I shared a look before we decided that: no we didn't want to know. The first reason was that telling Naruto what we thought of his eating habits could get complicated fast. The second reason was that he wasn't smart enough to understand our questions and then answer them. So even if we asked the response we would get would be along the lines of: I was hungry.

"Don't worry about it"

"Hn" grunted Sasuke

Naruto stared at our faces for a few more seconds before shrugging his shoulders and turning to Teuchi "So how much old man?"

"Well this is the bill…" started Teuchi before I snatched the bill and signed it. (The bank would pay for it out of the Sarutobi account)

"Here you go Teuchi-san"

"Thank you Dante-kun"

"Huh wait what just happened?" asked Naruto "All you did was write on it ttebayo. We still have to pay don't we?"

I simply ruffled Naruto's head and said "You will understand when you get older"

That only served to confuse the blond even further: which was the goal of course.

"Let's go" said Sasuke

We of course followed his lead; I saw another opportunity to tease my friends. They made it too easy: Sasuke for instance clearly was trying to act cool when he didn't have a destination in mind. Of course Naruto wouldn't care for now since he was still on a ramen high. So the question was how to make fun of Sasuke without damaging his tender self-esteem. Of course I could always just help my friend out like a normal person. Hmm decisions, decisions.

"Ne Sasuke, where are we going?"

Sasuke was stunned for a second but then he proved that he is just as sharp as the Anime describes him. Calmly he turned his head and in a voice that would have made Sakura swoon said;

"To find a place to train what else"

Dante rose an eyebrow "train how?"

Sasuke just sighed "what's the point of a method if we can't find a place?"

I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face "that's a good point"

"Hn" grunted Sasuke

I however noticed the way his body relaxed; indicating he was being himself and he was good with it. Naruto however had other ideas for how we should spend the afternoon.

"How about we go play instead? We trained really hard today and Jiji always says that relaxing is important" said Naruto; he was of course trying to hide his true intentions.

He was right about letting your muscles rest especially after the run we had, but the reason was written all over his face: he just wanted to play games with his friends. While this reason seems silly: for someone who didn't have anyone until this morning it was normal. After all he did not know if this whole day was a dream so it was not a crime to milk the day for all its worth. Thankfully Sasuke was in a good mood today so we just nodded and headed to the park to play. Sasuke and I will of course fiercely deny the spring in our step; we're just doing this to appease Naruto.

Konoha Park

When we arrived at the park we suddenly realized a problem; it was full of people. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for me; people clear out when I want them too. The problem came with the blond beside me: Naruto was not socially allowed in the park. If we moved in there is no telling what would go down and how bad it would be. So I knew that in order for us to have fun without the cannon fodder disturbing us would be to ignore them. Then if they cause a problem, we take them out.

"How about we go play on the swings? I bet I can jump higher than you two" said Dante

From the swings we played every game possible and every time someone tried to come up to us or we were nearing a gossip area I changed the game. At the end of the day I had fun with Naruto and Sasuke; a lot more fun than I thought I would. But of course time flies when you are having fun and it was 6 o'clock before we knew it. We were lying down in a circle facing the darkening sky when we noticed that it was late. Sasuke and I stood up first and said our goodbyes but the fake smile on Naruto's face told me that we needed to let Naruto that this wasn't going to end.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke meet me tomorrow morning at the Sarutobi compound. I have some ideas for our training and bring whatever you think you can use. Okay?"

The bright smile on Naruto's face was well worth it "You got it ttebayo!"

Sasuke smirked "you sure you know where the Sarutobi compound is Dobe?"

Naruto growled "of course I do. It's…um…uh…ano Dante where is the compound again?"

I couldn't help but laugh first before giving Naruto the directions after which the blond took off to have some ramen.

"Tch he's something else" said Sasuke

"True but he's fun"

"Hn" and with that Sasuke left and so did I

Sarutobi Household

"Kaa-chan I'm home"

"Dante get in here now" screamed Daisuke

When I got to the room I saw something that just made my day: Konohamaru had given dad a welcome home bath. Now my dad stood with eye twitching madly and liquid dripping down his face. I tried; I really tried to keep a straight face but not after what he said next

"Your mother went out. Change your brother. I will take a shower" gritted Daisuke

After laughing my ass off I went to attend to my little brother. The brat was so adorably troublesome that I just couldn't help but love him. Konohamaru of course adored his big brother, I'm awesome I know, so he was also happy to see me. I wonder if I should introduce Konohamaru to Sasuke and Naruto.

' _Oh I should properly tell my parents who my new friends are. The last thing I need is them finding out on their own and causing a scene: best to get it out now'_

After changing Konohamaru he fell right back to sleep. Just then my mother walked in and smirked

"Let me guess: your dad is the shower isn't he?"

"Yes he is. You should have seen the look on his face"

Mira couldn't help but giggle. Somehow her husband was the only one that was showered by both their sons. She could still remember after Konohamaru picked up his big brother's favourite pastime, she asked Daisuke if they could have another child.

' _Hahahaha I have never seen him so frightened'_

Flashback

 _Daisuke gulped "sweetheart I don't think…"_

 _Mira smiled coldly "you don't want to have any more children?"_

" _No that's not it all I swear it's just Dante and Konohamaru are a handful and…"_

" _So it's my fault then?"_

 _Daisuke was so pale that Mira had a hard time keeping her angry façade up. Her husband was so easy to tease that she could see where her sons get it from. But she still had to especially since she had always wanted Dante's first word to be 'Kaa-chan' not 'fuck'. She had been deferring punishing him for that since he only said that word after being hosed down but now it was payback time._

" _Honey please I love our sons…"_

" _Are you going to add a 'but' to that sentence?"_

" _No, no of course not I just wanted to that we should take our time you know"_

" _Well I don't want to be pregnant now"_

 _Daisuke sighed in relief, but it was short-lived_

" _We can start when Konohamaru is 2 years old"_

' _Kami-sama, please help me'_

Flashback end

"Mom what's so funny?"

"Let's just say that messing with your father is something you inherited"

I couldn't help but smirk with her. She was not like any of the Sarutobi clan members; she was fun, energetic, temperamental and passionate. Not to mention she shared my love for tormenting my other clan members. That why I never pranked her: she gets me.

"Come on it's time for dinner"

"Mira you're home" said Daisuke

"Yes I am. How was your mission, dear?"

"It was good"

' _No time like the present I guess'_ thought Dante

"So I made two friends today and they are coming over tomorrow morning to hang and train"

"Dante that's great news congratulations" said Mira while Daisuke just nodded in approval

"Their names are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto"

The couple shared a look before Mira knelt in front of me and…hugged me?

"You really are a kind soul Dante-kun. Those boys are so lucky to have a friend like you."

"Your mother's right Dante. We will of course support you and your friends no matter what"

"Wow I gotta admit I was expecting a different reaction" said Dante "I am happy sure but confused; don't you hate Naruto?"

"If we had our way he would have been your adopted brother; something got in the way of that though." Said Daisuke

"Your father's right and we couldn't force him into our lives so the fact that he has you looking out for him is enough for us." said Mira

"Thanks guys"

"You're welcome my little firecracker"

The next day

Morning could not come fast enough for Naruto. The blond was so excited that he almost didn't shower before leaving the house. Of course considering his social life up to that point he could be forgiven for being so excited. A small part of him though was worried: Dante and Sasuke had gone home to their parents. What if their parents told them to stay away from him? It won't be the first time something like that has happened after all; but he somehow knew that this time was different. Sasuke may be a bit of an ass and Dante definitely was but they believed in him, so he will do the same. If their parents didn't like it then he will just have to change their minds about him.

Sasuke however was having a very different morning. The reason of course was simple: his father found out what happened with the guy Dante put down. Fugaku of course didn't hesitate to tell him what he thought of his behaviour when he came home last night.

Flashback

" _Father I am back" said Sasuke hoping to avoid talking to his dad but of course that won't be_

" _Sit down Sasuke. I will allow you to explain your behaviour today." ordered Fugaku_

" _I made some friends father" said Sasuke "We trained together and it was good"_

" _Itachi would have never behaved this poorly" sighed Fugaku "You and your friends put someone in the hospital, caused chaos with your illegal race, and you shamed this clan by not standing up to them. You think an illegal race that almost cost people their goods is training, is that a joke?"_

" _Father I…"_

" _I suggest you stop acting like a child and start following in your brother's footsteps"_

" _Father I am supposed to meet them tomorrow" said Sasuke "I gave my word"_

" _Integrity is lost on hoodlums. You will stay away from those children and focus on proper training. Or have you mastered the Katon technique I showed you two days ago?"_

" _No father"_

" _I didn't think so. That will be all"_

" _Hai father"_

Flashback end

' _Why? Why can't he just accept me?'_ thought Sasuke _'Dante and Naruto are my friends and I promised them. It's always Nii-san, every single time'_

Part of Sasuke thought of disobeying his father and going to Dante's house either way but he couldn't. He was the Police Captain's son and he couldn't disobey his father. Dante and Naruto would probably just forget about him and move on with their lives. But there was a darker thought in his mind, but he couldn't do that. If he started to give into that part of him then he knew that it won't end well, for anyone.

' _I guess I will spend the day studying my rules again'_ thought Sasuke

Sarutobi Household

I couldn't believe it. Oh no wait I think I can. It was 7am in the morning and Naruto was here with a smile on his face. Who the hell is so positive at 7am in the morning? Most people are grouchy till 8am at least; I was not a morning person whatsoever. Fortunately for the blond my mother was a morning person; she woke me up an hour ago and got me ready for my day. Somehow she saw this coming and she made sure that I was prepared; grumpy but prepared.

"Yo Dante so what do we do first, ttebayo?" asked a very excited Naruto

"Did you even eat breakfast this morning?"

Naruto almost said yes before he realized that he actually didn't. Scratching the back of his head embarrassed he said,

"Hehehe I was moving so fast this morning I forgot Hehehe"

I just sighed and tossed him the bento that my mom had made this morning "can't have you fainting on me"

"Why would I faint I'm awesome"

Grrrr

"Uh hehehehe maybe I should just eat something y'know"

While he was eating I realized that Sasuke wouldn't be able to come; not with his ass of a dad. Seriously I don't know how you can be married to a bomb like Mikoto and still have a stick up your ass. This of course means that they would have to go get him from his home since Fugaku probably told him to stay away from us.

' _Great another trip to the Uchiha compound just what my morning needs'_

"Ah man that hit the spot ttebayo. Oi where's Duckbutt?"

' _A trip to the Uchiha clan compound with an energetic blond at 7 in the fucking morning ugh'_

"Let's go to his house he probably overslept or something"

"Hehehe he probably needs his beauty sleep"

Dante smirked "I'm impressed: you know what beauty sleep means"

Naruto growled "what the heck does that mean?"

Dante just shrugged

Uchiha Compound

The second we entered the compound it was like the temperature surrounding us dropped. Naruto being Naruto was clueless as to why the members of Sasuke's family were looking at us like that. As for me I still don't care what they think about me but since they didn't like me I figured that I could give them a reason.

"Hey stickups take a picture it'll last longer" and then I might've given them the finger. Who knows?

They of course started glaring even harder but now Naruto instead of being intimidated just stuck his tongue out with his eyelids pulled down. This brings me to another reason why I am really starting to like this kid; he knows how to make fun of cannon fodder. The rest of the trip to Sasuke's house was entertaining to say the least. The faces of the clan members that we messed with would forever remain a proud memory of mine. But of course I was eager to reach Sasuke's house with the hope that his smelly dad is around.

"Hey Dante whose that?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Itachi leaving his house with a drawn look on his face. "That's Sasuke's older brother Itachi"

"Who names their child 'weasel'?"

Itachi noticed Sasuke's new friends coming towards him with Dante struggling to breathe due to laughing so hard from something Naruto said. It was everything that he wanted for his little brother; friends that he could be himself with. But his father had forbidden it and now he would have to find a way to tell them that Sasuke was unavailable to play today or any day for that matter.

"Yo Itachi-san this is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Whoa you look just like Sasuke ttebayo" said Naruto "Ano-sa why are you called 'weasel'?"

Itachi was first confused then he understood why Dante was laughing so hard. It was an innocent question but a funny one no doubt. So he just smiled and told Naruto that that was his name

"Yeah besides you're one to talk fishcake"

"Hey ramen is awesome and you know it"

"Uh-huh sure"

"I guess you're here for Sasuke"

"Oh yeah we are. Where is he anyway? We have got training to do ttebayo he can get his beauty sleep another time"

Before Itachi could deliver the bad news Dante beat him to the punch by walking into the house and dragging Naruto along with him. Itachi was stunned at the sheer ease Dante just walked in, but the surprise quickly became apprehension when he remembered that his father was at home. If the boys walked in on him only heavens knows what would happen.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Fugaku "Who asked you to come in?"

There are a lot of things I wanted to say to this man especially after looking in Itachi's eyes just now when we asked where Sasuke was. But we have a bigger priority and that was simple: find Sasuke and drag him out of the house.

"We are looking for Sasuke" said Naruto who was starting to get a bad vibe off this guy

"I suggest you…"

"Get out of our way so that we can find our friend? I agree" said Dante

Fugaku turned to the squirt that said that "you believe that you can just walk into someone's home and take what you want?"

"Normally this is the part where I care enough to reply…but I don't"

"Father I let them in I apologise"

"Eh you are Sasuke's dad?"

"No he isn't" said Dante "It takes more than a DNA donation to be a dad. Naruto meet Sasuke's Parental cell donor"

"Huh what does that mean?"

"What are you two doing here?"

Sasuke was surprised. When he heard voices and he came to check the last thing he expected were his friends standing in his living room. Not to mention that he was positive that Dante was just staring his father down with Itachi behind them. His mother had stepped out for a minute but here were his friends blocked by his father.

"Your friends just walked right into this house Sasuke, does that surprise you?" asked Fugaku

Sasuke was not even surprised. He knew which of his friends was responsible for that. Dante did not care about ethics when they didn't matter to him. Just as Sasuke was thinking of ways to excuse their behaviour he saw the look in Dante's eyes; his friend's patience just snapped. Oh boy.

"Take that back right now" ground out Dante

"Excuse me?"

' _Wrong move Dad'_ thought Sasuke

Flashback

 _Konoha Park_

" _Hey guys I just remembered something that we could train in" said Naruto_

 _We were building sand castles, yes you read correctly, when Naruto brought to our attention our run._

" _You know how we used chakra to power ourselves to run faster. Maybe we could use that method in a fight y'know"_

 _After he said it Sasuke and I looked at each other in shock; the idea was genius and Naruto came up with it. If we could channel chakra to our legs to enhance our speeds, then we could use it to enhance our attacks._

" _Naruto that is an amazing idea"_

 _Naruto blushed "yeah well I am pretty awesome ttebayo"_

" _Sasuke and I have more control over our chakra so we can channel it to our fists and feet. Naruto you have more chakra than us so it will be better if you channel chakra throughout your body and propel yourself forward. It will work for surprise but powerful attacks. It could use some fine-tuning though"_

" _Hn not bad for a dobe"_

" _Say that again teme I dare you"_

Flashback end

I just smiled because you see last night I practiced my new punch and this was a willing subject who would no doubt underestimate how hard I hit. I was right of course because three seconds later Fugaku was on the ground with at least six broken ribs. I was too pissed to even care since I tried to drive whatever chakra was left in me into his face but he recovered quicker than I thought. Instead he caught my hand and kicked me away; I banged my head on the wall.

Itachi was shocked and so was Naruto, but Naruto didn't stay stunned for long: since he ran to Dante's side along with Sasuke to support him up. Sasuke still couldn't believe that Dante had actually scored a hit on his father; to defend him something Itachi had never actually done. This of course just proved what he already knew: his friend was crazy. But any part of him that doubted Dante's loyalty to him was gone now; Dante was crazy enough to punch the Police Captain for him. Two seconds later Fugaku was on the ground again: Naruto had poured all his chakra into his jump and drove himself into his dad's stomach.

"You sick son of a bitch! Who do you think you are to treat my friends like that huh?!" Naruto was pissed "Sasuke and Dante are my best friends and they are more amazing than you will ever be!"

' _Naruto'_

"I don't care who you are you will not treat Sasuke like a disappointment. He is strong and brave and you should be proud of him. When I become Hokage and Dante becomes the ANBU Commander Sasuke will be my right arm. And if you don't apologise to them right now…oomph"

CRASH!

Fugaku had sent Naruto into the wall beside Dante before standing up with a serious stagger in his step. Seeing his two friends bleeding from head injuries from defending him caused something inside of him to roar out in rage. He tried to bottle it up and be the good son until Dante said

"Let it all out Sasuke let it out"

One moment he supporting Dante up the next he pounded his foot into his father stomach completely destroying what was left of his ribs; making him drop to one knee. Of course his father was not a war veteran for nothing but just as he was about to hit Sasuke Naruto grabbed the arm. Feeling something hurling behind him Sasuke grabbed his father's other arm just in time to see Dante give his father a vicious haymaker to his father's face knocking him out cold finally.

"What in the world happened here?"

Everyone turned around to see Mikoto standing with an incredulous look on her face. "Sasuke why is your father out cold on the floor?"

' _Dang it'_ thought Sasuke

"Sugoi your mom is so pretty Sasuke. Why don't you take after her?" asked Naruto

Maybe it was the blood rushing to my head and the mild concussion; I dropped to the ground laughing so hard that it hurt. Of course I knew that we were in trouble especially Sasuke but I couldn't help it. The look on Sasuke's face when Naruto said that was just too funny; perhaps I really am crazy.

"Well does someone want to explain this to me?" asked Mikoto

"Good luck little brother" said Itachi before he teleported away

Sasuke was hoping that his brother would stay to pacify his mother but of course he didn't. Although to be fair if he could escape right now he would; his friends were not helping Naruto was ogling his mother and Dante was still laughing. So much for sticking together

"Mom this isn't what it looks like" started Sasuke of course the comment just seemed to amuse Dante even further and now Naruto was joining him in laughing at him

"It looks like you, your friends and your father got into a fight" said Mikoto who was secretly amused "now your father is unconscious and your two friends have head injuries"

"Uh well you see um…"

"Your ass of a husband insulted Sasuke and we defended him the best way we know how" said Dante

"Yeah and when he hit us Sasuke defended us and well this happened ttebayo"

"I see. So who is going to take care of this mess?" asked Mikoto.

' _Knowing what Fugaku has been doing since he found out that Sasuke is not like Itachi I am not even surprised that Sasuke would eventually snap. But the fact that they could knock him out despite their injuries is nothing short of impressive. Of course I can't let them think that, no child should ever attack their parent.'_

"Well Mikoto-san we will take care of this mess so long as we don't have to attend to Fugaku-san" said Dante

"Sasuke you not only assaulted your father, you knocked him out." Said Mikoto with a stern gaze

"Sorry mom"

"Hey it wasn't Sasuke's fault. He had it coming ttebayo" said Naruto "you can't just punish him without…"

"Regardless of what happened, no child should assault their parent. Now Sasuke this is to never repeat itself do we understand each other?"

"Yes mother" said Sasuke with his head down

"Good now you three scram before he wakes up"

"Wait what?" asked a very surprised Sasuke

"I said get your things and go train with your friends. I expect you to be back by dinner. Oh and I bought those sets that you asked for."

We were all stunned silly. Not only was Sasuke off the hook but we were allowed to hang out together. Again how the hell did a stiff like Fugaku snag someone as awesome as Mikoto?

"Mom, are you serious?" asked Sasuke who still couldn't believe it

Mikoto smiled "unless you want to help me clean up?"

"Yeah we're leaving" said Dante "We'll wait for you outside Sasuke"

After they left Sasuke gave his mother the biggest hug ever causing her to laugh before jetting off to get his things. Once her son left with his friends she turned to her husband who was still unconscious on the floor. A part of her wished she could have seen the look on his face just before three five year olds knocked him out. She knew that he was under pressure from the clan and the village: that still gave him no right to treat Sasuke the way he did. Hopefully the boys had knocked some sense back into him.

' _Yeah I doubt it. Well I better clean this mess up.'_

Sasuke knew that the village did not like Naruto, but this was different. As they walked out of the compound it felt like his entire clan wanted to attack them. At first he thought he was imaging it; his friends may be annoying and rude but that was it. That was when he saw the look in Dante's eyes and he knew.

"You did something to piss them off didn't you?" said Sasuke "They look like they want to rip you apart or something"

"They were mad at us this morning so we gave them something to be mad at"

"Hehehehe yeah you should have seen their faces when Dante shook his butt at one of them hahahaha it was hilarious" said Naruto

Sasuke sighed "you don't have a polite bone in your body do you?"

Dante smirked "where is the fun in having one?"

It was times like this that Sasuke knew that Dante was one of a kind. Who else intentionally pisses off an entire clan and then proceeds to knock its head out? He was so lucky that his mother let them go or else…

"So what did your mom buy you?" asked Naruto

"I will show when we get to the Sarutobi compound"

"She sealed it in a scroll for you right?" said Dante "Because you're not carrying a bag"

"Yeah"

"Wait you can seal stuff inside a scroll?" asked Naruto "How is that possible?"

I wanted to make fun; you will never know how badly I wanted to make a joke right now. But I held it in; it was not Naruto's fault that he didn't know. So instead I just told him that yes you could seal things inside of scrolls. This of course was a bad idea: it was like telling Naruto that there was a flavour of ramen he did not know. The long list of questions, comments nearly drove me crazy; Sasuke…just focused on walking ahead of us, the bastard. When we finally arrived at my clan training area I was so relieved.

"So what's the plan?" asked Naruto

"Well first of, Sasuke what's in the scroll?" [First rule of improvement: know what you have to work with.]

Sasuke unravelled the scroll and one poof later; a bow and a quiver full of arrows appeared. The bow was dark red, same thing with the quiver and judging from the ease at which Sasuke strapped on the quiver: he was used to it.

"Wow that's so awesome ttebayo" said Naruto "When did you learn how to use those?"

"A while ago"

"Hmm well then come on" said Dante

"Wait I thought we were training here ttebayo"

"I set up a target practice area in the forest area there. The plan was that we would work on our kunai and shuriken: now while we work on that Sasuke can practice his aim on the same targets."

"Hn I also need to work on a fire technique"

"Wait you know ninjutsu too? That's so not fair" bemoaned Naruto

"Don't worry Naruto I have a ninjutsu for us to work on. That will be in the evening though; this morning is all about target practice. I was thinking that in the afternoon we could work on some chakra control exercises that will make the techniques easier to master."

"Awesome! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go ttebayo" said Naruto before hurrying to the practice area

"How can anyone be so positive about life?"

Sasuke scoffed "Lose a few brain cells"

Dante laughed

"Oi guys come on we don't have all day"

"We're coming sheesh" said Dante "Losing a few brain cells might not be enough"

 **A/N: That's that. So let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hmm two chapters in two days…I'm on a roll. Thanks to your support.**

 _ **Some Guy In An Ambulance: You just gave me a new idea for this story; I love it. Dante is not like other time jumpers: he knows he's messing up the time-line he just doesn't care. Fugaku may be a jerk of a father but he's not cold enough to make his son spy on his friends.**_

Chapter 6

" _Important, complicated decisions require both statistical analysis and intuition. Statistics can provide the necessary data, but unless you apply your intuition, gathered from your own experience, you are just a computer spitting out formulas" – Rudolph W. Giuliani_

Uchiha Household

Mikoto had just finished cleaning up the mess in the living room when her husband, walked in. Considering that just a little while ago he was unconscious with a busted rib cage, he shouldn't be walking anywhere. She knew that the boys should not have been able to actually bring him down; he was a war veteran for Log's sake. But Fugaku was a proud man: there was no way he would fake the situation, right?

"Dear, how are you walking around?"

Fugaku smiled at his wife's question "I was never really injured. I will admit that Sasuke's new friends hit harder than I thought but I was prepared."

"Wait so you allowed yourself to be knocked out? Are you feeling okay?" asked Mikoto who was already going for a weapon; Henge was a very versatile jutsu after all

Fugaku of course knew his wife too well. So to ease her mind he activated his Mangekeyou Sharingan for a second; she was the only one who knew he had it. After seeing it she calmed down yes, but the underlying question remained,

"Why did you let them think that they knocked you out?"

"I read the report from their race yesterday. Three five year olds ran from the North gate to the First Hokage's head in ten minutes flat; with nothing being destroyed. While the race was illegal even I can't deny that that was nothing short of impressive."

"So you staged a test to see what the boys were capable of"

Fugaku smirked his wife was very sharp indeed, well no use denying it

"The first thing I wanted to do was see how much they cared for Sasuke. That's why I came down heavily on him last night and forbade him from going to them; to see if they would come to him. Sasuke is not Itachi: I will admit that that disappoints me. However he is an Uchiha and if I couldn't bring out the potential in him…"

"You wanted to see if Dante and Naruto can." said Mikoto "Okay, but what part of that plan involved you wrecking my home?"

"I saw the injuries sustained by the civilian who stood up to them yesterday. I wanted to see just how good they were against someone who could fight back. Sasuke truly cares for them and they care for him: that much the test proved"

"But…"

"I was hoping to force Sasuke's sharingan to unlock but it didn't. Probably because he decided to fight _with_ his friends so his instincts were not charged enough: they would make a great team though." Fugaku admitted with a nod,

"Also the Uchiha clan now have the Sandaime's grandson attached to our clan heir. I had planned to have Itachi spy on the Hokage considering how fast he is rising through the ranks but now I have a different goal in mind. An alliance between the Sarutobi and Uchiha will ensure that our clan will not be taken for granted."

"The Sandaime can't show favouritism but if his family and ours become close then it will be the Sarutobi's honour on the line if our clan is oppressed"

"Exactly this way Sasuke can continue to grow and improve with his friends and the clan's standing will be safe. At least until I can think of a more permanent solution to this problem."

"I like it. Though you know that your relationship with Sasuke will be strained especially if he finds out about this"

"So long as he is safe and growing I am good. His friend was right: it's takes more than DNA to be a father."

Mikoto hugged her husband "well I think that you are well on your way there"

Fugaku smirked "Hn"

Sarutobi Compound

Training area

' _I don't know whether I should be shocked, annoyed or embarrassed.'_ Thought Dante

Sasuke was not exactly bad with his arrows; he knew how to aim. I had never used a kunai before let alone shuriken but I learnt how to aim quickly enough. So while we were far from being experts at this; we always hit a part of the target five feet in front of us. Naruto on the other hand didn't even know how to do that. The blond kept throwing his kunai far off course; the embarrassing part was he thought he looked cool doing it. Like the epic failures was just a ruse for when his kunai hits dead centre: what kind of moron thinks like that?

While I was content with watching him Sasuke had had enough "Dobe what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing my throwing, what do you think I'm doing?"

"You've been practicing your throwing for the past three hours. Your target is right in front of you with trees surrounding it and yet you haven't hit anything. The only things that you've done are yelling and screaming for the past three hours"

Naruto mumbled something under his breath for a second; before he decided to speak up. "Well it's not my fault Teme"

"And whose fault is it, you loser?"

' _I really should at least try to stop this train wreck…nah why would I want to stop a free movie?'_ thought Dante _'besides they have to learn to solve their problems on their own'_

"I may not be good at throwing stuff but that doesn't mean that I am not good ttebayo" said Naruto; but even I could tell that he was hiding something and if I could, then…

"Wrong answer dobe, why…can't…you…hit…anything?" gritted Sasuke who looked like he was about to clobber Naruto

"They freak me out okay"

' _Okay I wasn't expecting that at all. I really should have some popcorn for this show'_ thought Dante who was still refusing to help his friends

Sasuke wasn't expecting that either, looking at Naruto he decided to calm down and ask him what he means by that

"About a year ago I went into the woods for a walk when I smelt something. Turning around the corner I found someone, she was a Konoha ninja about 14 years old or so. She was bleeding on the ground with injuries all over but there was a kunai in her chest. She was alive so I thought if I removed the kunai she would be better but…"

"What happened?" asked Sasuke; this time out of concern

"Blood gushed out and splashed on me. She screamed for I don't know how long and then she just…stopped. All I could do was watch as she died; that why I can't throw these. I don't want to learn how to throw them, and I don't deserve to."

' _Okay that did not happen in the show. I guess Obito was right; when you throw a pebble in a river you cause ripples and I'm that pebble. Oh well I guess I should step in then so much for my free movie. '_

"Did you want to save her?" asked Dante

"I did. Jiji told me that she was attacked by some Rogue Nin: she tried to stop him but he killed her. He said she was training to be a chunin soon; her name was Tatsu. She was an orphan like me that was doing well that is until I killed her."

"You couldn't have saved her. You were four years old at the time dobe"

"But if I hadn't tried to help her then maybe she would have lived" said Naruto

"You don't know that Naruto. Sasuke is right you were four there is nothing you could have done then. But there is something that you can do for her now"

"What could I possibly do for her Dante? She is dead and it's my fault" said Naruto "Yeah Jiji told me that she would have died anyway but still"

"So what, you're never going to save anyone ever again?" asked Dante "You think just because you want to help someone means you always can? Well it doesn't Naruto; sometimes regardless of how hard we try we still fail."

"I don't want to give up. I want to get better but every time I close my eyes I see her face. I want to become Hokage so that I can protect the village so that no one gets hurts."

"Then focus on that. Sometimes we fall but you can't just give up. You didn't shove a kunai into her chest; someone else did. That's the world we live in Naruto; people die and there's nothing we can do about it. So you made a mistake, accept it and move on. Focus on getting stronger so that next time you won't make that same mistake. Okay?"

Naruto looked at the kunai in his hand; then the determination that he is known for, blazed in his eyes. Taking a deep breath he threw his kunai and this time it hit the board; apparently all those failures helped him know what he was doing wrong. He learns by doing after all.

"Finally" said Sasuke "we have an hour more of this before we work on our chakra control exercises."

Dante raised an eyebrow "yes sir"

Naruto chuckled "you just love giving orders don't you teme?"

"Hn" grunted Sasuke "That makes me a better candidate for Hokage"

"WHAT! Like there is any way I would let you become Hokage before I do!" screamed Naruto

"Think you can stop me Dobe?" asked Sasuke with a smirk on his face that pissed Naruto off; making him work harder than before

' _Well looks like rivalry is still a powerful motivator for Naruto and Sasuke. I just have to make sure that the rivalry stays friendly that's all. But I wonder what else my presence here has changed? Hmm I guess time will tell'_

One hour later

"Hello there boys"

We all turned to see my mom standing there with a very large basket in her hands. Naruto was especially apprehensive of this new person considering what he knew of adults. Good thing my mother wasn't like other adults.

"Hi mom"

"EH? That is your mother?" asked Naruto

"Hello my name is Sarutobi Mira, and you must be Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. It is nice to meet you both; I brought lunch."

Yeah that's all it takes to Naruto to like you: remember his name and feed him. The next thing is him giving you a name that's far from formal;

"Yatta I'm starving ttebayo. Thanks Aunty Mira"

Sasuke on the other hand was a bit more formal in his appreciation "Thank you for your hospitality Sarutobi-san"

"What are you acting like stiff for?" asked Dante

Naruto laughed "he's trying to act cool y'know"

"Now, now you two that's quite enough. Sasuke-kun you don't have to call me Sarutobi-san but I am pleased to see that Dante has a polite friend"

"I am polite" said Dante "I just choose to be impolite"

"RAMEN!" shouted an ecstatic Naruto "Thanks a lot Aunty Mira"

"Well that explains the large basket" said Dante

Mira just smiled at how alike Naruto and Kushina were. Kushina was obsessed with ramen as well; the woman could eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Minato of course suffered the brunt of this when his wife became pregnant. She could still remember how exhausted Teuchi and Minato were when Kushina entered her third trimester. It was so funny and it appears that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"You boys have fun okay? Dante please bring the basket back when you're done here"

"You got it mom"

"Oi Dobe don't finish the food"

"Move it or lose it teme"

After a not-so-peaceful lunch; Sasuke and Naruto fought over the pie in the basket. We cleaned up the area and did a few stretches to get back into the grove. Naruto of course was rearing to go in seconds; not surprising.

"So what's the chakra control exercise Dante?" asked Naruto

"Well the exercise will be…to climb trees"

Sasuke and Naruto face-planted much to my amusement

"What in ramen kind of exercise is that?" asked Naruto

"I already how to climb trees Dante and something tells me so do you" said Sasuke with his arms folded

I just smirked and walked up to one of the trees. I sent chakra into my feet and ran up the tree; granted I only managed to get up about 4 feet of the 50 foot tree. It was enough to make my point for me.

"How did you do that?" asked Naruto with his eye wide from shock

Sasuke of course proved that he was just as much of a genius as Indra,

"You sent chakra into your feet but you couldn't control the flow. You passed the limit so you were blasted off the tree. That means that there needs to be a specific amount of chakra in your feet or it won't work"

"Exactly, that's the exercise Naruto. So grab a kunai to mark your progress, pick a tree, and get started. Oh and Sasuke you missed something out in your analysis: if you are not calm then it won't work. Last person up the tree is a rotten egg."

Each of the trees was 50 feet and we had four hours to practice this before we move on to jutsu learning. Naturally Naruto was too excited to calm down; combine that with his chakra capacity and you can understand why he was always blasting off. Sasuke was doing a little bit better but he was just as impatient as Naruto only with lesser reserves. Of course knowing what I should do did nothing to help me; I wanted bragging rights badly. All this is why after four hours the score was: Naruto with 5 feet; Sasuke with 6 feet; and Dante with 8 feet.

' _Well at least I am in the lead but knowing these two it won't be long before they catch up'_ thought Dante _'Now it's onto the next exercise'_

"Alright guys follow me. We will continue this tomorrow"

"Stupid tree I will surpass you just watch" said Naruto

"Hn"

We moved away from the trees to the lake west of the training area. The lake was small compared to the one in the Uchiha clan compound but it will do. Thanks to the tree climbing exercise I know that Sasuke will have a head start in jutsu training. So Sasuke would have the lead in Jutsu training, I had the lead in chakra control and Sasuke and I were tied for the target exercise. For now of course tomorrow was another day.

"So we can use this lake for our training. We got three hours tops to practice our jutsu before we have to go"

"Hn" grunted Sasuke

"So what's the technique that you wanted me to learn Dante?" asked Naruto

I tossed him a scroll but knowing Naruto I would have to explain it too;

"It's called the Wind Style: Great Breakthrough. The hand signs are in the scroll just don't stay too close to Sasuke when you are practicing it"

"Eh? Why can't I practice near Teme?"

"You are learning a wind jutsu and he is learning a fire jutsu. If those two meet then the wind will amplify the fire and cause the jutsu to explode"

Naruto immediately got stars in eyes "whoa can we try that?"

"Not yet"

"Aw wait what jutsu are you learning?"

"Water Style: Water Bomb. Now enough talking let's get to work."

I was right of course. Sasuke could already breathe fire out of his mouth and by my estimate he should be able to master the technique by tomorrow night. Naruto was surprisingly able to create a small gust of wind meaning he should master his technique around the same time; given how stubborn he is. I on the other hand couldn't get the water bomb to form.

 _Name: Water Style: Water Bomb; Rank: C;_

 _This jutsu creates a ball of water and hardens it: making it a solid projectile that is weak against lightning but strong against fire._

Sounds easy enough, yeah? Well it wasn't easy at all. At the end of the day I could form a pathetically small ball that refused to harden. Of course Sasuke could now shoot a decent sized fireball and Naruto had increased the size and strength of his jutsu to match Sasuke's. So the score at the end of today showed Sasuke in the lead; I was a close second and Naruto was last. Stupid Sasuke, he just has to be the genius the show describes him to be.

"Alright that's if for today I will see you guys tomorrow. Get some rest and recover; that includes you Naruto."

"Tch fine ttebayo" said Naruto "See you guys tomorrow"

When he left Sasuke turned to me "You good?"

I just sighed "Yeah I'm good thanks"

"Later"

"Later"

Sarutobi Household

"Hey guys I'm home" said Dante

"You okay firecracker?" asked Mira "Did something happen during training?"

Dante sighed "It's nothing I'm going to take a shower"

"Say hi to your brother on your way. He's been fussing all day" said Daisuke "then come for dinner"

"Okay"

I wasn't happy. I know that I should be but I am not. Sasuke was every bit of the genius that Indra was and Naruto is even more stubborn than Ashura. And now that they had someone training them, who knew them so well heavens knows how much stronger they will be. So Naruto will be the powerhouse he was in the show and Sasuke will be the best damn sharingan user in history; so I should be happy for them. Yet there was a pit in my gut: what was special about me?

' _I know I am being selfish but come on. How am I supposed to compete with the reincarnates of the sons of the Sage of Six Paths?'_

Shaking my head I decided to take a shower, maybe the water will wash my problems. It didn't; now I am on my way to dinner with the same feeling of inferiority that I had in high school. There is a reason I act like a grade-A jerk: I did not want anyone to know that I feel inadequate in myself. When I first realized that I was in Narutoverse I was so excited; with my knowledge of Jutsu and skill from all the anime I have watched I would be invincible.

The sound of crying snapped me out of my thoughts. Entering Konohamaru's room I saw the toddler crying his eyes out; judging from the smell he needed to be changed. The second he saw me though the little brat started laughing.

"I guess I will always be your hero huh?"

Of course he did not reply but somehow I didn't care. I changed him and rocked him back to sleep with the knowledge that at least my little brother adored me. After that I went to dinner: which was an awkward affair. I being quiet during dinner was a big rarity so my parents probably didn't know what to do. My father was okay with letting me handle my issues on my own but my mother wasn't. So after dinner she asked me to help her with the dishes while my father went to bed.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" asked Mira "You are never this quiet"

"It's nothing mom don't worry I will be fine"

"You do know that telling your mom to not worry is just going to make her worry more right?"

Dante sighed "Training went fine"

"But…"

"Sasuke is a genius Uchiha and Naruto has more chakra and heart than anyone I know. I know ways of making them even stronger but their latent potential is so massive it's…"

Mira smiled "did I ever tell you who my teammates were?"

"No you didn't" said Dante who wondering what one thing had to do with the other

"Well there names are Nara Shikaku and Namikaze Minato"

"Okay back up. Your teammates were who again?"

Mira laughed "Surprised yeah?"

"Well yeah. So your sensei was Jiraya then"

"Yes he was my sensei; he is a massive pervert but a good sensei. So believe when I say that I know how you feel. Being around gifted people; whom you know are going to change the course of history can be intimidating"

"So what did you do?" asked Dante "I mean whenever those names come up, yours is never mentioned among them"

"Well I gave up" said Mira "it's not something that I am proud of but it's the truth. Now Dante it's not that I couldn't keep up or surpass them I just chose not to"

"How could you have surpassed them? We are talking about the best strategist since the Second Hokage and the Yondaime Hokage."

"Well before my last name was Sarutobi it was Sparda. The Sparda clan is extinct now but we are an ancient clan; with an affinity for blades and chakra manipulation like no other clan ever in history. Our true origin is shrouded in myth: a demon fought for human race and sealed the demon realm. The truth however is hidden in that myth: our patriarch fought alongside a certain Sage to stop a demon that threatened to destroy mankind."

If I wasn't gaping before I was now. Sparda, the bloody Sparda was my ancestor. That means that my name is actually Sparda Dante. My name is Sparda bloody Dante. The sheer possibilities of my potential, of Konohamaru's potential just exploded in my mind. That explains why target practice came so easy to me and why learning water jutsu was so hard. Sparda stood for a lot of things but water techniques weren't one of them; fire yes, water no. Screw feeling inferior to the Sage's sons I am the descendant of Sparda damn it.

"But wait if we are from such an amazing clan, then why did you give up? You are right you could surpassed your entire team if you wanted to"

Mira cleaned up the last of the plates and set them in their place,

"Like I said I chose not to. I felt that my team had enough talented people and that my contribution didn't count so I just let it go. But the second I was pregnant with you I knew that you will not be like me. I named you Dante after my grandfather because even from the womb I could feel your will; it reminded me of him. The secret to unlocking your latent potential is your will Dante-kun; the Uchiha clan's power is in their eyes and the Uzumaki clan's power lies in their bodies just like the Senju clan. So if this is what you want then I think you know what you have to do"

Dante smirked "Oh yeah I do. You know what mom?"

"What?"

"You are the most amazing person I know"

Mira laughed "well obviously"

' _Mom's right I am a Sparda and I refuse to lose. A Sparda fought alongside the Sage and his brother against Kaguya and when she comes back we will be ready. I am Sparda Dante after all.'_

The next day

Uchiha Household

"I'm off" said Sasuke

"Have a good a day little brother"

"Hn"

Itachi smiled "You are not still angry with me, are you Sasuke?"

"Forgive me Itachi, maybe next time I'll talk to you"

Itachi smirked as he watched his brother take off. He was happy Sasuke had friends now. His little brother was growing up.

Sarutobi Household

"Bye mom" said Dante

"Bye sweetheart. Don't forget the basket with your lunch in it."

"Okay thanks mom"

"Good luck firecracker"

Training area

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hey"

"I wonder where Naruto is"

"Oi you guys hurry up ttebayo we are burning daylight"

Sasuke just sighed.

' _I know I have asked this before but: how can anyone be so hyper at 7am in the morning?'_ thought Dante

"Hey so let's get started I want to clear that stupid tree today" said Naruto

Sasuke and I just shared the 'let's just roll with it' look. Thus began a new day, when we finished with the target practice; we could finally bull's eye. We moved on to the tree climbing exercise and despite Naruto's determination we only succeeded in doubling our previous tally. It was the jutsu training that yielded the best results: like I predicted Sasuke and Naruto mastered their techniques. When I say master I mean that they could perform them adequately. Also I realized that water was not meant to be forced but guided. This allowed me to perform the water bomb adequately. It was an exhilarating feeling I'll admit: mastering a technique alongside your friends.

"Yatta we did it ttebayo"

"Hn"

"I say that we can still improve on them so let's do that" said Dante "I could make one giant bomb with smaller bombs inside of it. You two can focus on your speed and then you can combine your two jutsu"

Naruto was already drooling at the thought of performing a combination technique. There is no way that that wouldn't be awesome.

Dante however had a surprise that Naruto wasn't going to like,

"So starting tomorrow I have something that we need to add to how training"

"What is it ttebayo?" asked Naruto thinking it will be something cool

"Studying" said Dante

5\. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me Naruto we are going to be entering the Academy and from then become shinobi. We need to learn not just train"

Sasuke smirked "I think you broke the dobe"

Dante chuckled "its important Naruto trust me"

"Fine but I am not going to like it"

"Wouldn't expect you too" said Dante

 **A/N: That's a wrap people. Don't forget to let me know what you think. Review and I will see you all soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow I am on fire. This is for everyone who clicked Fav/follow. Although I wish you would leave a review too.**

 _ **Some Guy In An Ambulance: Thanks man. I also don't plan on watering the Sparda bloodline down by much.**_

Chapter 7

" _Blessed are they that laugh at themselves, for they shall never cease to be entertained" – Chinese Proverb_

"Gah I can't read another sentence ttebayo!" screamed Naruto "I have been looking at this book forever"

"It's been 5 minutes Naruto" said Dante "We have two hours to go"

Naruto felt like his head was going to explode. This morning after target practice Dante had given them each a book and a notepad. They were supposed to study them and then share thoughts afterwards. Naruto was given the book on Ethics 101; even the title sounded boring. He barely read the first page before he felt like someone was draining the life out of him. He was so sure that Dante and Sasuke were not human; they actually looked relaxed reading.

"This book is so boring. I can't even understand half of what its saying" said Naruto

"We are all very surprised" said Sasuke

Dante however in a rare act of care decided to help his friend out. In truth, Sasuke was right. Naruto had before today probably never opened a book; his vocabulary and reading skill was non-existent. So the first thing that they needed to do was find a way for Naruto to get what he was reading. That way he would at least be able to read; they can take care of understanding during the Q/A session.

"Okay Naruto, use your pen to highlight the things that you don't understand and when we were done reading we will explain. However, that plan comes with two conditions. First, you must finish the book; it is not that big. Secondly, you will give your understanding of what you read: the half that you do understand. Is that okay?"

Naruto grumbled but nodded.

' _Good, time to sweeten the deal'_ thought Dante

"My mom made your favourite flavours of ramen, just for you. However, you have to finish this first"

"Yatta you got it Dante" said Naruto "I'm going to ace this ttebayo"

Sasuke scoffed "less talking, more reading"

"Shut it Teme"

' _Naruto is so simple. Offer him some ramen or a new jutsu and he will do just about anything.'_ Thought Dante _'I guess I will have to prepare one of those every day from now'_

Two hours passed by much quicker after that. By the time it was over, I found out the downside of my deal with Naruto. His explanation of his book was:

"Ethics are important for everyone to know. It helps you know what to say and what not to say."

That was it. However, his list of questions was far longer than I was prepared for. The blond highlighted the entire book; no I ain't kidding. The disturbing part was that he actually wanted us to help him understand the entire book. It was for this reason I didn't blink when Sasuke glared hotly at me. Of course there was no way that we could back out of the deal now. Especially since Naruto was actually interested in learning for once…but damn this is going to take a while. Unless…

In college, my friends and I developed a style of reading. It is possible that that method would work here too. We discovered that when we had fun with what we read; we retained it better. Stress may not help you remember a serious moment during exams: you will however remember the fun you had. The style is what got us through most of our exams; hell it was the only reason one of us finished college. So if it worked then; there is no reason it won't work for a kinetic learner like Naruto.

The session took us an hour. However, it was fun. We turned the study session into a play session; the material stayed the same though. I didn't even notice the time; by the time we were done Naruto not only understood his book. He understood ours; he was even excited for tomorrow's session.

' _Mission accomplished'_ thought Dante

"Let's eat ttebayo" said Naruto

"Are you sure that you are not an Akimichi?" asked Sasuke "You love ramen more than normal"

"Well ramen is the best food ever ttebayo."

"Best to just roll with it" said Dante

"Hn"

The tree climbing exercise went about as well as you would imagine. I was still in the lead of course, but it will take us another two days at least. The real fun came during jutsu training; Naruto decided to send his Wind Jutsu right into Sasuke's Grand Fireball. The explosion knocked all three of us back a few paces; Deidara would have been proud.

"You idiot, you almost killed us" said Sasuke

Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed; that didn't last though. What is they say about boys and explosions?

"But come on Sasuke. That was the coolest thing I have ever seen ttebayo"

"Would you like it to be the last thing you ever see?" gritted Sasuke

"Oh Sasuke; where is your adventurous side?" asked Dante

"It's in me; I just don't want it splatted all over the ground"

"Stop being such a wuss teme. That was awesome"

"Yeah"

When Sasuke heard that, he didn't know whether to have his friends' heads examined or lob them off. A technique went completely wrong two feet away from him. If he was a second too slow; they would be having this conversation in the hospital. Instead of apologising for nearly killing him; his friends want to do it again – happily.

' _What did I do to get idiots like these for friends?'_ thought Sasuke

"Oh come on Sasuke, you are alive. Now let's master combining our jutsu into one giant fireball ttebayo"

Sasuke could feel his eye twitching in annoyance. He of course knew that when Naruto sets his sights on something; he doesn't stop. He also knew that Dante would be of no help here. The jerk was probably hoping he loses an eyebrow or something; that he would get on camera. So it was up to him to shut Naruto down; his life depended on it.

"Sasuke come on let's practice that jutsu" whined Naruto

"No. You want to cause another explosion, do it on your own time. I will not be a part of it."

There he said it. Who knows maybe Naruto will take the hint and back off?

' _Oh who am I kidding?'_

"Why the hell not?" whined Naruto "Did you not see how awesome that technique was? What happens when we get into a fight right? The enemy has some kind of hard defence that one element can't break. We would just combine our jutsu and 'boom'. Super cool takedown ttebayo"

"He's got a point Sasuke. Learning a technique like that will be invaluable" said Dante

"Yeah so come on Teme let's do this. Unless you're scared" said Naruto with a hidden smirk

"I'm not scared of anything"

"Awesome so what's the problem?" asked Dante

Sasuke growled at them both "We…almost…died"

"So we will practice and make sure that we don't die next time" said Naruto "Come on Teme, just because you have a duck-butt hairstyle doesn't mean you should be a chicken"

Sasuke wanted to scream. His friends were bloody crazy period. He knew that regardless of how many times he said 'no', Naruto won't stop whining until he agreed. Why couldn't his friends be normal? It would make his life so much easier, and safer.

Sasuke just sighed in resignation,

"Fine we will practice that Jutsu"

"Yatta this is going to be so awesome. Aw man its late; see you guys tomorrow"

Sasuke turned to glare at Dante,

"I blame you"

"Blame me for what"

"You amplify Naruto's stupidity and you implanted the combination into his head. So I blame you for this"

Dante smirked "What makes you think I regret anything?"

' _I can't kill him. I can't kill him.'_

To prevent any more headaches, Sasuke just walked away; ignoring the proud smirk on Dante's face.

"Bye Sasu-chan"

Dante laughed when Sasuke groaned. Messing your best friends was so much fun.

And thus the week ran: Target practice, Reading, Chakra control and Jutsu training. At the end of the week they had mastered the tree climbing exercise. Also after much explosions and arguments; Naruto and Sasuke were now able to combine their Wind and Fire jutsu. This gave birth to: Katon: Great Fireball Breakthrough. They were still working on the name. So all in all it was a good week; now it was time for a new one.

"Morning Sasuke" said Dante

"Hn"

"You do know that 'Hn' is not an actual response right?"

"What makes you think I care?"

Dante smirked "well played"

"Oi hurry up you old ladies. We got things to do and playing around isn't one of them"

"Loud idiot" said Sasuke

This was the ritual every morning: Sasuke and I would arrive at the same time and share greetings. Naruto, who always managed to beat us there, would harp on us to hurry up. Sasuke would hurl an insult at him; then…

"Shut up Teme"

Naruto would fire one right back. It may not be normal for you, but we enjoyed it.

"So Dante what are we learning today?" asked Naruto

"Well we know how to hit a target that's directly in front of us. So the next step would be to learn how to aim the shots at moving targets. My dad helped me set up the target area so the targets pop up on at time; at different angles of course."

"What about those ones up there?"

If you've seen Shippuden Ep 452 you will know what type of targets Naruto was asking about.

"Those targets are for shuriken training. My dad says that you can strike two or three shuriken to determine the curve. We will work on both and when we get good we will change it up."

"Hn. What about chakra control and jutsu training?" asked Sasuke

Dante looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"I thought your dad or brother would teach you a new jutsu since you have already mastered the first one."

"Except they don't know that I have mastered the first one"

Now that was surprising. Sasuke had mastered a jutsu; the Uchiha clan signature jutsu. Yet he did not want to show it off to his parents. Ethics demand that I respect my friend's privacy and move on…but since when do I do what ethics demand?

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Either they accept me for me or they don't."

"Eh? What do you mean ttebayo?"

"How does knowing that help you?" glared Sasuke

"We are your friends. Knowing what you mean will help us, help you" said Dante

Sasuke scoffed "my father loves power. If I tell him that I have mastered the Grand Fireball jutsu; he will want me to follow in Itachi's footsteps. I am not my Nii-san. I have no desire to graduate from the academy at age six. Instead I will keep my abilities hidden; then when the time is right…"

Dante smirked "You knock their socks off"

Naruto chuckled "Your father will never see it coming ttebayo. So Dante what are we going to train in?"

"We are going to walk on water" said Dante who was proud of the stars in his friends eyes; well Naruto but still

"Of course we are" said Sasuke "I am guessing the jutsu you want us to practice will be _easy_ "

"Mou you're so harsh Sasuke" said Dante "Actually I want us to master the academy three, but with a twist"

This time Sasuke groaned "What twist?"

"Well I am glad you asked: to be able to Henge into anything within a split second; and to be able to substitute ourselves with anything. Then just imagine all the pranks we could pull on the village; it will be the same as training in traps, but more fun. However, there are not that many ways to improve on the clone jutsu without learning genjutsu though. So you see Sasuke, they are easy to master"

Naruto and Dante laughed at Sasuke's twitching body. It was so good having a friend who wasn't crazy like them. If they were all crazy; it won't be considered crazy but normal. Also Sasuke was the unofficial voice of reason that they loved to ignore. So life was good.

Naruto suddenly remembered that he wanted to ask a question before they started training this morning,

"Sasuke are you sure that you will be able to use kunai in the Academy? It is one of the subjects that we will be taking after all"

"Hn as long as I change my projectile choice from kunai to arrows"

"You can do that? But wait kunai training is different from archery right?"

"The Academy won't care about that Dobe" answered Sasuke "As long as I pass the weapons test on Genin level I can graduate."

Naruto raised a confused eyebrow "What do you mean genin level ttebayo?"

Sasuke sighed "You answer this one"

Dante smirked "Alright. Naruto there are six levels for weapons training: Academy, Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, and Kage. The first two require you to know how to use shuriken, kunai or in Sasuke's case arrows. Most people stop at that point; however you can go further if you want to. The Chunin and Jounin levels require mastering of all projectiles, explosives and ninja wire; ninja wire is difficult to use effectively in a fight unless you've mastered it"

' _Or you have a sharingan'_ thought Dante

"The final two levels are the hardest to learn from what my dad told me" said Dante

"Why is that?" asked Naruto

"There are the hardest because you have to be able to use combinations that are far more complicated than I can ever explain. Not to mention that the weapons need to be infused with chakra for more than 80% of those to even work"

Now Naruto was confused,

"What's so hard about infusing chakra into a kunai?" {1}

' _How can anyone be this stupid?'_ thought Sasuke

"Naruto when you infuse your chakra into metal; it glows. Given the combinations that we are talking about here, if the weapons glow then they will be useless. The enemy will be able to read them perfectly. So you have to have incredible chakra control and skill to hide the chakra, so that your enemy can neither see nor sense it until it's too late"

"Oh I knew that ttebayo hehehe"

"Yeah sure you did" said Sasuke "Can we get to work now?"

"Ano"

Sasuke groaned "What is it this time dobe?"

"I want to master weapons training ttebayo; up to Kage level" declared Naruto

Sasuke and I looked at him like he had grown a second head. When we realized that he was serious, we did what any good friend would do. We dropped on the floor laughing so hard our ribs hurt.

"You…hahahaha…you think…hahahaha oh my…my ribs" said Sasuke

Naruto of course was not happy that his friends did not believe in him.

"Just you wait ttebayo; I will master bukijutsu and I will become the greatest Hokage ever"

"Naruto this is not a question of your determination. This is a matter of your affinity; you don't have an affinity for weapons. You will master bukijutsu around the same time that the Nara clan learns to control bugs. In other words, is your goal possible? Yes it is very possible. Will you achieve it before you become an old man? Probably; stick to your strengths Naruto. It is not smart to work on your weaknesses much less something that you have no talent for."

"Dante's right Dobe; you should focus on what you do best" said Sasuke "Not what seems cool"

Naruto pouted "Well how do you know that I won't be good at bukijutsu?"

"Incredible chakra control and math knowledge is required. That's all we need to know that you are not wired for it" said Sasuke

"Naruto I have known you for a week. So I can tell you that while you can reach Chunin level in bukijutsu; you have talents in other areas. You have more chakra than Sasuke and I combined so ninjutsu will be perfect for you. Taijutsu is also something that you will excel in; thanks to your ungodly stamina. I'm not going to tell you not to train in bukijutsu; I am saying focus more on your talents."

' _There is also your talent at being a Jinchuriki and a Sage.'_

"Hehehe I am awesome ttebayo" said Naruto "Oh yeah what about you guys?"

Sasuke smirked proudly "I'm good at ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and genjutsu; then my sharingan of course"

"WHAT?" screamed an indignant Naruto "There is no way that you are good at all those things ttebayo, right?"

"Actually Sasuke is an Uchiha so genjutsu and ninjutsu will come easy to thanks to his genes; especially when he unlocks his sharingan" said Dante

"Gah Teme don't go thinking that just because you have more talent that I won't become just as strong as you"

"Sure Dobe whatever you say"

' _Well we can't have that'_ thought Dante _'the only one who is allowed to have a big head here is me. I guess I will just have to burst Sasuke's bubble"_

"I wouldn't get cocky Sasuke. I talked to my mom about clans last night and from what she told me; Naruto and I have equal talents with you"

"We do?" asked Naruto

"Yeah we do. Naruto is from the Uzumaki clan, while the clan is extinct; they were excellent at fuinjutsu. The Uzumaki clan also broke off from the Senju clan which means that Naruto can, in theory, master Sage Chakra"

"Yatta my clan is awesome ttebayo. Take that Sasuke-teme"

"Tch whatever we still need a ton of training to turn that into more than just talk. So tell us what your clan is good at; then we can get on with our day" said Sasuke

"The Sarutobi clan is good at elemental manipulation. However my mom is a Sparda and we are good at taijutsu, kenjutsu, bukijutsu, and ninjutsu"

' _Also there is that…'_ thought Dante

"Great we all come from legendary clans. Can we get back to business now?"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

Four weeks later

"You want us to what?" asked Sasuke "That's crazy, even for you"

"Uh teme is right Dante. That is bloody crazy ttebayo"

You are probably what horrible scheme I was trying to get Sasuke and Naruto into this time. Before we get in that, let's go over what's been going on for the past four weeks. We are now able to hit bull's eye every time in the Genin level bukijutsu; it took us four weeks though. As for our chakra control training: we mastered water walking after one week. So I picked the next exercise that we mastered yesterday,

Flashback

" _So Dante what surface should we walk on for our next chakra control exercise" asked Sasuke_

" _Yeah I think we have walked on everything ttebayo"_

 _Dante smirked "Not every surface Naruto there is one more surface left. It is the last one before we enter the next trilogy of exercises"_

" _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Sasuke_

" _We are going to walk on lava" {2}_

 _Sasuke's jaw dropped "You can't be serious."_

" _As a heart attack"_

" _YES!"_

 _Sasuke turned to glare viciously at Naruto,_

" _What the hell is making you excited?"_

" _We get to walk on lava. That is the coolest thing I have ever heard of ttebayo"_

" _Where are you even going to find a volcano in Konoha? Last time I checked there aren't just lying around"_

" _Actually there is an underground volcano right here in the compound. I was surprised when my dad told me about it"_

' _Of course he warned to never go there; but I will not tell Sasuke that.'_

" _Is this exercise even legit? Or did you just come up with it?" asked Sasuke_

" _It's legit" said Dante._

 _He of course was_ _ **not**_ _going to say that he found the scroll in his grandfather's study and the instructions in the scroll said: For Chunin only. Who cares about the terms and conditions?_

" _Now let's go"_

" _Yeah"_

' _One of these days I swear I will have their heads examined'_

Flashback end

Ah that was a good exercise; especially watching Sasuke squirm. The exercise however did what I wanted: we mastered the Henge and the Kawarimi. So now it was time to present the next set of exercises; thus the looks that I am getting.

"What part of what I said is crazy? Bukijutsu training is going to remain the same; basically I just widened the map and the targets. We even get to use explosives and ninja wire like I said. Or is it the jutsu training? Sasuke gets the Fire Style: Flower Phoenix. Naruto gets the Wind Style: Wind Blades. Then I will learn the Water Style: Water Encampment Wall"

"Those are not the crazy parts" said Sasuke

"Yeah you want us to climb a mountain with one hand ttebayo" said Naruto

"What is so bad about that?" asked Dante

"The climb is not the problem. The 20 ton weights on our legs is the problem" said Sasuke {3}

"Again, what is so bad about that?"

Sasuke was dumbfounded

"Did your parents drop you when you were a baby?"

"Dante how are we supposed to climb a mountain with one hand only; when there are 10 tons on each of our feet?" asked Naruto

"Well I am glad you asked Naruto. The answer is that we circulate chakra through our bodies"

"And that helps how exactly?" asked Sasuke

"Energy is what we need. Chakra responds to stressful situations; it expands and deepens. So as we climb our chakra will be forced to grow and expand in our network. We can then use it to alleviate some of the strain from the climb. This way, our muscles and our chakra will get stronger until we can use our chakra to enhance our movements with ease. What part of that is crazy?"

Sasuke knew that he was beginning to lose his mind; he could see the advantages of Dante's plan. While the plan was downright crazy; Dante was right about chakra enhancement. If they could scale that mountain; adding chakra to their muscles and jutsu would be second nature. But there was still one fatal flaw with this plan.

"What happens when we trip and fall? There is no way that we can scale that mountain on our first try. We are going to fall a lot of times; what will we land on?"

"Nothing; there are no safety nets out in the field. So we either learn how to land like cats or we spend a few days in the hospital"

Naruto and Sasuke could not believe the ease with which Dante said that. It was like someone talking about the weather; nonchalant and easy. They subconsciously stepped away from their demented friend,

"Now I am sure your parents dropped you on your head when you were a baby: more than once." Said Sasuke

"That plan is bloody crazy ttebayo" said Naruto "There is no way I am going to do that"

"Well I am" said Dante

"You are free" said Sasuke

"Cool but when I wipe the floor with both of you; don't complain"

' _Three, two, and one and…'_

"Like there is any way that would happen" said Naruto "If you can do it then so can I"

Sasuke face-palmed; the logical side of him knew that this was a terrible idea. But there was no way he could let his friends sustain broken bones without him.

' _One of two things will happen with Dante's training style: we will become a force to be reckoned with or we will all die.'_

"Fine; I'm in"

"I promise that I will never suggest a training exercise without researching it first. You guys are my best friends; I want you to be strong, not dead."

"Let's just get this over with." Said Sasuke

It took us three weeks and a lot of injuries but we did it. We stood on the top of the mountain with pride. Even Sasuke was smiling; as he should be. To say it was a gruelling three weeks would be an understatement; I can't remember how times we fell. We learnt how to land like cats from hard experience. The list of injuries that my mom treated us for ranged from: broken bones, concussions, fractures, and of course the common scrapes.

The first week was the hardest. We had to measure our improvement based on the list of injuries. Eventually we learnt how to cushion our falls by sending chakra into our feet; that was the real hard part. Once we did that the rest of the climb became a lot safer. Now after three weeks we stood at the top of the mountain; victorious.

' _This must be what the people who climb Everest feel when they reach the top: exhausted and proud.'_ Thought Dante

"We did it ttebayo" said Naruto "Man I am so tired"

Dante turned to Sasuke with a smirk

"So still think I'm crazy?"

"Oh I know you're crazy. But you have your moments"

We all shared a laugh at that. Sasuke was right; my methods are crazy. However, I get results. So in the end, it was all worth it. Now it was time for some well-earned rest; even I knew that we had to keep it simple for the next few days. We had mastered this exercise and the jutsu we set out to learn, but we haven't cleared the target practice level. A lot of our time was spent on Chakra control, jutsu and healing from injuries sustained during this exercise. So we had to make up for that.

"Not a bad way to commemorate our two month old friendship, huh?" said Dante

"Hn"

"Yosh let's get some ramen to celebrate"

Dante walked to the edge of the mountain and smirked

"See you down there"

Sasuke wasn't surprised when Dante jumped straight down or when Naruto followed him. He can't be surprised by his crazy friends any longer. Just as he was about to do the same; he felt something behind him. When he turned around though there was nothing there,

' _Weird'_ thought Sasuke before he jumped

When he did, something crawled out of the ground. It looked like a Venus fly-trap: with two faces.

" **So history is trying to place those three together again. No matter, I have everything I need to revive Mother in place. When the time comes, the Kyuubi will be mine. Till then, perhaps I will record their lives for Mother's amusement. Grow big and strong; the more chakra you have the more chakra for Mother to use."**

 **A/N: That's the end people.**

 **{1}: Be honest. How many of you didn't ask the very same question Naruto asked.**

 **{2}: I bet none of you saw that one coming. Let me know if you have any more chakra manipulation exercises or Jutsu.**

 **{3}: If you didn't question my sanity here, let me know. If you did, let me know what you thought.**

 **See you all soon,**

 **Dante out**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone for their support. You guys rock. This one is for you guys.**

 _ **QrowOfFate: Thanks for the PM mate.**_

 _ **Lazymanjones96: I appreciate your support. I'm glad you liked it.**_

 _ **111segasonic: Lmao, you are right; chakra does solve everything.**_

Chapter 8

" _My friends have made the story of my life. In a thousand ways they have turned my limitations into beautiful privileges, and enabled me to walk serene and happy in the shadow cast by my deprivation." – Helen Keller_

Two days later

Think back to the time you were a child. It was a time when you could do even the daftest of things; without any social consequences. Kids Do The Craziest Things was one of my favourite shows to watch in my old world: it showed children being completely idiotic, yet all we did was laugh. I remember watching the show and wishing I was a child again; just so that I could do daft, crazy things and get away with it. Well, now I am a child again. So tell me, why shouldn't I allow my wish to come through?

"DANTE!" screamed Daisuke

Kukukuku

"Dear what happened…oh my"

Mira had walked in concerned for her husband, and curious about what her first had done. Surely, it couldn't be that bad of a deal; Dante was just a five year old. However, when she walked in to Konohamaru's room; her husband was covered in flour and butter, with feathers all over him. She tried; she really tried to be mad at Dante and sympathise with her husband but…

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

She ended up rolling on the floor laughing. The sounds had woken Konohamaru up and he was giggling away. That was when she heard the click of a camera; oh Daisuke was going to be so mad. But it was so funny.

"Hey Dad I was taking pictures and look what wandered into my shot" said Dante with an innocent look on his face

"Dante" gritted Daisuke "Do you want to explain this?"

Dante raised his head from his camera and 'noticed' the state his father was in

"Dad flour and butter belong in a bowl, not on your body. Also what's up with the feathers?"

If Daisuke was any other person, he would have believed that Dante was innocent. But he was not any other person; his little twerp had ruined his favourite shirt. He had to keep telling himself not to wring his son's head. Dante was five; he probably thought it was okay to prank your dad. So he could understand that he was just being a kid; an extremely intelligent kid. However, bathing your dad in flour, butter and feathers was crossing a line.

"Dante I am being serious. Who set this trap here?"

"Dad I didn't do this. It is a good trap though. I wonder…Dad pranks are just like traps aren't they?"

' _Oh hell no; I am not giving him the license to pull pranks in the name of training.'_

"No Dante they are not, pranks are bad. If you want to learn trap-making, wait till you enter the academy next year"

"Okay Dad. You should probably take a shower now"

Daisuke sighed "Yeah I probably should"

"Don't worry Dad I am sure this is the only trap in the house"

' _Of course you are'_ thought Daisuke _'I pity the teacher who has Dante for a student; hopefully he grows out of this'_

"I love you Dad" said Dante as his father was leaving

The comment eased Daisuke out a bit

"Love you too kiddo"

' _Oh well boys will be boys'_

When he left Mira looked at her son square in the eyes,

"That was cold firecracker" said Mira "I loved it"

Even little Konohamaru was clapping happily. Dante didn't say anything but the smile on his face spoke volumes.

' _It is good to be a child'_

The next day

"Morning Sasuke, did you enjoy the two day break?"

"Hn it was okay"

"So you're joining the Academy next year, right?" asked Dante

"You say that like there is another option" said Sasuke

"If you had another option; would you wait two extra years?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What crazy scheme are you planning now?" asked Sasuke

"Well it's just…"

Dante decided to wait until they had reached Naruto before he continued,

"Since the war ended the Academy schedule changed. If we enter the Academy next year, we will be stuck doing calligraphy and history for two years. The real interesting stuff starts after that."

"What interesting stuff are talking about?" asked Naruto

"I am talking about: strategy and tactics; explosives; ninjustu; taijutsu. We even get to go outdoors for survival training exercises."

"Whoa that's sounds like fun ttebayo"

"Okay, let's say we decide to skip the first two years. What are we going to be doing?" asked Sasuke

Dante smiled "We go on a road trip; just us. Well the Hokage will assign us a caretaker but I can convince him to get us a cool one"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing: a field trip for two years with just his friends; away from the hate and loneliness of Konoha. It sounded like a dream; literally Naruto was already dreaming about all the places that they could visit.

"Okay that idea, is actually pretty cool" said Sasuke "but if we are going to do this then the caretaker needs to be really cool"

' _I don't need any one glaring at Naruto and I while trying to get into the Hokage's good graces by being nice to his grandson'_

"Don't worry, have I ever steered you wrong?" asked Dante

Sasuke sweatdropped "I'm not even going to answer that question"

"Yosh let's start training ttebayo" said Naruto "We need to be prepared for the road"

"Hn we need to clear this bukijutsu level first" said Sasuke before remembering something "Dante why are you learning water ninjutsu?"

"Huh?"

"You are a Sarutobi so you are more adept at fire-based ninjutsu. I also did my research into the Sparda clan; water-based skills are not part of their skill-set."

' _Well damn. I guess I'm busted.'_ thought Dante _'seriously though, how sharp is Sasuke?'_

"Okay you got me. Sparda are better at lightning and fire than water. However, I want to learn water-based ninjutsu because of its sub-element: Ice. Sparda clan members are scary good at elemental manipulation. Ice is the combination of wind and water; also I want to learn the Swift release"

"What is the Swift release?" asked Naruto

"Basically it is a sub- element that grants super speed"

' _Something both Dante and Vergil had in spades'_ thought Dante _'Also learning Ice manipulation will be awesome; although I don't know if it will help in the battle against Kaguya. Oh well all I can do is give it my best shot; who knows maybe if I die Sparda himself will come say hi. Hey I just rapped, cool.'_

"So you want to learn how to master two sub-elements?" asked Sasuke "I can't even…I am not surprised"

"Yeah that sounds awesome Dante" said Naruto "of course I am still going to be awesome too"

"Hn"

Naruto twitched in anger from Sasuke's tone; he actually grabbed his shirt

"You want to go, teme?"

"Bring it, you loser"

I felt honoured to watch the sparks fly between their eyes. A real life stare-down was happening in front of me. Just then I had a thought,

"If you guys want to kiss, I could give you some privacy"

Watching them stumble in shock and disgust was so funny. Hmm, maybe I should re-enact their first kiss? It was hilarious the first time around after all.

"Dang it Dante there is no way I would kiss his disgusting lips" said Naruto

"You took the words right out of my mouth, you loser"

Naruto actually growled this time,

"Ma, ma how about we train instead"

Things like this need to be done in intervals; else they will be taken seriously. Heavens knows the last thing I need is a repeat of canon; I'd sooner strap Sasuke to Naruto than let him desert the village in search of power. Besides, Sasuke is one of my best friends. If he left, it would hurt; a lot. Of course I will never admit that out loud; I have a reputation to maintain after all. But I could definitely understand why Naruto never gave up on him. He may be the most anti-social brat ever, but he was our anti-social brat.

It sounds cheesy but I don't care. My friendship with Naruto and Sasuke is what makes my stay in this world, enjoyable. I am very sure that Sasuke and Naruto feel the same way. Regardless of how much we annoy each other; we are friends.

Few hours later

BOOM!

It was late afternoon; Sasuke and I were resting when Naruto decided to pull a Deidara. I saw him gathering our explosive notes; I figured his Uzumaki genes were kicking in. As it turns out, I was dead wrong. Remember what I said about explosions? Well as our ringing ears would testify: Naruto really, really loved blowing stuff up.

Just before the bomb went off; I saw him holding a ball of something. It wasn't till he set a match to it that I understood. Naruto had combined all of our explosive notes into a ball; it was the size of his first Rasengan. After lighting up, he threw the ball high into the air. The last thing we heard was

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"

The resounding explosion was huge. The sonic bomb that came with was deafening; I can testify to that. What is it with blondes in this universe: it is like they derive pleasure in seeing things go boom. Tsunade uses her fists: Minato made a controlled chakra bomb: Deidara turns clay into C4s; and now Naruto. Oh man, I felt like Banshee performed an opera in my ear. Despite the ringing in my head, I was happy to see that Naruto was on the ground; holding his ears like Sasuke and I. Maybe the shockwave will set him straight…

' _Oh who am I kidding? We are talking about Konoha's No. 1 Knucklehead'_

As soon as the ringing passed, Sasuke and I got up and glared hotly at Naruto. He at least had the decency to be embarrassed at his experiment.

"Um I guess sorry isn't going to cut it" said Naruto "Because I am sorry ttebayo I swear"

"What in the world made you think that that was a good idea?" asked Sasuke

"I was curious ttebayo. I mean I chucked it in the sky at least, so one died." Said Naruto "I just didn't know that it will sound so bad y'know"

"You wrapped 60 explosives notes into a ball; set it ablaze and added your wind jutsu to it" gritted Dante "How did you expect it to sound?"

"Not as bad as that I swear" said Naruto "I thought there will be a big giant fireball y'know"

At this point, we should be calm enough to see things Naruto's way; after all he didn't mean for this to happen. But we couldn't for one simple reason; we could see the smile threatening to spread across his face. Naruto was still excited about the results; even though he nearly ruined our eardrums. I was starting to see how Sasuke felt after listening to one my crazy ideas.

"You need a hobby dobe" said Sasuke "Before you kill yourself"

Naruto pouted "It wasn't that bad y'know. It will make a good distraction tactic"

"What use is a distracting tactic if you can't use it to escape?" asked Dante "The idea has merit though. However Sasuke is right, you need a hobby before you damage something I care about"

"Tch fine so what hobbies are there?" said Naruto

"How about gardening?" said Dante "It will help you learn how to grow and nurture; as opposed to wrecking my eardrums"

"Who knows you may even be good at it" said Sasuke "After you destroy a few plants learning of course"

"For your information teme I will be great at gardening. Now how do you learn gardening ttebayo?"

"Why don't we take a walk to the plant store?" said Dante "All a plant needs are: water, sunlight and trimming. Even you can learn how to do that"

"I'm starting to wonder which one of you I should call a bastard ttebayo" gritted Naruto

Dante smirked "well we know which one of us to call dobe"

Sasuke chuckled "We definitely don't have a problem there"

Naruto spent half of the trip there glaring at his two friends. But just as they entered the village proper, he calmed down. Holding grudges wasn't his thing. Speaking of holding,

"Where am I going to plant the seeds?" asked Naruto

"Well you spend most of your time at my place. That will be good a place as any to plant" said Dante

"Hmm I wonder what plant seeds I should get" said Naruto "Hey Dante, you got any ideas?"

"Well knowing you, you definitely don't have the patience to plant a tree. Nor do you have the constitution for fruits; so flowers will be your best bet"

"Argh but there are some many flowers ttebayo. I know I will just get every one of them."

Part of me wanted to tell him that that was a bad idea. However, I realized that if Naruto was busy with plants; my eardrums stay safe.

"Sure you can do that"

Sasuke hid his smirk when Dante said that. Watching the dobe struggle to plant multiple flowers, and care for them was going to be the highlight of his day. The smirk didn't last though. The villagers had noticed him and Naruto; their distaste was written all over their faces. It was one of the reasons that he loved going to the Sarutobi training compound; no stupid villagers glaring at him. The more he thought about it; the more he wanted to go on that two-year trip. His thought process was broken when Dante touched him.

"I got you" whispered Dante

"Thanks" said Sasuke

It was times like these that he really felt happy that Dante barged into his life. Dane was anything but polite about being his friend. Sasuke remembered how pissed he was that someone just barged in on him. Back then, Dante was an annoyance to his peace and quiet. But two months later, it was his friendship that kept him; safe. Of course Sasuke would deny any knowledge of this; to anyone.

"We're here ttebayo" said Naruto

Sasuke refocused "Yeah we are. Let's go Dobe"

"One of these days, I will pound you teme; just wait"

Sasuke just smirked

"Ah welcome to my…Honourable Grandson, what can I do for you?"

The shopkeeper completely ignored Naruto and Sasuke. Kukukuku he was going to regret doing that.

"I want to buy some flower seeds."

"Absolutely Honourable Grandson, do you know what type of flower you want to buy?"

"Oh you are mistaken. I want to buy flower seeds: all of your flower seeds."

The shopkeeper was stunned. If he sold all his seeds it will take months to get new ones; if he didn't have fresh seeds then he would have to close. Konoha regulations clearly stated: flower shops should always have seeds available for the use by the village's greenhouse. The village greenhouse was just what it was called; in actual fact it was a large storehouse. Collections were made twice every month; every two weeks. The first one would be held tomorrow and there was no way he could find enough by then.

"Um Honourable Grandson perhaps I can…"

Dante adopted his mother's glare "Are you refusing me?"

The owner was sweating bullets. If he gave in then his business will crumble; if he didn't then he would offend the Hokage's grandson. Judging by the look in his eyes, offending him will be a grave mistake.

"I will prepare the seeds and send them to the Sarutobi compound"

"I will not repeat myself. I want all your seeds **now** "

"But they will take some time to pack"

"You have ten minutes and believe me you do not want to waste my time"

Dante unleashed KI to cement his point. The amount would be useless against a genin but against an already scared civilian well…

"Of course Dante-sama right away"

The guy practically ran to the back to start packing. Naruto and Sasuke were threatening to burst with laughter. One look from Dante told them that now was not the time for that. So they used all the might to hold it in. Nine minutes to the deadline Dante channelled chakra into his voice: it increased the volume without raising a pitch.

"You have 60 seconds or so help me" gritted Dante

"H-Hai"

Sixty seconds later, seed bags were scattered in front of Dante. The shopkeeper looked like he was about to die from exhaustion and fear; sweat dripping everywhere. Dante almost questioned the packaging but his friends couldn't hold their laughter in for much longer. Oh well I supposed I have had my fun…or have I?

"Do you expect me to carry twelve bags of seeds to my house by myself?"

The shopkeeper almost started crying in pain

"I expect them at my house within the next hour. They are essential to something that my mother is doing. Here is a sealed note; hand it to her. She will inspect the delivery and packaging. If it is up to her standards then she will give you your payment. If not well…"

After that we left. Once we cleared the shop though, we all jumped on the next four roofs and busted out laughing. I am not sure how long we laughed for; by the time we stopped my ribs were on fire and tears were leaking down my eyes.

"Oh man that was so funny ttebayo" said Naruto "Dante you are cruel y'know"

"Why thank you Naruto" said Dante

"Oh my gosh, the look on his face when we left was priceless" said Sasuke "Kami I wish we caught that on camera"

"What do you think I wrote in the note to my mom?" asked Dante with a devilish smile on his face

"You didn't" said Sasuke

"We have to watch this" said Naruto "Come on let's go"

One hour later

We hid in the trees outside my house with a perfect vintage point for the show. This time I made sure that we stopped to buy popcorn and a camera; this was going to be epic. If the fool thinks that I am harsh, he is sorely mistaken.

When Mira came to answer the door; the last thing she expected was an exhausted shopkeeper with twelve bags of seeds behind him. She was about to give him some water and ask him what was going on. Unfortunately for him, he gave her a note before she could say anything.

' _This is Dante's handwriting. What is going on here?'_ thought Mira

 _Dear mom,_

 _We decided that Naruto needs a hobby; for our safety. So we went to this guy's store to buy Naruto some flower seeds to plant. However, he completely ignored Sasuke and Naruto and focused on the 'Honourable Grandson'._

 _He hurt Sasuke and Naruto's feelings so I bought all the seeds in his store and ordered him to deliver them to you._

 _Make him suffer,_

 _Love Dante._

 _Ps. we are watching the show._

When Mira read the letter an Oni mask formed behind her. The shopkeeper was horrified by the amount of KI she slammed him with. He thought that he could get paid; then use the money to get back on his feet. He was barely able to put all the bags in a cart and wheel them here on time.

"Your sign says that you do planting as well right?"

"H-Hai"

"You have thirty minutes to plant those seeds. I have somewhere else I have to be and I don't have time to give you a key."

"Honour…"

"Is there a problem?"

The look in her eyes told him that his very life hangs in the balance. This woman was a far more vicious demon that her son.

"No, where is your garden Sarutobi-sama?"

"Find it yourself. If you plant those seeds in the wrong place however…"

This time the shopkeeper actually pissed his pants in fear.

"Your time is ticking. If I come back in thirty minutes and I don't like what I see. Then I will give the village's greenhouse a generous donation, and you get nothing. Is that clear?"

"You can't…"

Mira turned her full KI on him; forcing him to the ground in terror.

"Article 34: Section C: the customer is entitled to whatever product or service that is provided in a manner inconsistent with the standards set by the shopkeeper. Compensation to the latter is optional. You do sales, delivery and planting. If I don't like your planting, you get nothing."

The man literally broke down in tears right in front of her. He knew that there was no way he could plant all of these seeds in the time given. He was finished.

"However I am not without compassion. There is something you can do for me; if you do I will tell the Hokage to excuse your shop during this month's collection and the next one."

"Of course I will do anything; anything you want."

If she did this for him; he could collect a loan and he would be all set.

"You will hand over authority of your shop to Uzumaki Naruto, for a year. He will be free to order you to do anything he wants. Of course this means that whatever money you make this year; he is entitled to take it all. Are we in agreement?"

"Hai" said the very sad shopkeeper

"Leave the seeds here. Good bye"

I should feel bad. A part of me should feel bad about this. But I didn't; I couldn't stop laughing and neither could Naruto and Sasuke. Damn I suspected that my mother was cruel, but just damn. The poor fool walked out of the compound with such a depressed look on his face that I almost felt my heart tug. Nope that was my stomach thanking me for the popcorn.

"You boys get down here" said Mira

"Dang mom that was awesome"

Mira curtsied "Why thank you"

"I can see where Dante gets his dark side from" said Sasuke

"Well he deserved it. Naruto-kun how does it feel to own a flower shop?" said Mira

Naruto wiped his tears and said

"Awesome ttebayo; but I am not really going to do anything with it. One day of punishment is enough for me."

Dante smirked "Are you always so nice, Whiskers?"

"Well I am not like you Mop-head. But maybe this will be a good thing. If I can make the man's store successful; then it will be training for when I become Hokage."

"I think that that is a brilliant idea Naruto-kun" said Mira "I will teach you everything you need to know about being an entrepreneur, if you want?"

"That will be great Aunty Mira, thanks"

"Excellent, well the fun is over kids. You guys need to figure out what to do with all these seeds. Naruto handing this seeds back to that man is out of the question. He needs to know that we are not messing around. I am fair but firm. Lessons needed to be learnt after all."

"Oh okay Aunty Mira"

"So what are we going to do with all these seeds?" asked Sasuke

"Well after Naruto takes what he needs; we could use the rest to make punching bags." Said Dante

"You want to make punching bags out of seeds?" asked Sasuke

"Well yeah; if we stack them properly and package them they would be perfect. Also if we do it right then the seeds can withstand our physical attacks."

"Alright then let's do that" said Naruto "I will just take a hand full out of each seed bag."

"So you plan to plant a garden with all of these flowers?" asked Mira

"Yes he does" said Sasuke "He's really excited about it"

"Let's see: roses, sunflowers, lavenders, lilies, daisies…"

We all tuned him out after that. No one was interested in the different types of flowers. After he was done, we began the gruelling process of making three sparring dummies. Thankfully my mom decided to help us out; purely supervision of course.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap people. Thanks for you support, let me know what think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys I had a quite the week. But thank you for your support. Although I wish for more, I really love you guys for supporting this story.**

 **111segasonic: Thank you I'm trying to make this story as unique as possible. I love super speed too by the way.**

Chapter 9

" _You've removed most of the roadblocks to success when you know the difference between motion and direction." - Bill Copeland_

The next day

Uchiha clan household

It was wrong. He knew it was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way. But he couldn't help it. His father had told him that they would do some training today; just them. Two months ago, that would've made his day. However, that was two months ago. Right now the only thing on his mind; was the bean bags at Dante's place. They had managed to assemble them correctly last night; today was the day Mira was supposed to teach them some kata sets. It was wrong he felt happier with his friend's parent instead of his own.

' _Then there is the issue of the Fireball technique. If my father knew exactly what I can do; he will take over everything'_

It was amazing. When he stopped fighting for his family's attention he realized something. Itachi and Shisui were the pride of the clan; and they were run ragged because of it. He watched the exchange between Itachi and his father; what he saw pissed him off. His father was like every other member of his clan; power-hungry. The worst part was, he understood. Sasuke knew that if not for his friends; he would feel the exact same way.

' _But I am not that kind of person anymore. I don't want to believe that power is the key to everything. I have grown far stronger in the last two months than I ever thought possible. I've attained more power from training with my friends; than with my father.'_

"Sasuke I believe you are ready" said Fugaku

Sasuke almost told him where to stick it. But he knew his mother would scold him; his father he could defy but not his mother. She was super scary when she got pissed. Also she always had his back; he didn't want to turn on her now.

"Yes father. May I ask what we are practicing?" gritted Sasuke

"I am going to teach you a technique. That is of course after you demonstrate the one I taught you."

Sasuke sighed

' _Just great'_

Out of the corner of his eye, Fugaku watched his second son. The boy had grown into himself. His sharingan could see how much chakra he had; almost four times what he had before. His pride stung badly with the knowledge that his friends had brought out his potential and not him. Itachi was far easier a child to train: he was calm, driven, and focused. Even from birth he knew that Itachi would be an excellent shinobi; he was his son after all. Sasuke however was always different from his older brother. At first, he thought that Sasuke would be just as good as his brother. But he wasn't even close to being as excellent a shinobi as his older brother.

The boy had always had a fire in his belly. A flame that he thought would translate into something that would make him proud. While he approved of getting close to the Sarutobi for the sake of the clan; he didn't approve of Sasuke not dominating his friends. Instead it appeared that his son was okay with them being equals; they were Uchiha, they dominated anything they touched.

' _Well I need to remind Sasuke of our pride as a clan. He needs to be made to understand that he needs to be as diligent as his brother. Itachi is already well on his way to making Chunin. Yet Sasuke doesn't even look interested in going to the Academy; not like he could graduate as early as Itachi did.'_

Fugaku was not going to let his son waste his life on friends. While the Sandaime's grandson was useful to the clan, that shouldn't make his son weak. Sasuke had potential; he was his son damn it. If he could make Sasuke powerful, more powerful than Dante: that would cement the clan's superiority.

Uchiha Training ground

"Sasuke perform the Grand Fireball technique" ordered Fugaku "Surely you must have mastered it by now"

Two months ago, Sasuke would have felt sad at his father's tone. But today, he felt annoyed by it. That dark part of him that had been subdued for the last for two months was rearing its head, loud and proud. It took every fibre of control he had to supress it and perform the technique. He however halved his skill with it. Obeying his father was one thing; showcasing his talent was another thing entirely. His father has not earned the right to demand the latter…he may never earn it.

"It appears that you have been training" said Fugaku "But you diligence is lacking, as usual"

' _Breathe, just breathe. I just have to endure it for a little while longer. As soon as he shows me the technique, I will flunk it. He will then say some stuff after which I can leave. In ten months I will be free of him, for two years. So I can endure it till then'_

"Pay attention Sasuke, this jutsu is similar to the Grand Fireball. The only difference is that instead of one straight flame: it is divided into multiple fireballs." Instructed Fugaku

' _He can't be talking about…there is no way'_ thought Sasuke

"Fire Style: Flower Phoenix"

It started with a smirk, then a chuckle, and the next thing Fugaku heard was his son laughing his ass off. It was too funny. His father had just demonstrated a jutsu that he could do in his sleep. The jutsu that his father didn't expect him to learn was the flower phoenix. And here is the real funny part; Sasuke could make bigger fireballs in his sleep than his father did today.

' _Oh my ribs…oh man I wish Dante and Naruto were here to see this'_

"Sasuke do you find your incompetence, amusing?"

The amusement Sasuke felt died sharply. In its place were rage and the desire to show his father just how powerful he was. To show his arrogant father just what he could do; but he couldn't and he needed to calm down. However, the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Thankfully he was saved from blowing a fuse.

"Oi duck-butt what part of being on time don't you get?!"

On the horizon were his friends. Just seeing them here, he was able to quell the dark voice inside of him. Turning back to his father, he decided to take 'permission' to go.

"Perhaps another time father"

"Where do you think you are going?" said Fugaku "I expect you to remain here until I say so, boy"

Sasuke could feel the rage in his chest. He knew that he had to get away from here or else…

"I will be back in time for dinner"

Fugaku watched as his son just walked away from him. First he refuses to be serious about his training; then Sasuke laughs at a technique he showed him; and now he was walking away from him. He was not going to let this indiscipline go unpunished. Sasuke needed to learn his manners and be a better shinobi. Not play around with his friends: wasting the talent in him.

"Uchiha Sasuke you will not take another step" ordered Fugaku "You have two choices: return home or remain here. You will not leave this compound until you have mastered the Flower Phoenix, are we clear?"

Dante knew that something big was going down. From their vantage point, he could tell that Sasuke was very close to blowing his fuse. A part of him wanted to help; even Naruto was itching to go down and give Fugaku a piece of his mind. But this was Sasuke's problem; they won't always be here. Sasuke needed to handle this by himself. Dante was okay with just keeping quiet; if he saw Fugaku cross a line though there will be hell to pay.

"Teme don't you dare let that geezer get to you!" shouted Naruto "Now hurry up, we have training to do ttebayo"

' _Well I didn't expect him to be a quiet observer anyway'_ thought Dante _'Oh well that's Naruto for you'_

Sasuke needed to that. He knew that his friends were giving him the space to deal with this problem his own way. His friends believed in him; for him. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke turned to face his father.

"You have your sharingan yet you can't see anything with it. I am Uchiha Sasuke: I am more than your son and an Uchiha. For so long, I fought to gain your approval but guess what? I don't need it anymore. I am me and I have found something else worth fighting for."

"You mean to tell me that your clan means nothing to you? You would rather stand with your friends than your own blood" gritted Fugaku

With more calm than he ever thought he had, Sasuke looked his father dead in the eyes;

"My last name may be Uchiha but I am Sasuke. My goal Fugaku-san is to ensure that I am worthy to be called noble: not because of my last name but because I have _earned_ it."

Fugaku was taken aback. In his shock, he could only watch as Sasuke left to be with his friends. The boy claims to have a different meaning to the word: noble. He was going to earn nobility? He was already from a noble clan; why did he want to earn it? Answering that question would have to wait till another time; Sasuke was already gone. He wasn't all that interested in Sasuke calling him Fugaku-san; he was more interested in his son's goal.

Meanwhile

Dante waited until they left Fugaku's line of sight before he asked Sasuke what that was about. The run-down made him proud of Sasuke and pissed at Fugaku. It seemed that Sasuke was really coming into himself; evidence of his genius guidance of course. Ah it felt good to know that his leadership was so empowering. Now all he had to do was make sure that Sasuke grows into an independent person; free of his family's tainted influence. In cannon, Sasuke had been a blank canvas for far too many people: Itachi, Obito, and then Indra.

' _You've really grown Sasuke'_ thought Dante

"Hehehehe I wish you showed him your flower phoenix teme. The look on his face would've been priceless dattebayo"

"I don't need that kind of problems dobe. It is better that my father thinks I am incompetent; his opinion no longer matters to me anyway."

"Dang straight it doesn't" said Naruto "by the way guys, what does incompetent mean?"

Dante and Sasuke stared at him for a second. Then they laughed their ass off. You could always count on Naruto's airhead to lighten the mood. Sasuke couldn't ask for better friends; they drove him crazy but he wouldn't trade them for anything. The rest of the trip was spent explaining to Naruto what incompetent meant. Of course, we had no choice but to tease him along the way. No seriously, we did not have a choice.

Sarutobi compound

"You boys are late" said Mira "I have been here for 30 minutes now. What happened?"

I couldn't help the excitement that bubbled in my heart. I have been waiting for someone to ask me that question for so long. I had already practiced my response. I adopted an eye-smile and said

"We got lost on the road of life"

Naruto and Sasuke almost tripped when they heard that. They had no idea where that whopper came from; but of course they were not about to say that in front of Mira. So they simply nodded.

"The road of life huh did you learn anything useful on your journey?" asked Mira

"Indeed" said Dante sagely

"Then welcome back" replied Mira in the same tone

' _The more time I spend with Mira, the more I see where Dante gets his craziness from.'_ Thought Sasuke

"What in ramen are they talking about?" whispered Naruto

Sasuke just shrugged: hell if he knew

"Alright let's get to it shall we?"

"Hai Mira-sensei" said Dante

Mira smiled at her son. The whopper he came up with was quite something. But judging from the look in Sasuke's eyes, he was right about learning something on the road of life. Sasuke looked like he had finally found himself.

"Now I am going to teach you some kata sets"

"Ne, ne Aunty Mira, can you train us in taijutsu? Punching a bean bag is different from punching a human being ttebayo" gritted Naruto

"Is there someone you want to beat up Naruto?" asked Mira

Naruto's fist clenched and his eyes narrowed in anger

"Ah there is someone that needs some sense beaten into him"

While Mira didn't know the whole story; she had a hunch on the person Naruto was mad at. Dante and Sasuke however knew exactly who he was talking about. Dante honestly could care less about punching Fugaku in his face; he had better things to do. Sasuke also had no interest in giving into that part of his mind; he had other things to fight for. But they could both agree that learning taijutsu would be beneficial to them.

Mira saw that her son and Sasuke agreed with Naruto; to an extent at least. But there was something they needed to know first,

"I teach by experience, are you boys sure you want **me** to train you?" asked Mira

In other words, Mira was saying: I teach through spars. If they agreed to this, then they will have to fight her, for real. For kinetic learners, like Naruto, this type of training would be perfect. Sasuke and Dante were not kinetic learners: so this training would be harder for them. But, if there was one thing that their last chakra control exercise taught them it was: never give up and you will feel really good when you win. Who cares if that is actually two things?

"Yes we do" said Sasuke

The sadistic smile that spread across Mira's face almost made Sasuke re-think his decision. Perhaps, he should have thought twice before he trusted Dante's mother to train them. While he knew the woman cared for them; Dante was her son. So there was every chance that she was crazier than him.

' _This is going to hurt, a lot'_

This was the schedule over the next few months: reading, taijutsu, bukijutsu and ninjutsu. The plan was: read all the books assigned during the first two years at the Academy; master Chunin level Bukijutsu; master the kata Mira had drawn up for them; and master a couple more ninjutsu. Bukijutsu training was still Naruto's favourite: it took about five months to get to Chunin level in bukijutsu. This was partially because Naruto kept trying to see what combinations would create the best explosions. Of course Deidara would have been very proud of his fellow artist but we were not. One of those combinations almost caused Sasuke his head; the experience was about as amusing as you think. Not

Flashback

 _You know the saying: curiosity killed the cat. Well in this case, curiosity nearly killed the cat's friend. This was how their bukijutsu training went: one person would layer the traps while the other two tried to move past them. Whenever Naruto's turn came, Sasuke and I always felt a shiver run down our spines. The blonde was extremely talented at layering traps; tie that in with his love for explosions and you can understand our fear. He was always looking for the best explosion._

 _Anyway, we were halfway through the traps when we heard something snap. Two logs were heading our way, fast._

" _Fire Style: Grand Fireball"_

" _Thanks Sasuke"_

" _Hn"_

 _Unfortunately, that was part of Naruto's plan. A second after, dozens of kunai rained down on us. We were quick enough to draw our kunai and repel them but we did not account for the ground below us giving way. Naruto had attached a large explosive note to a lighter connected to a mess of wires. If we stepped on the wire and moved an inch: boom. Our only option would be to jump away: one substitution later we were okay. That is, until the falling kunai denoted the tag in the ground. The explosion busted our ear drums and it distorted our vision._

 _This is why Sasuke did not see the trap he walked right into. Instinct was the only thing that saved him: from the spiked log that dropped half a centimetre from his head._

Flashback end

As far as reading went, we had finished the curriculum for the Academy's first two years. The sessions were always fun: Naruto and Sasuke bickered over every little thing. Thanks to that, we absorbed so much information; by having fun with it. We have never had a boring session; not with a character like Naruto. The blonde always knew how to ask the daftest and most hilarious questions.

Flashback

" _Ne, ne guys if humans are made up of chakra then why do we need to unlock it? Imagine if babies could use chakra; it will be so cool ttebayo" said Naruto_

 _The image of babies with active chakra cells almost made Dante die of laughter. He knew from experience the kind of chaos a normal baby can cause. So if babies had access to their chakra; their parents would probably grow grey hairs when they turn 2. Even Sasuke couldn't help but be amused at the thought._

" _Dobe if babies had access to their chakra then chaos would ensue"_

…

" _What's 'ensue?' Teme you are always using words that I don't understand! And why are still laughing, Mop-head?!"_

Flashback end

Like I said, study sessions were never boring. As for our taijutsu training, my mother wanted to teach us four kata sets. To say that training was a pain, would an understatement. Sarutobi Mira was a perfectionist. The good news is that we are better than the Academy students: except the final two years of course. The feeling of sparring was intoxicating. I will admit to going overboard a few times during spars: I was a _little_ bloodthirsty. I blame the Sparda gene in me; I didn't know how to hold back. So most of our spars ended in injuries that we shouldn't have; in my defence I got injured too. [Even though a part of me liked the taste of blood a little too much]

Anyway, as for our ninjutsu training: I had nothing. What did you expect? I am 5 years old.

Flashback

" _So Dante what kind of jutsu are we going to learn next?"_ _asked Naruto_

 _Dante shrugged "What do I look like, a ninjutsu library?"_

" _Eh? But you said that we were going to learn ninjutsu ttebayo"_

" _Well my grandfather moved his library to the Hokage Tower. After he found out that I 'borrowed' the last few ones."_

 _Sasuke deadpanned "You stole your grandfather's jutsu"_

" _Borrowed I said that I borrowed them; sides how was I supposed to know that I wasn't supposed to take them" pouted Dante_

" _So we got nothing to learn from then" said Sasuke "Nice work Dante"_

 _Dante grew a forehead tick_

" _I don't see you coming up with ninjustu ideas Sasu-chan"_

" _Neither did you; you just stole your grandfather's jutsu" fired Sasuke_

 _Naruto suddenly had an idea;_

" _Ne why don't we create our own jutsu ttebayo?" said Naruto_

 _Sasuke and I stopped glaring at each other to consider what Naruto was talking about. It was not a terrible idea; just incredibly difficult._

 _Sasuke sighed "Well it is not like we have a choice, thanks to this one"_

 _Dante growled "Say that again jerk; go ahead I dare you"_

" _Ma, ma let's not fight now" pacified Naruto "Besides we have jutsu to create dattebayo"_

 _Dante calmed down…reluctantly_

" _Creating jutsu isn't actually that hard now that I think about it"_

" _Hn all we need to do is: think up what we want to create and then devise the best hand seal combo for it"_

" _Wow that's awesome. I already know what kind of jutsu I want to create y'know"_

" _Let me guess: it's an explosive jutsu" said Dante_

 _Naruto blushed "w-well I don't see you coming up with any ideas"_

 _Suddenly Dante grew a wide smile; the same smile that accompanies one of his crazy ideas._

" _I have the perfect idea: a great Dragon jutsu. We each make a dragon with our elements and then combine them"_

 _Naruto was always up for combo techniques but,_

" _How is water going to help the wind and fire? Isn't it just going to dispel the fire technique?"_

 _Dante's crazy smile grew wider;_

" _Not if we create a Steam Dragon"_

" _A steam dragon?" asked Naruto_

 _Naturally Sasuke got where Dante was going,_

" _Steam is a sub-element Naruto: a mix of fire and water. It doesn't have a solid mass but the combo will negate that."_

" _I still don't get it ttebayo"_

" _Naruto you remember our trip to the hot springs; where we told you want would happen if you stay in that kind of environment for too long?" asked Dante_

 _Naruto nodded "You said that I would start to melt on a…cellular level…holy ramen. That what's you mean: a steam dragon would melt anything it touches"_

 _A tear dropped from Dante's eye: their little boy was getting smarter. He was so proud of him._

" _Exactly dobe"_

" _Dang Dante and you say I'm the homicidal one. So all we need to do is create a dragon and combine them to create steam: doesn't sound too hard"_

" _It is incredibly hard dobe"_

" _Eh? What do you mean?"_

 _Sasuke gave Dante a look: your plan, you explain it to him. Dante first stuck his tongue at him._

" _Okay Naruto, remember what happens when you and Sasuke combine your jutsu"_

 _Naruto chuckled "oh yeah: boom"_

 _Dante just went with the crazy look in his eye: and he wonders why I call him the homicidal one._

" _Well water would naturally try negating that effect. So we will need to find a way to mix water, wind and fire without blowing ourselves up"_

" _This is going to be fun ttebayo" laughed Naruto_

Flashback end

It took them months of training; but they were now able to summon the steam dragon. Well the dragon was a chibi one, but still. Oh give us a break: we are five year olds. So while we could handle the Great dragon jutsu; the steam dragon was in no way a Great Steam Dragon…yet. Thus ends the review of the last five months.

Uchiha Clan Household

" _My last name may be Uchiha but I am Sasuke. My goal Fugaku-san is to ensure that I am worthy to be called noble: not because of my last name but because I have earned it."_

Those words from his second son had stayed with him. He thought that he would have time to talk to him; to understand what he meant. However, Sasuke was terminally unavailable for the last five months. The boy left early in the morning and he did not return until late into the night. At first, he wanted to scold him about it. But his wife 'advised' him to leave Sasuke be; when he is ready to talk, he will talk. A part was him was very curious about what Sasuke spent all his time doing. He had even taken measures to spy in on their 'training'. Mira Sarutobi ensured that that never happened.

' _At least it is not all bad news.'_ thought Fugaku

As he looked at the paper in front of him; he couldn't help but feel proud of Itachi. Itachi had made Chunin; on his first try. The boy was so talented; just like Shisui. That is what he was trying to teach Sasuke. Itachi's best friend was a prodigy just like him. Yet Sasuke chose to associate himself with people that held him back. Sarutobi Dante may come from a prestigious family and Uzumaki Naruto may be the Kyuubi Jinchuriki; but they were brats right now. Fugaku couldn't understand why Sasuke refused to be more like his brother.

"Good morning Fugaku-san"

' _Speak of the devil'_

"You are not going to train today Sasuke?" asked Fugaku

At this point Sasuke was used to his father's tone, Mira had practically ordered them to take two days break. Of course, taking a break means taking it easy for a while. He was in the wrong house for that: in this house taking a break was a crime. So far, he had been able to avoid his father for months. It had done wonders for his mental state; but he was now stuck with the man for 48 hours. Oh joy

"We are taking the next 48 hours off Fugaku-san" said Sasuke

Now if his father could let him enjoy his breakfast in peace, he would be so happy.

"Do you know what this is, Sasuke?" asked Fugaku

' _Well there goes that wish'_ thought Sasuke _'Maybe if I ignore him he will go away'_

"This document is Itachi's Chunin papers. Your older brother is now a chunin and the village is even considering him for a spot in ANBU"

"I didn't know that. I will give him a present for his promotion." [Now please go away]

"Perhaps what you should do is follow in his footsteps"

Remember what Sasuke said about his mental state; yeah it was just shot to hell. Sasuke couldn't understand this man. They shared the same blood; yet they were so different. He was happy for his brother; he loved Itachi. But he was not Itachi; why can't his father just leave him be.

"Fugaku-san, do you recall a time when you were too busy for me? I long for those days now."

Whatever was left of Fugaku's patience snapped when he heard that;

"I want you to achieve your full potential. Instead you would rather play with your life. You speak of earning your nobility yet you dishonour your name by your actions. You are my son: as such you have talent. Yet instead of being diligent with your talent; you waste it on those fools you call friends. You are a disgrace to the Uchiha name. If it wasn't for your mother I would have disowned you."

There was a time that Sasuke's patience would have snapped as well. However after spending so much time with Dante and then his mom; he had changed. Instead of responding he just kept eating. It all the will he had not to crack but he realized something that made him calmly continue his breakfast. His father's opinion of him was important; not vital so he could do without it. It also helped to know that if he showed up at the Sarutobi house right now, they would welcome him in with open arms. He had a home; so his father's threat lacked any kind of bite.

Fugaku on the other hand did not appreciate his son's calm. It appears that the boy had grown impudent under the Sarutobi guidance. His second son did not respect his own father and he had no interest in the things of the clan. Rage and disappointment filled Fugaku's heart.

"Five months ago, you told me that you will earn your nobility. Save your energy; you don't know what nobility means. You long for the days I didn't have time for you? Very well, I will house you. I will clothe you but from this moment forward you cease to be my son. I will not accept a dishonourable child as my own."

A part of Sasuke felt bad as he watched his father walk away. But that pain was overridden by the feeling of freedom he felt: he was finally free of his father's pressure. The feeling felt so much better than he thought it ever would. Already he could feel his body relaxing; with his father ignoring him he could finally breathe.

" _Sometimes silence is the best revenge"_

' _Dante was right. Silence is the best revenge. If I had said something; he would have something to hold against me. This way; I get want without saying a word. Now I can have a great weekend of rest.'_ Thought Sasuke

The next day

Today was an important day in Sasuke's life. It was his birthday. He knew that his father wouldn't care and his brother was away on a mission. He still felt happy though; his mother always made sure that he enjoyed his birthday. However, apparently his father was a sore loser. He found a note on the fridge when he came down.

 _Dear Sasuke,_

 _Happy birthday dear, I really wish I could be there to celebrate it with you. Unfortunately, I won't be able to this year sweetie. Your father and I have to attend to some issues in the Capitol; it is very important. I love you._

 _Mom_

Sasuke knew that his father was behind this. The man was a sore loser; he wanted him to have a miserable day. He knew that no one else knew that today was his birthday. He had told Dante about it months ago but there was no way he would remember. He knew that if he reminded him; he and Mira would move the entire village to give him the best birthday party. But he couldn't do that to them.

Tears threatened to overwhelm him. His birthday this year would be celebrated by him, alone. The painful part was: that is his **father's** plan. Before the tears fell though, he heard someone banging on his front door. This was strange; he was not expecting any visitors today. Not to mention that it was 8am in the morning. The banging continued amidst his thoughts so he decided to just see who was at the door.

"Dante what are you doing…hey!"

Dante didn't give him time to respond. He grabbed his arm, slammed his door shut; and then proceeded to run at full speed, dragging Sasuke with him. Normally, Sasuke would be able to keep up but he didn't know where they were going. Not to mention Dante was running at full speed: if Sasuke disengaged now the disturbance would cause an injury. Sustaining an injury on his birthday would not be allowed; so Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged.

The forest outside Konoha is where Dante finally stopped. He had no idea where they were or why Dante had dragged him here. That is until he heard water running; it sounded like a waterfall was close by or something.

"Come on" said Dante

"Come on where?" asked Sasuke

"Just come on"

Sasuke followed him. When they arrived at the waterfall he did not see anything special. That is until he turned to his left and saw Naruto and Mira. The place looked prepared for a picnic; he thought that's why Dante had dragged him here. But that was when he saw everyone smirk; the next thing he heard was

"Happy Birthday Sasuke"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Everyone had prepared a birthday party; for him. He saw Mira bring out a cake and unseal his presents. They organised a private birthday party, just for him. This time Sasuke really did cry: happy tears.

"Thank you everyone"

"What kind of friends would we be if we forgot your birthday party teme?"

"Or the free cake" said Dante

Sasuke laughed "Jerk that's my cake"

"Sasuke-kun come blow out your candles; don't forget to make a wish okay?"

' _I wish I can remain with my friends forever'_

"So Sasuke would you like to open your presents now or later?" asked Mira "As for the cake that will be for later"

"I might as well get the presents out of the way" said Sasuke

"Yeah right you just want to see your presents" said Dante

"Yeah teme stop acting so cool"

"Now, now it is Sasuke's birthday" said Mira "Go ahead Sasuke"

With anxious hands Sasuke went for his first present, when he saw the card he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

 _Dear Sasuke,_

 _You have really great friends. I am so proud of you my little boy. Happy birthday my love_

 _From Mom_

' _Thanks Mom'_ thought Sasuke

She bought him a new set of arrows: chakra enhanced arrows. Mira had bought him a Fuma shuriken; he had always wanted one. His friends' presents came next:

 _Yo Teme,_

 _Aunty Mira wants us to write something to you. As a way to show you how much we care about you. I don't really know what to write though. All I can say is that you are one my best friends. Even though you can be a real ass, I wouldn't change you for anything._

 _Your awesome future Hokage, Naruto_

Sasuke smirked when he read the card. He refrained from teasing Naruto; instead he opened the present that was clearly wrapped by someone other than his impatient friend. Naruto had gotten him a new high tensile bow with a note attached

 _Sorry I broke the last one._

Sasuke was grateful. The bow will work well with his new arrow set. Now it was time for Dante's present: when he read the letter he just shook his head.

 _Sasuke_

 _You don't actually expect to write something do you?_

 _Dante_

' _Typical Dante'_ thought Sasuke

Dante had gotten him a picture frame. It was the picture they took after scaling that mountain. That day was one of the best days of his life. The present was so like Dante: simple but special. After thanking them, the birthday fun began. Sasuke slept over at the Sarutobi house that night with a huge smile on his face.

' _Suck it dad'_

 **A/N: That is a wrap ladies and gentlemen. As always, let me know what you think.**

 **Next on Rise of the Sarutobi Clan:**

" **If you are a Hyuuga, show us…"**

 **Now, now I can't give you more than that. If you can guess what the quote is from: exactly where. You get rewarded. Though I don't think you can…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I haven't been feeling well; for the past few days. But your support has given me the strength to write this chapter. Thank you for your support. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **111segasonic: That's three reviews now. Thanks so much. Hmm well you are about to find out what Itachi thinks.**

 **QrowOfFate: Sasuke and Fugaku are proud lions. Just because lions fight doesn't mean that they hate each other. As to whether they will make up…no spoilers.**

 **Hades. : Lmao I will think about it.**

Chapter 10

" _Leaders must find a balance between speed and deliberation. One facet of making decisions involves knowing how to act when there's not much time to deliberate." –_ Rudolph W. Giuliani

Two months later

Sarutobi training ground

"No" said Sasuke "The answer is no. I refuse to follow this plan."

"Why not" asked Dante "The plan is genius"

"Your definition of genius must be the problem then" replied Sasuke "Not even the dobe will like this idea"

Dante smirked "Are you sure about that?"

Sasuke sweatdropped: Dante had a point. Naruto's sanity was almost as depraved as Dante's. Why couldn't he have normal friends? Sometimes he felt like one of his reincarnates had done something terrible to his friends. So Karma was unleashing the punishment on him for that sin. He could understand how Naruto lost his sanity: he grew up all alone, while under the hatred of the village. But Dante came from a good clan; why was he insane?

Dante chuckled when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. It had become his normal expression for a while. He laughed even more when he remembered what that face looked like on his birthday last month. You see, people like to create fond memories of their birthdays. Some travel to exotic places; others chose to simply just be with friends. Dante celebrated his birthday a little differently.

Flashback

" _Dante-kun Sasuke and Naruto are here" shouted Mira "Hurry up and meet us outside with Konohamaru"_

" _Eh? Who is Konohamaru, Aunty Mira?" asked Naruto_

" _Oh that's Dante's little brother" said Mira "he's just a baby actually"_

" _You made more Dantes" groaned Sasuke "One is bad enough"_

 _Mira laughed "Oh Sasuke, Konohamaru-chan is a good boy"_

 _Well he was already showing signs of being like his older brother. But she wasn't going to tell Sasuke that. They arrived at the backyard where Mira introduced the boys to her husband. They already knew her father in-law so introductions were not necessary._

" _Daisuke-kun these are Dante's friends. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto and boys this is my husband"_

 _Naruto and Sasuke were initially nervous about meeting Dante's dad. Dante rarely spoke about him so they didn't have a lot to go on. However, when in doubt you can always count on Naruto to break the ice._

" _So you're Jerk's dad, nice to meet ya ttebayo"_

 _Daisuke smiled "It is a pleasure to meet you too Naruto-kun. Thank you both for coming."_

" _Hehehe well we wouldn't miss the jerk's birthday y'know" said Naruto "He may be crazy but he's our friend"_

 _Sasuke sighed "You are just as crazy as he is dobe"_

 _Naruto twitched "What was that teme?"_

 _The adults shared a laugh. The atmosphere became relaxed after that._

" _It's nice to see you boys haven't changed" said Hiruzen "I must thank for being such good friends to Dante, despite his personality"_

" _No problem Jiji" said Naruto "I hope you are keeping that hat warm for me y'know"_

" _Like he would hand the hat to a shrimp" Sasuke sniped "Not even in your dreams dobe"_

 _Naruto growled and grabbed Sasuke's shirt; sparks flew between their eyes_

" _You wanna say that again, go ahead I dare you Teme"_

" _Sheesh I keep telling you two: if you want to kiss, just do it"_

 _Sasuke and Naruto turned to glare viciously at Dante for that comment_

" _Gah bah gah guuh"_

 _The baby noises snapped them out of it. They finally took note of the little one in Dante's arms. Konohamaru looked a lot like his father: spiky brown hair with dark eyes. The brat looked so adorable gazing at his big brother._

" _Guys this is my little brother" proudly said Dante_

 _Sasuke saw an opportunity; he was not about to let it go._

" _No shit genius" said Sasuke_

 _Dante just smiled._

" _Sasuke why don't you hold him for a minute?" asked Dante_

 _Sasuke was happy he had gotten one up on his friend. He had no problem holding the baby. He was really adorable though. Thankfully, according to Mira-san he was nothing like his big brother._

 _Dante gently pushed Naruto aside and waited for the fireworks. You see, he had given Konohamaru over 5litres of water. He also punctured holes in the diaper; precisely at the point where the hose lay. So all Sasuke had to do was, shake Konohamaru a little and then…_

" _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Sasuke_

' _Ah, music to my ears' Thought Dante_

 _Everyone was too busy laughing to help Sasuke out. Sasuke of course could not drop the baby on the ground. It was a truly memorable moment._

Flashback end

Sasuke growled when he heard Dante laughing. He knew exactly what he was laughing about. That day was one of the most embarrassing days of his life. For weeks after it happened, his friends kept laughing when they remembered it. The worst part of that day was when he got home. Itachi was at home and the conversation he had with his brother almost made him wish he could control time. He would make sure that Dante was on the receiving end of that hose.

Flashback

 _Sasuke was wet in places he didn't even want to think about. Mira had given him some towels but the wet marks were still there. His last hope was that he could sneak into the house and take a shower. The last thing he needed was for his family to see him like this. But it seems fate was not on his side today._

" _Why are you sneaking in, little brother?"_

 _Sasuke groaned. Of all his family members, he was caught by Itachi. He loved his big brother but he was too sharp for his own good. There was no way he could lie to him: Itachi would see right through him. His only hope was that his brother would not get curious enough to ask. Oh who was kidding? This was his big brother; he had to come clean._

 _Itachi was amused. He knew that Dante was special; ever since he met him that day. He was the only one Itachi knew that really got Sasuke. When he came home and found out about the fight Sasuke had with his father: he felt so proud of his little brother. He knew first-hand how stubborn his father can be. At first, he feared that Sasuke would be crushed under the pressure. It was one of the reasons he pushed himself as much as he did. He hoped that his extra effort would shield Sasuke's: allowing him to grow into a normal boy._

' _Shisui was right. I really should meet Dante myself. He seems to be at the centre of my little brother's life. And with the way things are developing in the clan, I need to make sure that Sasuke is going to be okay.'_

" _So that's what happened" said embarrassed Sasuke "Don't tell mom okay?"_

 _Itachi smiled at the look in his little brother's eyes. Most people would never be friends with Dante ever again. Yet his brother still cared so dearly for his friend._

" _You've really changed little brother" said Itachi_

 _Sasuke would be lying if his brother's proud tone didn't make him happy. He had always looked up to Itachi. So to hear that his brother was proud of him: it almost made up for being peed on._

" _Of course I won't be much of a big brother if I didn't tease you for this" smirked Itachi_

 _Sasuke groaned "I'm going to take a shower"_

" _Don't stain any more clothes Sasuke-chan" said Itachi "Those kind of stains don't come off easy"_

Flashback end

For the past month, Itachi had kept his word. Sasuke was starting to reach the end of his rope. Of course knowing Dante; that was part of the plan. He knew Dante enough to know that he derived pleasure in driving people crazy.

' _Dear Karma, I don't know who I hurt in my past life. But please, can I have just one normal friend? I don't care who they are; so long as they are normal. I swear I will appreciate them far more than I did in my past life.'_

"Hey Dante what happened to him?" asked Naruto

"I'm not sure" said Dante "I think I may have broken him"

Sasuke twitched "you wish"

Dante smirked "How did you know my wish?"

Naruto laughed "Yeah teme how did you know we want to see you break down?"

"Naruto have you heard your friend's new plan?" asked Sasuke "Dante here plans to get us all killed"

Dante adopted a betrayed look; which was clearly a fake

"Sasuke I am insulted that you would even think that"

Sasuke deadpanned "Let's review your plan: you want us to submerge ourselves…in…a… _volcano_ " [1]

Naruto gaped "You want us to do what?!"

Dante had the decency to look abashed. The plan was a _little_ outside the box. But the pay-off would be huge. Also he had complete faith that they could do it.

"It's a little more complicated than that"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in shock. He couldn't believe Dante would try to rationalise suicide. A part of him didn't even want to know; but…

"Well in that case, please explain."

Dante coughed to clear his throat. He could admit that his plan was _slightly_ crazy. But he had a lust inside of him. It was probably his Sparda gene: that gene that thrived in danger and craziness. However, he had done his homework on this plan. He just had to convince Naruto to join: once Naruto's on-board Sasuke would have no choice but to come with.

"So for the past two months, we've focused on mastering what we already know. We trained and studied until we could do everything on a terrible sick day. Thanks to that, we have added finesse to the skills we've acquired over the past few months. But our Steam Dragon has not improved even a little bit."

"What part of that requires suicide?" asked Naruto "There is no steam in a volcano; only hot, boiling lava."

"Would you let me finish?" asked Dante

"Let him finish Dobe I _want_ to hear this explanation" said Sasuke

"Look each of our elements combined can repel the lava sea. Our problem with our Steam Dragon is getting the right mix of chakra. If we can survive a small volcano: we are able to dive deep into it without getting hurt. It will make learning the Steam Dragon a lot easier. There is also the added bonus of mastering our elements. Besides we live in a world where people can walk on water. That means that anything is possible here: we just have to believe in each other and ourselves. All we need to do is create a bubble of chakra that can withstand the lava bed; that's all."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. His best friend wanted them to dive into a lava bed: just to master a Jutsu. The scary part was Dante didn't even look remotely scared of his plan: the lunatic seemed excited. This was the point Sasuke knew that he had to have Dante's head examined. It was like he was addicted to dangerous and suicidal plans.

"Hmm okay then let's do it ttebayo"

Sasuke's head nearly snapped when he turned to glare at Naruto. The idiot was agreeing to Dante's suicide plan. He knew Naruto enough to know what his reason for this would be. However, just in case he was wrong he decided to ask.

"Why would want to do this?"

Naruto adopted his thinking pose: hands behind his head; eyes closed shut.

"Well in anything we do; we have to learn by doing and feeling. I'm not sure if this would work: but I'm not going to give up just because it seems impossible. If I did that: I wouldn't have achieved half of what I have. Besides we will have each other's backs, right? So I believe we can do it. I mean we can already walk on lava; how hard can this be?"

Dante smirked. When he turned to Sasuke though, he saw him walking away.

"Hey Sasuke: where are you going?"

"To write my last living will and testament" said Sasuke "Being your friend is going to get me killed for sure"

The dead tone he used only served to amuse his friends. At this point, Sasuke was dead sure of one thing. Somebody up there _really_ hated him. He knew that if Dante's craziness and Naruto's stubbornness didn't get him killed. Then he would eventually develop his own brand of crazy. To be honest, he did not know which one was worse.

"Hey Sasuke can I get your archery set?" asked Naruto

"I will only leave things for sane people"

Dante and Naruto were barely able to hold their laughter.

"Are you saying that we are not sane people?" asked Dante

"I refuse to even dignify that with a response" said Sasuke

Dante couldn't help but burst into laughter; neither could Naruto. The inner truth though is that there was a pattern to Dante's madness. Given the strength of the enemies that Sasuke and Naruto were up against; they needed to be as prepared as possible. Dante's plan was to drill the basics of every discipline into his best friends. This way when they graduate and start taking on missions: they would excel without nearly dying. In cannon, Naruto nearly died so many times it was ridiculous. Well this wasn't cannon. This timeline was different because of him and he will be damned if he left their survival up to chance and the Kyuubi.

' _Although I guess I really did lose my sanity in the womb. So I suppose it is safe to assume that I was born crazy. Hmm interesting'_

"So we'll be using the volcano bed underground this compound right?" asked Naruto

"Oh yeah" said Dante "it's small and deep enough for what I have in mind"

Naruto smirked "Youdo know that you're insane right?"

"You have to ask?" replied Dante

Naruto laughed "True. I'm going to check on Teme be right back"

Dante nodded. Once Naruto took off though, he felt something ambling around him. It wasn't like he could sense anything. Honestly, he just had a hunch. Something in his environment has changed.

"It appears you have good senses Dante-san"

' _Wait a minute I know that voice'_ thought Dante

True enough when he turned he saw Itachi standing behind him.

"Oh hey Itachi what's up?"

"I hear that you are the cause of my brother's new behaviour" said Itachi "So I felt I should come have a word with you"

"O kay"

Dante was suspicious. Itachi was a lot of things: plain wasn't one of them. This visit had a grand reason behind it. The question is: why would Itachi come see him privately? As far as Dante knew the massacre shouldn't happen until Itachi entered ANBU. Was this another ripple effect from him being here?

Itachi smirked "I just want to meet my brother's friend. I can assure you; my visit has no ulterior motive."

"If you are as smart as I know you to be; there is no way that that is true. You don't have to tell me the real reason, but let's not pretend that there isn't one"

Itachi was surprised. He didn't peg Dante as the intuitive type: way too many screws loose. It seems that Sasuke's friend was more than he seems. The only reason he could think of to justify the look Dante was giving him: he knew something. Itachi suspects Dante didn't become Sasuke's friend by mere chance. No there was a plan involved: a plan that also involved his clan.

"It appears that I underestimated you Dante-san. Tell me, why did you choose to have Sasuke as a friend?"

When Itachi saw Dante stiffen he knew he had stumbled onto the right path. Dante had a plan for his clan: Sasuke was at the core of that plan. The first question is: how did a child know so much about the affairs of another clan? He knew that the Sandaime would not share that kind of sensitive information with his grandson. So that means that Dante figured it out himself and he was taking contingencies. But that level of thought in a five year old was unheard of: unless Dante wasn't five. [2]

"I chose Sasuke as a friend because I wanted to meet the Uchiha clan heir. I wanted to have friends with potential."

At this point, Dante was feeling anxious. Itachi was too damn smart. So far no one had figured out his secret. However, he had seriously underestimated Itachi's intelligence. His only hope would be to redirect his train of thought. Hopefully his true identity would be too abstract an idea for Itachi to believe possible. Even as crazy as he is, he was not crazy enough to tempt fate. If anyone found out his secret, who knows what would happen.

"Very well then" said Itachi "I can tell this is a sensitive matter. So I will take your answer as it is and not dig any deeper."

Dante thanked his lucky stars when he heard that. It seems he could always count on Itachi's sense of honour.

"However, I want you to tell me your real intentions for my little brother" said Itachi "Please be honest with me"

Dante took a deep breath. He realized that Itachi needed to know this. So he had to be honest with him.

"I want Sasuke to: grow to reach his maximum potential among people who love him, for him."

Itachi couldn't sense any deceit in Dante's eyes. He seems that Dante really loved his brother. That was all the information he needed to know. As for whom Sarutobi Dante is: he was Sasuke's best friend.

"Thank you for looking out for my brother" said Itachi "I must be leaving now. I have a mission to get to."

"I understand"

When he left Dante dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Cannon did not get the full extent of Itachi's intelligence. If it wasn't for his honour, Dante knew that it would only be a matter of time before Itachi figured out his secret. Damn just damn. He really dodged a big time bullet on that one.

"Hey Dante we're back ttebayo"

"Oh hey guys"

"You good?" asked Sasuke "You look like you just saw a ghost or something"

"Eh? Please tell me there aren't any ghosts here" said a scared Naruto

"You love blowing things up and yet you're scared of ghosts?" asked Sasuke

"Of course I am dattebayo" said Naruto "You can't fight ghosts but they can hurt you."

Dante was grateful for their bickering. It gave him time to catch his breath. Once that was done it was time to get back to work. Nothing cleared the mind faster than a death-defying exercise. Said exercise took them two and a half months of constant training to master. The cold weather was probably the only reason he and Sasuke didn't get a tan. Even Dante had to admit: volcano diving was hard. They spent every second in the underground volcano: they had to do the exercise in their underwear. The risk of melting in a lava bed however had an unexpected benefit. They now knew how to use the Shushin within the blink of an eye. They had learnt the Jutsu from his mom. Now it was time for the moment of truth.

"Fire Style:"

"Wind Style:"

"Water Style:"

"Combination Jutsu: Great Steam Dragon"

A great steam dragon roared loud and proud above them. The Jutsu was a success. However since they had summoned the dragon; they couldn't just let it go to waste. When they launched the dragon at the forest it completely annihilated over a dozen trees. It left them feeling exhausted but it was worth it. Once they increased their chakra capacity, they will be able to use the Jutsu without worry.

"I hate you both so much" said Sasuke

Dante laughed "We did it so I don't know what you're so upset about"

Sasuke gave his best friend an icy glare

"That is why I hate you so much"

"I don't get it" said Naruto

Sasuke took a deep breath. He was upset for one reason only. Dante's craziness and Naruto stubbornness got results. It was almost like fate loved their plans. So he didn't have a leg to stand on; when it comes to wishing for a normal friend. After this month passes he will be stuck on the road with these two, for two years. He didn't know what his limit was: but after nearly a year with his friends he wasn't sure his sanity would last two years.

"Sasuke is just jealous of my genius plans Naruto"

"Okay even I know that that isn't it Jerk" said Naruto

"And how do you know that?"

"Because your plans are retarded not genius"

When Naruto said that, Dante and Sasuke's jaws dropped. The blonde was confused as to why. That is until they started crying anime tears at how their little Dobe was using big words now. Naruto could feel his temper rising; sometimes his friends could be such assholes. However before he throttled them he remembered something.

"Hey Dante we are still set for our road trip in two weeks right?"

"Oh yeah definitely, Sasuke have you told your mom about it?" asked Dante

"Yeah she said it's cool so long as we pick a good adult to go with us"

"So have you found one yet?" asked Naruto "The trip is in two weeks after all"

"Yeah, yeah I'm working on it" said Dante

Sasuke sweatdropped "You got nothing do you?"

Dante blushed "Well it is not like I have access to all our Shinobi at my disposal. Not to mention two years is a long time to take a shinobi from their home."

"And you're just telling us this **now**?" gritted Sasuke

"Sheesh calm down will you? It's not like I don't have a list of people. The problem is finding someone that the village won't miss for two years."

"Dante how long is that list?" asked Naruto

"I have five names" Dante stated proudly

Sasuke and Naruto face-planted: a whole year and he could only get five names. What the hell was he doing with his time?

"And have you tried asking these people if they will like to come with us?" asked Sasuke

"Nope, should I have?"

"YOUR LIST MEANS JACK IF THEY DON'T WANT TO COME YOU IDIOT!" screamed Naruto

Dante just adopted the 'I got it' pose.

"Yosh so how do we ask them?"

Sasuke could feel his hands itching to wrap themselves around Dante's neck. But he managed to restrain himself. At least now they knew so they can start making plans. The first thing to do would be to know the people Dante had highlighted. For all his faults, Dante had good instincts about people. So if he picked five then he had done his homework on them.

"So who are these five people?"

"I am glad you asked" said Dante "They are Mitirashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Shisui, Yuhi Kurenai, and Uzuki Yugao"

"I've never heard of them before" said Naruto

"Uchiha Shisui is a friend of my brother's and he's a Jounin. I know from my father that Kakashi and Yugao are in ANBU. He told me their names during one of his lectures on diligence. I don't know who Anko and Kurenai are though. But taking an ANBU member out of the village for two years would be impossible."

"So that leaves us with Mitirashi Anko and Yuhi Kurenai" said Naruto "Who are they?"

"Well they are both Chunin. Anko works in the Interrogation & Torture department while Kurenai is a budding Genjutsu mistress."

"In that case, we should go with Kurenai then" said Sasuke "If Anko works for that department then she probably has a few screws loose. You two are bad enough I don't need another one."

"Well there is a problem with that. Kurenai is the caretaker for the Hyuuga clan heiress." Said Dante

"Wait if she already has a job why is she even on the list?" asked Sasuke

"How should I know?" asked Dante

Naruto had to physically restrain Sasuke from attacking their friend. They had other problems to worry about. Just then Naruto had an idea;

"What about us bringing a Genin with us?"

Sasuke and Dante stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"What are talking about Dobe?" asked Sasuke

"Genin aren't that important to the village right? So I'm sure we can find one that will come with us for two years. Also according to law, a genin is an adult."

"Try explaining that to two mothers" said Dante "You'd have a better chance getting the ANBU"

Naruto pouted "Well it's not like you came up with something better"

"I'm pretty sure I can convince the Hokage to give us one of the people on the list. Uzuki Yugao is still a rookie ANBU member so we can probably swing her case by the Hokage."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go see Jiji"

Hokage's Office

"Just so I understand this correctly: you want to go on a two year road trip and you want one of my ANBU agents. You do realize that that isn't part of their job description, correct?"

"Of course we know that but we still need an escort" said Dante "Having an ANBU member with us will help ease a lot of minds"

Hiruzen sighed "You're right about that. I will agree to this on one condition: You will follow the ANBU's leading to the letter. Having a guard is meaningless if you constantly ignore their warnings."

"You got it" said Dante

"Sasuke-kun I trust you will keep your friends in line"

"I will try my best"

"Hey Jiji what is that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto

Hiruzen sweatdropped "I'm not going to answer that. I will inform Yugao to meet you at the gates when you're leaving"

"Thanks gramps"

One week later

You remember the first scene in Naruto The Last movie. That scene was happening right now in front of my eyes. Sasuke was at home getting ready for our trip. My mom had taken it upon herself to get Naruto and me ready for ours. So Naruto and I spent most of our time lazing around the village. Naruto was sitting on a swing while I was up in the tree when it happened.

"If you are a Hyuuga then show us the Byakugan"

"Yeah but if you won't; don't look at us"

"I bet you're actually a monster aren't you?"

I didn't connect the dots at first. However, when I saw who was being bullied I was shocked. Naruto of course couldn't seat back and let a young damsel be bullied.

"Hey leave her alone"

'Oh this is going to be good' thought Dante

"Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the future Hokage"

The boys laughed when they heard that.

"Yeah right"

Naruto of course wasn't going to take their mockery lying down. In seconds all three boys were out cold with bloody noses. I swear it was so funny to watch. The only catch was that Naruto's red scarf didn't get ruined: or did it…sending a pulse of Water chakra to rent the scarf was child's play for me. Of course I had to time it perfectly so that Naruto didn't suspect I did it.

"Hey that was my favourite scarf" said Naruto "Stupid bullies"

"Um"

Naruto turned to face the girl; she looked really shy.

"I'm sorry about your scarf"

"Ah don't worry about it. I gotta go." Said Naruto leaving the scarf in Hinata's hands

"Ano I just wanted to say thank you very much"

Naruto smirked "Later"

' _Ah young love'_ thought Dante _'I can't wait for Naruto to grow old enough for me to tease him about this. Kukukukuku'_

 **A/N: That's a wrap people. Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 **1: I really want to know what went through your mind when you read this.**

 **2: Kukukukuku did I raise your blood pressure?**

 **See you all next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow I gotta say; you guys are awesome. Your support for this story warms my heart. Keep it up please.**

 **111segasonic: Those are wise words to live by. That's four now, don't let up.**

 **Csdoni: Hmm that would be interesting but not just yet.**

 **Saint of vice koncor: I like the way you think.**

 **sarahgri99: I know right? Sorry Sakura you've replaced *evil cackle***

 **HarleyQuinIsFun: Sorry, I've already planned out most of the trip. I hope you like this chapter though.**

Chapter 11

" _As I grow older, I pay less attention to what men say. I just watch what they do."_ – Andrew Carnegie

Hokage's Office

The Sandaime couldn't take his eyes off the paperwork in his hands. It was a release form for Uzuki Yugao. The file stated that Yugao would be temporarily removed from the ANBU corps to take on a long-term S class mission. To the neutral observer, the S class was there because of the value of the escorts. A party that included the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the Hokage's grandson and the Uchiha clan heir was high profile. However, Hiruzen was not a neutral observer. That S class was there for a completely different reason. His grandson was a lunatic, and proud of it.

"Hokage-sama I am ready for my mission"

The Sandaime raised his eyes to meet the 14 year olds gaze. He could still remember when she came into ANBU. She was drafted in because of her sensing skills, and she excelled in the black ops unit. After what happened with Orochimaru two years ago, she had become one of his most trusted ANBU agents. She was calm, caring, loyal and driven. But as talented as she is, he still felt uneasy about sending her with his grandson _for two years_.

"Yugao-chan you read the files on your escorts. What is your assessment?" asked Hiruzen

Yugao was confused by the question. It was like the Hokage was concerned about something. She may not be psyched about leaving ANBU; her rating was close to earning her a spot on Kakashi-senpai's team after all. However, that did not mean she would slack in her duties. Perhaps the Third just wanted to know what she thinks of her party.

"Aside from the incident last year, all three boys seem to be quite behaved. The incident with the civilian was justified for their friend. It shows that they are willing to fight for each other, and that is a good trait. They seem like normal boys Hokage-sama."

' _Oh boy'_ thought Hiruzen

Sasuke may be a normal boy but his friends are not. He knew how loud and stubborn Naruto can get. Throw that in with his crazy grandson and they were a recipe for migraines. If he told Yugao that right now, she would not fully understand his concern. It wasn't that he didn't trust her to keep them safe from attacks. He was not sure she would be able to maintain her sanity along the way. Sasuke was their best friend; as normal as Sasuke looked the boy was close to insanity. Sasuke of course doesn't know it yet but all he needed at this point was a push.

' _The last thing I need is one of my most promising, trusted ANBU losing her sanity. The missions the ANBU take on are tough as it is; no one will want a mentally unstable person for a team mate; although even that is relative in a black ops unit. I suppose I can just give her a heads-up, so she can be prepared.'_

"Yugao-chan during this trip; no matter what happens, just hang in there"

Yugao titled her head in confusion. What was the Sandaime talking about? Surely the boys were not that bad. Or was there an attack that she needed to be prepared for? The Hokage refused to answer her questions. Apparently, it was something that she would have to experience herself.

Meanwhile at the Konoha Gates

"Finally you two show up" said Naruto "let me guess you didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep"

Sasuke scoffed "yeah right dobe"

"Yeah Naruto everyone knows that beauty sleep can't be disturbed"

Sasuke and Naruto turned to Dante with confused expressions on their faces.

"What does that comment have to do with what he said?" asked Sasuke

Dante frowned "How am I supposed to know?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let Dante frustrate him this early in the morning. It was too early to deal with his level of craziness. Turning to Naruto;

"Hey Dobe I hope you didn't leave anything behind?"

Just before Naruto answered Dante screamed. It seemed like he had forgotten something important. Sasuke, mistakenly, asked what it was;

" _My precious_ " said Dante " _I have lost my precious_ " [1]

It wasn't the comment that had Sasuke and Naruto gaping. It was the voice that Dante used; it was freaking them out. It sounded like some kind of creepy creature. Dante didn't stop there; he turned to face them with a creepy-hurt look in his eyes.

" _Have you seen my precious?_ " asked Dante " _Dante is a bad boy. He lost precious. Master will not be pleased._ "

On the inside Dante was laughing his ass off. The terrified look on his friends' faces was so worth it. He had been dying to use that voice on someone for so long now. Of course he couldn't do anything half-way. Bending his body in _that_ way he approached Naruto,

" _Blond boy looks like he can help Dante find his precious. Will blond boy help? Dante will ask blond boy_ "

Naruto was too stunned to even react. Sasuke was not any better. The scene was so disturbing, yet they couldn't look away. Just then someone landed in front of them and Dante snapped back to normal, within a spilt second.

"Hello my name is Uzuki Yugao and I will be your escort"

"It is such a pleasure to meet you Uzuki-san. I am Sarutobi Dante; these are my friends Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto"

His tone was so respectful and well-mannered. Sasuke and Naruto were left shocked. Dante of course had no choice but to take advantage of this situation. No seriously, he had no other choice.

"I'm sorry they get so weird in the presence of a beautiful girl. It's like their brain goes to sleep. Please, shall we? I am most certain that they will catch up to us. However, it would be rude to keep you waiting till then."

They watched Dante lead Yugao away like some royal from the palace. The way he talked with her; it was so damn classy.

"What the hell just happened, dattebayo?" asked Naruto

"I think Dante just played us. Now our escort is going to think we are the weirdoes and he is the normal one." Said Sasuke

"But he's the weirdo"

Sasuke glared "You're both weirdoes as far as I am concerned"

Naruto growled "What did you say, Teme?"

Sasuke scoffed and took off after Dante; with Naruto yelling at him the whole way. Sometimes he wished he could take his friends to a psyche ward. But they would probably just drive their caretakers crazy, and then he would be back to square one.

' _I'm beginning to get tired of wishing for normal friends'_ thought Sasuke

He wasn't even going to try to save his escort. She would learn from experience just who the normal person in this party is. Perhaps he could even find a way to sic Naruto on her; that way they would leave him alone for a while. She is fresh meat after all.

"Hey Dobe"

Naruto stopped his yelling at Sasuke's serious tone.

"What?"

"You do know that our escort is going to think that Dante is the good one among us. If Dante can get her on his side then…"

Naruto's eyes widened. The blond wasn't about to let that happen. If anyone was getting into Yugao's good graces it was going to be him. The last thing he needed was someone giving Dante full permission to do what he wants. They would never make it home. Not to mention Yugao was an ANBU agent: Dante learning stealth would be the end of the world.

"Jerk, get back here ttebayo!"

Sasuke smiled when Naruto dashed ahead of him. He knew he should feel bad about putting Yugao in the middle of those two, but better her than him. Perhaps now he could have some peace of mind. Not to mention; watching his friends drive someone else crazy was going to be entertaining.

"Don't mind him Yugao-nee-chan. He's just pretending to be nice; he's actually crazy."

Dante gasped in shock. He turned to Yugao in apology

"I am so sorry Uzuki-san. This is my fault. I seem to have forgotten to give him his pills this morning. I promise you, he is not always like this"

Naruto's face turned red from rage. You could practically feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU CRAZY MOP-HEAD JERK?!"

Dante shook his head in pity.

"It's okay Uzumaki-kun. This is a safe place. I am so sorry for this disturbance Uzuki-san."

Sasuke could feel the smirk spreading across his face. Yes this was going to be very entertaining indeed. The look on Yugao's face was so funny. At this point, Sasuke's only problem was wishing he had popcorn with him as they jumped through trees. This scene was gold: Naruto was trying so hard not to commit murder; Dante was trying not to lose his composure; Yugao had no idea what was going on. It took everything in him not to drop in laughter when this happened;

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH JERK NO ONE IS BUYING YOUR ACT YOU ASS-JERK"

"Uzumaki-kun that is not an actual word; also please don't cuss in front of a lady."

"WHO DIED AND GAVE YOU MANNERS?!"

"Um"

Yugao didn't even know what to say. Their dynamic was not what she expected at all. At first she thought they had the typical party dynamic: calm, gentle, and wild card. That was the typical team dynamic that she knew of. However, it appears that this team did not follow that dynamic at all. She could see Sasuke struggling not to laugh behind her. Naruto was struggling not to kill the Hokage's grandson. Dante, who she thought was a gentleman, was purposely antagonizing his friend.

" _Yugao-chan during this trip; no matter what happens, just hang in there"_

' _I guess this must be what the Sandaime was trying to tell me. I didn't see this one coming. How am I supposed to handle this? Most teams have a port of call that a superior can use to reach the other members. Right now, I'm not sure this team has that. Well maybe I can help them calm down. I may not know much about kids but they shouldn't be fighting this much.'_

"Perhaps we can try to get along?" asked Yugao

"Now see what you did Naruto" said Dante "She thinks we are crazy"

Naruto deadpanned "You _are_ crazy"

"Well duh" declared Dante "But she wasn't supposed to think that"

Yugao was lost. That wasn't what she was expecting. Dante had just admitted to being crazy and Naruto was going along with it. Just what is going on here?

"You'll get used to it"

She turned to face Sasuke, who was now jumping in pace with her, he had an understanding look on his face. As she looked ahead of her, she saw Dante and Naruto getting into yet another argument. She would get used to this?

"Are you used to it?" asked Yugao

Sasuke smirked "That is something you will have to find out for yourself"

"Aw look Sasu-chan is flirting with our hot escort" said Dante "isn't that cute?"

"It is cute" said Naruto

Sasuke sighed as he watched his friends make kissy faces. At this point, he had learned how to monitor what he got angry at. He knew his best friends; they want him to get emotional. Unfortunately for them he refused to crack. However, Sasuke was forgetting just what happens when you combine Dante's craziness with Naruto's stubbornness. They always hit their mark; always.

Dante adopted a shocked look; his hand on his heart

"Oh my gosh, Naruto I think Sasu-chan is ignoring us. My mother told me that when a boy falls in love he leaves his friends behind. Does this mean that Sasu-chan is in love?"

Naruto started crying anime tears. You could feel the hurt in his voice.

"Our little Duck-butt is growing up so fast. He's already hitting on older women. Soon he will start using big boy pants."

Dante and Naruto hugged each other with tears running down their faces.

"Oh life, you have taken our little boy too soon" said Dante "He had so much potential and now he will be a family man"

"Duck-butt will learn how to change diapers for the first time in his life. Oh the experience will be as exciting as the first."

That was it. Flames grew hot and large behind Sasuke's demon form. Yugao sweatdropped as she watched Sasuke pound his friends. This is really far from what she expected. Oh well, whatever the case may be, they were her party. So she was not going to leave just because they were a bit strange. Abandoning a task half-way wasn't in her genes and it won't start now. When the 'fight' was over she decided to ask some questions;

"So what is the plan for the next two years?" asked Yugao

Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at Dante. He was the one who proposed this whole thing. So he should have a play for them to follow. The sanity of whatever the play is; well that will be debateable. Dante noticed that everyone was now staring at him. Blinking in confusion, he titled his head;

"Is there something on my face?"

Everyone face-planted; Sasuke glared at his friend

"What is the plan for the next two years?"

Maintaining his expression, he asked

"Oh I was supposed to come up with a plan?"

Yugao could practically see Sasuke's patience cracking. She did not want another fight on her hands; perhaps there was a better approach to this. She knew that couldn't depend on Naruto to stop the fight: apparently he wanted to see Sasuke crack.

"Dante-san…"

"Please call me Dante Uzuki-san"

"Um okay Dante perhaps you could share any ideas you have with us, is that okay?"

"You have very pretty eyes you know that?"

"Answer the dang question!" ordered Sasuke

Dante gasped "Sasuke are you saying that your crush's eyes aren't pretty?"

Sasuke knew from experience; insulting a Kunoichi's looks was suicide. But he also knew that Dante was enjoying being the centre of attention. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax.

"She is beautiful but you need to answer the question" gritted Sasuke

"So you do think she is beautiful" said Naruto "Does that mean you also like her, like her? Or is she not your type?"

Sasuke could feel his teeth cracking from how hard he was grinding them. His friends were only interested in getting him in trouble with an ANBU agent. They were deliberating asking questions to put him in a tight spot.

"How I feel about her is irrelevant right now" said Sasuke "Will you answer the question?"

"Hmmm say please" sang Dante

"I don't think that that is necessary Dante" said Yugao "I will also like to know what your thoughts are."

Dante pouted when he heard that;

"Mou you're no fun Uzuki-san. Fine, fine I suppose we can talk about my plan for the next few months at the next rest stop"

Sasuke was so relieved when he heard that. As they took off, he matched pace with Yugao.

"Thank you. I am sorry about them. They can be so frustrating sometimes."

Yugao giggled a bit

"You looked so ready to pop a blood vessel"

Sasuke smiled "Yeah well it won't be the first time or the last knowing those two."

"For what it's worth, you don't seem all that annoyed that they are your friends"

"Well they may drive me bat crazy, but I know that they always have my back when it counts."

"So you are loyal to each other" said Yugao

"Yeah we are"

"I see" said Yugao "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

Sasuke frowned "Of course I did"

Yugao smiled "Thank you"

The comment and the smile made Sasuke blush a bit

"You're welcome"

Up ahead Naruto and Dante were gossiping with each other;

"You don't think that Sasuke actually likes her, do you?" asked Naruto

"How should I know? They sure look chummy with each other though."

Naruto shook his head.

"And he says we're crazy. Yugao-nee-chan is way older than us ttebayo."

"Well Yugao knows that she is older than us. So even if Sasuke develops a crush on her I don't think she would like him in that way"

"Did you not see the way she smiled at him?" asked Naruto

"Let's just wait and see" said Dante

' _Honestly I had no issue with Sasuke and Sakura getting together. Is it possible that this is one of the ripples my coming here caused? Nah that's not possible; Sasuke is going to get with Sakura and no one else. Or is he? Hmm I'm kinda interested to see where this goes.'_

A few hours later the group had reached their rest spot: a small clearing by a stream. They sat down to relax and hear Dante's plan. If your guess is: the plan was bloody retarded, you would be very correct.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" asked Sasuke "No I genuinely want to know. Do you attend a brainstorming session in the asylum? Or is there a guide book to crazy town I don't know about?"

"Don't be silly Sasuke" said Dante "Every crazy person draws their ideas from the same place: the voices in our heads. Sheesh I thought you knew that."

"I don't hear voices in my head" moaned Naruto

"That's because you haven't attained my level of crazy yet Naruto"

Naruto nodded "Yes that must be why. I need to increase my level of craziness ttebayo"

Dante gave him a thumbs up "Give it your best Naruto"

Naruto returned the gesture "You got it Dante"

Sasuke felt like crying. No I am being serious he literally felt like crying right now. He knew that Dante had lost it; but he could feel his own sanity slipping too. That is why he felt like crying; his mind was becoming as loony as his friends. Yugao however was still trying to process what she just heard;

"Dante surely there is no logical reason that supports this"

"There is" said a depressed Sasuke "There always is; and he always gets results."

"Ma, ma Sasuke, you say it like all my plans are crazy."

"Am I lying?"

Dante smirked "You have to ask?"

Yugao was still confused. Perhaps it was because she didn't know Dante as long as Naruto and Sasuke did. But surely there couldn't be a logical reason behind what he was suggesting they spend the six months learning.

"Dante, you want your friends to learn how to bounce off the ground – after jumping off a _cliff._ Where is the logic in that?"

"I am so glad that you asked Uzuki-san" said Dante "We are going to be spending some time in Coral. It's one of the six cities in Fire Country; everywhere else is either a community or a town."

"I know this. Those cities are quite large and I know that Coral is known for its waterfalls and cliff side views. But what does that have to do with this?"

"If we can learn how to use our chakra as a buffer; can you imagine the applications of a skill like that in a fight? The possibilities are endless. First we learn how to bounce off the water at the waterfall. Then we can move on to the rock hard floor. You are free to join us if you choose to. Of course we will also keep up on our studies and keep practicing our skills but this will be our main focus."

"Part of me is afraid to ask, but what kind of training have you three done?" asked Yugao

"Oh well that's easy" said Naruto "tree walking, water walking, leaf balancing, lava walking, lava submergence, climbing a mountain with one hand and 20 tons tied to our feet…"

The first three Yugao didn't have a problem with. It was the ones that followed that helped her understand that Dante and Naruto were truly insane. She turned on her sensory abilities to check their chakra capacity: it was five times what kids their age have. Even Naruto who should have issues controlling his chakra: his pathways were as calm as his friends. If it continued then the blond would be well-suited to master his Bijuu chakra.

"Yosh enough resting, let's go everyone" said Dante "We have cliffs to jump off"

Six months later

Naruto was sitting on his favourite waterfall. He couldn't believe how fast time flies when you're having fun. When they arrived in Coral they immediately fell in love with the scenery. The way the people treated them was a big bonus too. While Coral knew about the clans and the happenings in Konoha they treated them like any other person. It took Dante a while to get used to people not bowing to his every whim. Sasuke on the other hand loved it here and so did he. No one treated them like scum; they just accepted them, as they are. So it was easy for Naruto to go to the playground and be a normal child. He laughed when he remembered how Sasuke said he could feel his sanity coming back to him.

Training was hard. However, it was also fun. Naruto couldn't count the number of water games that they played; even though Dante always cheated. Even Yugao-nee-chan had joined in on a few of those games. Naruto knew that the moment they mastered this new exercise they would have to leave; it made him sad. But it also made him want to do all he could while he could. Coral was a place he would never forget. It helped him renew his commitment to become Hokage. Now he didn't want to become Hokage just to protect Konoha but all of Fire Country as well.

Below him Sasuke and Dante were getting some last minute sparring done. Dante was right about the possibilities the exercise gave them. Now that they had mastered it: they could use it their Taijutsu training. They can create a buffer against physical attacks and use that same buffer to increase the impact of their own. Right now they still had trouble switching between them; the amount of chakra that they exuded was also a problem. But that was nothing more training won't solve. Although, Yugao told them that solving the chakra problem would not be an easy task. In a shinobi fight, chakra was like a beacon. Anyone with decent skill can easily read their movements after a couple tries and that would negate their advantage.

Speaking of, Naruto looked at Dante. Sometimes he felt that Dante was preparing them for a big fight. The way he pushed them to improve felt different somehow. He had no doubt that Dante loved him and Sasuke, but sometimes Naruto saw fear in his eyes. It was like he knew something dangerous was coming their way and he was trying to prepare them for it. That was part of the reason he trained as hard as he could: if it would make his friend sleep easier he would do anything. Besides the stronger he got, the better equipped he would be to protect his friends.

' _My friends huh'_ thought Naruto

There was a time he would never thought he would have friends who cared about him. Yet now he had two best friends, two surrogate mothers, and one big sister. It made him really happy. And if he had to go to hell and back to keep them safe then that is exactly what he would do. Naruto swore he would protect his friends no matter what. They saved from him from his hell and he will make sure that he made them proud. With that thought in mind Naruto jumped back down. Dante and Sasuke had rounded up their fight so it was time to go.

On the road

Yugao smiled as she watched the boys chatting happily. The past six months were some of the best she ever had. Secretly she had been practicing the chakra control techniques that the boys told her about. It was gruelling she could admit but it was worth it. She had not mastered all of them just yet due to her small reserves but she was getting better. Her chakra reserves had practically tripled in the past six months and so had her control. The only exercise she had not yet mastered was the cliff jumping exercise; seeing as she didn't want anyone to know.

She could see what Sasuke sees in them. Dante and Naruto may drive her crazy but they are very fun to be around. She would never forget the day the boys had attempted to go fishing in one of the lakes in the city. It was a disaster of a day but looking back now it brought a smile to her face.

Flashback

" _Argh what are we even doing here ttebayo?" asked Naruto "I'd rather read a book"_

" _We are here to learn the art of patience Whiskers"_

" _That's what you're for. I came here to relax and get away from you" said Sasuke_

" _Mou you're so cold Sasu-chan but I know it is because you love me"_

 _Sasuke could feel his patience fading. He had planned to take an easy day; as a reward for dealing with these two. But of course when Dante heard that he was going fishing he couldn't resist coming with him. He loved his friends but sometimes he needed his space to be him. It was like Dante had something against personal space. He decided to just ignore them both. Just then he felt something tug at his pole,_

" _Hey teme got a bite" said Naruto_

" _Reel it in Sasu-chan"_

" _Yeah you can do it"_

" _Don't give up"_

" _SHUT UP" shouted Sasuke_

 _Taking a deep breath, he reeled the fish in. It was a medium sized catch; which he promptly threw back in. He didn't come to fish to eat; he just wanted to relax. But of course his friends turned the whole thing into a competition. Dante had a lot more luck than Naruto thanks to his use of water chakra. Naruto of course couldn't take his loss calmly so he struggled to keep up with Dante's tally._

" _Aw I guess the fish just don't like you" said Dante_

 _The comment was the straw that broke the camel's back. Naruto formed one hand sign and the next thing Sasuke heard was_

" _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"_

 _The lake was small so Naruto's jutsu caused the water to explode upwards; the fish along with. Sasuke watched as his friends scrambled to catch as many fishes as they could before the water receded. It was chaos after that; the lake was destroyed all because of competitive friends. They knew that they had crossed a line though so they apologized to Sasuke for their behaviour and promised that they would let him have his free time every once in a while._

Flashback end

They didn't know that she had seen the whole thing go down though. She was so sure that Sasuke would be furious with them. But while he was reluctant at first, he eventually forgave them for it. The experience had even brought them closer together; it was good to watch. So all in all she had had fun the past six months. She was actually looking forward to the rest of the trip.

"Hey Yugao-nee-chan what are you thinking about?"

Yugao snapped out of her thoughts. She noticed that Sasuke and Dante were also waiting for her reply. The concern in their eyes is what made her feel happy. She smiled;

"I'm fine I was just thinking that's all"

"Good thoughts?" asked Dante

"How is that any of your business?" asked Sasuke

"Ma, ma they were good thoughts Dante"

Dante stuck out his tongue at Sasuke. Yugao giggled;

"So Dante what is next?"

Dante deadpanned "Why are you people always asking me?"

"We trust your judgement" said Yugao

She replied quickly because if she let Sasuke or Naruto reply then things would become troublesome. Also she was interested in what the Hokage's grandson had planned for them.

"Well since you put it that way" said Dante "I was thinking that we can go to Lindars and take it easy for a while"

Sasuke was stunned "So you have no crazy, suicidal training for us do?"

Dante laughed "well I do some normal training methods, but I figured we should focus on practice and relaxing instead"

"Are you sure that you're Sarutobi Dante?" asked Naruto "I thought you hated being normal or something"

Dante looked abashed. "Come on even I know that too much crazy is just plain crazy. And I hate being just _plain_ crazy I like being _specially_ crazy"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he didn't trust Yugao's skills he would have suspected that this Dante was a fake. But the more he thought about it; the more it made sense. The only thing Dante hated more than normal was being boxed into any specific mould. He was always looking for new ways to do things. Well Sasuke wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Neither was Naruto;

"So what will we be doing in Lindars, ttebayo?"

"Well unlike Coral Lindars is known for its caves and metal" said Dante "They own the market on forgery; from kunai all the way to Claymores."

"He's right" said Yugao "I haven't been to Lindars before but apparently you will find more blacksmith shops than houses in that city."

"Okay so what are we going to be doing there?" asked Sasuke

"I was thinking that we could use the dark caves to our advantage. I've been playing with the idea for a while now actually but I didn't really look into it."

Sasuke sighed "Why do you have to be so dramatic all the time? Just tell us the play already"

Naruto playfully slapped Sasuke's arm.

"Oh lighten up teme; if you do I will buy you a cookie"

"I detest cookies"

"Ma, ma how about we just listen"

Yugao couldn't count the number of times she had had to step in to prevent a fight. It got tiresome real fast. Of course she couldn't stop every fight; some she actually let happen out of tiredness.

Dante smirked "Yes listen up minions"

' _Oh no'_ thought Yugao

"Who are you calling minions Jerk/Dante?!"

Dante tilted his head in confusion;

"How did you know that I was calling _you_ minions?"

Sasuke growled "Because we are the only ones here dummy"

"And how do you know that?" asked Dante

"Ma, Dante can we please try to move this along? We are burning daylight"

Dante pouted "you never let me have any fun Uzuki-san"

"So what's your idea?" asked Yugao

"Well it is more of a concept. I was wondering if it is possible to sense the environment around us; using vibrations"

"Wait I don't understand what you are talking about ttebayo"

"If you're surprised please raise your hand" said Sasuke "oh look no one did"

"You're pushing it Teme" gritted Naruto

Dante laughed "Well he's not wrong. Naruto you know how some animals are blind yet they can 'see' the world around them?"

"Yeah I have always wondered how they do that"

"Some use water pressure waves: everything emits a wave." Stated Yugao "I know of an animal that can use those waves to determine everything around him"

"Exactly and some use the vibrations in the earth to do the same thing" said Dante

"So you want us to tap into those vibrations and waves, using chakra" said Sasuke "Is that even possible?"

Dante shrugged "who knows?"

"I'm not sure that it is possible" said Yugao "sensory ability is less of forcing your chakra out than letting the chakra that's out in"

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto

"Everything around us generates chakra; no matter what how small it is" explained Yugao "because all that chakra is connected to each other; all a sensor has to do is connect to it. Our level of skill is determined by how much information we can process. That's why I am not sure if waves and vibrations can be used as a substitute."

"Well we won't know until we try right?" said Naruto "if the animals can do it then I'm sure we can too"

Dante nodded "yeah besides it's not like we haven't done crazier things"

Sasuke sighed "well we should get going then"

"Aw why are so glum Sasu-chan?" asked Dante

Sasuke just ignored him and raced forward. Dante of course followed after with Naruto in tow. Yugao just sighed as she took off after them. Sometimes she felt less of a guard and more of a diplomat. Oh well.

Lindars

The city was everything that Dante thought it would be. The city was very different from Coral's serene environment. It had this energy, this buzz that Coral didn't have. However, as they walked through the city streets Dante couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. In every city there are three types of people: citizens, visitors, and tourists. The tourists admire the city but don't stay longer than a week since they have no connections there. The visitors have some connection with the city; personal or otherwise. So they could stay as long as a year depending on how they were treated. Then there are the citizens: the ones that won't leave even if the city was set ablaze. They may have misgivings but they won't leave unless they absolutely had to; they have strong ties to the city.

So if you want to know what the ins and outs in a city are; you check the visitors. The tourists won't know jack and no citizen is going to tell you anything sensitive. The visitors however are the perfect targets for information gathering. That is what was amiss in Lindars. Dante couldn't find a single visitor. Tourists tend to stick out like neon lights; they didn't really know where they're going and they are curious about everything: like children. The citizens know where they are going and they know everyone else. They also watch to make sure that the tourists didn't harm their city: they were the adults.

The visitors were the teenagers in this picture. They stuck to the middle ground; they don't head to the danger zones but they don't care about staying in the obvious places. Teenagers like to have special places to hang out; places outside the adults' viewpoint. But throughout their walk, Dante couldn't detect anyone behaving like a teenager; if there were no teens then there was a problem.

"Is everything okay Dante?" asked Yugao "You're being uncharacteristically quiet"

"Something is wrong here" said Dante "This city is probably not as safe as we think"

"What makes you say that ttebayo?" asked Naruto "Everyone looks like they're getting along just fine"

Sasuke knew Dante enough to know that he won't make a statement like that without being sure. The question is; what was Dante seeing that he wasn't. Sasuke took his time to follow Dante's line of sight and it didn't take him long to draw the same conclusions. Yugao was impressed. She had known what was wrong the second they entered the city thanks to her ANBU training but Dante wasn't ANBU. Also judging from Sasuke's body language, he seems like he had noticed it too. Naruto on the other hand was still clueless; which was a good thing at this point. If he knew then she was certain the blond would walk up to someone and ask. They didn't need that kind of attention right now.

"I'm surprised you noticed it Dante"

Dante scratched his cheek. "Well I am pretty awesome"

"The question is what happened?" said Sasuke "Then we can decide if we want to stick around or not"

Naruto was starting to get annoyed. His friends knew something and they weren't telling him about it. He was a hair trigger away from blowing his fuse. If something was going on in the city then he wanted to know about it. However instead of telling him what was going on; his friends just kept discussing it among themselves.

"Ditching the city on the same day we came in would raise suspicion" said Yugao "But you're right about finding out what is going on. It won't be easy though considering"

"CONSIDERING WHAT TTEBAYO!" screamed Naruto

Everybody turned to give him the 'I can't believe you just did that' look. Naruto however was way past caring; he wanted to know what was going on. Crossing his arms he glared at them with the order clear in his eyes: I am not moving until you talk.

Dante sighed "we can't explain it to you here"

"Exactly dobe, so do you think that you can be quiet for now? Is that even a possibility for your loud mouth?" asked Sasuke

Naruto growled "what…"

"Naruto-kun" said Yugao "I promise that I will explain everything when we get somewhere safe. Until then please just play along for now, okay?"

Naruto huffed but nodded. They all let out a breath; that would have been bad. Luckily they were able to spot a clock tower ahead. It would give them a good viewpoint of the city and it was high enough so no one will be able to eavesdrop on their conversation. Once they got there they explained the situation to Naruto;

"Wait so just because a section of the social chain is missing, you think that the city isn't safe? That is ridiculous I saw tons of happy families and people down there"

Dante groaned "This is one of the biggest cities in Fire Country Naruto. The amount of money that Lindars generates in a year is part of the reason why. Now while our shinobi force is centred in Konoha, the civilians in Fire Country are always coming here. It is illogical as to why entire social class is missing in a city as big and profitable as this"

Naruto thought about it for a second. He knew that Sasuke and Dante were a lot more perceptive than him; and if Yugao was agreeing with them then it had to be legit. But if Lindars was in trouble like they were saying then he had one more question;

"Why haven't they contacted Konoha for help?"

"ANBU missions are the only classified missions. So if they request help with a problem it is very possible that word of that problem will get out." Said Yugao

"Yeah not only will Lindars be considered unsafe; the city's reputation will become tainted for good" said Sasuke "The mayor probably felt losing his a part of his social class would be better than losing his whole city."

"Then we have to help them ttebayo. I'm not about to leave them to deal with this on their own"

Dante raised an eyebrow in surprise "Did you not hear a word of what we said?"

"Dobe even if we want to help them we need information: information that they won't just hand over to you."

"I am not giving up on an entire city" gritted Naruto

"Okay Hero-kun" said Dante "What do you suggest we do?"

"Aunty Mira is always saying how smart you and Teme are, also Yugao-nee-chan is an ANBU agent don't you dare tell me that you don't have a plan"

Sasuke sighed in frustration "you do realize that this is going to be dangerous right? If we mess up this entire city will pay for it"

"Then we **won't** fail dattebayo" declared Naruto

Dante couldn't help but laugh. Well there goes their vacation time. Ah hell he wasn't built for taking a vacation anyway. It was time to bust some heads. Yugao felt proud of Naruto's determination. The blond was incapable of turning his back on anyone he felt needed help. It is one of the things that she admired most about him. However, Naruto's will aside, they needed a plan. Thankfully it seemed like Sasuke had one.

"Well this city is pretty big, I'm pretty sure we can find someone who can tell us what's going on"

"Yosh then let's go find them"

"Wait loser" said Sasuke

"Wait for what?"

"You need to stay here with Yugao"

"Eh?"

"He's right Naruto" said Dante "the place that Sasuke is talking about…you will make our life harder if you come"

Yugao had an idea of the kind of place that they were talking. As their guard she couldn't just let them go there alone. Sasuke knew what she was going to say so he beat her to the punch.

"Yugao you know that there is only one way you can flow in that kind of crowd"

' _Damn it'_ thought Yugao

She knew that Sasuke was right. Her shinobi skills aside; she was still a 14 year old _girl_. There is no way she would be left alone; of course that will put more pressure on them. Normally that won't be a problem but they had to do this covertly. She had no choice; she just had to trust that the boys will be fine on their own.

"Don't worry Uzuki-san" said Dante "If we get into trouble we can always just raise hell"

Yugao smiled. She knew that Dante was just trying to reassure her but she didn't like this plan. However, she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. She gave both Sasuke and Dante her most serious gaze;

"Promise me that you will make it back here, no matter what"

"We promise" said Sasuke

"Yeah who else is going to torment Naruto?" said Dante

"It's okay Yugao-nee-chan they may be complete bastards but they're pretty strong"

Dante wiped a tear from his eye "Oh Naruto I knew you loved me"

Sasuke didn't have time for this. So he grabbed Dante's shirt and dragged him along. Of course Dante just had to make a comment about it.

"Sasu-chan I prefer if you bought me dinner first"

"Shut up"

"So where are they going?" asked Naruto

Yugao sighed "they are going to find the Lindars underground circle"

"Lindars has an underground circle?"

"Every place has one Naruto" said Yugao "that's where they will get the information that they're looking for"

"Yugao-nee-chan what is the underground made of?"

' _Bandits, rapists, psychopaths, and those are just the front.'_

"Just some people with different opinions on life Naruto"

With Sasuke and Dante

"So how are we supposed to find the underground?"

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Sasuke

"Well it was your idea"

"Did you tell me to come up with a location?"

Dante deadpanned "are you copying me right now?"

Sasuke dodged the question.

"Our best entry point would be to head to the casinos"

Dante stared at Sasuke for a full moment before he decided to let it go…for now.

"You do remember that we are six year olds right? No one is going to believe us if we give them the 'my dad is inside' routine"

"That's why we will buy our way in"

"Hmm I wonder what your mom will says when she sees an invoice from a gambling den"

Sasuke stiffened "my mother won't see anything. The accountant keeps all paper traces confidential"

"You sure about that Sasu-chan"

"Can we just focus here" said Sasuke "there is a casino. It's huge so it should have some contacts in Lindars underground"

"Judging from the amount of people waiting in line, it's popular too" said Dante "Alright let's do this"

When the bouncers saw them coming they laughed. Seeing two kids cut in line like they were bosses was hilarious. It was definitely a first in Lindars; so even the adults waiting in line didn't get annoyed. When they reached the end everyone waited to see what kind of line they would use.

"We want to buy your casino" said Dante

"Oh you want to buy this casino?" asked Bouncer 1

Bouncer 2 laughed "sorry brats this casino is a lot more expensive than your allowance"

Dante smirked "oh I'm so sorry we haven't introduced ourselves yet. How rude of us"

Sasuke maintained his cold façade "my name is Uchiha Sasuke and this is Sarutobi Dante"

Dante waved happily "Hi"

"There is no way that that is possible" said Bouncer 1

"Do you want to risk being wrong?" asked Sasuke

"Oooh please send us away" said Dante "it would be so cool to have our accountants and guards come with us to prove we are who we say we are. Tell me, what is your bikini size? I am asking so that we can your proper measurements for a photo shoot in Konoha Times."

The bouncers stared at each other for a second. The confidence the boys were exuding; it practically made their case for them. If they sent the Hokage's grandson and the heir to a noble clan away, it will be their heads. They had no choice; they had to let the boys in to see the boss. She will decide whether they were genuine or not. They will have to take them through the secret entrance though. Regardless of whether they were telling the truth or not, they couldn't afford to allow the kids be seen by their clientele.

"Come with me" said Bouncer 1

"Yatta thanks darling" said Dante

"Uh yeah sure"

Knock. Knock.

"Enter"

Dante and Sasuke immediately took note of the three heavily armed guards in the office. The casino boss was a woman: short dark hair, icy onyx eyes and a figure to kill for. She was one badass lady. Dante liked it her already.

"Hey Boss we have some people who want to talk to you"

Hiiro stared at the 'people' that her bouncer was referring to. Her bouncer had seen it fit to bring children into her office. As far as she was concerned, both this one and his partner had just earned themselves a slow death for this insolence. She gave the kids a once over to see if they had potential: they were very clean kids. They would fetch a good price in the market so it wasn't a complete loss.

"Hi there" said Dante

Hiiro didn't even bother answering the child. He was not important and she had better things to do. She signalled her guards to take all three of them. Well that was the plan; but instead she ended up with three unconscious bodyguards. Now the kids had her attention. It appears that her bouncers were not going to be replaced after all. She sent the last conscious man out of the room;

"My name is Hiiro and who might you two be?"

"Well I'm Sarutobi Dante and this is Uchiha Sasuke"

Dante had no problem throwing around their real names. Keeping their identity a secret would not help them deal with this issue. Besides it's not like there was anyone who could harm them here.

Hiiro was surprised "to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"We want some information" said Sasuke

"I see" said Hiiro "That's too bad you see I don't really know much about this city"

Dante smirked and wrote something down, handing the paper to her he said

"Would you know if we paid you, this much?"

Hiiro really liked where this was going. The figure was enticing and since they were just kids she could get them to increase the figure. Cleaning out the Sarutobi and Uchiha clan accounts would make her day. Reclining into her seat, she told the boys to seat down

"So what is it that you want to know?"

"Lindars is in trouble" said Sasuke "We want to know all about it"

"We would also like to know what time you get off" said Dante

Hiiro smiled sweetly at Dante "I get off when you want me to"

Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh. Of course Dante would try to get under a mob boss's skin. Why did he think his best friend would behave like a rational person? He just hoped that this meeting ended quickly. Then he will leave Dante to his devices; it wasn't like there was any real threat to them in this city.

"If you want know about this city's woes then I can point you in the right direction"

Dante's entire body language changed. His smile turned cold; his eyes grew dark and his voice dropped low and chilled.

"It's adorable that you think you have a choice" said Dante "the only reason you casino is still standing is because we didn't want to waste our energy"

Hiiro felt a chill run down her spine. The look on the kid's face was deadly, and after what she saw them do to her guards she decided to change tactics.

"Of course I suppose I could save you the time and just tell you myself"

Dante reverted back to normal, well normal for him anyway.

"Thanks beautiful, you're the best"

"We've been having a string of bad luck lately. It started a few months ago. Lindars has a lot of caves surrounding the city and a large one running underneath it. So things like cave-ins happen every once in a while but no one dies. However a few months ago people started to get lost in the caves. Normally you should be able to find your way back to an easy route but they never did. At first we thought it was just another hazard of living in this city; but something changed. The bodies of the victims started turning up: their insides were sucked out; all that was left were skin and bones, literally. The mayor decided to quarantine the caves after we lost 40 people and we all thought it was over. But a couple weeks ago people started vanishing with no rhyme or reason. We don't know how the kidnappings are carried out; all we know is that 48 hours after a person goes missing they turn up dead."

"Where do they turn up?" asked Sasuke

"At the cave entrances is where we always find the bodies. People are beginning to think Lindars is haunted by a ghost."

"Kukukukuku you know what this means Sasuke?" asked Dante "We get to solve a real-life mystery"

"Fair warning: we hired a team of ANBU to take care of the problem before. We found their heads at the cave entrance with a warning: Try this again and your children will be next"

"So no child has been lost yet" said Sasuke

"No whoever they are, they only go after adults and the mayor wants to keep it that way. That is all I know about it"

"Thanks beautiful" said Dante "Don't worry we will solve this mystery."

Clock Tower

"You guys don't think we are dealing with an actual ghost, do you?" asked Naruto

"I still don't understand how you become a complete chicken when a ghost is involved" said Sasuke

Naruto growled "Teme…"

" **Enough** " ordered Yugao

It wasn't the word that forced them into silence; it was the tone of her voice. This was no longer Yugao their friend; this was an ANBU agent and she wasn't messing around. She knew that there was no way to change their minds about pursuing this. But on her life she will make sure that they made it through.

"From this moment on, my word is law" said Yugao "I promise you I **will** get you through this, but the games stop now. Are we clear?"

"Hai" they all chorused

"Good I will head over to the mayor's office and memorize the layout of the caves" said Yugao "You three will wait here for me to get back"

As soon as she left, Dante turned to his friends in shock

"I knew she was an ANBU agent but that was awesome"

"Yeah she looked so cool ttebayo" said Naruto "Yosh if she is going to give it her all then so will I"

Sasuke turned to Dante

"Think you can behave until the mission is over?"

"Of course I can but for every second that passes; my desire for craziness increases. So be prepared for a storm when this is over"

Sasuke sighed "yeah sure"

Cave entrance

Yugao knew that whoever they were going up against was a poison expert and a shinobi. After analysing the layouts she discovered holes in the caves that ANBU agents were trained to exploit. So if they were all killed it means that the culprit knew it too. Also no one felt any tremors so a fight may not have broken out; that means that the team was taken out fast. Looking at her party she knew that they were strong enough to face just about anything but this was going to be a big challenge for them.

"Stay behind me and stay quiet" ordered Yugao "and do not let anything touch you; this place is probably covered in poison"

"Understood" they all chorused

When they passed the cave however they activated a proximity seal: the enemy already knows that they are coming. Yugao activated her sensory ability and she didn't like what she found. The entire cave system was linked together with chakra; while it told her where the culprit is; it also means that the culprit knows where they are. The only other good news was that she was able to guide her party passed the traps layered throughout the cave; since they were linked to the chakra network. However half way to their destination they all heard something crack.

"What was that?" whispered Naruto

Yugao shushed him. This was not the time for talking. According her senses, the parts of the caves that they are in are surrounded by puppets. While the puppeteer knew where they are, he didn't know their exact location thanks to the fact that she was scrambling it. The downside to this kind of controlled chakra system is that a sensor can send out pulses to disrupt the 'images' received. The only way for the puppeteer to get their exact location would be to start a fight and that would ruin his element of surprise. Yugao's plan was to lead them to his location; an open space at the centre of the caves. That will level the playing field between them.

The puppeteer though it seemed had already guessed what their play is. He kept making noises at 'random intervals' trying to force them to make a move. Thankfully the boys listened to her orders and didn't break formation or make a sound.

' _Just bear with it a little longer you three'_ thought Yugao _'we are almost there'_

In a confrontation among shinobi, it only takes a single second to determine life or death. Yugao knew that if they maintained their composure it will increase their chances. However the wait before a fight isn't something the boys are experienced in. Yugao just hoped that they could resist their impulses until she gave the order to fight. As they drew closer to the centre the noise level increased and it took everything the boys had not to say anything.

Cave centre

Unlike the dark cave, its centre had blowtorches at the edges giving the room a dim lightning. Yugao was relieved that the boys had held their cool till now. From here on out it will be an all-out fight; something the ANBU in her would like to avoid. In the black ops unit, they are trained to strike their opponents down as quickly as possible. That's why they were so good at assassination jutsu. That was why they were crouching in a dark part of the cave: to find that opening.

"I must give you credit" said someone "No one has ever made it this far"

Yugao put her finger to her lips to silence the boys. She upped her senses to try and find out where puppeteer is. She could feel a low hum of chakra at the back of the cave; it felt like a dying human being. That was not him but it gave her some leverage. Whoever was there was dear to the puppeteer so if things go badly she knew where his weakness is.

"My guess is that you have a sensor among your unit" said the puppeteer "Are you here to avenge the ANBU that died?"

' _Bingo'_

Yugao found the puppeteer at the top of cave. She counted at least fifty puppets guarding him on every side; along with fifty surrounding the cave centre. One wrong move and they were all goners. Right now they had two objectives: disable the puppets and take out their master. Sasuke archery skills are their best chance at taking out the puppeteer, but she had to get him position first and make sure to keep the puppets occupied. Her plan was to use the puppeteer's weakness against him. The party would spilt-up into two groups: she would drop the jamming field around her and haul ass to the back of the cave drawing as many puppets as possible. While she serves as a distraction: the boys and a shadow clone of hers will sneak past and get to the top of the cave. Once there Sasuke will have one chance to take the puppeteer out or they were all in trouble.

Quickly she created a clone and signalled the boys to follow the clone while she went somewhere else. She knew that Dante and Sasuke will be smart enough to figure out her play once the fighting starts. So all she did was instruct Sasuke to get his bow and arrows ready. Raising her palm she counted backwards from five; once her hand dropped they took off.

As they ran up the walls the boys couldn't help but be impressed. Yugao was taking out puppets with such grace and power, yet her speed didn't suffer. With each breath came a sword stroke that took out a puppet and yet she didn't even look winded. The display really drove home why Yugao was one of the Hokage's best ANBU agents despite being so young. When they reached the top of the cave Yugao's clone pointed out what Sasuke's target is: it was the puppeteer. He was riding on the back of a very big puppet.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He knew that this was the most venerable part of the plan: he couldn't afford to miss. Excitement bubbled in his chest as he took aim at the puppeteer who was 1500 meters away from them. All his training was about to pay off; 1500 meters was a cinch for him. His target was the puppeteer's hands; without usable hands the puppets will be reduced to toys. He drew two arrows and coated them with chakra.

' _Aim; fire'_ thought Sasuke

The arrows hit the puppeteer dead on. Sasuke could help but smirk as he watched all the puppets fall to the ground, useless. As soon as the puppeteer dropped to the ground he was surrounded. Yugao's clone dispersed having done its job. It appeared the puppeteer was a rogue Suna Nin and when they looked in the direction Yugao ran in; they found a woman hooked up to a huge machine. It looked like it was pumping blood in her veins and taking blood out of it.

"Who are you?" asked Yugao

"Are you going to kill me now that you've won?"

Yugao used her sword to pinch his neck. Her tone was hard and cold.

"Death comes in various forms. I will not ask again"

"My name is Iki Yaboku"

"Why are you here?"

Yaboku gritted his teeth in anger. The arrows that robbed him use of his puppets also denied him the ability to make hand seals. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that he could take on an ANBU agent in his current state. He was at the mercy of a shinobi once again and he hated it.

"You wouldn't understand my conviction"

Yugao's eyes narrowed. A kunai whizzed past the woman's cheek imbedding itself in the wall behind her.

"That is not the answer to my question."

Yaboku felt his hatred for shinobi go through the roof. The pain in his hands was nothing compared to the flame of vengeance in his heart.

"That is my wife: Iki Hiyori. She has a disease that is constantly corrupting her. Her heart was infected by a virus so now if she doesn't get fresh blood every second she will die. I am trying to preserve my wife's life"

"At the expense of everyone else's"

"Suna is the reason why she is like this. They refused to save her even though she got the disease on a mission for them. Shinobi don't care about anyone but themselves. I don't care how many people I have to sacrifice to protect my wife. I am devoted to her. We share a bond that you can never understand; everything I have done I have done for her."

The more Naruto heard the angrier he became. That last statement was the last straw. The blond drove his fist into Yaboku's face. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his face towards his.

"Stop screwing around. You are doing this for yourself; not for your wife"

Yaboku lost it. How dare this brat say that to his face?

"WHAT DOES A BRAT LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT ANY OF THIS?!"

"When you form a bond with someone you want to see them smiling. Bonds are never meant to harm people. If you really shared a bond with your wife you wouldn't put anyone else through your pain. If you care so much about her: why don't you hook yourself to that machine?!"

Yaboku froze when he heard that. Naruto wasn't done though.

"You claim to love her and yet all you do is make people suffer in her name! You're throwing a tantrum about how bad the world is; but yet you are killing other people's loved ones."

"They deserve to know my pain!"

BAM!

Naruto drove another punch into Yaboku's face. Naruto was enraged. This time he used both his hands to grab Yaboku by the shirt.

"What about your wife's pain? Do you think that she would want people going through hell in her name?! Did you ever ask her what she wants?!"

Flashback

 _Yaboku looked at his sleeping wife. Her condition was getting worse by the day. The Kazekage had still refused to devout resources to find a cure. He couldn't place the village on hold to save his wife. He could feel his hands clench hard._

" _You look like I feel"_

 _His wife's quiet voice woke him from his thoughts. As he looked at her, he could still see her signature smile. It was something he always loved her for; no matter how bad life got his wife never lost her light._

" _You're in no condition to be joking"_

 _Hiyori laughed weakly "took you out of your mind though"_

 _Yaboku smiled; she was always thinking about other people. She didn't deserve this._

" _Yaboku"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Do you want to know what will make me really happy?"_

" _What?"_

" _If you promise me that you will be happy"_

" _Hiyori I…"_

" _I love you and I'll always be with you. Just do me that one favour, k?"_

 _That was the last time his wife opened her eyes._

Flashback end

He was right. He had been lying to himself. The real reason was that he was not ready to say goodbye to Hiyori yet. He was not strong enough to let her go and instead of honouring her wish he brought dishonour to her memory. But no more; he knew what he had to do.

"Let me go kid"

Naruto left him alone. He watched him as he walked towards his wife. It appears that he finally understood what needed to be done. Naruto may not know the pain of losing someone he loved, but he knew that his friends will not want him to harm others in their name. When Yaboku got to his wife's side, he stared at her smiling face.

"I'm so sorry Hiyori. I failed you but I know now what I have to do"

He bent down and turned off the machine. As he watched her body relax in death; the smile remained as a sign. He felt himself return it.

"I promise that I will make you happy. So don't stop watching over me, okay?"

Dante couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto's legendary ability to turn nemesis to friend was actually real. Over the next few minutes, Yaboku thanked them for stopping him and gave a special thank you to Naruto. He also promised to atone for his crimes; he would present himself to the mayor and take full responsibility for his actions. It was surreal. Yugao was just happy that the mission was a success. To be honest, she was exhausted. After they left the cave she apologized to the boys for being so hard on them. They waved it off; telling her how cool she looked in her ANBU mode.

 **A/N: That's that for that. So let me know what you guys think. I want you to review; let me know who you want Sasuke with: Sakura or Yugao.**

 **[1]: If you don't know what voice is being referred to here; shame on you.**

 **See you all next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As always you guys are absolutely awesome. I love how much love this story is getting. I want to share my thoughts on Haruno Sakura. There are parts of her personality that piss me off true, but she's got a lot of potential. The fact that she saved Naruto's life makes her okay in my book. However the Sakura in this story will not be** _ **that**_ **Sakura. I intend to bring out the best in her character. In the end I'm hoping everyone likes the Rise of the Sarutobi Clan 'Sakura', even if she doesn't end up with Sasuke.**

 **reader229: Lolz I like the way you wrote logic. Thanks for your support.**

 **111segasonic: You're right. I didn't realize that until you pointed it out. Not bad.**

 **Talon Blu: You're welcome. Thanks.**

 **Saint of vice koncor: I really like your attention to detail. I'll take your team selections under advisement. I hope you'll like what I come up with as regards: the guns; the teams and Sakura.**

 **Penny-Polendina: Thanks for the push.**

 **QrowOfFate: Hmm you really do make a compelling argument. I promise that regardless of who wins; I will try my hardest to make this story worth reading.**

 **wahyubison: Thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Polls:**

 **Sakura: 2**

 **Yugao: 3**

Chapter 12

" _There is a sweetness of overcoming your troubles and finding something good in the process, however small it may be."_ – John C. Maxwell

Lindars

BOOM!

Sasuke didn't even know where to start from. When he walked into their room at the inn; this was not what he expected. Dante had completely destroyed their bathroom; and the entire inn's water system. The lunatic was just standing there with an abashed look on his face. Naruto had been in the room when the explosion went off; but even he couldn't explain how it happened. Sasuke took a deep breath and asked;

"How did this happen?"

"It was an accident I swear" said Dante

Yugao rushed into their room looking for what caused the explosion. What she found was a very wet Dante and a very angry Sasuke. Naruto it appeared didn't know what was going on. That means that Dante had done something to the inn's water system. The question is what?

"I asked how did this happen?" gritted Sasuke

Dante scratched his cheek with a bashful look on his face.

"Well I wanted to take a shower but the facet wasn't running fast enough. So I decided to create a _tiny_ water dragon to take a bath in. I thought it would be cool! Just imagine what it'll be like to take a shower inside a water dragon. But I sort of miscalculated how much water the system could handle, and well this happened. So you see I am a victim here too."

"How are you a victim?" gritted Sasuke "You almost blew up the entire inn!"

"Well how was I to know that the system couldn't handle it? It is not like they put up a warning sign saying 'do not use water dragons in the bathroom'"

Naruto smiled "Would that stop you from doing it?"

Dante smirked cheekily "You have to ask?"

Yugao sweatdropped as she watched Sasuke assault Dante. In the past six months, she had lost count of the number of 'accidents' that Dante had caused. It was like since they weren't doing any crazy training; Dante decided to satiate his desire with destruction and mayhem. She will never forget the day the World Combat Champion visited Lindars. The WCC was not a shinobi tournament but the participants were tough enough to give most Shinobi a run for their money. The current champion was a very big guy with a short fuse. He had visited the Hot Springs to relax and according to Sasuke Dante decided to talk to him.

Flashback

" _What do you think that you're doing?" asked Sasuke_

 _Dante blinked "I'm going to say hi to the big guy"_

 _Sasuke groaned. When normal people see a giant like Rig they avoided him at all costs. But of course Dante wanted to talk to him._

" _Why?" asked Sasuke "just why?"_

" _Did you not see the way he looked at Uzuki-san?" asked Dante "He was totally leering at her"_

" _So he's a pervert" said Sasuke "What does that have to do with anything?"_

 _Dante smirked "let's find out shall we?"_

" _That makes no sense"_

 _Dante was already walking towards Rig. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't think he and Dante took bring the guy down. He just didn't see the point in starting a fight over something like that. Yugao was beautiful; guys will always leer at her. So as long as none of them crossed the line it wasn't Sasuke's business._

' _This is going to end badly' thought Sasuke_

 _He watched as Dante approached Rig. Seeing as he couldn't stop him, Sasuke walked to catch up. Even he didn't agree with this play he wasn't going to let Dante go at it alone. Dante walked up to Rig with mischief written all over his face. When Rig saw the brat he glared at him_

" _What do you want?"_

 _In the presence of over a dozen people, Dante made this comment_

" _That thing between your legs; it's like a penis, only smaller."_

 _The jaw of everyone in the Hot Spring dropped. To say that Rig was enraged when he heard that would be a severe understatement. Everyone expected Rig to put the dark haired kid in the hospital. However, the only one who wound up in the hospital was Rig: fighting Dante alone is one thing, but fighting both Dante and Sasuke was just plain unfair._

Flashback end

When she heard the story and saw what they did to Rig she was stunned. She felt flattered that Dante would go so far on her behalf but he really shouldn't have. Yugao had attempted to seat Dante down a couple months ago. You see Dante had decided to make fireworks to celebrate the Lindars Annual Festival. The mayor was to supply him the casing while Dante handled the filling. Sasuke at the time was highly suspicion of Dante's generosity and his promise to blow them away. So they spied on the type of filling Dante planned on using. He planned to combine ethanol, acetone, pentane and Diethyl malate 626-11-9.

Flashback

 _They were all stunned to the core. Naruto knew from his studies that the first three chemicals were highly flammable; yet Dante planned to combine them. The last chemical was used in some perfumes, not in fireworks._

" _Hey you guys found my stash" Dante quipped_

" _This is what you plan to fill the fireworks with?" asked Sasuke_

 _They all held their breath; hoping and praying that they would be wrong. That somehow, someway Dante was not as crazy as this. They watched as he titled his head in confusion and asked_

" _Is that a bad thing?"_

 _Sasuke couldn't even process what he just heard. The look on Dante's face was one of real confusion. It was like he didn't even know that his fireworks would incinerate the entire village. Even Naruto, who liked a good explosion, would not be this crazy. Yugao's mind was still resetting itself from fear; if they didn't come to check Dante would have given them all a fragrant death._

 _While they were still trying to process this information; Dante was doing his very best not to break his composure. He wasn't actually going to pull a stunt like that; he wasn't that crazy. Although the Sparda in him was curious about what combining those chemicals would result in. So perhaps he was that crazy; but the insanity was worth it. The look on his friends' faces was so hilarious Dante almost lost his cool._

" _Um is your silence a way of saying that this is not a bad idea?" asked Dante_

" _NO IT'S NOT YOU PSYCHOTIC LUNATIC" screamed Sasuke_

 _Dante sighed "Sasu-chan those words mean the same thing. Sheesh you're supposed to be a North Star for Naruto"_

" _What is that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto_

 _Dante shook his head in pity._

" _You see what I mean" said Dante "Now help me fill these fireworks"_

" _Sasuke, Naruto please excuse us" said Yugao "I would like to have a talk with Dante"_

" _Good luck" groaned Sasuke_

 _When they left Yugao turned to Dante. She felt that perhaps if she could have a talk with Dante; it will help quell part of his insanity. But first she had some questions;_

" _Dante" started Yugao "You are as intelligent as Sasuke yet you seem hell bent on following the path of insanity, why is that?"_

 _Dante adopted his confused pose;_

" _I have no idea what you are talking about"_

 _Yugao took a deep breath. She didn't want to believe that Dante was completely crazy. There had to be a part of him that was still sane. If she could get to that part then maybe, just maybe it will quell Dante's insanity; before he drove them all crazy._

" _Okay let's start with this" said Yugao "why did you try to use these chemicals?"_

" _I wanted to see what happens" said Dante_

" _Okay so you were curious" said Yugao "Curiosity is good but you do know what combining these chemicals will result in, right?"_

 _Dante smirked. He knew exactly what Yugao was getting at. Part of him would love to drag this out and try to piss her off. However she had become a dear friend so he decided to go easy on her. There will be plenty of time to drive her crazy later on. That was one of his goals for this trip after all._

" _You want to know if there is a part of me that is still sane, correct"_

 _Yugao wasn't even surprised._

" _Yes that's what I want to know."_

" _The short answer is: yes"_

" _Then why don't you listen to it?"_

" _Simple: it's no fun"_

 _Yugao sweatdropped when she heard that. A part of her knew that that is what Dante's response would be._

" _So you choose to be insane; because it is fun"_

" _Well yeah" said Dante "I am free to be as crazy as I want because I know that Sasuke will keep me in check"_

" _And what happens when you drive Sasuke crazy?"_

 _Dante smirked meaningfully "that's just the thing"_

 _Yugao's eyes narrowed "what thing?"_

" _Sasuke is already insane"_

" _Wait what?" asked Yugao "Sasuke is far from crazy"_

 _Dante cackled "Sasuke is insanely sane. His insanity is what keeps him sane, while my sanity is what makes me insane."_

" _Explain"_

" _Well I have a firm 'normal' foundation, so I can be as crazy as I want to be without going off the rails. Sasuke has never had a normal life, even before he met me. So he has a firm 'crazy' foundation; which allows him to be as normal as he wants without being average."_

" _I don't even want to know how you reached that conclusion" said Yugao "But what about Naruto?"_

 _Dante smiled softly._

" _Naruto doesn't operate from his head; he does so from the heart. He's a special kind of martyr. You see if a bad guy told Naruto to choose between the life of his friends and his own; he will make a third option"_

" _Okay and what option is that?"_

" _The idiot will choose to beat the stuffing out of whoever is stupid enough to give that kind of choice"_

Flashback end

She did not fully understand what Dante was saying then. However as she watched the scene in front of her, she knew that he was right. These boys were so special in so many ways. Honestly after spending a year with them; she has reached the point where she could finally see the kind of people they are. ANBU didn't open up a lot of possibilities for friendship but as she watched Sasuke scold Dante, with Naruto laughing in the background. She knew that these were her friends: and that made her laugh.

' _My dearest friends are lunatics.'_

The thought was so crazy it was hysterical. The boys paused what they were doing when they saw how hard Yugao was laughing. The laughter sounded very different from Yugao's usual laughs; this one had a touch of insanity in it.

Dante smirked "Ah I love it when a plan comes together"

Sasuke glared at him.

"You shut up" said Sasuke "She's not crazy"

"Your hearing is working isn't it?" asked Naruto "I think Dante's plan worked"

"Don't worry Sasuke" said Dante "I promise the crazy train can accommodate one more person"

Yugao had stopped laughing at this point. She smiled at them

"We need to get going you three"

"Hai-oh" said Dante

"That's not an actual word" said Sasuke

"Every word that exists previously didn't exist" said Dante

On the road

"Is it just me or were they too glad to see us leave?" asked Dante

"Considering the amount of trouble you caused, I am not surprised" said Sasuke

"Mou Sasuke I have half a mind to resent that"

"You don't have half a mind in the first place"

Dante smirked "Exactly so I won't resent that"

"So where to now?" asked Yugao

They all stared at Dante for a play; only for him to look behind him.

"Is the new plan written somewhere there?"

"I have a plan" said Naruto

There was a non-vocal countdown before Sasuke and Dante dropped laughing so hard their sides hurt. Yugao refused to laugh out of compassion for Naruto. Naruto however did not like their unspoken comment. Yugao decided to try to get the situation under control.

"Guy I think that Naruto is being serious"

"Wait what?" asked Sasuke "You're being serious?"

"Yes!"

"Well I'll be" said Dante "There really is a first time for everything"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" asked Naruto

"Ma, ma Naruto calm down" said Yugao "Why don't you just tell us your play?"

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Taft"

"Is one of the six big cities" interrupted Dante "what about it?"

"Would you let me finish?" gritted Naruto

"Sorry Whiskers I'm not used to you having a play"

Sasuke smirked "Probably because it has never happened before"

"Can we please just let him finish please?" asked Yugao

"Mou you're no fun" moaned Dante "Fine let's hear the plan Whiskers"

Naruto sighed "after five months of training we finally know that it's possible to be a sensor via the vibrations in the ground"

"Yeah Dobe" said Sasuke "But we are barely able to monitor a few feet around us, and the chakra cost alone makes it useless"

"Hey" said an indignant Dante "the chakra beacon worked; all we need to do is master it."

"Exactly" said Naruto "So I was thinking: why stop at chakra beacons? Why don't we find a way to merge the Chakra Buffer and Beacon together?"

"Those techniques are two very separate things Naruto" said Yugao "The Buffer creates a field of chakra around the body while the Beacon creates a field outside it"

"Then there is the chakra cost and the amount of control that you would need to even try something like that" said Sasuke

"Yeah but it would be awesome though" said Dante

Naruto smirked "Well I have a plan on how to do that. And if we can master it; it'll make mastering the Buffer and Beacon a lot smoother. We grow a tail."

Dante and Sasuke blinked. They shared a quizzical look and realized something.

"You want us to ask you for an explanation, don't you?" said Sasuke

Naruto had a petulant look on his face.

"No ask-y no tell-y"

Yugao laughed. It seems that Naruto did have his intelligent moments.

"He's right you two. Ask and you shall receive"

Dante and Sasuke were both irate. That is until they had a brilliant idea. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw the cheeky smiles on their faces.

"Okay Naruto would you please explain your play?" asked Dante

"To those of us who don't speak Idiot" said Sasuke

Naruto glowered. You could practically hear his teeth grinding together. However he decided to not attack his friends; he would maintain his cool, for now.

"Says the guys who got nothing"

Maintaining his cool had nothing with him not lashing out at them verbally. Unfortunately the jab just seemed to further amuse them. Yugao put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind them Naruto" pacified Yugao "I am very interested in hearing your plan"

Naruto sighed deeply. Yugao really was the mediator in their group.

"A few months ago I read about cheetahs and how they use their tails as some kind of stabilize. The tail allows them to reach maximum speeds and maintain their mobility at full-throttle. It got me thinking: what if we can do something like that."

Dante became thoughtful. The plan was sound; as compared to his crazy plans. But there were several anomalies with Naruto's play. Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't the smartest guy around, but the dobe was very creative when he wanted to be. However he had questions;

"Your plan is full of holes Dobe" said Sasuke "The first problem is that we can't create a stabilizer; our chakra will be stretched too far to make one."

"Not to mention the fact that Cheetahs can't maintain their speeds for long" said Dante "So even if we can generate some kind of stabilizer with our chakra, it will tire us out quickly"

Now it was Naruto's turn to grow a cheeky smile. His friends gazed at him intently.

"You already know how to solve those problems?" asked Yugao

"Two words: Chakra Crystals" said a smug Naruto

Dante laughed out loud when he figured out Naruto's play. It was bloody perfect; it was insane.

Sasuke groaned "Dobe do you even know what you're asking us to do? It's crazier than any of Dante's plans"

Yugao however wasn't following what they were talking about. She knows that Taft is known for her jewels and precious gems; but chakra crystals?

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but can someone please explain this plan to me?" asked Yugao

Naruto of course was all too happy to oblige her request. It felt good to be the one doing the explanations for once.

"Taft is known for their jewels. However, the thing about Taft's jewels is that they can be altered into something else. Historians speculate that that the First Hokage's necklace was grown from a Taft jewel. That is what made the city so famous."

"Yeah but the punch line is that; no one has been able to make a chakra crystal since then so it remains a speculation" said Sasuke

"Oh don't be such a sour puss Sasuke" scolded Dante "If someone did then so can we"

"Let's say that this works" said Yugao "Then the crystals would help you stabilize your chakra?"

Naruto glowed. This is the fun part of _his_ plan.

"The chakra crystals will not just act as a stabilizer for our chakra. It will take our chakra manipulation skills to a whole other level. The Beacon and Buffer techniques will come to us as easy as breathing"

"So what's the downside of the plan?" asked Yugao

"There are only two downsides to the plan" said Dante "Finding the right kind of jewel and synthesising it"

Sasuke groaned "You say it like it's easy. Taft's underground is literally filled with jewels: both the useful ones and the useless ones. If the citizens of Taft haven't found a strong enough gem to synthesise, what makes you think that we will have better luck?"

"Simple" said Dante "I don't know"

"Yeah and we won't know until we try" said Naruto

"Exactly" said Dante

Sasuke scowled darkly at his best friends. The worst part is that their plans always worked out. So Sasuke fully expected them to find a strong crystal. His problem was the synthesis process: they would have to feed their chakra and blood into the crystal via skin contact. The journals on crystal synthesis didn't attach how long the process would take; it did however state three things. The process was extremely deadly; they had to tie their life energy to the crystal after all. The process will end when the synthesis seal on the crystal vanishes. Finally the process will place a strain on their chakra capacity; it'll make using chakra twice as difficult.

' _I'm definitely not going to let these two plan our last trip. I need to start working on our next play before their plans get me dead.'_

Taft

Sasuke snarled "I blame you both for this"

"Ma, ma I don't think this anyone's fault" said Yugao

"Yeah Teme how were we supposed to know this was going to happen" said Naruto

"One time is a coincidence; when it happens again it stops being a coincidence. You two attract trouble wherever you go" gritted Sasuke

"Wow Trouble must have it bad for us" said Dante "I guess being awesome has some downsides after all"

Yugao sighed. They were currently hiding on top one of the buildings in Taft. The second they entered the city she knew that something was very wrong. Everyone was smiling happily; every single person. At first she thought that they had come on some important date or something. That all changed when Dante discreetly chucked a stone at one of the citizens. The man's blissful expression didn't drop for a second; he even picked up the stone and thanked it for coming to him. After that they decided not to stay out in the open, just in case.

"I wonder what is making them all so happy dattebayo" said Naruto

"Hmm maybe they knew that we were coming" said Dante "So they decided to take leave of their sanity before I caused them to"

Everybody sweatdropped when they heard that: the funny part is that Dante actually believed that to be true.

"How about we pretend that it's not that" said Yugao

Dante pouted "but I like that reason"

Sasuke just decided to let it go. They had bigger problems than Dante's crazy wishes; he just found something complicates their situation.

"Check out the posters on that wall over there" said Sasuke

"Annual Ramen Festival?" asked Yugao

Naruto suddenly became wide-eyed.

"That's right the Annual Ramen Festival is going to be held in Taft this year." said Naruto "This is atrocious; so many ramen lovers will come here in less than three days. We have to stop whatever this is, now!"

Dante turned to Sasuke in shock. He 'whispered' to him;

"Did you know that Naruto knew that word?"

Sasuke was just as stunned.

"I'm not even convinced he can spell it"

"Hey Naruto" said Dante "Spell atrocious"

Naruto gave them a withering glare.

"Ramen lovers are at stake. This is no time for horseplay"

Dante and Sasuke jaws dropped.

"First atrocious and now horseplay" said Dante "I think Naruto's been reading the dictionary"

"That is the only explanation" said Sasuke

Yugao could see Naruto's patience snapping. While she did not share his devotion for ramen, she could agree that they couldn't afford to waste time. The first problem with their current situation is that they had very little to work with. She had tried to see if she could find some kind of chakra signature but she couldn't. That means that there was no way of tracking the source of the mind control, and seeing as they didn't have a Yamanaka with them they couldn't interrogate the villagers either. This was not going to be an easy mission.

"Okay let's organise what we know" said Yugao "Then we can decide what to do next"

"For one thing we at least know the target" said Sasuke "Something as big as the Ramen Festival is bound to draw in a lot of people. I am willing to bet that a few important nobles will show up too"

"Judging from the amount of traffic in the streets, it is safe to assume that the process is fast." Said Dante "and the doer is capable of affecting a large number of people at a time"

"What part of that makes you think that the process is fast" said Naruto "the doer could have been affecting them one at a time over a long period"

"If that is the case then someone would have noticed someone is wrong with the city" said Dante "if the people in charge of planning the festival are as professional as I think; then they would have people giving them constant reports on the city. If they get wind that more than one person is acting like that; they would have pulled the plug"

"The question is who has the kind of juice to do that?" asked Yugao "Taft is a very big city yet we didn't find one normal person in our earlier sweep"

Dante suddenly realized something.

"The jewels. They run underneath the entire city and they can power a jutsu this size. That must also be how the people were affected so quickly"

"So you're saying that someone synthesised the entire mine beneath us?" asked Yugao

"No" said Sasuke "those crystals are capable of reflecting energy, all they would need to do is synthesise one big crystal. If they do that, then all they would need to do is use a seal to connect the main crystal to several key crystals in the mines"

"They do that and every other crystal will light up" said Dante "that of course makes it extremely difficult to find the chakra source"

"Okay so that answers 'how'" said Yugao

Naruto was getting impatient but the comment Yugao made had him curious.

"What do you mean 'how'?"

Dante smirked "now that's the Naruto we all know and love"

Yugao giggled "Naruto in every investigation five questions are always involved. There is the how it happened; why it happened; when it happened; who is in involved; and finally where it happened. We need to answer at least three of those questions before we make a move."

"But that'll take forever" groused Naruto "we don't know what the mind control is doing to them."

"Dobe I know this is the point where your recklessness pushes you into doing something stupid, but we are dealing with an unknown here. How do you know that you won't be affected if you charge the enemy?"

"I refuse to be mind-controlled by some pricks ttebayo" declared Naruto "We need to help them"

"No one is saying that we won't" said Dante "But Sasuke's right we need to think this through"

Naruto's mood turned sour. While they were here debating; the enemy was doing who knows what to the people of this city. He knew that they needed a plan, but the thought of just sitting here while the citizens of the city were in trouble grated on his nerves. Yugao knew that if they didn't make a move soon then Naruto would go off on his own. Naruto was a stubborn hot-head, a very bad combination. In truth if they could find out how the citizens were affected then they would know how to avoid it. But the only way to do that with the resources at their disposal would be to experience it themselves.

' _Now I know that I am losing my mind'_ thought Yugao

The plan forming in her mind was beyond reckless. However considering their current situation they didn't have much of a choice. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Sasuke and Dante

"Naruto's plan has more merit than I am comfortable with. Right now we don't have any way of getting any real information. The only option we have left would be to find out how the jutsu works and storm the castle"

Everyone stared at her with shock written on their faces. The Yugao they knew would prefer to take the cautious approach and this plan was anything but cautious. Dante of course loved to see her like this. Sasuke however could feel a headache forming; but he did have an idea on the jutsu's base line.

"Most likely the jutsu uses the victim's sense of fear or pleasure to take root"

"Sasuke that's brilliant" said Dante "Humans respond most to those two feelings"

"So they are trapped in their worst nightmare?" asked Naruto

"Or their greatest desire" said Sasuke

Naruto snarled "we have to help them; all we have to do is ignore the base right?"

"If you saw a ghost would you be able to keep fighting?" asked Sasuke

Naruto's fists clenched. His gaze became hard;

"To save all these people, yes"

"Then off to the mine entrance" stated Dante "that's most likely the enemy's location"

Sasuke massaged his temples as he watched Naruto and Dante take off. His friends were too much sometimes.

"Are you annoyed I supported the reckless plan?" asked Yugao

She and Sasuke formed the voice of reason and logic in their party. So while she was sure Dante and Naruto were happy with her choice. She wanted to know what Sasuke thought.

"I only supported the plan because I don't see any other option. It doesn't mean I'm always going to go down that route"

Sasuke gazed at her with an inscrutable look on his face. The intensity of the stare reminded Yugao that Sasuke's age had nothing to do with his maturity. His dark eyes were also a bit intimidating; especially when you remember what those eyes are capable of. After what felt like an eternity Sasuke just sighed;

"We need to go with them. Heavens knows what kind of trouble they will get into without us there holding them back"

The 'us' in his statement answered Yugao's question. She smiled in relief; she didn't want Sasuke thinking that everyone around him was crazy. There was only so much one person can handle after all.

Mine Entrance

When they arrived at the entrance Yugao decided to use her chakra senses, it turned out to be a big mistake. She immediately dropped to the ground holding her head in pain. The boys rushed to her but she couldn't process that fact with the migraine she had. It felt like someone had shoved their hand deep into her psyche; her pain stemmed from having her mental defences annihilated. Naturally she turned off her senses, but at least she knew what the enemy was using to trap his victims. Just before the pain passed an image of Konoha ablaze flashed in her mind.

Sasuke hated this feeling. He didn't know what caused Yugao to scream in pain. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything but watch her hold her head in pain. Thankfully after a couple minutes she seemed to catch her breath. The experience gave him new meaning to the term heart attack.

"That hurt"

Dante smirked "You don't say I thought it tickled"

Yugao managed a strained chuckle. Sasuke just pinched the edge of his nose in relief.

"What was that about ttebayo?" asked Naruto

"I tried to use my sensory ability to scan the mines. Turns out that you guys were right; the mines are filled with chakra. I also found out what the jutsu attacks; the victim's worst nightmare."

Naruto already bad mood worsened. He was able to control his impatience because he hoped that the citizens were trapped in good dreams, but this changed everything. Now they had to find the asshole doing this and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Sasuke gave Naruto a withering glare.

"Don't even think about it" gritted Sasuke

Needless to say, Naruto didn't appreciate Sasuke's tone.

"Those people are trapped in their worst fears Teme; we have to help them right now"

"And what good will you be if you join them?" asked a surly Sasuke "Yugao's senses won't work in those mines. So we would be walking into enemy territory without any knowledge of where we are going. That will be beyond stupid, even for you. We go nowhere without a plan."

Dante smiled as he watched Sasuke and Naruto glare at each other fiercely. They both had good points: they were on a clock and they needed a plan. Dante knew that he really shouldn't be smiling in this kind of situation but seeing two kiddie alpha males stare each other down was funny. Yugao was just glad for the space to catch her breath and build her defences back up. The enemy was a dangerous one she will give him that; but they had a mission to carry out.

"In ANBU we have a saying: if you can't be a bear: be a fox"

"Very poetic" said Dante

Sasuke sighed in frustration. There was nothing poetic about what she said, but he did make him curious.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you can't breach the castle to catch your prey; then give your prey a reason to come out of the castle"

"But how would we do that?" asked Naruto

Dante snapped his fingers in excitement.

"I've got it. All we have to do is leave the city."

Naruto glowered darkly at Dante for even suggesting something like that. There was no way he was going to abandon this city, but he decided to give Dante the chance to explain himself first. If he didn't like the explanation then he will go off on his own.

"Think about: whoever is doing this wants to be as discreet as possible. We already know what they're up to; and after what just happened they know that they have a loose end."

"So you think that they will leave the mines; their biggest advantage just to tie up a loose end?" asked Sasuke "That is a very big 'if'"

Dante glared at Sasuke.

"Oh I'm sorry, what's your plan? Oh that's right; you got nothing"

Sasuke twitched in annoyance. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see how close Naruto was to going off on his own. The dobe was very wrong if he thought that he didn't want to save the people of this city too. He however was not ready to sacrifice his best friends in a blind rescue. They couldn't go in and they couldn't bank on the enemy coming out; tie that in with the ticking clock and Sasuke was getting very irritated fast. Just then Sasuke had an idea

"What if we disrupt their jutsu?" asked Sasuke "Is there any way we can disable the crystals even only for a short period of time?"

Naruto who just about to go rogue stopped. Sasuke had a valid point and he was right.

"Yes there is a way to temporarily disrupt the chakra chain. Since they are only using one crystal all we have to is create a pulse strong enough to cancel out the reflections"

Dante smirked "now we are cooking with salt"

"Disrupting the reflections would also give me the chance to find the main crystal" said an impressed Yugao "once we do that we can find the enemy pretty easily"

"Alright let's do this" said Dante "In order to cancel out reflections this strong we would have to create a charge with our combined chakra"

To say Dante was excited about creating the first ever chakra EMP would be a severe understatement. The boys stepped a foot away from the entrance. Yugao didn't need her sensory ability to be impressed at the amount of chakra they were generating. The sheer amount of control they used to compress their chakra into a ball and explode it towards the cave was nothing short of amazing. Immediately the ball exploded Yugao fired up her senses; once she felt the chakra in the mines dissipate she gave the boys the okay signal and they took off.

Unlike the caves in Lindars, the mines underneath Taft glowed: thanks to the torches and crystals. Yugao was able to locate the main crystal and the team guarding it. She counted five people, though judging from the chakra coming off the main crystal there was someone next to it. They found their prey seating on top a crystal throne with five masked guards surrounding her. The entire throne room was covered in crystals. Yugao could feel the chakra network coming back up; that means that a stealth attack was out of the question.

"Hmm she's hot" said Dante "And I like her style"

Dante was not exaggerating about the woman being beautiful. She had long curvy dark hair with dark seductive eyes. She was wearing a long black gown that did little to hide her assets. The cold smile on her face made her a truly deadly woman. Naruto however wasn't impressed with her but he filled the appeal she had for future purposes. Thinking about her would have to wait considering the fact that she turned her head dead at their location;

"Are you going to hide up there all day?"

"She's good" admitted Sasuke "The throne room is a few feet below us surrounded by crystals and a pool leaking the edges."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Yugao

However suggestions would have to wait; two of the guards were hauling ass to their location. Quickly they spilt up and landed on the ground where the other three rushed at them. Each of the guards brandished a scythe and they knew how to use it. Yugao ended up with two while the boys got one each. Of course the proper thing to do would be to fight them individually, but they were anything but proper.

Dante threw five kunai into the air above him and four into the ground a few feet away; the rest of the team got the message instantly. Naruto grabbed his opponent's leg and substituted both of them with the kunai. Sasuke and Yugao followed less than a spilt second later. The play was simple: they would all grab an opponent and use the substitution technique to place them all in one place and substitute themselves out of the way. Once that was done the fireworks had to go off, quick;

"Fire Style:"

"Wind Style:"

"Water Style:"

"Combination: Great Steam Dragon"

The results of their training spoke volumes. The great steam dragon roared loud and hungry; it consumed the five guards instantly removing the need for a clean-up crew. Yugao was impressed; as was their enemy giving the fact that she rose from her throne to clap for them.

"Well that was quite exquisite"

Yugao could see how tired the boys were. They may be capable of creating a deadly dragon but their chakra capacity still couldn't handle it just yet. That meant that taking out this woman was up to her. There is no way she was going to let her get away.

"May I know the names of my new guards?"

Naruto became incensed. He understood that killing was part of life as a shinobi, but the woman wasn't even bothered that her men were dead.

"We are not your guards" gritted Naruto "Is that why you used mind control on the people of Taft?"

"Oh them?" asked the female "I did that because I wanted to"

Everyone went still. Naruto was the first to break from shock. And boy was he mad

"YOU FORCED THEM TO RELIEVE THEIR WORST FEARS FOR THAT?!"

The lady used her finger to pick her ear; she had a nonchalant look on her face

"Are you always so loud?"

Before Naruto could floor her he heard Dante laughing beside him!

"Why are you laughing?!" asked Naruto

Dante stood up and smirked at the lady.

"Name's Sarutobi Dante, what's your name?"

"Rosalia"

"I have to say I like you very much" said Dante

Naruto snarled at Dante. You could practically feel the rage rolling off him in waves.

"What are talking about Dante?"

Dante turned to him with a smirk.

"Most bad guys have some kind of sob story but she is a bad guy because she wants to. She's not blaming life she genuinely just loves being bad. That rare and I like it."

Rosalia smirked "I like you too, tell me is your friend always so emotional?"

Dante sighed despondently "More than you'll ever know, it is a pain sometimes"

Yugao and Sasuke shared a stunned look when Rosalia laughed. Naruto looked ready to pop a blood vessel; Dante was chatting amicably with someone they were supposed to be fighting. It was enough to throw anybody for a twirl.

"Well if that's the case perhaps you would like to join me" asked Rosalia

"I'm tempted" said Dante "Tell me, what's in it for me?"

Rosalia shrugged absently.

"That depends on what you want"

"And what do you want?"

This time Rosalia smirked. It was so sly; so sanguine Dante loved it immediately.

"I want what I want and I get what I want"

"I'm in love with you" said Dante "But you know that we have to fight right?"

Rosalia actually pouted.

"Mou that's too bad. Do you have any last requests?"

"Yeah I got one: boom"

Before anyone could guess what he meant the crystal throne exploded; Rosalia was barely able to get away in time. After the chakra pulse she had devoted much of her chakra to recharging the throne, so when it exploded her network was disrupted for a few seconds. Dante knew that Yugao was fast enough to utilize those few seconds and he wasn't disappointed. Yugao charged Rosalia and swung her blade killing her instantly. With the mission over everyone turned to face Dante

"How did you do that ttebayo?"

Dante blinked, titling his head he asked

"Did I do something?"

"You made her throne crystal explode, how?" asked Sasuke

"Oh that" said Dante

A few seconds passed before Sasuke lost it

"How did you do that?" gritted Sasuke "Say did what and I swear I will kill you"

Dante stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"There is a limit to how much chakra a crystal that heavily synthesised can take"

"So you fed it chakra until it exploded?" asked Yugao "That's very much like you"

"So that's why you were talking with her" said Naruto "You were stalling until the limit broke"

"Oh no I actually enjoyed talking with her"

Naruto deadpanned "sometimes I don't understand you"

"But do you trust me?" asked Dante

Naruto twitched. It wasn't like he thought Dante would actually join the woman. He just didn't like the idea of chatting with someone like that.

"Yes I trust you"

"That's all I need to know" said Dante "Now I do believe we have some crystals to pick. I got dibs on the ruby up there." [1]

"I've got one more question" said Naruto "Why didn't she die when the crystal exploded?"

"Well I was only able to blow up large chunks out of the throne" said Dante "But you gotta admit; that was an utterly brilliant plan"

"Utterly crazy is more like it" said Sasuke

Dante glowed and hugged Sasuke when he said that.

"Aw Sasu-chan I just love it when you flatter me"

"Get off me lunatic" growled Sasuke

Of course Dante didn't do that. Yugao and Naruto laughed as they watched Sasuke try to fight off Dante's hugs.

 **A/N: That is that for that. As always let me know what you think. The polls will be decided by the next update.**

 **[1]: I don't need to explain that, right?**

 **See you all soon**

 **Dante out**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm never going to get tired of saying this: you guys are absolutely awesome. Your support for this story is very motivational; keep it up. Now I know that Sasuke's pairing options were limited. I had my reasons for that. Naruto and Dante however have more options; specially thanks to you all. The same rules apply; review your choice of pairing. Thank you all for your reviews, you all make writing this story worth it.**

 **Dreamy-Girl2016: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Yutyrannus: Thanks for your vote and your support. Regardless of how the votes go Hayate will remain an important part of Yugao's life. His will to keep striving forward despite his illness is nothing short of remarkable.**

 **111segasonic: Yeah you're right. The classics are always good.**

 **Penny-Polendina: Thank you and don't stop pushing me.**

 **Saint of vice koncor: Thanks for your insights.**

 **High Daemon: Thanks for your vote.**

 **FoxFromSpace: Lolz I'm happy you enjoyed the story. Stick around it gets much better.**

 **Yifto: Wow thank you so much.**

 **Polls**

 **Sakura: 4**

 **Yugao: 4**

Chapter 13

" _The first part of choosing great people is to analyse your own strengths and weaknesses. That gives you an idea of where your needs are the greatest. The goal is to balance your weaknesses with the strength of others, then to evaluate the team overall."_ – Rudolph W. Giuliani

Dante was lounging on a roof, enjoying the scenery one last time. He couldn't take his eyes off the ruby amulet lazily hanging on his neck. That day he found it; it was three times this size. It took blood, sweat and tears to synthesise the crystal, literally. Putting the seal on the crystal had been the easy part; he had to place the gem on his heart. That was where the synthesising gem would draw the wearer's blood, life-force and chakra. Once the process was over the gem could be any size the wearer chose it to be: that's why Rosalia could use her crystal has a throne and still be connected to it.

' _Dead and yet you're still one badass chick'_ thought Dante

The synthesis process turned out to be far tougher than he expected. The crystal constantly drained chakra and blood from their bodies. So to compensate they had to keep training and eating excessively, just to stay alive. Thankfully after they saved Taft the mayor was more than happy to accommodate their every need. However their nutrition wasn't the hardest part of the synthesis process; that price goes to the fatigue. You see what the textbooks left out that in order for the crystal to fully synthesise they had to draw on the wearer's will to survive.

' _Bloody historians should be gutted for nearly killing us'_

He wasn't mad about working hard. The reason for his ire was very simple: the crystal drew on their chakra and blood sugar. Compensating for both those things would have been easy if they didn't feel so tired. Everything that was so easy to do became a chore. There were so many times that Dante wanted to say screw it and throw the crystal away. However he knew that that would be suicide. At the end of the day, it came down to how badly they wanted to survive. Yugao was an angel during those times; she took very good care of them. She was also the one who encouraged them the most; especially when they couldn't even believe in themselves.

' _She really is one of the good ones. It's easy to see why the old man trusts her so much.'_

However as happy as he is that the process was finally over, he remembered something this morning that put that happiness on hold. They were all turning 8 soon and that means so was someone else: Karin. Truth be told, he was indifferent to the red-head; even though her existence enabled Kabuto master to Sage Mode. As far as personality goes Karin was not on his list of characters that stood out much. However if his memory was correct then this is when her mother dies. While he didn't care much for Karin; her handler was one of the people Dante wanted to carve a hole into. The chance to save a damsel in distress had nothing to do with his decision; absolutely nothing.

' _Also if I can get her and her mother out of Grass; then Orochimaru never finds her. Of course Kabuto could still master the Sage Mode and unleash his Reanimation Jutsu. But the chance of tearing that bastard handler a new one is very tempting.'_

Dante's first problem was explaining the plan to his team. He was not crazy enough to break into Grass by himself. Of course it will have to wait until after the trip was over. The plan was to take a detour on their way back to Konoha. Of course while Naruto will be all for rescuing a damsel in distress; Sasuke will not be happy about breaking into enemy territory. But then again;

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" roared Sasuke

…that's what made it fun.

Naruto was eating some last minute ramen when he heard Sasuke's roar of rage. He just laughed and kept eating. Just as he dropped his 15th bowl of ramen his opal amulet clicked against the bowl. The noise drew his attention to the jewel that changed his whole life. While he went through the same pain that Sasuke and Dante went through; his own experience had its own personal twist. It started about two days after they started the synthesise process. Every night his dreams were filled with same terrifying image: enraged red eyes surrounded by pitch blackness.

"Wow that's a new record" said the ramen chef "Would you like anymore Naruto-san?"

Naruto smiled cheerfully "No thanks"

The ramen chef gazed intently at him. After six months Naruto's appetite for ramen was known city-wide. And considering what the blonde and his friends had done for them the man was more than happy to make more, especially since this will be their last day in Taft.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto laughed "Well I would love to eat more but my friends and I will be heading out soon"

The chef nodded sadly "I hope you all come back for a visit someday"

Smirking Naruto paid the bill.

"Don't worry I'll definitely come back. Your ramen is too good to resist ttebayo."

The ramen chef laughed. Naruto unlike his friends was so simple; it was refreshing. The blonde will definitely be missed.

"Have a safe trip Naruto-san"

Naruto gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks; later"

Naruto felt really bad about leaving Taft; their ramen was so good. His thoughts however wondered back to his amulet and what the synthesis process caused. The nightmares continued for weeks but Naruto didn't want to worry his friends so he kept quiet about it. That is of course until everything changed. He will never forget that particular day. He and Sasuke were doing some light sparring when out of nowhere rage consumed him. He still can't remember the full details but apparently red chakra had seeped out of him and he nearly took Sasuke's head off. Thankfully though Yugao was there to knock him out; that was the day he finally learnt why the villagers in Konoha hated him.

Flashback

 _Yugao was worried. Naruto had just come to and she knew that it was time to tell him the truth. She had no idea how he or his friends would take it though. Not to mention that the penalty for revealing this secret was extremely high. However as she saw the look in Naruto's eyes she knew that she couldn't hide it anymore. She just hoped that Naruto handled the information well; she will take whatever punishment the Hokage dished out._

" _Naruto take a seat, you guys too. There is something that you all need to know."_

 _Dante knew that this was the moment of truth. The reason he hadn't been able to tell Naruto the truth is because there was no way for him to explain where the information came from. He knew that Yugao was taking a huge risk right now; he swore to make sure that nothing happened to her. For now though he needed to be here for Naruto. Naruto was staring at Yugao with such confusion and hope in his eyes that Dante didn't know how he would take the truth._

 _Yugao sighed "there is no easy way to say; so I'm just going to come out and say it. Naruto you are the Kyuubi Jinchuriki"_

 _Dante deadpanned._

' _Talk about ripping the bandage right off' thought Dante_

 _Naruto blinked, and then blinked again._

" _Wait I'm the what?" asked Naruto "What's a Jinchuriki?"_

' _Here comes the hard part' thought Yugao_

" _In simple terms, a Jinchuriki is a human vessel that houses a Bijuu"_

 _Naruto went perfectly still. It was clear that his brain was trying very hard to process what he just heard. Dante had to give it to Yugao; she really didn't beat around the bush. Sasuke saw that Naruto needed some questions answered but his brain couldn't handle that just yet._

" _So when the Third said that the Fourth killed the Kyuubi"_

" _He lied" Yugao bluntly said "As far as we know there is no way to kill a Bijuu. The only option the Fourth had was to seal the Kyuubi inside a new-born baby"_

" _Me" whispered Naruto "That's why they hate me; they think I'm the Kyuubi"_

 _Yugao knelt in front of Naruto and stared him dead in the eye._

" _You are Uzumaki Naruto; you may house a Bijuu but you are not him, understand?"_

" _But why me?" asked Naruto "Why did the Fourth choose me? Was it because I was an orphan?"_

 _Yugao sighed "I don't know"_

" _Well maybe he believed in you, I don't think it's because you were just an orphan" said Dante_

 _Naruto closed his eyes. The Fourth had always been his hero. He tried to picture the man now, on that night, face to face with the Kyuubi. Naruto realized that the Fourth couldn't have picked him randomly. The amount of time the Fourth had to make a plan was limited; the man was too smart to just pick some random kid. No the Yondaime Hokage had entrusted his will to him. He was the one thing that kept the Kyuubi from breaking free and destroying the village. There was no doubt that he was pissed at the man, but he respected him._

" _Naruto are you okay?" asked Yugao_

 _Naruto smiled "I'm okay Yugao-nee-chan. This stupid fox may be the reason the village hates me but it also brought me my best friends. I don't know why the Fourth chose me but I won't let him down. Besides I'm not going to let some grumpy old fox prevent me from becoming Hokage."_

Flashback end

Naruto smirked. Life wasn't easy and it wasn't going to be any easier. However his hero had entrusted him with the protection of the village and he will not fail. Besides now that he knows why the village hates him it was just a matter of changing their minds. He already had the support of his friends and their families, not to mention Yugao. So would becoming Hokage be difficult? Yes. Was it impossible? Not if he anything to say about it.

' _Now let's see what Sasuke was screaming about'_ thought Naruto

Yugao was confused. When she came into the boys' room she expected to see some sort of disaster. The strain of the synthesis process had prevented Dante from pulling his usual stunts. So when she heard Sasuke's roar she wasn't surprised. However when she entered the room she didn't see anything out of order. Sasuke was in a bathrobe wearing his amethyst amulet; he was writing something in a scroll. His calm expression was not what she was expecting at all.

"Sasuke what are you writing?"

"Dante's funeral arrangements"

He said it so calmly; like Dante was already dead as far as he was concerned. Now she was very curious; the time between his roar and her arrival wasn't long. So there is no way that Sasuke would have been able to clean up a Dante level prank; so if he didn't clean it up…

"What did Dante do?"

Sasuke visibly twitched in anger. She saw him take a deep breath and look up at her.

"Check my pack" gritted Sasuke

' _Oh boy'_ thought Yugao

The look in Sasuke's eyes was pure murderous. Turning she opened up Sasuke's pack and she understood why Sasuke wanted blood. Dante had dyed all of Sasuke's clothes pink; that wasn't even the worst part. All the clothes were covered in glitter with the words 'Duck Power' written on them; a reference to Sasuke's hair style. It took everything Yugao had not to laugh hysterically when she pictured Sasuke wearing these clothes.

"Wow Sasuke I knew you loved pink, but that's just wow ttebayo"

Sasuke turned to give Naruto a withering glare; if looks could kill Naruto would be dead. However the blonde just gave Sasuke a cheeky grin; looking far too happy with himself; Sasuke could even see Yugao taking deep breaths to stem off laughing at him. Just as he bent down to continue his planning Dante walked in.

"Hey guys come on we're burning daylight"

Yugao had a smirk on her face as she turned to show Dante Sasuke's clothes. Dante of course just tilted his head in confusion;

"Sasuke you know that it's Girl Power right? Not Duck Power"

That did it. Sasuke screamed as he assaulted Dante; Yugao and Naruto laughed through it all. While squeezing Dante's neck Sasuke said

"You owe me an entirely new wardrobe"

"Ack-I-ugh"

"Hahaha um Sas-Sasuke I don't think a corpse can purchase clothes for you" said Yugao

After attempting to beat the insanity out of Dante; the group went off to buy Sasuke some new clothes. Of course Dante made it a point to piss Sasuke off by denying he was responsible for the clothing incident. Needless to say, no one believed him. Once that matter was attended to, the group said goodbye to Taft.

On the road

"So what's the plan?" asked Yugao

Dante pouted "I refuse to lead minions who don't believe my innocence"

Naruto smirked "Okay Dante, you really want us to believe that you didn't pull that prank on Sasuke?"

Dante harrumphed "You should have more faith in me"

Yugao smiled meaningfully. She looked Dante in the eyes;

"So you did not ruin Sasuke's clothes?"

Dante scratched his cheek.

"Well I didn't say that. I'm just saying that you shouldn't have judged me so quickly."

"We are going to Alne" stated Sasuke

Dante blinked.

"Um Sasu-chan Alne is known for her outdoor springs and hotel resorts. She became a famous city because of her appeal to newlyweds. So unless there's something you're not telling us…"

Sasuke just ignored Dante's suggestive remark. He had a hidden smile on his face. It had taken some work to come up with a training exercise that suits his desire for revenge against Dante and Naruto. But he had finally done it; it was payback time.

"Oi Teme what are we going to do in Alne ttebayo"

"We are going to use the outdoor springs…to meditate"

3\. 2. 1.

"WHAT?!" roared Dante and Naruto

Sasuke smirked. If there is one thing he knew his friends despised above everything else; it is monotony. They thrived on adrenaline so the thought of sitting in one spot for six months mediating would be torture on their hyper nerves. Ah it really felt good to see them wearing the 'are you crazy look?' for once. Yugao turned her head to hide her smile. It seems that Sasuke was starting to fight back, and the boys did _not_ like it.

Dante growled "Why would we meditate for **six months**?"

Sasuke adopted a confused expression.

"Is six months that long?"

Yugao hid her laugh with a cough.

"Ahem Sasuke perhaps you can explain your plan to us"

Sasuke was enjoying himself right now. Dante did not like that.

"For the past 18 months we have pushed our chakra capacity to the limit. I've done my research and I discovered that if we don't have at least six months of deep chakra mediation our chakra capacity will pay for it."

"Your 'research' wouldn't have discovered that if you weren't looking into it in the first place" gritted Naruto

Sasuke adopted a shocked posture.

"Are you trying to say that I purposely found that loophole just to torment you and Dante?"

"Yes" said Naruto

Sasuke shrugged unrepentantly.

"I regret nothing"

Dante took a deep breath. Perhaps there was a silver-lining to this.

"So like how many hours do we have to do this a day? Do we meditate and then train for a certain period to sharpen our skills?"

Sasuke smiled maliciously "Oh no there will be no training. There is only going to be meditation; we can't have our chakra relapsing in the middle of a fight. This will be fun, yeah?"

Naruto groaned in resignation. Oh he hated this plan but as evil as Sasuke was being Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't the right thing to do.

"So how long is this 'thing' going to last?" asked Naruto

"Well it is just until our chakra network becomes clear and flexible again; it is like stretching after an exercise. I have a seal to determine that don't worry."

Dante smiled evilly "I am going to make the next six months a living hell for you Sasuke"

Sasuke smirked "That will make both of us Dante. Now let's head out shall we?"

Alne

Yugao did not like Alne. She could see nothing wrong with the city as they walked in; but her gut begged to differ. As an ANBU agent you learned how to depend on two things: your mission parameters and your gut. Considering she did not have any parameters to fall back on; her gut would have to do. The question is; why does her gut feel like something is wrong? The city of Alne was everything she imagined it to be: lovey-dovey.

"Are you okay Yugao-nee-chan?" asked Naruto

While Naruto was not the sharpest tool in the box, he had a knack for knowing when his friend's mood changes. So when Yugao went silent Naruto noticed. Of course when the inquiry was asked Sasuke and Dante immediately started to scan their environment for the problem. They didn't find anything wrong.

"It is probably nothing Naruto" said Yugao "I just have this feeling in my gut that something's not right"

"That's all we need to know" stated Sasuke "I guess Alne has her dark side then"

"So seeing as how you picked the city; do you think this is our fault?" asked Dante

"Absolutely"

Despite the feeling of foreboding in her stomach; Yugao couldn't help but smile at how much the boys trusted her. They really are her friends. So the first task is to find out what is wrong; then they will know how to deal with it. With that purpose in mind the group spent the day trying to find an anomaly; they didn't find any. It was late in the evening that they had break in the case. On their walk back to their hotel they saw a figure beckoning to them from a dark alley.

"Yeah that is not creepy at all" said Dante

Yugao made sure to check for traps, but the person calling them had civilian chakra. So they followed after the cloaked figure; they were escorted through the back of a hotel. When they entered the figure turned on the light; letting them know that they were in a storage room.

"Are you them?"

Dante blinked. Apparently their escort was female, but who did she think they were. They were so many smart answers to that question too.

"We are who we are" said Dante sagely "Who do you think we are?"

"Are you the four wanderers?"

Dante blinked and blinked again.

"No just no" gritted Dante "I will never answer to that, never ever"

The figure titled her head in confusion. Yugao decided to take charge; while Dante went on a rant about the lack of creativity in that name. It contained words that no eight year old child should ever know.

"We are the four wanderers" said Yugao

Yugao of course ignored the withering glare that Dante turned to give her. They needed information on what was going on in the city. Dante would just have to learn to stomach the name. The admission seemed to work as the figure pulled her hood back. Yugao could guess she was 20 years or so; she had short dark hair and green eyes. The lady was beautiful; the question is what information did she have for them?

"My name is Mayu" said Mayu "are you really them?"

"Yes we are" said Yugao "Now how can we help you?"

Mayu sighed in relief. When she saw them enter the city, she didn't know what to think. However word on the street is that they were looking into the city's problems. That is when she knew she had to talk to them.

"It is our mayor" said Mayu "He has put the city under his thumb"

"What do you mean under his thumb?" asked Sasuke

"The position of mayor is left up to the city council. They have the power to appoint and remove any mayor. However, when this one came into power he ensured that that power was taken away from them."

"Wait so what does that mean?" asked Naruto "You're not making any sense"

Sasuke sighed. Sometimes Naruto's intelligence was a pain in the neck. Turning to him he said

"She means that Alne is now being run by a tyrant"

"Yes that's what I mean" said Mayu "I don't know how he did it, but a few weeks after he was elected half of the council were imprisoned"

"For what?" asked Dante "They had to have committed an offense, right?"

"That's what we thought" said Mayu "There was evidence of conspiracy and human trafficking in their offices"

"Wait I heard about that" said Yugao "the suspected council members were meant to face trial in the Capitol but they were killed en route."

Yugao of course could not say that her ANBU unit had been first on the scene. They found the caravan destroyed and the bodies of the council scattered about. The scene suggested that they were attacked by bandits, who were looking to make some money. Dante had calmed down from his rant to listen to what was being said.

"With half their power gone the council were at the mayor's mercy" said Mayu

"And let me guess" said Dante "He showed none"

Mayu shook her head sadly. Naruto approached her and held her hands. She looked up to see the most sensitive determined blue eyes staring at her. She didn't know why, but she felt like everything was going to be okay. Yugao smiled; Naruto really is something special. Dante of course just had to make it weird.

"We are gathered here today to join this lady and this child in holy matrimony"

Naruto growled at Dante. However it had the desired effect; it made Mayu laugh, just a bit. Sasuke just rolled his eyes; he had long since given up on Dante having any kind of manners. The lunatic was rude to a fault, although Dante's manners were not important right now.

"Mayu-san what happened after that?" asked Sasuke

Dante groaned "You are a real spoil sport you know that Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke could feel the desire to see Dante's corpse tugging at his mind. Thankfully Yugao intervened

"Ma, ma can we focus please?" asked Yugao "Mayu-san if you would?"

"Of course" said Mayu "The mayor, Ichirou, went on to dispose of the remaining council members one after another. Their deaths were all made to look like accidents or suicides. When that happened people started to protest against the number of accidents. However those people died soon after under mysterious circumstances. Ichirou-san is always so sad when there is a death in the city. He claims that he only wants what is best for the city, but…"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. The fact that Ichirou was the leader of Alne made the crime even worse. Leaders are supposed to love and care for those under their care, not kill them. This Ichirou guy needed to be taught a lesson. Of course his friends could read his mind and they couldn't just let him run off half-cocked.

"Dobe whatever you're planning cancel it" said Sasuke "Not even Dante can get away with killing the mayor of a major city without proof"

Naruto growled. He grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt and glared hotly at him

"This bastard deserves to be beaten into a bloody pulp" gritted Naruto "He is a joke; leaders are supposed to help their people not kill them"

"Think about this for a second you idiot" ground-out Sasuke "Attacking the mayor of Alne is only going to cause more harm than good"

Naruto snarled "We don't have time to form a full-proof plan dattebayo"

Yugao's mind was already coming up with a plan, but there is something she needed to know first.

"Mayu-san I know most cities have contingencies in case something like this happens. Do you know what Alne's contingency plan for this is?"

"Hai" said Mayu "In the event that the council is eliminated, the mayor is required to form a new council. But he refuses to do that"

"He probably wants to consolidate all power to himself" said Dante "With no council telling him what to do he is free to do as he pleases"

"My next question is what happens if the mayor is taken out of office?" asked Yugao "Would there be a mad scramble for power? Or is there a structure in place?"

Naruto was losing his patience. Who knows what the jerk was planning right now?

"Why is that important?" asked Naruto

Dante smirked "well Whisker-chan we need to know what will happen to Alne when we 'retire' their mayor"

Mayu eyes grew downcast.

"I'm sorry I don't know" said Mayu "All I know is that the people are living in fear of their lives. Please I don't know much but I know that we need help."

Naruto growled and took off.

"Naruto!" shouted Yugao "Geez"

Dante smirked "Well I wish I could say I'm surprised"

Yugao sighed "Dante go after him; I won't ask the impossible and say you should stop him. Just prevent him from killing the mayor, at least until Sasuke and I show up"

Dante saluted her and took off after Naruto. Sasuke turned to Yugao

"You have a plan?"

"Yes I do" said Yugao "Mayu-san you stay here okay?"

Mayu's eyes glistened.

"Thank you so much"

Yugao nodded and they took off.

Xxxx

Naruto hated it. The look on Mayu's face made him sick. That bastard of a leader had taken the hopes of his people and ruined it. He could feel his fists clenching in rage. When he got his hands on the joke of a mayor he was going to get it. Naruto was too pissed off to bother sneaking into the Mayor's home; so he decided to knock

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"

The small guards in the mansion were too stunned to stop him from entering. Naruto growled he needed to find that Ichirou jerk now.

"Ichirou!" shouted Naruto "Where are you?!"

Dante sighed from behind him. He activated his Beacon and found their target in some kind of underground basement. What is it with bad guys and their underground bases? He passed the information to Naruto who blew a hole in the ground right in front of the already scared guards. Dante smiled maliciously at them;

"Gentlemen you have two options: you can leave now or we can have some _fun_ "

Of course no one stuck around after that; it wasn't like they had any real loyalty to their mayor. Dante actually pouted when he saw them leave. He was hoping that some of them would stick around; oh well. He decided to jump into the room and check in on Naruto. However knowing the blonde, he would not want to share.

' _Life can so cruel sometimes'_ thought Dante

The basement was more or less a dojo with dim lighting. Naruto found his target sitting down at the centre of it. Ichirou had a lean build with a sword strapped to his back. He didn't even look fazed when Naruto popped in; well Naruto would have to bust his calm face in. Just before he charged Dante held him back. Turning to glare at him was halted when Ichirou stood up

"I will give you one chance to walk away"

Dante smirked. It was so much more fun when the bad guy thinks he has the upper hand. While Dante knew that Naruto would not be held back for long; he wanted to relish in seeing Ichirou's calm face turn to shock. Hey he had to get his fun somehow.

"There is no way we will leave" growled Naruto "Do you have any idea of what you've done?"

"Explaining my devotion to this city to a child is meaningless" said Ichirou "Do not make me repeat myself"

Naruto was floored.

"Devotion" whispered Naruto "You really believe that you are devoted to your village?"

When he remembered Mayu's anguished face; his rage returned in full force. The fact that Ichirou just stood there, all calm and sure; despite all the lives he has taken incensed Naruto even further. He fought against Dante's hold on him; he had to teach this bastard a lesson right now!

"Let me go Dante!"

Ichirou sighed and grasped his sword.

"You stand no chance against me boy"

Dante smirked when he heard that. Calmly he drew a kunai and threw it at Ichirou; a clang was heard instead of a squish. Ichirou smiled cockily at their futile attempts to attack him.

"This is my falcon sword" declared Ichirou "It is an ultimate blade. No human eye can track my blade's movement."

Ichirou uncoiled his sword and then proceeded to spin around himself like a whip. The purpose of the demonstration was to intimidate them into giving up. But Dante just smirked and let Naruto go. He and Naruto charged Ichirou together. The fool smirked and tried to slash them up; keyword being: tried. The next second Ichirou dropped to the ground: his arms rendered injured and useless.

"How did you do that?" asked an astonished Ichirou "My falcon sword is unstoppable. It helped me maintain peace in my village."

Naruto growled as he grabbed Ichirou collar. His usual cheerful blue eyes; were darkened by rage.

"You slaughtered your people!" shouted Naruto "And you call that maintaining peace?!"

"I only did what had to be done" declared Ichirou

"They were innocent people who trusted you to lead them" gritted Naruto "Instead you not only killed them but you marred their memory by turning them into criminals"

Ichirou refused to have his conviction questioned by a brat. He glared hotly at Naruto.

"You don't know anything about me or my city!" gritted Ichirou "I am the only one who truly cares for them"

That was the straw that broke Naruto's patience. He sent his fist into Ichirou's face sending the man into the opposing wall.

"What kind of leader kills his own people?!" asked an indignant Naruto "Nothing is worth the lives you took so stop joking around!"

Ichirou tasted blood in his mouth. Staring into the raging blue eyes in front of him, he felt that age-old anger rearing its head again. Standing up Ichirou looked Naruto dead in the eyes;

"The council has always held this city back. Decisions that impact the city and its people are done so slowly that help comes too late. While they are busy discussing lives were being affected. The council is a cancer that needed to be removed so that the village could thrive!"

Naruto blinked "You killed dozens of people, for that?"

"Thirteen years ago my sister was taken hostage by bandits. I requested a rescue team to save her; all I asked for was a few men and weapons. But the council took two days vetting my request and by the time we got there she was already dead. The bandits had raped her and then killed her. She was my little sister!"

"So you decided to get revenge?" asked Naruto

Ichirou shook his head.

"No I did what I did to save this city. With the council gone decisions will now be made swiftly and no one will suffer the pain I suffered"

Naruto was literally shaking in rage right now.

"You-You think that you're a hero?!" screamed Naruto "You took the lives of everyone on that council in your hands. You are no saviour you are a murderer and a coward!"

Ichirou refused to swallow that.

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO IN MY SHOES HUH?! YOU'RE JUST A SPOILED BRAT WHO KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT PAIN!"

Even Dante winced from the haymaker Naruto hit Ichirou with. It was brutal;

' _I really should carry popcorn in a storage scroll for times like this'_ thought Dante

Naruto grabbed Ichirou's collar and shook him violently

"You claim that you will never put your people through your pain yet what do you think the families of the council members you killed are feeling right now"

Ichirou's head was spinning. But he was able to hear what Naruto was saying;

"Their sacrifice would benefit the city"

"YOU BASTARD; YOUR SISTER DIED A VICTIM'S DEATH BUT YOU RUINED THE MEMORY OF THEIR LOVED ONES FOREVER! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THEM?! YOU PLANNED TO HAVE THEM GO THROUGH THAT HELL!"

Ichirou refused to go down that road. When he made this decision to kill the council members he didn't think of their families. He refused to think about them; the thought would break his conviction and he couldn't have that. He was just about to bury those thoughts when Naruto said;

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN THE BANDITS WHO KILLED YOUR SISTER!"

Ichirou was bombarded with images of his little sister. The years without her were hell; the guilt he carried for not being able to save her ate at him. When he chose to go down this road he told himself that it was to prevent another tragedy. But as he stared into Naruto's pained eyes he was forced to admit the real reason: it was revenge. After the council was dead the only reason he killed his detractors is because they offered him a new target for the hole in his heart. The realization hurt more than his body right now. Naruto saw the tears forming in his eyes and he hated it

"You have no right to cry" gritted Naruto "Not until you pay for what you've done"

Ichirou sighed. He thought Naruto was going to kill him. To be honest he definitely deserved it;

"Go ahead" said Ichirou

Naruto shook his head and sighed. He let go off his collar

"I am not going to kill you" said Naruto "You will face justice for your crimes at the hands of the people you betrayed"

Dante smirked. Now that was worse than death. The people will not be happy with him at all. Ah it really was fun to watch Naruto beat the sense into bad people; the environment was always packed with energy.

"Well at least you didn't let the mayor die"

"Sasu-chan you're back"

Yugao observed the destruction and the mayor. It seemed that Naruto had gotten through him. Naruto noticed that Yugao and Sasuke were here. When he approached them Yugao gave him a document for the mayor to sign. It was a transfer of power.

"Originally I planned to force him to do it" said Yugao "However seeing as you got through to him, you can tell him to sign it."

"Once that's done we will turn him over to the city's guards and show them their new mayor" said Sasuke

Naruto nodded then he looked very sheepish.

"Um Yugao-nee-chan I know I ran off but"

Yugao smiled "Don't worry about it Naruto"

Naruto smiled in relief. As for Sasuke he just stuck his tongue at him and ran off to have Ichirou instate Mayu as mayor. He really liked it when everything worked out.

Six months later 

Yugao smiled at the happy faces they left behind in Alne. After the city changed mayor that night the heavy atmosphere lifted. The families of the council members had finally been able to truly put their loved ones to rest. Mayu had been stunned beyond belief when she presented her with the mayor's position. It had taken a lot of fast talking and encouragement to get her to accept but once she did; she soared. Mayu had proven to be a natural leader and her new council supported her. Ichirou was imprisoned for his crimes. However Mayu had taken note of his backstory and she was determined to ensure the council were better equipped to handle emergencies.

As for the boys training, it was entertaining to say the least. Yugao had lost count of how many times Dante and Naruto broke their concentration just to prank Sasuke. They were not happy with Sasuke's calm and Dante, especially, made it his personal mission to break it. Of course Sasuke would just smirk cockily at them; to show his superiority. That just made the boys as mad as a hornet. They somehow managed to make meditation a competition; it was hilarious. However the exercise did what it should so in the end it was worth it.

When they left Yugao was thinking of how much she would miss them. ANBU missions were long and hard and she had been missing for two years now. The sheer amount of missions she would have to run when she got back was daunting to say the least. However Dante apparently had a detour in mind for them; her eyes bugged out when she heard it. And she was not the only one that was shocked;

"Care to repeat that?" asked Sasuke

"I said we need to break into Grass" said Dante

Sasuke was agape. He blinked and he blinked again. He even pinched himself to be sure he wasn't dreaming. When the image did not dispel Sasuke exploded

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BREAK INTO GRASS?!"

Dante sighed exasperatedly. Sasuke was such a drama queen sometimes. Oh well. Dante shrugged absently

"It means that we sneak into Grass and then sneak out again"

Naruto had finally regained his bearings. He knew Dante was very serious;

"But why?" whined Naruto

"Well because there is someone in Grass we need to break out" stated Dante

Yugao knew that she shouldn't ask. She shouldn't even entertain the idea; the political ramifications would be hell. But still;

"And you know this how?"

Dante adopted a thoughtful posture: arms folded and eyes closed.

"Hmm honestly, it's a hunch"

Sasuke face-palmed

"You want us to break into enemy territory on a hunch, are you crazy?"

When he saw Dante's smirk he changed his mind

"Don't answer that"

Dante pouted "But I had a really good answer"

Yugao pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath

"Dante we can't just break into Grass on a whim" said Yugao "If we are caught the backlash would be severe"

At this point Dante had two options: continue this back and forth or use an unhanded tactic to get his way. Yeah _that_ was a hard decision to make.

"We trusted your gut Uzuki-san, and now you can't return the favour?" chided Dante "For shame"

Yugao deadpanned. Dante was not fooling her with that act. However she could see that this was important to him; for reasons he couldn't disclose. Her time in ANBU made her familiar with the term need-to-know; she just had to trust Dante. Sasuke was not going to like this; not one bit. Sighing in resignation she said;

"You can tell us what information you have on the road there"

Sasuke turned to gape at her. Surely she wasn't serious about this. Sneaking into ally territory could be explained but not enemy territory. What possible reason could she have for doing this? Sasuke was just about to decline 'politely' when Yugao gave him a look. He knew that look: please just trust me on this. He groaned; sometimes he hated how much she could convince him to do. Shaking his head he shrugged

"Fine let's get this over with"

Naruto blinked "Does no one want to know my stance on this?"

They all stared at him for two seconds, and then they took off. Naruto scowled

"Stupid jerks"

Grass Country - South Border

It was late in the night. Four figures sped pass the border patrol without incident; thanks to a certain ANBU. Their target was the Grass Hospital situated at the centre of Kusagakure; although the reason was unclear to three of them. It took a lot of work but they were able to locate the hospital the next night. They had been able to position themselves in strategic places with the best view of the hospital doors. Apparently their intended target was supposed to walk through them soon.

Dante could barely contain his excitement. Their information gathering in the village had been most fruitful. They had found that there were red-haired foreigners staying in the village. The Grass medical staff that they had 'interrogated' -they got him rip-roaring drunk- told them about their unique ability and how they were lucky they took them in. The drunken medic told them that the mother was dead and the child had taken over last night. It took everything Dante had not to kill him; the way he talked about Karin's dead mother made him sick. However Dante had bigger fish to fry, literally. From his perch Dante saw the soon-to-be dead handler leave the hospital; he looked like he was on his way to get Karin.

' _Perfect'_ thought Dante

He signalled his team: this was their target. They followed him silently to Karin's cabin. Yugao had made him promise to let her give the okay before he struck. So he waited for her to check their surroundings for any patrols or stranglers. When Dante heard a low whistle he knew that they were clear. It was time to have some fun. Just before Corpse [1] knocked on the door Dante charged him at full speed and knocked him out. Apparently Corpse wasn't much of a shinobi after all.

"W-Who are you?"

Dante looked up to see Karin. She looked so scared and frail; he could smell the stench of a dead body coming from the house. Dante called for his team and gave Karin his gentlest smile.

"We don't have a lot of time" said Dante "We want to get you out of here"

Karin blinked. They wanted to help her get out? How could she possibly trust them not to do the same thing to her? Her dead mother was still inside; hope was a luxury she could hardly afford right now.

"Of all the people in Kusa you pick me; why?"

His friends seemed content to let him deal with this one. While they knew the gist of what was going on, this is still Dante's mission. So it was up to him to handle this matter. Dante approached Karin; he didn't let the fact that she backed away in fear stop him. When he was close to her he said

"I came to Kusa for you. I can't tell you why but I can promise you this: no one will _ever_ hurt you again."

Karin wanted to believe him, she really did. But she still had no idea who he is or if he could actually keep his promise. Her mother had promised to keep her safe and yet she couldn't.

"Prove it"

Dante had to bite the inside of his cheek when he saw Karin attempting to glare at him. Her bossy tone just came off as adorable. Instead he just pointed to Yugao's ANBU mask; apparently Karin knew what that meant. This time Dante couldn't keep the cocky smirk off his face.

"Believe me now?"

A few hours later a shinobi walked up to the foreigner's house to retrieve her. Instead he found their handler dead: he had been drenched in oil and set on fire. The autopsy showed that he was alive when the fire was lit.

Xxxx

Sasuke was not happy. It had taken them a day and a half to reach Fire Country. In that time Dante and Naruto had managed to get Karin to come out of her shell; their personality plus the fact that they were now safe made the redhead very happy. However as soon as her mood brightened she revealed a side to her that he didn't see coming. She was infatuated with Sasuke and she had no problem showing it. The _best_ part is that Dante and Naruto kept encouraging her even though they knew it annoyed him. He couldn't just tell her off; she had just lost her mother after all. So he settled on ignoring them;

"Ne Sasuke-kun can I ride on your shoulders?" asked Karin

Naruto and Dante smirked petulantly

"Yeah Teme be a gentleman and let the lady ride on your shoulders"

"Don't mind his sour face Karin-chan just hop right on"

Watching Sasuke try to politely fend off Karin was the funniest thing Dante had ever seen. Well that is until he saw Yugao's finger twitch; when Karin jumped on Sasuke.

' _Ho-ho-ho what do we have here?'_ thought Dante _'It appears Yugao doesn't like Sasuke getting attacked by his admirer. The question is: whether she sees him as a potential partner or as her little brother.'_

Now the proper thing to do would be to give Yugao her space to figure things out; but where is the fun in that? Dante had just found another source of amusement until they reached Alne. They plan was to give Karin to Mayu and ask her to take care the redhead. So now whenever Karin grabbed Sasuke Dante made sure to send a smirk in Yugao's direction. Judging from the look on her face, she didn't know why she didn't like Karin touching Sasuke yet. But she did feel relieved when they dropped Karin off. Karin and Mayu had hit it off well; Dante wouldn't be surprised if Mayu started calling Karin her baby sister and vice versa.

' _Kukukuku this is going to fun'_ thought Dante

Yugao didn't know why Dante sent her a mischievous smirk nor did she know why she felt so relieved that Karin was no longer with them as they headed back home. However her gut told her that Dante knew; and he was going to enjoy making her squirm. She still didn't understand why she felt so uncomfortable when Karin made advances at Sasuke. At first it had been amusing to watch but that changed when it turned physical. She had wanted to drag Karin away from Sasuke, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"So we're going home" said Naruto "Man I can't wait to see how everyone is doing"

' _Yeah, home'_ thought Yugao _'Maybe I'm just feeling homesick'_

 **A/N: That's that. Thank you all for reading. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. Since we have a tie for Sasuke's pairing, here's what we are going to do. The first vote for either Yugao or Sakura wins. That means the first person to vote for either girl will break the tie and that voter's choice will decide who Sasuke ends up with. These are the choices for Naruto and Dante.**

 **Naruto:**

 **Temari**

 **Hinata**

 **Tenten**

 **Shion**

 **Dante:**

 **Samui**

 **Anko**

 **Ino**

 **Shiho**

 **[1]: I couldn't be bothered to find the guy's name.**

 **See you all next chapter.**

 **Dante out**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I want to say a very big thank you to all readers of Rise of the Sarutobi Clan. Seriously you guys are amazing; I love how much love this story is getting. Please keep it up.**

 **Ibegfordeath: Yeah congratulations you were the first to vote.**

 **Dreamy-Girl2016: I really love your insights. Thanks for your votes.**

 **111segasonic: Anko and Samui were suggested in reviews and I liked the idea. Ino is one of my favourite characters, and I like Shiho. Shion is the Priestess of Demon Country; she reminds me a bit of Hinata. Thanks for you votes.**

 **Yutyrannus: No; Naruto doesn't know Karin is his cousin. Thanks for your votes.**

 **wahyubison: Thanks for your votes but I'm going to ask you to pick one girl.**

 **RDK Rana: Thanks for your votes.**

 **mirzu: Thank you for voting. I would love it if your let me know your choice for Dante and Naruto.**

 **FireBirdOn: Sorry the Sakura side has won Sasuke's heart. I really do appreciate your votes.**

 **High Daemon: Thanks for voting.**

 **Loser Stuck In Memory Lane: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for voting. You need to pick either Temari or Shion.**

 **alexa5331: Thanks for voting. I'm looking forward to your thoughts on Sakura's personality.**

 **Saint of vice koncor: I hear what you're saying and I get where you're coming from. However the ball now lies with me. I intend to ensure you don't lose love for this story; who knows you may even like my Sakura. Thanks for voting. Lolz you're gonna have to choose one girl.**

 **Zooming Avid Reader: Thanks for voting.**

 **Guest: Thanks for your votes.**

 **Brandstone: Hmm okay I will take your suggestions into account.**

 **danielle2004: Obrigado por compartilhar. Você está certo sobre Sasuke e Sakura sendo um emparelhamento comum. No entanto, eu vou desenvolver um novo Sasuke x Sakura. Eu gosto de suas idéias sobre o desenvolvimento de Sakura.**

 **NARUTO (Guest): Lolz Naruto's pairing is not decided yet. Dante may have set the process in motion but their relationship can be altered; without any blowback to Hinata. So don't worry; just pick your votes and let me handle the rest.**

 **: Thanks for voting.**

 **Poll:**

 **Sakura: 5**

 **Yugao: 4**

 **That means that Yugao will take the role of Sasuke's big sister. Thank you all for voting.**

 **Naruto:**

 **Temari: 1**

 **Hinata: 9**

 **Tenten: 1**

 **Shion: 0**

 **Dante:**

 **Samui: 2**

 **Anko: 1**

 **Ino: 8**

 **Shiho: 0**

Chapter 14

" _Over time I have learned this meaningful lesson: The people closest to me determine my level of success or failure. The better they are, the better I am. And if I want to go the highest level, I can only do it with the help of other people."_ – John C. Maxwell

Normally when you come home from a long journey there are a few things on your mind. You will want to see your family and friends. You may want to visit your old stomping grounds. You may even decide to just take a hot shower and crash in your warm soft bed. Dante of course decided to do his homecoming with a little twist.

"You put fireworks in the pond at the park" gritted Hiruzen

Dante blinked "You say it like it's a bad thing"

Hiruzen drew on his pipe. He could feel that familiar headache forming again. His life had been free of headaches for the past two years. But now his lunatic of a grandson was back, and it appeared his sanity had not improved.

"Do I even want to know what you've been doing for the past two years?"

Dante smirked "That depends; how much do you value your blood pressure?"

Hiruzen turned to stare at Yugao in disbelief. He was hoping against hope that Yugao would tell him that Dante was just joking. When he saw her scratch her head nervously he groaned. The tobacco was not soothing the pain in his head.

"How bad is it?"

Yugao shifted around nervously.

"Bad"

When Dante heard his grandfather groan again he tried to sympathise. No he really did;

"Now, now old man" chided Dante "You should hear what happened before you groan"

The Hokage glared at his grandson, who just smiled cheekily at him. He looked at his friends; Naruto was struggling not to laugh at him; Sasuke it appeared was glad that Dante had a new toy to play with. When he turned to look at Yugao he was surprised at what he saw. She looked 16. One of the downsides of being in ANBU is that it ages your soul, yet Yugao looked serene.

' _I guess I was wrong about her losing her sanity on this trip. Perhaps I will have her guard the boys every once in a while'_ thought Hiruzen

"Okay is there anything that I should know right now?"

Yugao sighed in resignation. There was no point delaying the inevitable. She was about to step forward and tell the Hokage when Dante beat her to the punch.

"Yugao-san told us about the Kyuubi" declared Dante "If you punish her for it I will make your life a living hell"

Yugao was stunned. Her eyes flew to the Hokage to gauge his reaction. He had an inscrutable look on his face. When she started to explain herself he raised a hand to stop her. She watched with trepidation as he sighed

"Only you will threaten me like that" said Hiruzen "I am glad you all bonded with your escort though"

"Yeah Yugao-nee-chan is the best dattebayo" declared Naruto

Hiruzen blew smoke from his pipe. Turning to Yugao he said

"I am not happy you broke the rules" chided Hiruzen

Yugao cringed "I'm sorry sir"

"Old man, watch it" growled Dante

"However" Hiruzen continued unabated "I know that you wouldn't do so without good reason. So you're off the hook"

Words could not describe how relieved Yugao felt. She really did think that the Hokage would give it to her. She bowed in gratitude; Dante may have taken note of her assets. Maybe, who knows?

"Now that you're all back I assume you will start the Academy tomorrow" said Hiruzen

Dante smiled maliciously "A room full of potential unsuspecting victims and only a Chunin for a teacher. Kukukuku I wouldn't miss it for the world gramps."

Hiruzen sighed. He knew that telling Dante to behave will not work. His grandson was many things; well-mannered is not one of them. He decided to give Iruka a fair warning; Dante will make him work. He could only hope that Sasuke will help curb some of Dante's more insane pranks. He also hoped Naruto didn't become a prankster as well; Konoha will not survive it.

"Alright boys go home; Yugao I will like you to fill me in on the trip"

Dante smirked petulantly

"You going to need something stronger than a pipe old man"

Hiruzen glared at him

"Shut up"

Yugao giggled as she watched them leave the office. She watched as her leader braced for the report. Dante was right he was going to need something stronger than tobacco.

Xxxx

Uchiha clan compound

Sasuke didn't like the feel of his compound. Everyone seemed to be on edge about something. They were acting colder than usual. He decided to get home; his brother would know what is going on. When he arrived at his house he saw some of his cousins leaving. The looks on their faces did not look appealing; one of them actually glared at him.

"I see you've finally decided to return"

Now that's the voice of someone Sasuke did not miss. Sasuke debated whether to answer the man or just walk in. Chatting with his father was the last thing on his mind right now. However if he just walked away; he would never hear the end of it. Sometimes he wished his father wasn't such a hard-head, it would make his life so much easier.

"Hello Uchiha-sama"

Fugaku just stared at his son; disappointed. The clan was being persecuted and his son was busy travelling the world, having fun. When he saw the amulet on his neck his disappointment deepened.

"You are taking up jewellery I see"

There was a time his father's tone would have made him angry. But after two years with Dante and Naruto it just made him bored. Evidently his father noticed the bored look on his face and he didn't like it. However before he said anything about it; someone interrupted him.

"Sasuke is that you?"

Sasuke eyes brightened as he saw his mother come out. Aside from his brother he had missed her most; and it showed in his expression.

"Hey mom" said Sasuke "I've missed you"

Mikoto's eyes glistened. She walked forward and knelt down to hug her son.

"Oh my beautiful boy I have missed you too."

Fugaku couldn't help but feel jealous of how much Sasuke seemed to adore his mother. Nowadays even Itachi became relaxed in her presence, unlike the tense posture he adopted when he was talking to him. He couldn't understand why both his sons seemed to prefer their mother to him. At least Itachi was doing him proud; the boy was getting more advanced missions in ANBU. Sasuke however seemed content to lie in his mommy arms instead of growing up. It ate at him.

Mikoto and Sasuke were too lost in their world to pay attention to the brooding Uchiha. When Mikoto pulled away, she couldn't help but look at her boy. Tears fell from her eyes as she noticed how big he had gotten; he looked so at peace and happy. Her little boy was growing up.

"You had a good trip" said Mikoto

Sasuke smiled. He used his hands to wipe his mother's tears away. He didn't know what he would do without this woman in his life. He had really missed her.

"It was a pain"

Mikoto laughed "I can imagine. Come inside you can regal me with all the details"

"Is Itachi around?"

"He's away on a mission but he should be back tonight"

Fugaku was torn between jealousy and annoyance as they passed him like he wasn't even there. His own family was shutting him out; after all he was doing for them. There was only so much his pride could swallow and he couldn't swallow this one. He refused to walk into the house and hear stories of Sasuke's trip; he had better things to do. Sasuke felt him leave and he couldn't be happier. Well that is until his mother said she was making his favourite tomato curry.

' _It's good to be home'_ thought Sasuke

Sarutobi Home

"Mom I'm home" declared Dante

"Dante I'm in Konohamaru's room" said Mira

Dante took his time heading there. He didn't known how much he missed his home until he came back. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this was his life now. At first a part of him thought the whole thing was a dream. Well after eight years he had come to accept that this was his new reality; and he was okay with it. When he entered his little brother's room he found him drawing on the floor with his mother. The second Konohamaru's eyes landed on him Dante got the best homecoming gift ever;

"Nii-san!" shouted Konohamaru

He saw his little brother stand up and run into his arms. The little brat had grown in his absence but his affection for Big brother hadn't changed. Mira watched Dante scoop up his little brother and spin him around. They looked so happy together that Mira couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to hear all the mischief Dante had been up to since he left. That is if Konohamaru gave them the space to talk. She wouldn't be surprised if the little bugger stuck to Dante's hip.

' _Dante would probably enjoy the attention too'_ thought Mira

"Hey mom where is dad?" asked Dante

"Daddy went to work" said Konohamaru

Dante smiled proudly at his little brother. He rubbed his head for good measure. The little tyke may not speak like an adult but it wasn't from lack of trying. Konohamaru felt happy that his big brother smiled at him. Grabbing his hand he pulled him towards his drawing; apparently Dante wasn't the only one who liked being the centre of attention.

"Nii-san, come see my drawings" said Konohamaru "I drew purple fruits"

Mira pouted "What about me Konohamaru-chan?"

The little boy adopted Dante's confused expression; they had to hold their squeal less they embarrass him too much.

"But mom you already seen them"

Dante couldn't help but laugh. He may not know much about little siblings, but he knew that right now his baby brother was special to him. He gave his mother a cheeky grin

"Yes mom you already seen them"

Mira faux-glared at him

"Oh shush you"

' _Ah it was good to be home'_ thought Dante

Xxxx

The first place Naruto went was Ichiraku Ramen. When Ayame saw him she screamed drawing her father from the kitchen.

"Yo Teuchi-oji-san"

"Naruto is that you?" asked Teuchi "When did you get back?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head

"I got back a little while ago"

Ayame practically jumped over the counter to hug him.

"Oh we've missed you so much" said Ayame "the shop just hasn't been the same without you"

Naruto laughed

"I missed you guys too"

Just then his stomach agreed with him. They all laughed

"How we start you up with the Naruto special my boy?" asked Teuchi "Then you can tell us all about your trip"

"Tell me did you make any new friends?" asked Ayame

Naruto thought about all the different cities he had been and his friends there. His smile widened

"You bet I did dattebayo"

"Well don't keep me in suspense tell me about them" said Ayame

Teuchi smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Let the boy get a few bowls in him before you grill him Ayame"

Naruto laughed when Ayame pouted

' _It was so good to be home'_

Hokage's Office

The Sandaime's pipe lay long forgotten on his desk. Yugao had just finished giving her report and he couldn't believe it. He didn't even know what part of the report to start with. They had been to four cities and somehow managed to disregard proper protocol in every single one. Then the kicker: pulling a girl, who he suspected was an Uzumaki, out of Grass and killing her handler. Hiruzen groaned; his headache had grown into a migraine. He quickly called his secretary;

"You sent for me Hokage-sama" said Shigeru

"Get me a strong sake bottle"

Shigeru blinked "Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen glared at him

"I said get me the strongest sake in the pantry now"

"Y-Yes sir"

Yugao was grateful for her time with the boys. It was the only reason she maintained a straight face; else she would have busted out laughing. The weird thing is she didn't really find their escapades _that_ troubling. But then again after all she had been through it had become normal to her. She couldn't help but wonder what her former self would think if she saw her now.

' _She will probably think I've lost my mind'_ thought Yugao

"Is that all?" asked Hiruzen

The look on his face was so funny. He looked like he was wishing he had a different grandson. She almost felt sorry for him; this is his grandson after all. She shook her head; speaking without smiling at her leader's distress would not be possible. Part of her wondered what his blood pressure would be reading now. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the laugh that threatened to break at that thought.

The Sandaime was well aware that Yugao was laughing at him. However there is nothing he could do about that. Right now the only thing he wanted to is get drunk and pray Konohamaru was nothing like his big brother. If Konohamaru turned out to be just like his brother; he will pass this hat to someone else and retire somewhere far away from here. But before that he had something to tell Yugao;

"I have assigned a Kenjutsu instructor for you" said Hiruzen "His name is Gekkou Hayate, you will meet him tomorrow."

Thankfully Shigeru had returned with his sake. He dismissed them both and poured himself a cup, the first of many.

Later that night

Uchiha household

Sasuke was sitting at the back of the house deep in thought. He knew something was going on in the clan; something big. It gnawed at him that he didn't know what. His father would never tell him and he didn't want to grill his mother about it. That's why he was waiting for Itachi to return; if anyone could give him answers it will be his big brother. Just then his beacon alerted him: Itachi was home. He waited for him to deal with their father and freshen up. He knew that his brother would eventually come to meet him.

True enough Itachi came outside and sat beside him. For a long moment neither of them spoke; they chose to enjoy the other's presence. Itachi discreetly examined his little brother, and he liked what he saw. Unlike their father he knew what the amulet around Sasuke's neck signified. Two years ago his brother was a brat who was still grappling with his identity. But as Itachi watched him now; he saw a young boy who knew what he was about. The sight made him smile

"You've really grown little brother"

Sasuke blushed for a moment. Then he gave his brother a cocky grin

"Wish I could say the same for you _older_ brother"

Itachi smirked "Brat"

The friendly moment went on for another minute. After that Sasuke grew serious

"Something is going on in the clan"

It wasn't a question. Itachi debated whether he should tell him or not. After giving his brother a measuring look he sighed;

"Things became complicated while you were away"

Sasuke frowned "What happened? Tell me the truth Nii-san; I don't want to be handled right now"

Itachi smiled. Perhaps Sasuke was right. Well no need to beat around the bush.

"The clan is pushing for a coup d'état"

Sasuke blinked "You're joking"

"Surprised huh?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought.

"No; actually I'm not surprised"

"Oh?" asked Itachi "You saw this coming?"

"No but as I think about it" said Sasuke "It sounds like something our clan would pull. Let me guess they are not happy with the way the village treats us."

Itachi nodded. He was impressed. He didn't expect Sasuke to take the news so well. He could see the gears in his brother's head turning; trying to find a solution.

' _It seems I was right to leave Sasuke to Dante'_ thought Itachi

"Do you know what the clan really wants?"

"You are implying that the clan and village have similar goals"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had barely shared his plan yet Itachi had figured it out. He loved his big brother but sometimes his intelligence was a pain. Itachi stifled a laugh at the look on his brother's face.

"Perhaps you're too easy to read little brother"

Sasuke scoffed "Yeah right. I'm saying that we all live in the same space. If we cut through all the semantics it is possible that we are fighting for the same thing. One of the things I learnt in my trip is that people never reveal their true goals; unless you dig it out of them."

Itachi decided to throw his brother a bone. So he decided to let his brother explain his plan;

"That is the reason I am stationed close to the Hokage: to determine his mind towards the Uchiha"

"But have you tried just coming out to ask?"

"People are good at lying Sasuke" said Itachi "The direct approach didn't seem like the right one"

"People may be good at lying but body language doesn't" replied Sasuke "When you approach father; the clan and the Hokage seek to see things how they see them"

Itachi raised a quizzical eyebrow "When?"

"Would you prefer to wait for the alternative?"

Itachi smirked "You seem very sure of your plan little brother"

Sasuke shrugged "We both know how stubborn and proud our family is. The village cannot be forced to play favourites or things will go out of control. So if there is even a chance that our true intentions are similar in some small way I'd take it. The Uchiha clan cannot hope to launch a successful coup d'état. The causalities will be massive and the village cannot afford that either. So at least neither side wants blood spilled."

"Perhaps you should share your idea with father" said Itachi "It might help heal the rift between you two"

Sasuke scoffed "Yeah right. No if we want this to be taken seriously then you have to do it."

Itachi sweatdropped "So you're throwing me under the bus"

Sasuke blinked "I am a novice eight year old _big_ brother"

Itachi rolled his eyes. However Sasuke was right it will be up to him to do this.

"You've really grown"

Sasuke smirked "Travelling with a lunatic and a reckless idiot will do that to you"

Fugaku frowned when he heard laughter from outside. It seems even the brothers were comfortable with each other. He refused to believe he was jealous. He wasn't jealous.

The next day

Hokage Office

The Sandaime massaged his temples to quell the hangover he had. Yesterday had been a bit, much. However now that the shock had worn off it was time to find a way to clean up this mess. He was very grateful that things ended well in the cities Dante and his friends went to. It saved him a lot of trouble; but there were still some matters to attend to. Karin was at the top of that list. According to Yugao the girl had a special ability to heal people. The kind of life-force it would take to do that meant that Karin is an Uzumaki. Konoha owed a debt to their clan, especially when they failed to prevent their destruction.

' _Now I have the chance to try and remedy that'_ thought Hiruzen

He needed to get a message to Jiraya. Karin's identity needs to be protected and they had to ensure that Grass never finds her. When the time comes he would love for her to join the village. However considering the trauma she had been through and a certain rival of his; Karin would be better off in Alne, for now. He just had to make sure that she was safe and well, even if he was watching from a distance. A knock broke him out of his thoughts

"Enter"

"You sent for me Hokage-sama"

"Ah yes come in Iruka"

The Sandaime pulled a folder from his desk and handed it to the Chunin.

"Those are the files of three students that will be joining your class" said the Hokage "They have just returned to the village from a long trip"

Iruka opened the folder to check the names. The Third watched him with hawk-eyes as he scanned the files. The first thing he needed to know is how Iruka would handle teaching Naruto. He knew that Iruka's parents had died fighting the Kyuubi; but he and the Chunin had talked about this before. It was time to see if his words had made any impact on the young man. He saw Iruka tense up and then relax;

"Will they be able to keep up?" asked Iruka

Hiruzen took a draw of his pipe before answering

"They studied during their time away"

Iruka nodded and took a deep breath

"I will do my best"

The Sandaime gave him a hard stare for a moment; to gauge his real intent. Once the moment passed, the Sandaime nodded. It seems that Iruka would treat young Naruto fairly. Now there is only one other problem

"As you noticed my grandson is going to be joining your class" said the Third "What do you know about him?"

"I don't know much I'm afraid"

Hiruzen sighed

"I thought so"

Iruka's eyes narrowed at the tone. Checking the file again he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, looking back at the Hokage he asked

"Is there something wrong Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen laughed mirthlessly

"Let's just say that Dante is a handful"

"Aren't most children?" asked Iruka "I fail to see what the problem is"

Hiruzen sweatdropped; Iruka thinks Dante is like most children. He debated whether he should just tell him. Yugao had ANBU training; hence why she was able to adapt so well. Iruka didn't have that. He could only imagine the amount of chaos his grandson will bring into the Chunin's life.

"Iruka let me put this bluntly" said Hiruzen "My grandson is a loyal, intelligent boy…underneath a very crazy personality"

Iruka blinked "what?"

"Don't get me wrong Iruka I love him to bits. But Dante's 'personality' is something I prefer to deal with in small doses"

"He doesn't look like a problem child Hokage-sama"

"Oh no he's far worse"

Iruka was not following. Dante looked so innocent in his photo. Iruka would have pegged Naruto as the mischievous one given the cheeky smile on his face. However he knew the Hokage wouldn't lie about this, so the question is; how should he proceed?

"Do you have any advice Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen blew smoke from his pipe

"Whatever happens; hang in there" said the Third "He's your problem for the next four years"

Iruka sweatdropped

' _Why does that sound like a death sentence?'_

Academy

Sakura smiled as she watched an all too familiar scene: Ino was scolding Shikamaru for being lazy, and he was ignoring her. Her best friend seemed to be on a quest to make Shikamaru more motivated. However, the truth is saving people and inspiring confidence is something Ino thrived at. Sakura owed her new self to the blond. Growing up in a shinobi village with pink hair and a huge forehead was difficult. Sakura remembered how many times she wished she could be someone else. That was when she met Ino.

Flashback

 _Sakura hated crying. It was all she ever did. Ami and her friends had ruined her new dress and all she had done was cry. As she stared at the torn and dirty pink dress her mother bought her, anger boiled inside of her. But she was just a civilian; Ami was from a shinobi family. It didn't matter how she felt; it didn't matter that Ami was uglier than her. All that mattered was she was too weak to stand up for herself; so why even bother?_

" _What are you wearing?"_

 _Sakura turned to see who spoke. It was a girl her age; blond hair, blue eyes; confident and beautiful. She was everything Sakura wished she had the drive to be. Just then Sakura had a thought: here was a girl her age that had the type of personality she wanted. If she could somehow earn her respect then teaching Ami a lesson wouldn't be too hard. She just had to learn to be bold enough to stand beside her; that will give her the boost she needed for sure. With that in mind she stood up…and couldn't think of anything to say, argh._

 _Ino wasn't sure what was going here. She had been on her way home when she saw a girl sitting in the middle of the park. She had long pink hair; which was pretty cool. But Ino was surprised to see that she was wearing a ruined dress. She had two guesses: the girl had a weird fashion sense or someone had ruined her dress. Ino could name a few ugly girls who would do that. The task now however was getting the girl to talk. Oh Ino could see the fire burning in her eyes; she was a Yamanaka after all. But how to bring that fire into the open is the question._

" _Uh I um my dress ano"_

 _With every word Ino could see how frustrated the girl was with herself. She had to hide a smile lest it break her confidence. It looks like she would have to take charge of this situation. It wasn't in her DNA to leave someone hanging when she could help. She grabbed hold of her hand and smiled cheekily_

" _Let's get you changed Squeaky" declared Ino "My name is Yamanaka Ino by the way"_

Flashback end

That was the day that changed her whole life. It had taken Sakura sometime to get used Ino's personality; it was very different from anyone she knew. Ino had been one to tell her that she should embrace her forehead; she had personally changed her entire wardrobe. Before Ino Sakura like to wear clothes that helped her blend into the background; however Ino had shut that plan down. At first she had tried to copy her; she figured that if she could out-Ino Ino then she would find herself. Sakura will never forget the scolding Ino had given her for trying that.

' _It was the first time she called me by my name'_ ruefully thought Sakura

Thanks to the blond she had figured out her own base personality. She was impatient, aggressive, passionate, competitive, and determined. Once she figured that out, everything else fell into place. She had also been able to get her revenge on Ami. The ugly bully had gotten a brand new haircut: bald with a touch of shiny. The pictures always brought a smile to her face. When they started the Academy together Sakura knew exactly the kind of shinobi she wanted to be. She and Ino had made a pact together. They were going to first ever legendary female duo. The only kunoichi with legendary status was Tsunade as opposed to the number of shinobi in Konoha with the same status.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sakura started. She looked up to see Ino staring at her, with an annoyed look on her face. Apparently she had zoned out again; she gave her best friend an apologetic smile

"I was just thinking of old times"

Ino blinked "We're nine year old Squeaky; we are not nearly old enough to have old times"

Sakura glared at her

"When are you going to stop calling me that?"

Ino shrugged absently and waved the question

"Stupid Shikamaru, one of these I am going to clock him"

Sakura sighed at the change in subject. Unless the situation was serious Ino refused to call her anything but Squeaky; it was embarrassing.

"He's smart enough to get away with it" said Sakura

Now it was Ino's turn to glare at her best friend

"Intelligence is not the problem here" said Ino "If our guess is right unless something drastic happens I'm going to be on the same team with that lazy bum. On that note remind me again why you made him your rival?"

Sakura turned away shyly.

"He beat me in strategy"

Ino deadpanned "You thrive on rivalry don't you?"

"It's not my fault" declared Sakura "We are the top students in our class in every respect, except strategy"

Ino threw her hands in surrender.

"My best friend is rivals with my lazy future teammate. Fantastic"

Sakura's response was cut short when the door of their classroom busted wide open and three boys walked in.

 **A/N: I decided to leave it here for a good reason. The other half of the boys' first day in school would take longer to write. Due to the response this story has gotten I have decided to update latest every Thursday. So next week I will post the other half of this chapter. So as always let me know what you all think.**

 **See you next week,**

 **Dante out**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well this is the other half. I needed to get it right for all my amazing readers. Thank you so much for all your support, don't let up. I love all my reviewers however I need a favour from you. Please indicate your name when you leave a review. To Guest 2: you can now pick either Samui or Yugao. To Guest 3: do me a favour; pick a name: Sakura, Hinata and Ino are not the only names on the list. To Guest 4: Thanks for voting.**

 **halata34: Thanks for voting.**

 **muhamed3871: Thanks for voting.**

 **111segasonic: Lolz well let's see how it goes down.**

 **Dreamy-Girl2016: Sorry about the cliff-hanger. Hmm I like your idea of meeting the Jounin.**

 **danielle2004: Estou feliz que você esteja entusiasmado com essa história. Eu concordo com você: Hinata precisa crescer em sua própria pessoa. É por isso que eu quero que as meninas sejam independentes e fortes sem ter que confiar nos meninos. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino precisam entrar em si mesmos. Quanto ao massacre…sem spoilers. Obrigado por seus comentários, eu gostei.**

 **Saint of vice koncor: Thanks for voting.**

 **Mestre720: Okay Yugao will be added to Dante's list of pairings; she will replace Shiho. I'm doing this because Shiho has zero votes and you're the second person to request Dante x Yugao.**

 **Crazy . mad: Thanks for the support.**

 **ricsi0309: Thanks for voting.**

 **ledied: I'm glad you liked it. I hope to finish this story.**

 **Hadrian . Caeser: Thanks for your votes.**

 **Fan64: Thanks for voting.**

 **Naruto:**

 **Temari: 2**

 **Hinata: 11**

 **Tenten: 1**

 **Shion: 0**

 **Dante:**

 **Samui: 8**

 **Anko: 4**

 **Ino: 8**

 **Yugao: 0**

Chapter 15

" _I've always tried to live with the following simple rule: Don't do what you wouldn't feel comfortable reading about in the newspaper the next day."_ – John Weston

The noise woke Shikamaru from his sleep. One of the reasons he got away with being lazy is: he had assessments on everyone in his class. He knew immediately that these boys were the missing numbers. Every set had a certain number appropriated to them: their set was three numbers short. Shikamaru had barely started to make his assessments when one of the boys landed on his desk. He had mop-like dark hair; cobalt blue eyes; and a sadistic smirk on his face.

"My name is Sarutobi Dante" said Dante "I hereby solemnly swear to frustrate the laziness out of you"

Shikamaru groaned. He knew that this guy was far more troublesome than Ino. The gaze in his eyes spoke of a highly intelligent mind with a troublesome personality. He turned to face the others with him. The blond one grew a wide smile and climbed his sensei's desk;

"Yo my name is Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage ttebayo!"

The class turned to the last boy as he sat on the front row seat. Dante already knew that Sasuke would not introduce himself to the class. Which left the Sparda with two options: let his friend be or politely introduce him. Dante smirked maliciously; polite was so yesterday

"That is Uchiha Sasuke" declared Dante "He loves brooding, dark corners, and vampire costumes"

Naruto laughed. He couldn't let Dante have all the fun.

"Don't forget he loves fangirls"

"Ah yes thank you Naruto" said Dante "Ladies Sasuke is a lover of fangirls. Just look at his adorable cheeks just begging for one lucky girl to pinch them."

Sasuke was doing deep breathing exercises. He didn't want to murder his best friend on their first day of school. Dante of course knew this but a message needed to be passed: we don't value fangirls at all. He was just using Sasuke as a means to pass that message; his entertainment had nothing to do with it. Oh no this was for the good of the whole class; he was only doing the right thing.

' _Time to detonate the bomb'_ thought Dante

"Sasu-chan why don't you show the ladies your bunny collection?" said Dante "He just goes nuts over cute animals"

That did it. Sasuke screamed and charged Dante. What proceeded next was Naruto laughing his hat off; Sasuke chasing Dante around the classroom screaming bloody murder; Dante screaming 'Sasuke loves fangirls'; and the class wondering what in the world was going on? A few moments later Sasuke caught Dante and attempted to beat sanity back into him, he failed.

A few moments later Iruka walked into the classroom. He found the new students seating down in the front row seat by the window. He noticed his students were quiet; they seemed to be reeling from the shock of something. Dante smirked when he saw the look on Iruka's face. Everything was going according to plan. He knew his grandfather would warn Iruka about him but the Chunin wouldn't really believe it. The way Iruka looked at him meant that he still saw him an innocent child whom could do no wrong.

' _Kukukukuku prey is so much more fun when they can't see the threat coming'_

"Ahem good morning everyone" said Iruka "I am sure you have met our new students. Have the introductions been covered?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei" said Dante "The class has been most welcoming."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the polite tone. He wasn't the only suspicious one. Shikamaru didn't know Dante well but he knew Dante was up to something. Iruka was blissfully unaware.

' _Hmm I guess the Sandaime was exaggerating'_ thought Iruka _'Dante seems to be as polite as I thought'_

"Very well then" said Iruka "Let us begin today's lesson"

Just before he started talking Dante's hand shot up. Iruka debated whether he should answer the question now or request Dante to ask him later. Considering how polite the boy had been, Iruka decided to let him ask the question.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei" said Dante "Do you happen to know any myths we have in Fire Country? The textbooks on history don't offer any help"

"I'm afraid that's a topic for another day Dante" replied Iruka "Today we will be studying bukijutsu. Can anyone tell me what the basic tools in bukijutsu are?"

"Kunai and shuriken" said Dante "Although there are different types of kunai"

Dante waited a moment to see if Iruka would get the statement. It took the 16 year old a few minutes before Dante saw a slight blush appear on his face. The blush didn't last longer than a second but it told Dante all he needed to know: the trap was primed. Iruka was talking about the mathematics behind bukijutsu: projections and trajectory. It was almost too easy.

"Iruka-sensei what position offers the best _trajectory_ : on top or under?"

Iruka blinked "well that's depends on your angle and your target area"

"Hmm well the intended target is the vocal point of an upside down V"

When Iruka's brain caught up to the meaning behind Dante's innocuous words he turned beet red. At first he wasn't sure Dante knew what he was insinuating. However as he looked at him he saw the smirk on his face, that's when he realized: Dante knew. Also judging from his friends' body language, they knew as well. The next question is: how to deal with this. Iruka knew that he couldn't shut down Dante's questions without drawing attention to himself. So the only solution was to out-smart Dante; he was the adult here after all.

"Actually Dante things like this are best learnt from experience" said Iruka "It is not something that you can fully learn in class"

Dante blinked innocently

"Do you know _how_ to use your kunai?"

Shikamaru sighed when he saw the look on Iruka's face. The chunin was stuck between the devil and the deep blue sea. Iruka couldn't scold Dante without explaining why and if he didn't stop Dante's questions then someone would eventually figure it out. Shikamaru was sure he had figured out Dante's goal. If he could get their Sensei sexual stress levels up high enough; approaching a girl and asking her out would seem easier. What he couldn't figure out is why Dante was interested in their Sensei's love life. After Dante declared his intentions Shikamaru had to figure Dante out fast. In this kind of situation, information decided the outcome of the battle. If Dante knew more about Shikamaru than he did about him then it will give him the upper hand.

' _Giving him an advantage is the last thing I need'_ thought Shikamaru

Sakura knew that something was going on. There was an undercurrent that only a few people –the new kids and Iruka-sensei- knew about. She didn't like being left out of the loop.

"Iruka-sensei is there a type of kunai we don't know about?" asked Sakura

Naruto coughed to hide his laugh. He decided to join in on the fun.

"Also Iruka-sensei could you tell us the sound that other type of kunai makes when it hits its target"

Dante smirked when he heard Naruto's question. Judging from Iruka's body language the chunin was nearing his limit. Iruka was a nice guy; polite, studious, loyal, blah, blah. All those qualities and the Chunin had maintained a bachelor status. Dante could care less if he got married and had kids. He just couldn't understand why a guy like Iruka never had someone; unless he was too shy.

' _Well we can't have that'_ thought Dante

The blush on Iruka's face rivalled a tomato. Dante's used his beacon to check Iruka's heart rate and it was off the charts. The chunin was at a loss as to how to handle the situation. The right thing to do at this point was to cut Iruka some slack; before he went into shock. However this was for a good cause. Dante had no choice but to use tough love here. His amusement had nothing to do with it…okay it had something to do with it. But that was not his fault; the look on Iruka's face was too funny. Dante smirked; it was time to turn it up a notch. Adopting a confused expression he said

"Iruka-sensei the other kunai that they are referring to; does it have any relation to the male reproductive system?"

Iruka's face went red, then white, and then red again before he finally fainted from shock. The last thing he saw before he passed out was half the class realizing what they were talking about. They would probably go home to their parents with questions; questions that will be shot back to him. Dante was actually surprised that Iruka fainted. He thought the Chunin was made of sterner stuff; no wonder he stayed single.

Sasuke sighed "You broke our sensei"

"How was I supposed to know he would crack so fast?" asked Dante

Ino couldn't believe what just happened. The new kids had sent their Chunin sensei into shock, yet it didn't faze them. At first she thought they were just typical boys who loved causing trouble. However that was far from the case. The level of intelligence it took to do what they just did; using a line of questioning no one could figure out until they desired it. They were able to draw the class's attention and use their questions and expressions to their goal. At this point Ino knew: these are not ordinary boys.

"I don't like them"

Ino smirked at Sakura's comment. She understood what she meant. In less than 10 minutes they had used the class as a weapon against their sensei. Now that was quite the opening move. Their spot as the top students was now under threat. The first thing they needed to do is to up their game. While they did that they would observe the new kids; information was power in their line of work.

"Man I really wish we had a camera" said Naruto

"But seriously that was almost too easy" said Dante "Aside from the first move he completely froze"

"You're used to dealing with Yugao" said Sasuke "She had ANBU training and as for Naruto and I, well we know you"

Dante blinked "So this is Uzuki-san's fault for being too hard"

Sasuke twitched "That's not what I said"

Dante titled his head

"Yes it is"

Naruto smirked "He's right teme that is what you said"

Sasuke glared at them

"I said that because Dante is used to dealing with people who can handle more he doesn't know how to hold back. Iruka is a chunin so he doesn't have Yugao's constitution"

"So it's Yugao's fault" declared Dante "If she wasn't so hard to crack I wouldn't have gone so far with Iruka"

Naruto gave Dante a meaningful stare

"You would have held back"

Dante became bashful

"Well no but it would have been good to know"

"I suppose it is too much to ask that you avoid doing this again" said Sasuke

"No it is not too much to ask" said Dante

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question

"So you will behave from now on?"

"Oh no" said Dante "where is the fun in that?"

Sasuke scoffed. His eyebrow went up in question when Dante jumped on Iruka's desk. The look on his face spelled trouble. He kept his eye on his best friend as he adopted a dramatic pose in front of the class. Sasuke kept his guard up; Dante's was unpredictable after all.

"Who is up for a tale of adventure, suspense, danger, romance, and family?" asked Dante "Who is up for the greatest story you have ever heard?!"

Sasuke watched as the class was drawn in by the passion in his tone. Nearly every hand in the class went up; including Naruto's. Dante grew excited and the tension in Sasuke's body increased.

"So who has such a story?" asked Dante

Everybody deadpanned. Dante just stood there with an expectant look on his face. Naruto recovered quickly enough to growl at his best friend.

"Why did you say things like that if you didn't have a story already?"

Dante blinked "I'm sorry what are we talking about?"

At that very second Sasuke felt Dante's chakra spike. That spilt second warning allowed him the chance to jump on Iruka's desk; Naruto followed out of instinct. Their quick reaction made Dante pout for a second before he composed himself. Shikamaru blinked, and blinked again. The exercise didn't change one very glaring fact: the entire class was covered in grease, popcorn and chocolate. Iruka's desk, and by extension the new kids, was suspiciously clean.

' _Troublesome'_ thought Shikamaru _'I underestimated Dante'_

It was clear that everything Dante did since he set foot in class was planned. He had set up the trap beforehand but he needed to get Iruka out of the way. He found the fastest and most effective way to knock their sensei out without tipping his hand. Once the Chunin was out of the way he used drama to keep everyone's focus on him while he set off his traps. Dante also knew he would figure this out and make efforts not to get caught off guard again. And even if Shikamaru didn't; cleaning himself up would require effort. Despite how irritated he was Shikamaru had to admit; he was impressed.

' _To knock out a Chunin and take out an entire class of aspiring ninja in less than one hour; troublesome Sarutobi'_ thought Shikamaru

He shouldn't rub it in. He knew that he really shouldn't rub it in. But it was too tempting;

"Is this a tradition I don't know about?" asked Dante

Naruto stifled a laugh. Even Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sight. However seeing as Dante had effectively ended their day in school;

"We should get going"

Dante blinked "Going where?"

Sasuke sighed "Our teacher is out cold and our classroom is ruined. No more school for today, now come on"

Naruto waved to everyone.

"See you all later ttebayo"

Everyone watched them leave in shock. Kiba summed up their thoughts nicely

"Just who are those guys?"

Outside

"Oh man that was so awesome" said Naruto "I wish you took pictures"

Dante blinked "I still don't get it. Did something happen?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew Dante was just fishing for compliments. But even he had to admit; that was impressive. What made it even better is that he wasn't on the receiving end. The trio were their way to the Sarutobi compound when Dante stopped dead in his tracks. At first Sasuke thought it was another prank, but the look on his face was different. Before he or Naruto could ask what the problem was, Dante took off. Naturally they followed after him as he raced through the streets.

Dante knew his friends probably thought he had lost his mind. The truth was he didn't know how to explain this one to them. Ever since he woke up this morning I had a pit in his stomach. At first he thought he was just being paranoid but as the day went on the feeling grew worse. It didn't help that there was never a mention of Konohamaru's parents in Anime. The only explanation is that they died before Konohamaru could register it. The pit in his stomach deepened forcing him to accelerate towards the Hokage Tower. His mom had told him that his father had left on a mission two weeks ago and she wasn't sure when he would be back.

' _She looked worried too'_ thought Dante

He didn't bother going in through the Tower instead he just jumped into the window. When he landed his eye caught a scroll in his grandfather's hands. Yugao had taught them about the different kinds of scrolls and their meaning. The one in his grandfather's hands meant that a team was trapped in unknown enemy territory.

"Dante you should be in school" chided Hiruzen "What are you doing here?"

"Was that sent by my father?" asked Dante

Hiruzen's face grew grim and that was all Dante needed. Gravity doubled and Dante lost his balance, but he didn't fall; Sasuke and Naruto held him up. Daisuke was his second dad by means he would never be able to explain, yet the pain in his chest didn't lessen. However this wasn't the time for sentimentality, his father was in trouble. Hiruzen wasn't surprised when Dante glared hard at him;

"The answer is no" declared the Hokage "I will not send three academy students on an A class mission"

Dante growled "I am not leaving my father to be killed"

Hiruzen's gaze turned hard

"If you die, how will I look your mother and brother in the eye? How will your father feel, if I send his nine year old son on an A class mission?"

Sasuke could see that Dante was close to exploding. He understood the Hokage's concerns. However with Dante's craziness came Naruto's stubbornness. So regardless of the outcome of this conversation Dante will still go after his father. He may not have a normal relationship with his father but he couldn't stand by and let Dante lose his. He approached the Hokage calmly;

"Do you have any one reliable to send at such short notice?" asked Sasuke

Hiruzen drew on his pipe. The message came at the worst possible time. The only reliable people he could send were Yugao and Mira. Initially he planned to send Mira along with some of Danzo's men; a decision he knew he would regret. Danzo's men while capable couldn't be trusted and he couldn't send both Mira and Yugao. He didn't like it but Dante and his friends were looking like the best option right now. According to Yugao's report, the boys were strong enough to hold their own. Also their Beacon combined with Yugao's sensory skills may be Daisuke's best option. However;

"The place your father is; it is so dangerous he couldn't even send a coded message" said Hiruzen "He didn't expect the bird to be able to reach us. All we have is his location; you would be walking in blind"

"We are quick on our feet" said Sasuke "If you have any other options say so"

Hiruzen sighed. Dante's hothead he was prepared for, but Sasuke's calm logic he wasn't expecting. Yugao was right about them being a great team. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he would just have to trust them. Their mothers will probably kill him for this.

"Neko get down here" said Hiruzen "take off your mask please"

Dante could already feel his heart rate calming down when he saw Yugao. It meant that his grandfather was finally allowing him leave. However the thought of his father hurt or worse didn't allow him to fully relax. Hiruzen took a deep breath and stared hard at them

"This mission details **does not** leave this room" ordered Hiruzen "The story will be that you three were called away for remedial training. Seeing as how you just arrived in the village after two years, is that understood?"

He waited for them to agree before he gave them the details of the mission. He knew that the excuse was believable; well to everyone except two sharp mothers. Oh well he had already started he might as well just go through with it.

"Three weeks ago a town far to the east disappeared"

Naruto blinked "What do you mean 'disappeared' dattebayo?"

Hiruzen blew from his pipe. This is where things get complicated.

"The town is rarely visited by anyone due to its location. Three weeks ago border patrol happened on the town; there was no one there. The town records show 536 inhabitants; not one of them was present. There were no bodies; no signs of struggle. They were all just gone."

"How is that possible?" asked Sasuke

"That is what Daisuke was sent to find out. According to this scroll the trail led him to an uncharted island off the coast of Lightning Country. The only other information we have is that this has happened in both Water Country and Lightning Country. We still don't know how they do it or who they are. The island is completely unknown to us. Also if Kumo catches wind of a Konoha team in their territory, it won't end well."

"After what happened six years ago Kumo is just begging for a reason to attack us" said Yugao "This isn't like our other missions; if we get caught hundreds of people will die in a cold war if we're lucky."

"We are not leaving Dante's dad" declared Naruto

Yugao smiled "I agree. Hokage-sama permission to instate Eaglet"

Hiruzen stared hard at Yugao. After a moment passed, he waved them out.

"Very well you have my permission. Your mission is to extract Daisuke's team, nothing else. This time please keep things on the down low."

Yugao smirked "Don't we always?"

Hiruzen scoffed "Just don't get caught or killed"

Once they left he sent messages to their families, and the academy informing them of the 'situation'. Sure enough after a couple hours Mira and Mikoto barged into his office. He held back a sigh; he had been doing that too much this morning. He raised his hand to prevent any questions.

"I know why you are here" said Hiruzen "Yes the messages I sent are lies and no I can't tell you the truth"

His decision to withhold information quickly died when the mothers glared at him. This time he couldn't hold back his sigh. Sometimes he wondered just how much people respected him. He knew telling them their sons were on an A class mission with his consent would end badly. Well no use delaying the inevitable.

"This information will not leave this room"

' _I wonder how many times I will say that today'_ thought Hiruzen

He sweatdropped when Mira and Mikoto waved absently. The message was clear: get on with it already.

' _No one respects me'_ bemoaned Hiruzen

He watched their expressions grow darker as the explanation went on. Once he was done he quickly shooed them away. He didn't have the energy to answer their questions right now. He literally groaned when Mira poked her head back in. He wasn't prepared for what she said though

"You did the best you could Dad" said Mira "No one blames you for anything"

Hiruzen could feel his body relax enough to smile. He sometimes forgot how Mira could brighten up a dark mood. Now more than ever he prayed she didn't have to lose her husband and son. He nodded his appreciation and sent her off. Mira and Mikoto talked for a while before they spilt off to head home. Despite their worries they knew their boys were not the type to abandon anyone; especially not family. Mikoto was so proud; Sasuke truly is a noble son. The euphoria she felt died when she got home.

"Your son is even more of a disappointment than I thought"

Mikoto could feel her temper spiking. Sasuke was risking his life for someone he loves. Yet her husband refuses to see Sasuke for who he really is. She maintained her cool though; no use arguing with Fugaku.

"He should be back soon"

Fugaku was enraged. His son was in remedial thanks to his foolish trip. When the village gets word of this it will shame the clan. More so that it is his son. Yet Mikoto didn't seem to care about that. She was more concerned with cuddling Sasuke, instead of making him strong. It was no wonder his son was such a weakling.

"As soon as he returns I will disown him" declared Fugaku "I will not have that **child** dishonour our family name any longer"

It happened so quickly. Fugaku felt a stinging pain in his cheek: his wife had decked him. The blow had sent him to the ground. He looked up to see Mikoto glowering at him; her tone was deadly.

"Approach him at the risk of your life"

Fugaku blinked and blinked again. However Mikoto wasn't finished;

"Until you realize who your son is" growled Mikoto "We have no relationship"

Fugaku couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own wife was threatening him. If the clan heard of this he will be shamed. After all if he couldn't control his household, how can he claim to lead the clan? Standing on his feet he attempted to regain control

"I am your husband Mikoto" said Fugaku "You will not disrespect me or threaten me again"

The tone had worked in the past. This was not the past. A fact Mikoto informed him of by decking him again. She grabbed his collar; turned on her sharingan and glared at him.

"I don't make threats Uchiha-sama" glowered Mikoto "I state facts. Approach Sasuke at the risk of your life"

When Sasuke began calling him by his title he didn't mind. But hearing Mikoto call him Uchiha-sama made him feel, cold. A tiny part of him wondered if he had done something wrong with both his son and wife. However his pride killed that voice quickly. This was Sasuke's fault. If the boy wasn't such a disappointment this wouldn't be happening. From now on he will focus on his good son. Mikoto can pamper Sasuke all she wants. He will ensure that Sasuke's weakness does not corrupt Itachi.

' _What did I ever see in this man?'_ thought Mikoto _'When will he see what is right in front of him?'_

Xxxx

Yugao observed her team as they tree-hopped. They were all dressed in ANBU uniforms; with blank masks. Eaglet was code for ANBU recruit. Depending on the boys' performance they may be allowed to go on ANBU missions. She knew her friends. If they are stuck for four years in the Academy the village will be unsafe. Dante and Naruto were adrenaline junkies; if they were not seeing action then they will try to create it. Of course her reluctance to leave her friends behind and the amusement she gets when they prank other people had nothing to do with this. She was just looking out for the safety of the village, nothing else.

' _Of course now I'm worried for a different reason'_ thought Yugao

Dante was quiet. That in itself was cause for worry. Dante was never quiet; for anything. Yugao couldn't help but feel worried. Knowing Dante she wouldn't be surprised if he was planning mayhem. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be giving him his space; the same thing she was doing. But it felt wrong to see a quiet Dante. She just hoped that they can save Daisuke. She wasn't sure what Dante would do if he found his father dead.

' _Probably find a way to incinerate the whole island and everyone involved'_ thought Yugao

She wasn't far from the truth. Dante could feel the gene inside of him screaming for blood. Someone had prevented his father from coming home. That was unforgivable. The bloodlust he felt didn't prevent him from admiring how cool they looked though. The ANBU equipment was amazing; even Sasuke's new archery set. He was also able to see how tense his friends were. Apparently they didn't know how to handle this new side of his. Dante sighed: sometimes being the fun of the party had its downsides. It was now up to him to cheer his friends up; worrying about his father wouldn't do any good. Besides if he found his father dead; then he will slowly dismember every enemy Nin present.

' _Win-win'_ thought Dante

"Ne Neko-senpai do we get codenames?" asked Dante "If yes, can we call Sasuke Pina-chan?"

The shock of hearing him talk lasted a moment. However once they registered what he said: Sasuke growled at him; Yugao and Naruto laughed.

' _Mission accomplished'_ thought Dante

The rest of the trip was spent discussing codenames; for them and the team. They finally decided on a team name when they arrived at the port. They agreed on Team Ryuu. The individual names were chosen after a lot of teases -Dante and Naruto- and beatings -Sasuke-. Sasuke was Arrow; Naruto was Sonic; Dante was Cloud [1]. As they approached the island Yugao instructed them to activate their Beacon. The Beacon used vibrations in the water to check for traps; they found none. Just before they disembarked Yugao checked the surroundings. She found large animal signatures stationed around the island. The amount of chakra the animals possessed meant that they were summons.

"We have a problem" said Yugao "The Island has summons everywhere."

"What kind of summons?" asked Naruto "And can we avoid them?"

Dante and Sasuke used the Beacon; they found owls at strategic points on the Island. Owls were amazing predators and their eyesight played a big part. Also the points they were stationed in made the element of surprise, difficult. However they were able to map out half of the Island from their position; they didn't find a single soul. That means they will have to go deep into the Island to find them.

"This is going to sound strange coming from me" said Dante "But we need to maintain the element of surprise"

Sasuke blinked; as he thought about it though he understood

"You don't want them to see their execution coming"

Dante was shocked. He wiped a tear from his eye;

"Sasuke you've finally joined the crazy train" said Dante "I am proud of you"

Sasuke twitched

"I am not crazy"

Dante titled his head;

"I am crazy and you understood my train of thought; so that means…"

Naruto smirked "It means you're crazy Teme"

Dante smiled internally when the tension dropped. He knew what the stakes were; more than anyone. But he refused to be a downer because of it. Like he said worst comes to worst he dismembers every single being on the Island. Just then he had an idea;

"We can teleport"

Every one shared a quizzical look;

"What are talking about?" asked Sasuke

Dante sighed; sometimes his friend lacked imagination

"The Kawarimi allows you to lock onto an object with your chakra and substitute with it, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Naruto

"We use our Beacon to substitute with an object at the edge of our range. Thanks to our crystals that kind of jump wouldn't be too hard."

Sasuke sighed

"What about the smoke screen or the chakra output?"

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Dante

Yugao smirked. "Actually I think I know how to block both"

"You see Arrow" said Dante "Cat-senpai knows how to think outside the box"

"Ma, ma" pacified Yugao "Your ANBU suits are fitted with special seals. They regulate chakra flow; with your control you can negate both problems"

Dante blinked "Okay I'm not the only one who thinks that that is unfair, right?"

"The seal is only as good as the agent's level of control" said Yugao

Dante smirked "Alright let's do this"

Turns out the plan worked perfectly. They were able to teleport to the centre of the Island. From there they were able to locate the stadium at the edge of the Island. Upon closer inspection they found over three dozen ninja with weird headbands. There was a large box at the centre of the stadium surrounded by incredibly complex seals. A large percent of The 500 lay dead in a heap east of the stadium. The rest, including Daisuke and his team, were in cages guarded by the ninja. They arrived just in time to watch them lead 12 people to the centre. The seals lit up and a moment later a dozen people lay dead on the ground.

Sugou Nobuyuki gritted his teeth. Three years ago he found a legendary box holding a weapon of immense power. His village was so unknown and small it was an insult. Hidden Blade was once a great village; they produced the best swordsmen. However when villages like Kiri and Kumo sprang up his village's reputation died. At first they tried to ally with Kiri. But Kiri was called Bloody Mist for a reason. When negotiations failed his foolish leaders asked Konoha for help; they were betrayed by Shimaru Danzo. It was only logical that he kill his predecessors and take matters into his own hands.

The box was Hidden Blade's chance to destroy their enemies. The ritual required human life, or so the dead coder told him. But after three years and thousands dead Sugou was beginning to think he had been had. He looked at the injured Konoha team as an idea hit him. What better way to end this project than with one last test? Just as he ordered his men to bring them forward, he heard

"Combination: Great Steam Dragon"

Sugou watched dumbfounded as a vicious dragon cut through his men. The shock doubled when he saw a blur cutting those who escaped the dragon. The attack took his men completely by surprise and they stood no chance. Within two minutes 16 of his 36 men lay dead around the stadium. Thankfully the remaining 20 had long since gotten over their shock and surrounded him. The great dragon and the blur receded; along with the Konoha team. Sugou had caught a glimpse of the blur just before he jumped away.

"I am honoured to have a Konoha ANBU team stand against me" said Sugou "Why don't you come out so we can get acquainted? My name is Sugou Nobuyuki and who are you?"

Yugao watched as the boys regained their breath. Their combined crystals had created the most dangerous dragon she had ever seen. Their plan worked out successfully though. She had a shadow clone watching over Daisuke and his team. Once the threat was neutralized her clone will inform them and lead them off the Island. Sasuke had been adamant about their identity remaining a secret, for now. She was pulled out of her thoughts when all the owls on the Island started to converge around them.

"I don't know how you avoided my owls" said Sugou "But I can assure you, it won't happen again"

"We have to take them out" said Naruto "or else they could find Uncle Daisuke's location"

"Judging from their connection" said Yugao "It seems Sugou is the summoner"

That was all the information Dante needed. Yugao was a second too late in grabbing him. Dante substituted with a stone near Sugou and charged him. Yugao watched Dante try to slice into Sugou: try. Sugou evaded the strike and kicked Dante into the centre seal. She knew the only reason Dante had gone off like that: was sentiment. Dante was smart enough to know; long distance attacks were their best option. They watched in trepidation as the light enveloped Dante and he screamed in pain. Yugao felt her chest constrict in painfully; she wasn't the only one. Sasuke had just watched his best friend die; in slow motion.

"CLOUD!" screamed Sonic

Sasuke could see Kyuubi's chakra bubbling inside Sonic, just about to come out. Before it did they heard laughter coming from the centre seal: it was Dante. The light subsided and Dante was laughing his ass off. His friends were so happy to see him alive they teleported to the circle; the seal had disappeared. Sasuke slammed his fist on Dante's head;

"Don't ever scare us again you lunatic"

Dante could barely hear what Sasuke was saying. After the pain of the seal passed he noticed something in his hands. The objects in his hands were absolutely perfect. Everyone watched as Dante stood up and pointed two 'weapons' at a very pissed off Sugou.

"Game on" said Dante

Sasuke watched compressed senbons coated in chakra tear through the men surrounding Sugou. The senbon were being launched from holes in the two weapons. The projectiles were small but judging from the injuries it caused; they packed quite the punch. Sugou was livid. After all this time the box opened for Konoha. Once again the Great Nations have stolen what rightfully belongs to them. But there was a silver lining to this: Konoha's morals will work in his favour.

"Hey guys" said Naruto "look at the owls"

Sugou smirked "I may not be able to find your team but I have 50 hostages. Give the weapons to me or I will have my owls kill them all."

Cloud chuckled. Rising on hand up, he took aim; charged the weapon with chakra; and blew a hole in Sugou's head. The Owls vanished and the remaining Hidden Blade ninja vanished in fear. Once they were sure the threat had passed, Yugao created a clone to escort the people to Daisuke. Her clone had already told Daisuke how to get off the Island; he can lead the people back home. Team Ryuu had some things to discuss: Cloud's new weapon and Arrow's new eyes. While the mask covered a large portion of his face, Cat's sharp eyes could see the hue clearly.

"Okay we're alone here" stated Yugao "Cloud please explain yourself"

Cloud smirked "These are Ebony and Ivory. Legend says there were used by my clan's patriarch."

Sonic blinked "Wait the Sarutobi or Sparda clan leader"

"Sparda" said Cloud "There are awesome"

Arrow scoffed "Chakra coated senbon compressed and fired faster than the eye can track. I think awesome is an understatement Cloud"

Cat turned to face Arrow.

"So how do you know what the weapons fire?"

Arrow blinked, and blinked again. He gingerly raised a kunai to his eyes to check their reflection. He was stunned to see he had the sharingan; it was a tomoe each but still.

"I should have watched you die a long time ago" said Arrow

Cloud embraced him happily

"Oh Arrow you always know just what to say"

"Does this mean we're a team now?" asked Sonic

Cat smiled. It appears drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra hadn't affected his mood. She was surprised by the amount Sonic was about to release. His crystal seemed to allow him draw more chakra than he should be capable of. This mission had given them all new toys to play with. If they didn't become part of ANBU Yugao was certain they will turn Konoha on her head.

 **A/N: That is all for this update. If you remember Dante plans to become ANBU commander. Heaven have mercy on the Black Ops unit if he does. So as always let me know what think about this chapter. Also I'm having trouble with Sasuke's goal in life. 'The Other Hokage' doesn't appeal to me at all. Let me know what you think. Who knows you may even convince me that 'The Other Hokage' is a good idea. I'm looking forward to hearing from you all.**

 **[1]: I love Arrow. Sonic was my favourite game as a kid. Do I really have to explain why I named Dante 'Cloud'?**

 **See you all next week**

 **Dante out**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it's been a, difficult few days. I love you guys. Your support and reviews inspire me, thank you. I will not be adding guest votes [if there is no name attached]. Naruto's pairing will be decided next chapter. Dante's pairing will not be decided next chapter. I will let you all know when though. So keep voting and keep supporting Rise of the Sarutobi Clan.**

 **RDK Rana: Thank you for sharing your vote. However I can't add it; it is one vote per name.**

 **Dreamy-Girl2016: Thank you so much. I love your ideas, and your support.**

 **moops: Hmm interesting idea. Thank you.**

 **111segasonic: Lolz; we will remember him fondly. I was adding guest votes but now votes need to be tied to a name.**

 **Arealperson: Thanks for voting.**

 **danielle2004: Muito obrigado. Eu sempre aprecio seus comentários. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo.**

 **Saint of vice koncor: I'm glad you loved it. You gave me the inspiration for the guns after all. Thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Idc: Thanks for voting.**

 **Dark flame god: Interesting…we'll see.**

 **Guest: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wish I knew your name though.**

 **Thelonewold87: Thanks for voting.**

 **UchihaMadara270: Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Naruto:**

 **Temari: 2**

 **Hinata: 11**

 **Tenten: 1**

 **Shion: 0**

 **Dante:**

 **Samui: 9**

 **Anko: 4**

 **Ino: 10**

 **Yugao: 1**

Chapter 16

" _When values, thoughts, feelings and actions are in alignment, a person becomes focused and his character is strengthened"_ – John C. Maxwell

Hiruzen blinked, blinked, and blinked. The exercise amused Yugao but she didn't show it. Dante and Naruto however were openly smirking. The Hokage couldn't believe what he just heard. You know what scratch that he could believe it but…

"Can you say that again?"

Dante's smirk turned cheeky

"Which part?" asked Dante "We left; we saw; we rocked. Be specific _old man_ "

Hiruzen glared at Dante hotly;

"You're pushing it brat"

Dante blinked "I'm a bat? I didn't know"

"I said 'brat'" gritted Hiruzen

Dante smirked "Sorry Hokage-sama I don't speak aged fluently"

Hiruzen took a deep breath and prayed for patience: or for God to give his grandson some manners; any kind of manners. He actually waited a second for an answer; he got none. Dante smirked cheekily when his grandfather groaned; he really should stop. Yeah _that's_ going to happen. His grandfather however spoke before him; to Yugao

"Why would you even suggest this?"

Yugao had to bite the inside of her cheek so she didn't laugh. When they returned from rescuing Dante's dad, she presented her report and a proposal. The look on the Hokage's face was clear: are you sure you're feeling well? Perhaps she wasn't; who knows.

"They did very well Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen twitched

"I am not arguing their potential" said the Hokage "You want to put these two in ANBU"

Dante cooed "Aw you're worried about us. Thanks old man"

Naruto stifled a laugh and copied Dante's expression

"You truly are a kind old man, Hokage-sama" Naruto wiped a tear "You're like _very fine wine_ "

Dante could see Hiruzen's patience reaching its limit. He had two choices: keep pushing or use one big bomb. Stopping wasn't an option Dante considered; this was for a good cause. His grandfather dealt with stiffs and paperwork all day; he needed a little crazy in his life. So what to choose; decisions, decisions. Yeah right…

"Oh if only your equipment grows at all" said Dante "You would be a perfect grandfather"

Sasuke watched the Hokage's gaze turn murderous. Within seconds Dante and Naruto were spotting huge bumps on their heads. Of course he knew that will only stop them for a moment. His best friends were like wolves; they never give up their prey. The Hokage probably doesn't know this; but his friends just found fresh meat. He shook his head

' _What am I going to do with these two?'_ thought Sasuke

Hiruzen stared at Yugao intently

"I am not against them joining ANBU because they aren't competent" said Hiruzen "They may be ready for ANBU but ANBU isn't ready for them"

Naruto blinked "I don't get it"

The old man took a long draw. Still facing Yugao he continued

"Your team has known each other for three years only. I am still coming to terms with their escapades. Now you want to sic them on the ANBU black ops. I can't afford to have my elite unit go crazy or resign."

' _Not to mention, Danzo and Dante is a terrible combination'_ thought Hiruzen

As if summoned Shimaru Danzo waltzed in; Hiruzen groaned internally. This is the last thing he needed right now. However perhaps fate will be kind to him and nothing will happen. He could hope right?

"We have important matters to discuss, Hiruzen" said Danzo

Sasuke saw Dante's fuse erupt. His best friend could take a lot of things; disrespecting his loved ones wasn't one of them. He shared a look with Yugao: get ready for fireworks. Yugao was already bracing herself; then the comment came.

"It's kind of pathetic how you're always coming here, Mummy-chan" said Dante "Your kind is playing board games at the Home."

Danzo stared at Dante. He didn't consider his rival's grandson important. So he wasn't going to bother himself with a child. Sasuke nearly groaned when he saw Danzo's dismissive look. He knew Dante; a look like that was a challenge. Dante never turned down a challenge. This was not going to end well.

Dante adopted an absent and haughty expression; Sasuke wasn't sure how he pulled that off.

"ANBU commander Shimaru Danzo" said Dante "We must be lacking commanders…intentionally?"

Danzo could take a lot of things. Insulting his merit and sacrifice wasn't one of them. He turned to glare at Dante;

"Children are meant to be seen, not heard" said Danzo "ones like you shouldn't even be seen"

Dante's expression didn't change as he replied;

"Hmm an adequate description of yourself Danzo-chan. Who did you steal that from?"

Hiruzen knew he should stop this. He didn't see this match up ending peacefully. However he was enjoying it. Watching Danzo go up against his grandson in a pissing contest…and lose was a tempting picture. Maybe he should let it go on for another minute or two; purely from an analytic point of view of course. Danzo however was not finding this amusing. If it wasn't being used against him, he would have been impressed. Dante's knowledge of his affairs; intellect and ability to word his sentences to maximize impact: it was similar to his grandfather. The only difference being Dante did not have his grandfather's, edge.

"And you must be?" asked Danzo

Dante faced his grandfather; dismissing Danzo

"Your lackey is lacking information Grandfather" said Dante absently "Perhaps he needs to be _changed"_

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to the floor, laughing hysterically. Dante had just suggested Danzo wore diapers, and that he was incompetent. Hiruzen hid his smile. He had kept his family out of Danzo's circle. So the old war hawk knew nothing about Dante. In their line of work, information is half the battle. Oh he knew Danzo will start digging after he leaves here. But he will forever live with the fact that a nine year old beat him in wordplay. That alone will grate on his rival's nerves.

' _Of course I could make it worse'_ thought Hiruzen _'Mira and Dante are a terrible influence'_

"You mentioned a matter Danzo" said Hiruzen absently "If you've forgotten, I am in a meeting."

Yugao had to take sharp breaths to stem her laughter. Watching Shimaru Danzo fumble over how to take back control-that he lost to a child-was too funny. Finally the old war hawk harrumphed and exited; like he had better things to do. When he left everyone, including Hiruzen and Sasuke, laughed their hats off. At the back of his mind Hiruzen thought

' _Maybe having Dante join ANBU won't be so bad. It will make Danzo's life hell and he will make the agents, human. They will be crazy, but human.'_

 **A/N: Don't hate me. I did not want this week to pass without an update. So let's say, this is a prologue. Next update will have a lot more. I can't make longer because I'm traveling in two days to see my new Step-mom and I need to prepare. Let me know what you think.**

 **Dante out**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Rise of the Sarutobi Clan has over 100 reviews and hits. Wow. You guys are awesome, thanks. To: the piano man, HaxRUs, Koto, Loli, Naruto1010, RASENGAN, Naruto, Vote 2.0, XxFightingDreamersXx, Samui fan 273, Number One, Star Warsgate, Sasuki, Like me: thanks for reviewing, send me a pm with your choices so I can add your votes. The reason is: I couldn't find your exact profiles.**

 **Saint of vice koncor: I really, really like the way your mind works. I will work your suggestions into the story. Thanks.**

 **UchihaMadara270: The Massacre…no spoilers; trust me I have plans for it. Thank you.**

 **111segasonic: Lolz he will not. Thanks for your support.**

 **serialkeller: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks.**

 **Yutyrannus: I look up the names. If I can't find them; I discount the votes.**

 **Koto: Lolz I like the title you gave Dante. Send me a pm.**

 **CopyCatNin: Your request has been accepted. Thanks for voting.**

 **uhhhh: Thanks for voting. Lolz I like your spirit.**

 **DATgurl: Thanks for the support and your votes.**

 **Basuke Bluechiha: Kukukuku oh you have no idea.**

 **Naruto1010: I like those suggestions. Thanks. Send me a pm so I can add your vote.**

 **Danzo hater: Enough said indeed.**

 **HNBDFP: You're welcome. Thanks for your comments. I will see what I can do.**

 **Crazy . mad: Thanks for reviewing and voting.**

 **shiddiq . makki: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **XxFightingDreamersXx: I hope you enjoy this chapter then.**

 **RDK Rana: Lolz yeah that would be entertaining.**

 **Dante: Thanks for voting.**

 **Atlantis: Thanks for voting.**

 **emily4498: Thanks for your review and suggestion. I'll work on that.**

 **Yabas: Thanks for voting.**

 **KeinNiemand: Thanks for the support. I hope you like this one.**

 **Naruto: Hinata Wins.**

 **Temari: 2**

 **Hinata: 13**

 **Tenten: 1**

 **Shion: 0**

 **Dante:**

 **Samui: 11**

 **Anko: 4**

 **Ino: 13**

 **Yugao: 1**

Chapter 17

" _The glory of friendship is not in the outstretched hand, nor the kindly smile, nor the joy of companionship; it is in the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when he discovers that someone else believes in him and is willing to trust him."_ – Ralph Waldo Emerson.

Once the moment ended the Hokage got serious. He knew the team standing before hm. That's the reason he was reluctant at first. However the gains outweighed the losses. He however wasn't about to let them do as they like; certain rules had to followed. Oh he knew Dante and Naruto will not follow those rules. Dante had once said that he loved rules: you can't be a rule-breaker if there are no rules to break. He decided to face Yugao

"I am going to give you some rules" said Hiruzen "They must be followed to the letter"

Dante smirked "I solemnly swear to disobey every one of them"

Sasuke sighed.

"Please continue Hokage-sama" said Sasuke "Ignore the lunatic"

Dante glared "Who are you calling a lunatic?"

Naruto smirked "Are you denying that you're crazy?"

"Of course not" said Dante "I prefer the term 'mentally free'"

Everyone sweatdropped; Sasuke didn't even know where to begin.

Hiruzen continued unabated; Dante's personality had to be handled in short episodes.

"My first rule: no one is to know their identity. ANBU will know that three recruits are joining them. The village will know be told that you're taking remedial classes. I know your mothers will not believe me so you can tell them the truth. I rather not have Mira and Mikoto disturbing my day."

Dante snickered "afraid of two mothers half your age; for shame grandfather, for shame"

Yugao coughed; swallowing a laugh. Sasuke whacked Dante upside on the head. Naturally the boy should be angry; instead he said

"Sasu-chan, ask me out first then we can work on a safe-word. Sheesh you're impatient"

Sasuke was torn. He couldn't decide whether to kill Dante slowly or quickly. Slowly would bring satisfaction but allow Dante the chance to keep annoying him. Killing him quickly would be the most appealing option. Yugao however intervened before Sasuke could attack

"Maa, maa" pacified Yugao "let's behave for a moment, shall we?"

Dante pouted "You're no fun"

Hiruzen sighed; taking a long draw from his pipe he continued.

"You will get your missions from me. Regardless of how your encounter with Danzo went, I don't want you around him if you can avoid it."

Dante raised his hand; he wore a curious expression

"What if I get bored and I need fresh blood?"

Hiruzen thought about it, he decided: answering that question wasn't worth it. A 'yes' will give Dante licence to always be 'bored'. A 'no' will be ignored. So he continued unabated

"When you are not on missions you will be in school" said Hiruzen "You are still technically academy students"

Dante gasped "I completely forgot: how is Iruka-sensei?"

Hiruzen snorted "He's recovering. I should have made you clean up the classroom."

Dante blinked "Why, was the classroom dirty?"

Naruto crunched his face in thought

"The room was clean when we left. Maybe something happened after we left."

Dante stared at his grandfather. He could see that he wasn't buying their innocent act. It was the difference between him and his father. Daisuke always crumpled when he played innocent; Hiruzen did not. Of course he had taken full advantage of his Dad's soft spot. Hey someone had to train his father to resist soft looks; who better than his awesome son.

' _Why would anyone want to grow up? Kids have all the fun.'_ thought Dante

Hiruzen continued "I expect you three to follow the standard ANBU behaviour. That means I expect you to keep a low profile."

Dante smirked "Seriously? I thought you would have learnt we don't do 'low profile' by now old man"

Hiruzen sighed "That'll be all. From today you will Team Ryuu."

When they left Hiruzen stared at Yugao; he wore an exasperated look on his face.

"Are you really sure about this?"

Yugao smiled "It's either this or unleash a bored Dante and Naruto on the village. Not even Sasuke and I will be able to contain them."

Hiruzen had to physically refrain from sighing. He had been doing that too much this morning. He was starting to wonder why he hadn't retired. He knew that Yugao was right. A bored Dante alone was disaster but to combine that with a bored Naruto; the chaos would be…devastating. The problem now is: he had unleashed Dante on the world out there.

' _Well better them than us'_ thought Hiruzen _'Now on to that other matter'_

"So Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan; Naruto can draw the Kyuubi's easily; and Dante now has two new weapons" said Hiruzen

Yugao nodded and he groaned. He decided to ask a question that he didn't really want the answer to;

"How bad will these additions make them?"

Yugao smiled "Honestly? Let's just say it's a good thing they won't be bored. I can only imagine what kind of pranks Dante will pull if that happens."

Hiruzen groaned "Grandkids are supposed to be easy"

Yugao couldn't help but laugh.

"I suppose you will be in-charge of their training" said Hiruzen

"Dante said he has some ideas" said Yugao "Knowing him, it will be effective. That is if it doesn't kill them."

Hiruzen sighed "I wish you the best. You're going to need it."

Yugao smirked "Thank you Hokage-sama. I wouldn't change them for anything, you know?"

Hiruzen scoffed "Yes they have a way of doing that. My wife called Mira a 'lovable annoyance'. The name applies to them too."

With that Yugao left. Hiruzen couldn't help the sliver of excitement that coursed through him. Dante and his friends may be trouble personified; but they kept things interesting.

' _If only someone else was dealing with the clean-up'_ thought Hiruzen _'it will be perfect'_

Uchiha Household

Itachi was enraged. It may sound impossible given his disposition but it was true. He was fuming out on the patio. Mikoto always knew when Itachi's mood changed. It was a skill she developed out of necessity. Itachi was not the type to 'burden' anyone with his problems. With Sasuke all she had to do was ask him, sincerely, and he opens up. Itachi was a bit more complicated.

' _Understatement'_ thought Mikoto _'He is such a martyr'_

With Itachi she had to silently support him and wait for him to open up. The process was far more complex than Sasuke's: it required reading Itachi's minuscule body language. She met him in the patio and sat down beside him. Her first break came when she saw his hard posture soften, then she gave him a hug. A few minutes later Itachi completely melted into her arms; he may be a prodigy but he was still a kid. She maintained her silent support until Itachi sighed.

' _Here we go'_ thought Mikoto _'One sigh: Thank you for being there. First twitch: I really could use your help but I don't want to bother you. Two sighs: I really need your help, please don't be angry with me for burdening you. Second twitch: …'_

"Mom?" asked Itachi "Can I tell you something?"

Mikoto had to hold back a smirk. Itachi was so cute when he thought he had to be an adult. She refused to let her amusement show though. Fugaku thought Itachi got his ability to hide emotions from him; bah! She maintained her gentle expression;

"Of course sweetie"

Itachi sighed; he could really use someone to talk to.

"It's about our clan"

Mikoto took a breath. If she jumped to answer Itachi will think she wasn't talking him seriously. She always enjoyed talking with Itachi; he made it challenging. Itachi may have inherited her emotional control but Sasuke had her love for challenges. Stroking his hair she replied

"I'm listening sweetie"

"Shisui and I talked with a few of them today" started Itachi "We wanted to know what the clan's true intentions are"'

Mikoto frowned. She knew her son. 'A few' was an understatement; this just became interesting. She had to tread lightly; one slip-up and heavens knows what will happen.

"What did you find out sweetie?"

"They tried to sugar-coat it but we read their body language" said Itachi "They don't want respect or power. They want chaos. Their desire is to show the world the strength of the Uchiha."

"And you don't understand why?" asked Mikoto

She could see that that is what's bothering him most. Itachi is a gentle child. So finding out that his clansmen were bloodthirsty and power-hungry would be intense. His first question would be: why? Why would they want such a thing? She saw Itachi's eyes grow clouded as he replied

"No I don't" said Itachi "the only outcome I can see is a civil war"

"Like the one in your heart?" asked Mikoto "You're torn between loyalty to the village and the clan"

Mikoto waited a long moment. If her ears weren't trained she wouldn't have heard his reply

"I don't want to kill anyone" said Itachi "I don't want to kill the clan to save the village"

Mikoto sighed. Now she knew the cause of Itachi's anger: the clan was pushing him to do the unspeakable, for no logical reason. Every time she thought about this situation she got pissed too. The clan was giving the village the impression that all Uchiha were bad. And she honestly couldn't blame them. The only sensible Uchiha alive right now are: Shisui, Sasuke, Itachi and herself. Fugaku could no longer be called sensible. She rested her head on Itachi's and pulled him closer;

"I hate it too" said Mikoto "Sometimes I wish I could beat some sense into them"

Itachi was surprised. He always thought his mother would support the clan no matter what. He never thought she despised their attitude as much as he did, much less admit it. It made the pain in his chest lighten: he wasn't alone. Maybe together they can find a way out of this. An idea tickled the back of his mind; it brought a smile to his face. He decided to share it; they could use some humour.

"Maybe we should run away" said Itachi "I can imagine the look on father's face. We could form a clan of sensible Uchiha; let them deal with their issues."

Itachi smiled when he heard his mother's laugh. It was one of his favourite sounds. When the spell passed he saw the calculating look in her eyes and the mischievous smirk on her face.

"Why don't we?" asked Mikoto

Itachi blinked; he did not see that coming. [1]

"You would leave father?"

"I will always remain your father's wife" said Mikoto "When I agreed to 'for better or worse' I meant it"

"So what are you saying?" asked Itachi "Father will never leave the clan"

Mikoto's smirk turned sanguine

"Not voluntarily" said Mikoto "How would you like to pull a fast one on your father, sweetie?"

Itachi was starting to see why the Hokage took his mother so seriously. It appears she was not a gentle housewife. He smirked

"I thought you'd never ask"

Sarutobi compound

"No" declared Sasuke

Dante smirked "Oh come on Sasuke it's for a good cause"

"Yeah Teme" said Naruto "What's life without a little fun?"

Yugao walked up to them. Judging from Sasuke's expression Dante had just shared his plan. She decided to ask what it was;

"Dante's retarded plan isn't worth talking about" gritted Sasuke

Dante gasped "I resent that Sasuke. My plan is tardedre not retarded"

"That's not a word" said Sasuke

Dante smirked "I've told you before: every word that exists previously didn't exist."

It would be so easy. Sasuke knew it would be so easy. All he had to do is: press a kunai to the nape of Dante's neck, and push. That's all it would take. All his problems would vanish with a simple push.

Dante sighed dreamily;

"Ah beloved your murderous glares are the wind beneath my wings. They only lift me higher."

Naruto cooed "and they are so adorable"

Yugao stifled her laugh. Sasuke looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. She had to admit: Team Ryuu never has a dull moment. Not with head cases like Dante and Naruto. But they had some things to discuss; playing would have to wait. First things first;

"What's the plan?" asked Yugao

Sasuke growled "Loony here wants to prank the Hyuuga clan."

Dante pouted "You make it sound less epic"

"Yeah teme" said Naruto "Pranking the Hyuuga clan is major stealth training ttebayo"

Yugao blinked

"You're kidding right?"

Dante scratched his cheek

"Well we need to first experiment with the other clans"

Yugao knew she shouldn't ask. She really shouldn't open that box. Curse her curiosity

"What clans?"

"Well just the Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi. You see, when I say that it doesn't sound too bad does it?"

Yugao was stunned. She stared at the innocent look on Dante's face. At least Naruto was openly smirking with evil in his eyes. Dante just looked like he just gave a weather report. The lunatic wanted to prank all the major clans, for training?

"Are you crazy?" asked Yugao

Dante rolled his eyes

"How many times will I answer that question? You need to learn how to keep up y'know"

"Can I kill him?" asked Sasuke "I promise to clean up afterwards"

"The backlash won't be worth it" declared Yugao "Find a way to do it with minimal blowback and we'll talk"

Dante sweatdropped

"I'm standing right here"

Naruto laughed "They know"

Yugao sighed.

"You said you had some ideas for your training?"

Dante perked up

"I did?" asked Dante excitedly

Sasuke growled

"Yes you did"

Dante adopted an understanding gaze; looking at Sasuke he said

"That time of the month huh?"

Sasuke turned to Yugao

"I can claim temporal insanity"

Yugao shook her head

"Too many people know you're not crazy. The clean-up will be messy at best."

"Aw Sasu-chan I love how deeply you're thinking about me"

Naruto smirked "You know he's thinking of how to kill you right?"

Dante waved his hand dismissively

"Details" said Dante "That's just how he shows his love"

"Do you have a plan or not?" asked Sasuke

Dante blinked "Was I supposed to have one?"

Naruto laughed hysterically as he watched Sasuke pound Dante. The scene never got old. He knew Dante enough to know why he loved driving Sasuke crazy. It helped strengthen Sasuke's character and personality. This way Sasuke knew who he is and what he stands for. The other reason is: it was too fun to resist. After the beating was done Naruto asked slyly

"So I guess Dante's doesn't have any ideas"

Dante glared "Bite your tongue Whiskers"

"So what is it?" asked Yugao "And please just say what it is"

"Mou that's no fun" said Dante "Alright minions listen up, the best way to use our new abilities is by sparring. We attack each other and Yugao with intent to kill."

"That's not too bad" said Naruto "Sparring is fun. It will also help us know our strengths and weaknesses."

"I'm still not used to him being so, smart" said Sasuke

"I know right" said Dante

Naruto growled at them

"Don't push it"

Dante blinked

"Which one: your brain or your patience?"

Sasuke smirked "Both are very short after all"

"Maa, maa" pacified Yugao "anything else?"

"Oh yeah I was thinking we can work on our elemental chakra. I also need to start researching the Swift release."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" said Naruto "So how do we work on our affinities?"

Dante smiled "Well that's simple. We use our elemental affinities to create a vortex: without hand seals"

"You are thinking elemental manipulation not control" said Sasuke "We need to learn how to first control our affinities before we go into that"

Dante waved the concern aside

"Hogwash" said Dante "Why walk first when you can fly?"

Naruto's eyes lit up;

"Ooh can we actually fly?"

Dante smirked "Absolutely"

Sasuke twitched;

"Alright crazy how do you suppose we go about doing this?"

Dante blinked "How should I know? I just come up with the plan. The details are your thing."

"So Teme how _do_ we go about doing this?" asked Naruto

Yugao could see Sasuke twitching madly. Was it wrong that she found it amusing? Oh well perhaps she should help him out.

"In the ANBU library there are scrolls on elemental manipulation. I'm sure you three can find some help there."

Naruto groaned "why does it have to be a library?"

Yugao smiled

"To make sure rash people can't find it"

Naruto blinked "Why would people with a rash go to the library ttebayo?"

"You-you can't be _that_ stupid" said Sasuke "No one is _that_ stupid"

Dante gaped "No one but him apparently"

Naruto growled "You two are asking for it"

"Well of course we are asking" said Dante "How can you be _that_ stupid? We are genuinely curious"

Yugao held Naruto back. They had some other things to do. When the blond was calm enough she said

"I need to give you three your ANBU marks. Just take off your shirts so I can place them on your upper arms."

"Cool" said Naruto "So is there like an initiation process?"

"No there isn't" said Yugao "A superior simply places his hand on your shoulder; forms a seal; and voila your mark is formed"

Naruto deadpanned "That's so, anticlimactic"

"So you know what anticlimactic means but you don't know what rash means" said Sasuke

"I think his brain works on intervals" said Dante "That would explain why he is an utter dolt sometimes and smart other times."

"Maa, maa, let's just get this done shall we?" asked Yugao "You still have to inform your mothers. Then you have to get ready for school after the weekend passes."

Dante smirked

"So many pranks to pull: so little time. Life is so unfair"

Sasuke snorted "Yeah you were born"

"I wasn't born" said Dante "I'm from an alternate universe. The conception and birthing process drove me crazy."

Needless to say no one believed him. Pity he was actually telling the truth, oh well. After they received their marks Yugao sent them off. Mira and Mikoto were so proud when they heard the news. Mikoto also told Sasuke about the plan she came up with. Sasuke was impressed and very interested in helping out. So all in all, it was a good day. Yugao actually felt that the weekend would pass without incident. She was wrong.

Two days later

Hokage's office

Sasuke felt sorry for the Hokage. The old man was rubbing his forehead in frustration. It made him wonder if that's what he looked like. He had really tried to get Dante to behave this weekend. But stopping Dante from causing chaos was impossible. Sasuke thought that if they spent the weekend studying, Dante wouldn't get bored. The good news is that they studied. They were able to find elemental manipulation exercises and they sparred to get a feel of their abilities. If that's all that happened it would have been a great weekend. Of course Dante still found the time to cause chaos; what's worse is Naruto joined him. It was that fact that brings Team Ryuu here today.

Hiruzen stared hard at Dante. He should have known that he wouldn't stay still. The brat was just smiling innocently, like he didn't know what was going on. He drafted paperwork to have Dante sent to an asylum. However he just knew that that would lead to more problems for him. Perhaps fate would have mercy on him and a talk would set him straight. If not, he stared at Yugao; he would be his team's problem. Sighing he took the plunge

"Dante please explain yourself" said Hiruzen

Dante blinked. He was having so much fun it should be illegal…maybe he should…

"I don't understand Hokage-sama" said Dante politely; he put that thought in a box for now.

Hiruzen wasn't fooled. He took a long draw from his pipe.

"You pranked Asuma" stated Hiruzen

Dante frowned

"What; why would I do that?"

"Are you saying that the incident is not your fault?"

"I am insulted you think I would prank my uncle; whom just got back from the Daimyo's Palace. I mean he may have missed Konohamaru's birth and more than a few of my birthdays. He may also have never written once to me or my little brother. But why would I ever prank him? I understand his reason: he was too busy."

Hiruzen groaned. Dante inherited his mother vindictive streak. He knew why Asuma never wrote. Being a Guardian took its toll, he wouldn't have had time to breathe let alone write. At some point he would have justified his actions with that ever useful excuse: I will make it up to them. In normal circumstances Asuma would have had his work cut out for him. However Dante was not a normal boy. When he returned two days ago Dante played with him like nothing happened. Of course he and Mira knew it was a set-up but Daisuke didn't. Sometimes his son's belief that everyone was good blinded him.

"You dowsed him with highly concentrated pheromone" said Hiruzen "He was chased by every animal in the village for 20 hours. I still have complaints from the Inuzuka and Aburame clans. Your uncle had bugs in places bugs should never be."

Dante scratched his cheek lazily

"How was I to know that that tank was filled with pheromone?"

"Who dumps a tank of liquid on their uncle?" asked Hiruzen

Dante pouted

"I thought it was filled with cigarette sticks. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Naruto choked on a laugh at the same time Sasuke face-palmed. Hiruzen just gaped at his grandson. He didn't even know where to begin. In the end he decided to move on; some battles should be avoided.

"Okay please explain the posters you made yesterday"

Dante blinked

"They were meant to help"

Hiruzen twitched

"They begged the public not to make fun of Danzo's bucket collection or my pony addiction."

"Exactly" stated Dante "I didn't want people to make fun of you. Besides it wouldn't have been fair to mention Danzo's problem without mentioning yours."

Hiruzen instantly got the message: Danzo's actions are intertwined with yours. He knew his loved ones have been warning him to stay away from Danzo. He had refused to listen before out of love. However now he couldn't distance himself because he was the only one who can watch Danzo. The war hawk was too shrewd to be watched by anyone else. Danzo was his responsibility, no one else's.

"You made everyone believe I like ponies. Danzo is also not pleased with the posters."

Dante frowned in confusion

"I'm sorry; you think I care about how Danzo feels? What gave you that impression?"

Hiruzen sighed. His biggest problem with Dante wasn't his pranks or his craziness. It was the intelligence: Dante had a way of making insanity seem intelligent. Dante had just given him a warning: Distance yourself or else. Clearly Dante didn't care what Danzo did; so the only causality will be him. He really hates how much his grandson resembles his mother. Sparda Mira is a force to be reckoned with. She may have kept a low profile for her teammates' sake. But to the sharp eye, her potential and sheer brilliance stood out. Shikaku could always count on her as an excellent Shougi opponent. And it seems as though her son is following in her footsteps.

"You are exactly like your mother" said Hiruzen

Dante wasn't expecting that. The tone was both annoyed and happy. Apparently his grandfather knew his mother's potential too. That explains why he always listened when she spoke; even though she is retired. It made him happy to know that he had his mother's traits. She has always been his hero; especially when he found out she was a Sparda.

"Thanks" said Dante sincerely

Hiruzen sighed. He handed Yugao a folder

"That's Team Ryuu's next mission" said Hiruzen "I love you four but please leave. I need some peace and quiet"

Dante and Naruto saluted.

"Understood Old Boss" they said

Hiruzen twitched. The boys were then thrown out the window. Sasuke laughed; it felt good to see them suffer for once. Yugao sighed affectionately; they were such a handful. Turning to the Hokage she said

"I assume you want us to take the long route home"

"That would be the best" said Hiruzen "I will have another mission ready when you return"

Yugao laughed "Understood Hokage-sama"

Xxxx

"I'm sorry could you say that again?" asked Arrow

Cloud smirked. After the left the Hokage's office the team had gone to prep for their mission. They were currently on the road, fully equipped. Cat was just about to give them their mission specs when Cloud made a comment. They all stared at him incredulously; much to his amusement.

"I said I am going to act normal from now on" said Cloud "For the next two months or more"

Arrow's eyes narrowed suspiciously

"Why?"

"Too many people know I love pranks and general craziness"

"So your plan is to what; make them believe you're normal?" asked Sonic

Cloud smiled innocently

"That is exactly right" said Cloud "I need some time to chill."

"What's the catch?" asked Cat

Cloud gasped "Don't you trust me Senpai?"

"No" stated Cat

"That's exactly why I need to be normal for a while"

"You want people to lower their guard around you" realized Arrow "Then when their guard is lowered; you return"

Cloud deadpanned. Sometimes Arrow's intelligence was a pain. He was however half right. The other reason he needed to be normal was a bit more complicated. He loved walking the line between sanity and insanity. However, recently that clear line had started to blur. It was only a matter of time before his Sparda genes took him to a place he did not want to be. His love for chaos stemmed from a darker desire: for mayhem and death. Cloud was not crazy enough to believe he can control his genes, so a break was essential. He of course denied Arrow's accusation, but no one believed him. Besides they had other matters to attend to;

"So Cat-senpai what's the mission?" asked Sonic

"We are to track down the Wizard" said Cat

"No seriously-what's our mission?" asked Arrow

Cat sighed "Two days the Fire Treasury discovered 60billion Ryo missing from their accounts; along with thousands of bogus mission payments and reports."

Her team blinked, blinked, and blinked again. Cloud finally spoke up with a gleam in his eyes

"Okay now that's cool!"

Arrow ignored him. Facing Cat he said

"They just discovered 60billion was missing?"

"Yes" replied Cat "They don't know how it happened. In fact they only discovered the missing money by accident. The Daimyo had ordered the vaults opened and counted; it took a few months."

"What about the mission statements? Are you saying someone robbed Konoha?" asked Sonic

"That appears to be the case" said Cat "The payments were credited but the accounts have no psychical cash in them. That amount comes down to 25billion."

"So 85billion in total" said Cloud "Now I see why they call the culprit the Wizard"

"Please tell me that we have more to go on than that" said Arrow

Cat sighed "Unfortunately the only other information we have is that the money never arrived at the Treasury"

"So what does that mean?" asked Sonic

"It means that the Wizard intercepted the cash from the Mint" said Cloud "So he knows the routes and how to use them for his benefit"

"Yeah the Feudal Lord is pissed; and rightly so" said Cat "Millions of lives are affected by this. Also if word gets out the chaos would be irreversible. No one will trust Fire Country again"

"Welcome to Team Ryuu everyone" groaned Arrow

"So what's the plan ttebayo?" asked Sonic

"Our first objective is to check the route the Mint uses to deliver cash to the Treasury." Said Cat

"Alright then let's go" said Sonic

"No kidding Captain Obvious" said Arrow

Cat smirked. Even she had to admit: this mission was heavy. But after spending so much time with these three, she realized something. Heavy was their specialty.

 **A/N: I don't know how soon I can finish this part so I divided it. The next two weeks are shaping up to be a bother. I promise to update ASAP. I hate cliff-hangers too. Thank you everyone. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. Love you guys.**

 **[1]: If you saw this coming, let me know. Also let me know what you think of my twist to the Uchiha crisis.**

 **See you all real soon.**

 **Dante out**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for your support. You guys are amazing. I want to thank you for your patience. I apologise for the late update; sickness respects no one. I'm good now so I will work hard to maintain the weekly updates. I also want to thank Saint of vice koncor for allowing me use an OC he developed. I hope you like the OC; because I do. To: Narutoxsharingax please send me a PM with your votes so I can add them to the tally. Without further ado, here is chapter 18.**

 **Crazy . mad: Thank for reviewing.**

 **mario986: I never said there will be no massacre; just that there will be more survivors than Sasuke and Itachi. As for how that will happen…no spoilers.**

 **Like me: Correct.**

 **Saint of vice koncor: Lolz the Third may need it someday. As always I love your comments. I hope you enjoy how I apply them to the story.**

 **Abdullahsaurus: Thanks for voting.**

 **Guestyguest: You're correct about there still being a massacre. Shisui will survive; I like him too much.**

 **ZeroKCross: Thank you so much.**

 **tdy4234: Thanks for voting.**

 **webxro: Thanks for voting.**

 **heavyneos: Thanks for voting. Samui from Kumo: Killer Bee's student and teammate of Karui and Omoi. That's a good shipping name.**

 **vivian . kex: Thanks for voting.**

 **angellovesfanfiction: Thanks. I'm happy you loved it.**

 **Y . Rako: Thanks for voting.**

 **DarkDown10: Thanks for voting.**

 **111segasonic: Thanks for reviewing.**

 **KeinNiemand: Well I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for your support.**

 **Kyu9930: Thanks for voting and for reviewing. It means a lot to me.**

 **BaberKhan: Thank you. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **tienphama92: Thanks for voting.**

 **Shoytahn: Hmm thank you. I appreciate that.**

 **Dante:**

 **Samui: 17**

 **Anko: 4**

 **Ino: 16**

 **Yugao: 1**

Chapter 18

" _Talent can be cultivated in tranquillity; character only in the rushing stream of life."_ – Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Three days later

Dante was getting impatient and bored. It was not a good combination. The desire to cause chaos was threatening to consume him. For the past three days he had kept his promise; he acted like a normal person. It felt so weird and Sasuke sometimes looked at him with wonder. Sasuke had asked him if he was okay. At the time Dante said he was fine; which was a lie. The team had been to almost all the routes the Treasury took and they had found nothing. It was beginning to grate on Dante's nerves. Last night Yugao had taken him aside to talk.

Flashback

 _Yugao was concerned. She knew Dante was trying to be normal, for reasons best known to him. However his new personality was affecting the whole team. Dante's 'normal' personality was calm and relaxed. It made their interactions awkward to say the least. Sasuke couldn't understand him so he avoided talking; instead he focused on silently observing him. Naruto tried his best to liven up their quiet days but without Dante's input and Sasuke's cool it fell short. Team Ryuu wasn't fun anymore. If this was from only three days she didn't want to imagine two months. It was time for an intervention._

" _So what's up Cat-senpai?"_

 _The team was camping near a cliff side; she had asked him to meet her at the edge. To the casual observer Dante looked calm and relaxed, but she had known him for over two years. She knew this new change was taking its toll on her friend. Her team had a dynamic. It made her feel safe and loved among them. She had made peace with the fact that two of her best friends were lunatics. She needed her crazy friend back, they all did._

" _Dante why did you decide to change?" asked Yugao "Please be honest with me"_

 _Dante twitched. He knew she was serious but he wasn't sure she would understand. He knew that he could ignore her question or give her some made-up reason. The only problem with that is Yugao is sharp; she knew him too well. The truth was he didn't know how to explain his decision. He had chosen this path out of fear: fear that he would cross a line. It was almost funny; he loved crossing boundaries yet he was scared of crossing_ this _one._

" _Dante please"_

' _Dang it' thought Dante_

 _The tone Yugao was too much. He sighed in resignation; he was going soft._

" _I am not sure you would understand"_

 _Yugao was relieved. She smirked cockily_

" _I'm a smart girl" said Yugao_

 _Dante chuckled_

" _I think Sasuke and I have been a bad influence on you"_

 _Yugao chuckled; then she became sober_

" _So?"_

 _Dante sighed_

" _Fear is what made me decided to be normal"_

" _Fear of what?" asked Yugao_

" _Fear of crossing a line" said Dante "You know I'm not all there upstairs, what you don't know is that I hold back. My love for chaos and pranks is only a substitute for a darker desire for mayhem and death. My genes are constantly screaming for a thrill and my ability to hold back was slipping."_

" _So you decided to shut down completely" said Yugao "And how has your genes been handling that?"_

 _Dante scoffed "Not good"_

" _Let me guess: the desire is amplifying instead reducing"_

" _Yeah"_

 _Yugao was shocked. She knew Naruto had a dark side: the Kyuubi. She was also aware of the Uchiha curse; the Hokage had informed her of it. So she knew Sasuke had a dark side too but she never thought Dante did. This wasn't the time for guilt; her friend was struggling and he needed help. She didn't know what having a dark side was like. But she was an ANBU agent so she knew what having a darker side meant. There was a reason long-term ANBU members didn't function well in a normal society. Team Ryuu had been her salvation…perhaps_

" _Dante I don't know what you're going through. But I know what it's like to fight to not be the person you keep locked away. Do you know what helps me?"_

 _Dante sighed; he knew_

" _Team Ryuu"_

" _Exactly you three are my best friends and you save me every day. Team Ryuu needs you to be yourself Dante. Sasuke and Naruto miss their best friend and so do I"_

" _What happens when I lose it?"_

" _I don't know" said Yugao "But I believe it was you that said Sasuke kept you sane. The way I see it Dante it is up to you to decide. Is being with your friends worth this risk?"_

Flashback end

Of course he knew the answer. The problem was he didn't know how to deal with this. Could he really give in and trust his friends not to run away? Could he force this burden on them? Sasuke had to deal with the Uchiha Curse of Hatred _and_ being Indra's reincarnate. Naruto had to handle the Kyuubi; who was hatred personified. He once believed he could be their leader. Someone they could look up to; someone who would take care of them. The truth was he took responsibility for them. He wasn't sure they would be able to handle his own issues on top of their own.

' _If Canon repeats itself because I couldn't handle my own issues I don't know what I would do.'_ Thought Dante

In the end that was what he was truly afraid of. Naruto and Sasuke were heavily involved with him. So if something happens and they didn't know how to handle it…

' _Argh I can't take this anymore!'_ thought Dante _'That is it, screw it. I am not about let fear dominate me. I am Sparda bloody Dante. Now how do I let my friends know that I'm back'_

Of course he could always just tell them, yeah that was too boring. If his genes were going to push him over the edge then he will just have to control them. If Naruto could learn how to control the Kyuubi then he could control his dark side too. Now what to do…hmm that just might work. They were tree-hopping with him at the rear, Cat in the lead and Sonic and Arrow at the sides. Jumping faster he approached Arrow with a smirk.

"Arrow"

"What?"

"Marry me" declared Cloud

Everybody stopped dead in their tracks. Arrow blinked and blinked again. They all simultaneously took off their masks, including Cloud. Sasuke was gaping.

"What did you say?"

Dante blinked; titling his head he said

"Well despite the number of girls who like you; you never give them a second glance. I figured you must be gay so I decided to ask you to marry me. Purely because I don't think there are any other gay guys in Konoha and I don't want you to die alone"

Naruto broke first; a snort quickly dissolved into full-blown laughter. Yugao covered her mouth and tried her hardest not to join Naruto. Sasuke could feel that all familiar twitch in his eyes. It seemed Dante was back. Sasuke would never admit it out loud but the past three days had been, difficult. He sighed dejectedly

"There goes my peace and quiet" said Sasuke "I was just getting used to it too"

Yugao smiled

"It's good to have you back Dante"

"Heck yeah!" said Naruto "Annoying duck-butt is never fun without you"

Dante blinked and smirked

"Just so we're clear I gave you all the chance to see me without my craziness. You all however decided that you like me like this. So I have decided to stay this way; you guys would be lost otherwise."

Yugao rolled her eyes

"You can gloat later we are close to the next route"

"Lead the way gorgeous leader" said Dante

"We're following you Cutie-senpai" said Naruto

"Hmm Cutie-senpai nice one Naruto"

Sasuke shook his head. Yugao smiled at the compliments. She knew she was beautiful but it still felt good to hear someone say it. However as happy as she was to have her best friend back they needed to focus. She had a feeling this route was the route The Wizard uses. After three days of searching she was able to put some clues together. When they arrived at the road the team spread out to look for clues. As usual they didn't find anything but Yugao had an idea.

"Sonic I need you to draw on your tenant's chakra."

Sonic blinked

"Huh?"

"I have an idea"

Sonic shrugged. Drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra was easy and thanks to his amulet he didn't have to deal with the hatred; at least not with this amount. When Cat saw his fingernails lengthen she told him to stop. Arrow and Cloud were both eager to see just what her plan was. It made her feel good to know that her team trusted her this much.

"I want you to use your sense of smell"

If Sonic wasn't confused before he definitely was now.

"What does my sense of smell have to do with this?"

"I have the feeling the Wizard has an underground passage. It explains how we were unable to find any clues at any of the routes we checked."

"Again how does my sense of smell affect this?"

"Underground passages leak air out and suck air in. I want you to focus on the natural scent around this area. Once you have that, try to find any area where that scent is mixed in with something else."

Cloud turned to Arrow in surprise

"Did senpai just turn Sonic into a bloodhound?"

Arrow was just as surprised as he was. The plan was solid that he agreed. The surprise was the plan itself; he had never thought Sonic's ability could be used like that. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Sonic's tenant was a fox after all. The team watched as Sonic sat in a meditative stance and inhaled. Cloud wasn't sure what to expect or if the plan would actually work. However to his surprise Sonic shot up.

"You're right" said Sonic "The ground four meters in front of that tree is giving off a weird scent"

"Define weird" said Arrow

"It smells like a damp room" said Sonic "And last time I checked there are no rooms in a forest"

"Yes there are" declared Cloud "You can use the forest as a bathroom or even a bedroom"

Arrow made the Are-you-serious look; not that Cloud could see it

"I am not even going to dignify that with a response" said Arrow

"But by responding you have already dignified it" shot Cloud

Sensing an argument coming Cat stepped in

"Cool it" ordered Cat

Normally Cloud would have stopped there. But he had been holding back for three whole days.

"With what?" asked Cloud "There is no water around here…unless there is something you're not telling us?"

Cat twitched; she glared at Cloud

"Cloud, go and open the latch"

Cloud blinked "I may consider you a friend but I am not touching your bra latch"

The smack resounded in the forest. Arrow's hand was still raised; he was contemplating murder. Seriously what kind of brain did his friend have? He was starting to think Cloud had no filter in his brain; if he had a brain. Cat just sighed. After three days of silence she had almost forgotten how annoying Cloud could get. She decided to just open the latch by herself. Once it was open she found why Sonic said the place smelled like a damp room. The tunnel beneath her was dark and wet; somehow the floor was covered with water.

Before she gave the order to jump down she grabbed a rabbit-Sonic and Cloud were horrified-and dropped into the water. Her reason was simple: if that water was poisonous the rabbit would die. Thankfully the little bunny looked just fine. With that out of the way she jumped into the tunnel followed by her team. Sonic and Cloud immediately went after the rabbit and consoled it after the 'trauma' it experienced.

"There, there little guy" cooed Sonic

"Yeah don't mind the mean cat lady" said Cloud "She's just jealous of your fluffiness"

"Exactly she's jealous of how easy cuteness comes to you" said Sonic

Arrow twitched in anger. He grabbed the rabbit; chucked it out and shut the latch. Sonic and Cloud were horrified at his display and they told him as much.

"Teme how could you?" asked Sonic

"Sasu-chan that was terrible" chided Cloud

"Shut up" growled Arrow

Cloud sniffed

"Sonic let's say a prayer for Mr Rabbit"

Cat watched her lunatics say a _prayer_ for a _rabbit_. She didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. Thankfully it was short because Arrow looked ready to burst a blood vessel. After the prayer she instructed her team to get ready. They activated their senses and discovered that they were…in a labyrinth? The amount of traps and dead ends ensured that anyone who didn't have a map would either get killed or lost. The labyrinth was massive in size with twists and turns _everywhere_.

"Did the Wizard build this?" asked Sonic

"I doubt it" said Arrow

"According to history, there are a lot of places like this in Fire Country" said Cat "The Wizard is simply taking advantage of it"

"First the cash and now this; the Wizard has to be among Fire Country's higher ups" said Cloud

"Which means we have a traitor" said Cat

"I don't like this" said Arrow "If that's true then think about the security surrounding him"

Sonic smirked "Aw are you scared Arrow?"

Arrow growled

"Think about it idiot. It's possible we will be fighting people who are under orders"

Sonic blinked "What does that mean?"

"We are under orders to catch the Wizard" said Cat "The security may also be under orders. So it's possible we will be fighting allies."

"And if we lose we will be branded as traitors who went after a high official" said Cloud

"Oh" said Sonic

"Exactly we need to focus on evidence first. That way if we lose the truth will still be revealed" said Arrow

"If the Wizard is as smart as we think, that will be impossible." Said Cloud "We need to catch him alive, it's our only shot"

"For now let's focus on clearing this labyrinth" said Cat "We will worry about our plan when we have more information"

It had taken them two days to cross the labyrinth. They used their senses to avoid the traps and dead ends. As for finding which path to take; Sonic's sense of smell was a godsend. Halfway through the labyrinth he caught a whiff of nature. They were able to use that to determine how to cross the labyrinth. However as they crossed Cat couldn't help but be concerned: the level of traps and dead ends, both the natural and artificial, showed serious intelligence and skill. She knew the intelligence was from the Wizard but the skill had her worried. She knew her team was strong but the opposition was without a doubt experienced.

After 48 hours in a dark labyrinth Cloud was happy when Naruto pointed to a latch above them. If he hadn't pointed it out to them, they would have no doubt missed it. Cat asked him if he smelled anything else. Sonic was new to this so he wasn't able to make sense of much. But he was able to smell humans; a lot of them. So the team prepared for anything. Cat jumped first. She used her chakra to stick to the roof of the tunnel. Opening the latch slowly she peeked around.

' _Is that a mansion or a palace?'_ thought Cat

The building was huge. Cat used her senses to try and get a baseline. She found dozens of people in the building; there were some patrolling the area too. Thankfully she couldn't find anyone around this area, yet. Quickly she jumped out followed by her team who quickly shut the latch. They quickly made their way to a treetop and settled there. From the looks of things they were on an Island; which explains the water in the labyrinth. The first question is: how to get information in this place without drawing attention?

"Can't we just grab someone like we did in Grass?" asked Sonic

"We don't know the system here" said Cat "The Wizard is smart if he suspects a tiny differential we lose the element of surprise"

"My mom told me that I can use the Sharingan to delve into a person's mind" said Arrow

Cat raised an eyebrow

"That's possible?"

Arrow shrugged "Apparently it works like a Yamanaka clan jutsu. The catch is I can't use it on someone with a strong mind: I don't have the training"

"So we have a bloodhound and a mind reader" said Cloud "I love this team"

Sonic surprised everyone by raising an intelligent point.

"But would someone with a weak mind here really _know_ anything important?"

"Okay how do you _do_ that?" asked Cloud "How can you be so dense and yet have intelligence?"

Sonic was torn between being angry and smug. He settled for smug

"I'm just that good"

"At what: being dense or smart?" asked Arrow "Because I'm starting to get confused"

"Cool it" said Cat "We need to focus; besides Sonic is right"

"Okay so what are we going to do?" asked Arrow "They are too many people here for a direct approach to work"

Cloud suddenly had an idea.

"Arrow can read the minds of one of the patrols. The objective will be to find out where they are not allowed to go. We'll see if we can do the same thing inside the mansion too."

"How does that help?" asked Sonic

"Like you said the weak ones won't really know anything. But they know where they are _not_ allowed to go" said Cloud "We check those places first"

"Why don't we just cut off the head of the snake?" asked Sonic "Cat-senpai can locate him by finding the most guarded person in the mansion."

"That may not be a good idea Sonic" said Cat "We are completely in the dark right now so assumptions won't get us anywhere"

"Besides the most guarded person may be a decoy in case the mansion is breached" said Arrow

Sonic pouted "Fine we'll do it your way"

"Like you have a choice" said Arrow

"You realize this was my idea right?" said Cloud

Arrow blushed

"Hn"

Cat smirked. She knew he was embarrassed but they didn't have time to tease him now. Oh but she knew Sonic and Cloud will never let him live this down. They located a patrol easy enough and Arrow went to work. He found out why his mother had instructed him not to try it on a Shinobi. The technique was a dangerous game of push and pull. He could feel his target's mind resisting the intrusion; it was hard but not difficult to get what he wanted. It made sense why torturing the mind helped: it softened it up. The dangerous side was that a strong mind against a green Sharingan will switch the effects.

' _The last thing an Uchiha wants is someone in their head'_ thought Arrow

The person wouldn't be able to get much. But the fact that he could see anything was dangerous. Thankfully Arrow didn't have to worry about that. It turns out that the patrols were divided into interior and exterior. The exterior patrols were given free reign but were not allowed to even interact with the interior patrols. He also discovered that the Island was off the coast of Fire Country; which explained why it took them so long to arrive. Apparently this project started over 16 years ago. Aside from that Arrow discovered that all the exterior patrols were trained civilians. So that means they knew their way around a weapon and a fight but knew nothing about chakra.

"That's smart" said Cat "Civilians are easier to manipulate and control than shinobi"

The team were stationed a few ways outside the mansion. Arrow had been able to wipe the memory of the invasion from the patrol's mind. So right now their presence was still hidden.

"The flow of information is also a smart move" said Cloud "Whoever the Wizard is; he is very good at covering his tracks"

"It is our job to uncover those tracks" said Cat "You guys got any ideas?"

"I'm guessing we can't just pick a random patrol and have Arrow delve into their minds, right?" asked Sonic

"No too many things could go wrong" said Arrow "The mind may be stronger and I am not trained enough to handle that."

"Not to mention I don't think we can trust their minds" said Cloud "They would only know what the Wizard wants them to know"

"So we're back to square one" said Sonic "That's just great"

"Maybe not" said Cat "I have a hunch as to who the Wizard is"

The boys were stunned. Arrow stared at her in shock

"You've figured out who the Wizard is?"

Cat nodded "16 years ago there was an issue in the Daimyo's household. According to what I heard, one of his sons started making power moves. Naturally the Daimyo couldn't allow this so he shut it down, hard. The issue was never brought up again and everyone moved on."

"All except the son" said Arrow "How was it shut down?"

"No one knows" said Cat "The file in ANBU was, well, missing"

"So that means that the Daimyo and Konoha are responsible for his misfortune" said Cloud

"So we're dealing with a child throwing a tantrum?" asked Sonic

"That appears to be the case" said Cat "He can't have Fire Country so he wants to ruin it for his father. Actually that gives me an idea"

"Wow you really are smart Cutie-senpai" said Cloud

Cat smiled "Oh shut up"

"So what's the idea?" asked Arrow

"The guy is used to being overlooked. I think he may be using that concept to his advantage" said Cat "He knows that the direct approach doesn't work. So it's possible he completely accepted his average role"

Arrow and Cloud immediately caught on to what she was saying. Cloud actually laughed. They were both so proud of her. Sonic however was still clueless. But he knew that his friends were now operating on the same line of thought.

"Okay can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Sonic

"In simple terms we are not looking for the most guarded person" said Cat

"We're looking for the guy no one will ever suspect" said Cloud

"And how do we find that person in a mansion housing 60 individuals?" asked Sonic

"In a place like this" said Arrow "Our target will be in the messenger"

"Exactly" said Cat

Sonic blinked "why would our target be a messenger?"

"Simple, no one suspects the messenger. He is also the only one who has full access to the entire mansion." Said Cloud "After all what more could he be doing than running an errand"

"I already have a lock on who that might be" said Arrow "I've been tracking the movements of everyone in the mansion since we arrived"

Cloud raised an eyebrow

"Wow I didn't know you had stalker tendencies Arrow"

Arrow twitched "I am not a stalker"

Cloud's tone became sorrowful

"Oh you poor soul, you have no idea"

"Alright that's enough" said Cat "Lead the way Arrow"

Arrow was more than happy to. They found their target in the mansion's library sorting out books. Naturally the target had no idea he was being watched. The library had 5 others aside from the target; no guards in sight. At this point Cat knew that they couldn't just grab him and run. Given how careful he has been, chances are he had a failsafe in place in case he was captured. As it turns out the direct approach was their last option. If this was an assassination mission they could simply kill him and walk away. However their orders were to bring him in for punishment before the Daimyo.

"That's definitely our guy" said Cloud "I've around enough aristo-jerks to know one when I see one"

"He also resembles the Daimyo" said Cat "Although I don't know his name"

"Last time I checked our Daimyo has four wives and 16 kids" said Cloud "I would be suspicious if you did know his name"

"Alright so do we just jump down?" asked Sonic

Cat sighed "I don't like it but yes. We need to be prepared. He may be alone now but there are two high-level Shinobi here."

Cat was about to give the order when Cloud did something. Cloud decided to hang upside down from a wire. He then lowered himself sharply in front of the target;

"Hi there!" screamed Cloud

Cat face-palmed; sometimes Cloud was too much. Naturally the target screamed, loudly. She was sure the whole mansion heard his high-pitched squeal. But of course Cloud just had to keep talking;

"Wow for a short fat guy you got lungs" said Cloud "Have you considered going into the Glass Breaking Industry"

"I am going to kill him" gritted Arrow

"Oh come on Arrow we were going down anyway" said Sonic

Cat suddenly had a thought

"Arrow, Sonic mask your chakra now" ordered Cat "The two Shinobi are on the way here"

"You want to pull them into a false sense of security" realized Arrow

Cat smirked "There's no need for them to know we're all here"

Cloud knew when he felt his team's chakra signatures vanish his gamble worked. He knew Cat so he knew she might use his move to her advantage. His captain was an ANBU agent; she operated best from the shadows. Of course he could have always just shared his plan; but this was more fun. All he had to do is buy some time for Cat. He also hoped he could make the short stack confess: bad guys loved to brag.

"The name is Cloud, what about you?" asked Cloud

Akira could not believe his eyes. His mind kept running through all his plans and provisions. He couldn't believe someone had broken through every single failsafe. He knew his father had assigned an ANBU to take him out. But according to his sources it was supposed to be a female with little experience. Just in case he was being played, he didn't trust anyone, he created contingencies. Yet someone, a child, had bypassed every single one of them. He was talking with him, comfortably, like he didn't have a care in the world. Akira knew that this guy was either incredibly strong or incredibly insane.

"How?" asked Akira

Cloud titled his head; in a confused tone he said

"Are you asking how my name is Cloud? Hmm I have no idea"

"How did you find me?"

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" asked Cloud "I just wanted to know where the bathroom was"

Akira blinked. Was it possible he overestimated Cloud's intelligence? He was beginning to think the boy didn't actually know who he was. But was that possible?

"You want to know where the bathroom is?" asked Akira

Cloud nodded animatedly

"Yeah I'm pressed"

Akira could feel his heart rate calm down. It seems his secret is safe after all. Now that he could think straight he noticed that everyone had cleared out of the room. Just then a bird sang outside the window. It was a signal that his guards were here and waiting for him to call them. He was happy they didn't jump the gun. It was possible he could turn this his way. Taking a deep breath he adopted a disarming smile;

"We have a lot of bathrooms here"

Cloud smirked behind his mask. Oh the poor fool had no idea he was walking into a trap. He knew the guards were hiding behind him. He also knew that they had no idea his team was moving slowly towards them. It was times like this he _loved_ the way Cat's mind works. He already knew her plan: sneak up on the guards and take them out swiftly. So Arrow will charge up an arrow and Sonic will coat his ANBU blade in wind chakra. The projectiles will be instant kills. He also fully expected her to use a heavy genjutsu just in case the guards were good.

' _In the end this will be over within 2 minutes or we will be in for a long fight'_ thought Cloud _'All I have to do is keep short stack talking'_

"Well I just really need to use one" said Cloud "I haven't been able to go in 48 hours"

Akira smirked internally. It seemed that while this ANBU was very good, he had a loose tongue. It was possible the strain of going to the bathroom plus him being just a messenger was dulling his senses. Oh well he would use this to his advantage. He just had to keep him talking. But he will have to be careful. If the ANBU suspects he's being taken for a ride he will probably kill him.

"You're here to kill my boss. Why should I help you?" asked Akira

Cloud groaned as though in pain. He was having fun. Short stack actually thought he had him.

"Look your boss is not my target. I'm just here to deliver a message to someone."

Akira had to physically stop a frown. This ANBU wasn't here for him? That explained why he was a child and not the female he expected. It meant that he didn't figure out his location, he was told. That also means one of his own people betrayed him. He could feel the rage build in his chest. Outwardly though he showed a happy expression

"I am the mansion's messenger why don't I help you deliver the message?"

"Look man I got to go. Are you going to help me or not?" asked Cloud

Akira knew he was losing him. He had to make him trust him.

"Of course I will take you to the nearest bathroom" said Akira "I was just curious as to who you're delivering your message to"

When the ANBU went silent Akira thought he was about to tell him. So he prepared to signal his guards. Once he had the traitor's name his guards will dispose of the child. What he didn't know was that Cloud was counting seconds. He felt Cat genjutsu set in; and sure enough a few seconds later both guards went down.

' _Ah I love it when a plan comes together'_ thought Cloud _'Now what to do about this one'_

"Hmm I will tell you if you tell me your name" said Cloud

Considering he would be dead soon Akira gave him his name. He was sure he will not be able to identify him.

"My name is Akira" said Akira "Now who are you supposed to give your message to"

Cloud smirked "Yeah about that"

Akira nearly had a heart attack when his two guards dropped in front of him, dead. He then saw three other ANBU agents land next Cloud, one of them was female. The next thing he registered was Cloud knocking him out.

"That was awesome" said an ecstatic Cloud "Perfect teamwork guys"

Cat sighed "Sometimes Cloud you are too much"

Cloud blinked

"I'm too much of what?"

Arrow rubbed his forehead in frustration

"Who is carrying the target?"

"Arrow-chan his name is Short Stack" said an indignant Cloud "And Sonic is carrying him"

"Eh?!" screamed Sonic "Why do I have to carry him?"

Cloud blinked

"Well I'm not going to, Arrow has a quiver on, and Cutie-senpai is our captain"

Sonic sweatdropped "That logic makes zero sense dattebayo"

' _Just another day in Team Ryuu'_ thought Cat

Meanwhile

Uchiha Compound

Have you ever raided someone's closet before? Your goal is to uncover any dirt you can use. One of two fun things happens: You find nothing or you find more than you expected. Mikoto had discovered the latter. This morning she had broken into the Elder's room. Her goal was simple: find something to add to her plan. She knew her plan needed something…more. However while snooping, she was having too much fun, she discovered a folder. It had been hidden and heavily encrypted. The only clear detail had been the names of the Elders at the top. Her gut told that this document was exactly what she needed. She quickly used her Sharingan to copy it.

That was two days ago. It had taken her this long to figure it out. When she did she almost wished she hadn't. What the document said her clan, her family, did; she wanted to vomit. She refused to believe it was true. She knew it was childish but she didn't want to believe her family was capable of such, evil. She went to the only place that would either confirm or refute what she found. She asked a friend in the hospital to run some tests. The file was sitting on her kitchen table with one dreadful sentence.

" _ **DNA match confirmed"**_

It was almost funny how three words could change her whole life. Mikoto almost couldn't believe these people were related to her. The lengths they went to for the sake of power were nauseating. As much as she wanted to grab all the Elders and give them a sound beating she was needed elsewhere. Breaking into her uncle's house was child's play compared to the Elder's room. She already knew what to look for. Her sharingan picked up on the genjutsu covering an attic door. She would admit to being nervous. This situation required delicate care. Upon entering the attic she heard a scuffle. She made sure to keep her tone warm and caring.

"I know that you're here" said Mikoto

Her sharp ears caught a gasp. Her welcoming façade nearly revealed her grief. She knew what her observer was thinking and she cursed her uncle in her mind. Outwardly though, she knelt at the attic entrance so as not to spook her observer. She had to somehow convince her observer that she was here to help and that it was okay.

"I promise no one knows I am here" said Mikoto "But I **will** protect you from them. My name is Uchiha Mikoto and I want to help you."

She tried not to be discouraged when nothing happened. After all the observer had been through Mikoto knew this was normal. She smiled warmly

"I won't leave here without you" said Mikoto "But I will not make you come with me"

A long moment passed before her sharp ears caught her observer's question

"Why?"

Mikoto smiled; they were making progress. The question had been intentionally ambiguous but Mikoto had planned for it.

"I was snooping for something when I found out about you. I was displeased at what my clan has done to you. I am not here to give you pity. My hope is to make the best of a bad situation. None of this is your fault and you shouldn't suffer for it. Everyone deserves to be around people who love them; that include you."

It took everything she had not to leap for joy when her observer came into the light. Any doubts she had about her parentage vanished when she laid eyes on the little girl. She stared into her steel grey eyes with love. Fugaku was right: she had a bleeding heart. When they had started dating Fugaku had constantly teased her about it. She couldn't help it. As soon as she laid eyes on her she knew: this was her surrogate daughter. She still maintained her position; she didn't want to scare the little one. But she reached out her hand and waited.

Her heart tore when she saw the fear and suspicion in those eyes. But somehow the little one pushed those emotions back and walked towards her. She watched her slowly raise her hand; expecting to be rejected. Mikoto's hand though never dropped and neither did her smile. When the little girl placed her hand in Mikoto she couldn't help the tears that fell. She couldn't resist the urge to envelop her in a hug.

"I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you. I will protect you no matter what."

When Mikoto pulled away and saw the blush dusting the child's face she laughed. She looked so adorable and she told her so. When that passed she led them down the stairs and towards the front door. That was when she felt her uncle nearing the house. She was still pissed at him. This was also a chance to kill two birds with one stone. The little one needed to know that she meant what she promised her. She knew the answer already but she still asked

"Do you have a name sweetie?"

The girl shook her head. Mikoto's rage skyrocketed but she didn't let it show.

"Well from now on your name is Haru"

Haru blinked. The strange woman had saved her and now she had named her. She was sharp enough to see that Mikoto was enraged. Haru knew that they were waiting for her jailor. Mikoto didn't know it but Haru already knew she would keep her safe. She knew this woman wasn't her mother. But she had a feeling she knew who her father was. The question is whether or not she would trust her enough to tell her. Regardless of whether she told her; Haru had already made up her mind. Mikoto was the only one who had looked for her. She was the one who had saved her from her prison. Haru knew that she would stay with Mikoto, for as long as the woman would allow her.

Mikoto's eye narrowed dangerously. Her uncle had just walked into the house. She could see the emotions playing across his face: shock, rage, suspicion, and fear. Her uncle knew what she was capable of. She may have retired to raise her children but she was **not** just a housewife. Part of her wanted to rip him apart. But she couldn't do that in front of Haru;

"Nothing to say Uncle?" asked Mikoto

She was pleased when he cringed. Her tone was cold and deadly after all. She waited to see if he would try to justify his actions. She wanted to know why he and the Elders had deemed this course of action, acceptable. They had stolen a man's DNA; infused it into an Uchiha female; killed off the female after she gave birth; and were going to use the girl as a weapon. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. It was taking all her willpower not to start leaking KI; there was a child present.

"We did what we had to do"

Haru could feel Mikoto's control snapping. She gave her hand a squeeze. When Mikoto turned to look at her she said;

"I'm okay"

It was amazing what those words did. The rage dimmed from a furnace to a candle lit. When that happened she realized that her uncle wasn't important anymore. But there was one thing she needed to know first. The answer will determine whether or not she became a widow.

"Did Fugaku know?"

"No only the Elders"

Mikoto nodded her head. She left without saying a word. Haru waited till Mikoto had calmed down to ask her

"Who is my father?" asked Haru

Mikoto stared at her. The older lady could already guess what the nine year old was trying to verify. She was as sharp as her father. She wondered what will happen when he finds out about this. She sighed; one problem at a time.

"His name is Hatake Kakashi"

 **A/N: That's that. So as always let me know what you think.**

 **See you all soon**

 **Dante out**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I can't believe this story is almost at 200 reviews and favs; and over 200 follows. You guys are absolutely awesome. Thank you, seriously. My dream is for Rise of the Sarutobi Clan to make over 1000 reviews and hits. Thanks to all of you that seems possible. So I will write as best as I can; but I will need your help. On an unrelated note Dante's poll will end in chapter 20. Then I will have another pairing poll for: Haru and Gaara. Your suggestions are very welcome.**

 **UchihaMadara270: Sorry for worrying you. Thanks for your support.**

 **william . ng . 121: You're very close.**

 **111segasonic: Lolz well that was the goal. Thanks.**

 **EternalGrey9001: Thanks for voting.**

 **Crazy . mad: Thanks for voting. I'm assuming that means you're voting for Ino.**

 **slasher3321: Thanks for voting.**

 **Yifto: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **PerceptionOftheUnique: Thank you. It means a lot to you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Guest: With the support of the readers-you bet!**

 **RDK Rana: Yes Kakashi is a father. Lolz sorry bro no can do.**

 **Imamazingwithnames: Hmm that's a great idea. Thanks for sharing.**

 **Saint of vice koncor: Lmao that will make him crazier.**

 **Guest: Lolz I know that's not actually the case. It was great fun to write though.**

 **r3d3v3: Thanks for voting.**

 **Abused Condom: Thank you for the support and your vote; I appreciate it.**

 **Talon Blu: Yeah he will.**

 **Kyuubi16: Thanks for voting.**

 **28falenangel28: Thank for voting.**

 **Alex Clock: Thanks for voting.**

 **Hadrian . Caeser: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Dante:**

 **Samui: 21**

 **Anko: 4**

 **Ino: 20**

 **Yugao: 1**

Chapter 19

"My great concern is not whether you have failed, but whether you are content with your failure" – Abraham Lincoln

After much discussion –arguments- Sonic was saddled with Short Stack. The rest of the team went through the entire mansion. They didn't find any documents or evidence of Akira's crimes; Just like they thought, Akira was thorough. They couldn't even find anything from the people in the mansion. Somehow, Akira had ensured the only one who knew anything of value was him. If it wasn't so annoying, Arrow would be impressed. Seeing as they couldn't find any hidden doors or anything, they were left with only one option. Cloud was all too happy to take charge of that.

Cloud smirked happily. He flicked Akira's forehead painfully.

"Wakey-wakey Short-stacky~"

Akira groaned as he awoke, and found himself was sitting in the library. When his vision came into focus, he noticed he was alone with Cloud. The child hadn't even bothered to tie him up! Of course, Akira knew the only reason he was still here. It looks like his final contingency was still intact. Now all he had to do was hold out against an ANBU interrogation. He knew his father's orders prevented him from psychological torture. When it comes to mental torture, he was confident he could resist him.

Cloud grinned devilishly when he saw how relaxed Akira was. He knew that Akira was expecting mental torture. Physically harming him was not part of their orders; ANBU always follow orders. What Akira didn't know is Cloud isn't a normal ANBU.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Akira

"Our orders are to deliver the culprit to the Daimyo," said Cloud "And we have already done that."

Akira scoffed, "You expect me to believe that?"

Cloud titled his head; in a confused tone he asked,

"You expect your opinion to count?"

"If you have your culprit then why are you here with me?"

Cloud shrugged absentmindedly,

"I was bored."

Akira blinked, "You were bored?"

Cloud nodded, "This mansion is not as interesting as I thought it would be."

"Well, what's going to happen to me?" Akira asked, "If I'm not the one you want, can I go?"

"Oh absolutely!" Cloud exclaimed.

Akira couldn't believe his ears. He was getting away scot-free. He knew from experience not to completely trust anyone. However the manner Cloud said he could go gave him pause. He stood up slowly, waiting for the catch, as he walked to the library exit, he turned back. Cloud was spinning a kunai lazily. Akira knew he couldn't just walk away; if he wasn't the culprit then maybe he could get some information. Cloud was laughing hysterically inside. Akira was falling into a trap but his pride and greed blinded him from seeing it. Cloud watched Akira walk back to him; his intention clear in his eyes.

'Short stack thinks he can get me to spill!" thought Cloud.

"What is going to happen to the culprit?" asked Akira

Cloud shrugged absentmindedly,

"The Daimyo promised the throne to whoever the Wizard was."

It took all of Akira's willpower not to scream. That had to be a joke, right?

"What do you mean?" asked Akira "I thought he was a criminal!"

"Well it's a 'she' first off," said Cloud,

'A 'SHE'?!' roared Akira mentally

"And for her intelligence the Daimyo has decided to appoint her his direct heiress. Pulling a scheme as huge and thought-out as this speaks of a great mind. That kind of mind will be beneficial to Fire Country"

"How did you discover she was the Wizard?"

Cloud smirked when he heard Akira's tone. Sometimes his level of skill was almost too good; not that Sasuke will agree. In a bored tone Cloud said,

"We interrogated the people in the mansion and she confessed. We didn't bother with you because you're just a messenger."

Akira's rage skyrocketed when he heard that. As he watched Cloud stand lazily, ready to leave, he knew what he had to do. There was no way he was going to let some servant take the credit for his brilliance. From their perch, team Ryuu were enjoying popcorn and a show. They all heard Akira boldly proclaim,

"I am the Wizard!"

Cloud waited a moment before dropping to the ground, laughing. Akira thought he was laughing at his admission. Cloud was actually laughing at how easy this was, but the aim was achieved. Akira felt he needed to prove his claim; proof he was the Wizard.

"I can prove it!" said Akira

"Yeah, sure Short Stack." replied Cloud "Oh man you are funny."

"I can show the documents I stole from the Treasury, as well as the remaining cash. I even have the paperwork of all the accounts I robbed and what I used the money for."

"Aw, Short Stack wants to be a hotshot. That is so cute~" Cloud cooed.

Gritting his teeth in rage, Akira pointed to the library.

"All the information you need is in these books!"

"Oh? Is that so?" asked Cloud

Akira nodded proudly, unknowingly sealing his demise.

"But you will need me to decrypt them for you."

Cloud folded his arms coolly.

"So you expect me to take you and a library over the girl who confessed first. How do I know you don't just want the crown for yourself?"

'That crown is mine!' thought Akira,

"I can show you." He gritted.

Cloud smirked; it was too easy. Cloud watched Akira pick a book, and the best part? The book was the key to decrypt the books. How dumb can you be?

"This is my code's manual." said Akira "It's written in an ancient language."

"So you mean to tell me that this is the key to decoding your library", said Cloud "And you are the Wizard."

Akira smirked; finally he was being recognized for his talent.

"That's correct."

Cloud clapped happily

"Well why didn't you say so? I thank you for your cooperation."

The second Akira registered what Cloud said fear gripped him. He came to realize: he had been duped. Cloud had played him from the start. After all the effort that he had put into this project, to know that he was undone by a child irked him. The worst part was he could almost feel Cloud proudly smirking at him. The manual was still in his hands and he had one final play: to destroy it. Unfortunately Cloud had prepared for that, so before he could use a lighter to burn it Cloud stole it from him.

"Now now, didn't your mother teach not burn books?" chided Cloud "Well Short Stack, it's been fun, but I need you to sleep now."

Akira was enraged; all his hard work, bf ruined by a child who called him Short Stack. He had finally achieved his goal of forcing his father to notice him. He had become the feared Wizard. Now all his hard work, everything was in shambles.

"Where did I go wrong?"

Cloud blinked.

"How should I know? Nighty-night~"

The team came down as soon as Cloud knocked Akira out. Cat had to admit, she was impressed. They had watched Cloud use Akira's pride and daddy issues against him. Arrow already knew Cloud was good at playing mind games. However watching him use his 'ability' for good was refreshing. Sonic was just plain excited.

"That was so awesome, dattebayo!"

Cloud was stunned.

"You were actually able to follow what was happening?"

Sonic twitched, "Yes I was; do I look stupid?"

Cloud smirked, "You don't really want us to answer that question, do you?"

Cat smiled at the exchange. "Alright, let's wrap this up. We need to handle the clean-up."

That was the wrong thing to say. Sonic heard clean-up and interpreted it to mean: explosion time. Arrow and Cloud watched fearfully as Sonic grabbed his explosives and ran off.

"Why did you say that?" asked Arrow

Cat blinked, "What just happened?"

Cloud groaned, "You're about to find out."

"We need to grab Akira and get out of here." said Arrow "Before Sonic kills us all."

"Wait; what do you mean by that?" asked Cat "Sonic is not crazy enough to kill us all."

Cloud and Arrow used a large storage scroll to seal the books in the library. Then Cloud picked Akira up and took off with Arrow trailing behind. Their mannerisms started to put fear in Cat's heart. She knew Sonic as a sweet boy. There was no way he was going to do something so dangerous, right? She didn't realize she was running until she arrived at the latch. Apparently that was the right choice, because Sonic appeared a moment later, glowing with happiness. She watched Arrow, Cloud, and Sonic jump down just as the mansion lit up.

'What the—' thought Cat

The explosion spread quickly to the whole Island. She jumped down just as a series of explosions rocked the Island too. Thankfully the explosions only shook the tunnels slightly. She turned to Sonic in fear.

"How many explosive notes did you use?"

Sonic scratched his head nervously,

"All of them?"

"You used all your ANBU grade explosives. Why?"

Sonic pouted "Well I have been dying to see them in action , ttebayo!"

"Blondes, urgh." groaned Cloud

Cat finally realized why Cloud and Arrow ran away. Sonic was homicidal. She was beginning to wonder if there was some hidden quirk Arrow was hiding too. Shaking her head, she just rolled with it. Destroying the Island was overkill but there is nothing she can do about it now. She sighed,

"We should get going. We need to deliver Akira and the codes to the Treasury."

"So, you don't think that Jiji will be mad we blew up the Island, do you?" asked Sonic fearfully

"Oh he will mad for sure." said Cloud "But don't worry, I got your back."

Sonic perked up, "You do?"

"Well of course not, I'm crazy, not suicidal."

"But you just said you have my back!" bemoaned Sonic.

"There there Sonic, who knows, he may not even be mad at all." said Cloud

XXXX

"YOU DID WHAT?!" roared Hiruzen.

"Yeah, so he's definitely mad." whispered Cloud

"You, don't even talk." gritted Hiruzen.

Cloud blinked "What did I do? I was perfectly behaved."

If looks could kill, Cloud will be dead. However, the little imp just smirked.

"You really shouldn't glare like that; someone might think you're having constipation."

The absurdity of the comment caused his team to cough; just to hide their laugh. Sonic appreciated it though; now when the Hokage turned his glare on him, it was less scary. Picturing the Hokage having constipation was so absurd it was funny.

"Sonic you want to tell me why you decided to blow up an Island?" said Hiruzen

Sonic shifted nervously "Curiosity killed the cat?"

Hiruzen groaned when he heard Cloud laugh. These two boys were far too much. He had agreed to give them ANBU missions to avoid headaches. All the Daimyo knew, thankfully, is that the Wizard had been caught. The codes they collected were a goldmine. The Treasury will be back on its feet in no time. That fact only added to his headache. It would have been easy to disband Team Ryuu if they were incompetent. However, they found someone no one else could with barely anything to go on. Team Ryuu, for all their craziness, is a great team.

'The problem is that they know it, too." thought Hiruzen 'Dear Kami, is it too much to ask to have them have a normal mission?"

"So are we in trouble?" asked Cloud cheekily "Because you know, we caught the bad guy; while maintaining our orders."

If he could, Hiruzen would chuck both Cloud and Sonic to another universe. He actually willed it to happen for a moment; it didn't.

"Come on Jiji you can't stay mad at your awesome ANBU members, right?" said Sonic "You have always been so kind, compassionate, and forgiving."

"Yeah, exactly so you just let us go," said Cloud "I promise your blood pressure will come down."

"Not that we take pleasure in raising it, of course." said Sonic

Cloud gasped "Oh no, of course not!"

It took everything Cat had not to break composure. The look on the Hokage's face was priceless. He really looked like he was contemplating resigning. She had to admit though; her team was a handful. But she loved every second of it. As for Hiruzen he was considering just what to do about these two. Just then he realized that he was Hokage; he could dump them on someone else. Perhaps watching someone else suffer will reduce the ache in his head.

"Team Ryuu is on break," said Hiruzen "I want these three to report to the Academy"

"Hmm, classes will have just started by now." said Cloud "That is a brilliant idea."

"Yeah, let's go see our fellow classmates!"

Sasuke sighed, "Can I take a sick day?"

Dante blinked "Sasu-chan, I thought your sick day comes at the end of the month."

Hiruzen smiled sadistically "No sick day, now off to class."

Yugao smiled as Dante and Naruto dragged Sasuke off to school. She turned to the aging Hokage. Just before Team Ryuu had been formed, she had been assigned a teacher. So far they had barely had time to do anything. Her senpai though seemed capable enough; aside from the cough. Perhaps while the kids are in school she could get some training in.

"Hokage-sama, is Hayate-san in the village?"

Hiruzen sighed "Yes, he is."

"Very well, by your leave Hokage-sama."

"Of course, Yugao, dismissed"

'I really don't know how she handles them so well." thought Hiruzen 'Oh well, they're Iruka's problem now."

Academy

Iruka was just starting to get into the topic for the day when the door was thrown open.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!"

When he heard that voice, Iruka cringed. When he learnt that Dante and his friends had left for remedial classes he hoped it would correct his behaviour. As it turns out, he was wrong. Iruka was not the only one who was annoyed by their arrival. Shikamaru groaned on his seat. Sarutobi Dante had swooped into his life and turned it upside down. Information was Shikamaru's greatest asset and all the information he could gather about Dante was inaccurate. They pointed to Dante as being this mild-mannered Sarutobi whom was loved by his clan. Dante was anything but mild-mannered.

'Troublesome is more like it."

All his searches had led to more questions than answers. The worst part is Shikamaru knew Dante had planned for that. As the Hokage's grandson any information on him will be classified. So if Shikamaru wanted the truth he would have to work for it. If he wasn't so troublesome Shikamaru would have admired his intellect. Looking at the class he noticed Ino and Sakura staring at the boys. They were transparent in their desire to beat the boys at their own game.

'Troublesome girls' thought Shikamaru 'Why did I even get out of bed this morning? Oh yeah my troublesome mother forced me to'

"Good morning Iruka-sensei you look well" said Dante

Naruto visibly appraised him

"Dante is right Iruka-sensei, have you been taking your vitamins?"

Sasuke wished, he wished, he could be anywhere but here. He already what will happen. Dante and Naruto will test Iruka's patience. The Nara will analyse both their behaviours; while he may be able to assess Naruto accurately, Dante was too sharp. The Nara will only end up using more energy than he wanted; which was the point. The two girls staring at them like pack alphas gearing up for a fight will fight both Dante and Naruto. His friends of course will fire right back gleefully. The banter will upset Iruka and frustrate Shikamaru-again that was the point-and leave the class confused. As it turns out he was dead on point…shocker I know.

Uchiha Household

When Fugaku returned from his trip, the last thing he expected to see was a girl in his kitchen, eating lunch. She had white hair, steel grey eyes and she was wearing Uchiha clothes. Apparently his wife had adopted a stray since he was gone. Just as he was about to question her Mikoto walked in…and completely ignored him. When he left he thought the distance will snap her out this funk. During his trip he saw more happy couples than he was comfortable with. He was actually looking forward to coming home and having his wife there. However she seemed more interested in the child than him.

Fugaku was starting to think that he had done something wrong. Itachi only talked to him out of duty; Sasuke refused to talk to him period; and now his own wife was ignoring him. Not only his family; Shisui his own nephew preferred not to talk to him. In fact he had to find out from eavesdropping that Itachi has someone he admires; Izumi. Where had he gone wrong? He remembered when he and Mikoto started dating she was always so happy around him. His nephew looked up to him and so did Itachi. But as he looked around his home he realized: he was that person.

Growing up he and his brother always hated that person. The person whom drives joy and light out of any place he enters. But he hadn't changed…had he? He still loved his family, even Sasuke…did they know that? That thought stopped him cold. His family had to know that he loved them, they had to. Everything he was doing was to make sure that they are safe and happy…or so that his pride was stroked? He nearly had a heart attack when that thought entered his mind. He looked at his wife, he mentally willed her to look at him. He tried to remember the last time she gave him his smile.

'It's been years and I have been too busy to notice' thought Fugaku

Fugaku watched Mikoto laughing with the girl and his heart ached. All this time he thought his family was happy because of his actions. It was now he realized: Mikoto was the reason for laughter in his-their-home. He had been neglecting his wife over clan matters that brought nothing but headaches. As if that shock wasn't enough he finally recalled Sasuke's amulet and he realized just what his son had achieved. His son had created a crystal like the First Hokage.

'Dear God what have I done?' thought Fugaku

Unbidden all the words he used against Sasuke came rushing back to him. He had called his own son useless. Yet despite the harsh environment Sasuke had thrived; his son had thrived. It was thanks to years of conditioning and training that he didn't drop to his knees. However out of the corner of her eye Mikoto clearly saw what he was going through. She signalled Haru to give them a minute. When Haru left she focused on clearing the dishes; if her husband wants to talk he should talk. She would admit that she had missed him but she deserved better. If he wants her back he has to mean it.

"Mikoto"

Mikoto refused to answer him; even though his tone tugged her heart. She felt him walk up to her and try to wrap his arms around her. She slide away; it won't be that easy.

"Uchiha-sama I am busy"

Her cold tone hurt far more than he expected. Fugaku knew that he had to make amends. His pride would work for him this time: he refused to lose his family. This time he knelt down in front of her; he had to win his wife back.

"I'm sorry Mikoto"

Mikoto took a deep breath; she was not going to let him off that easy. After all the pain he had caused she needed to know that this was real. But she could throw him a bone; she removed the ice in her tone.

"For what?" asked Mikoto "What are you sorry for?"

"For being a fool" said Fugaku "I have no excuse for treating you, Itachi and especially Sasuke the way I did. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yet you still managed to do that"

Fugaku cringed but soldiered on

"I know and I am sorry. I let my pride blind me from what is right in front of me. I am not going to do that again"

"And how can you be so sure that you won't?" asked Mikoto

"Because I have you"

The honest reply did what the plea couldn't. Mikoto eye's softened and glistened

"You really hurt me and the boys. You treated Sasuke like he was a waste of your genes. Do even know how times I had console Itachi after one of your 'talks'? They are our boys not weapons of the clan."

Fugaku had never felt more ashamed. He knew he had a long way to go. The first would be to start being the person he was; the man who loved his wife and doted on his boys.

"Can you ever forgive this blockhead?"

Mikoto smiled despite herself. She had called him a blockhead for years before they married. The reason was: he never got her hints. It wasn't until she screamed her feelings for him that he got it. Fugaku had chased after her seeking her hand, but until she grabbed him and screamed her feelings out he thought she didn't want him. He was always a blockhead. Fugaku smiled; before he became serious again.

"Uchiha Mikoto will you give this awful, terrible, foolish, jerkish blockhead another chance, please?"

Mikoto sighed

"If you hurt me again Uchiha Fugaku I will kill you"

"I understand"

She smiled playfully at him

"Buy me dinner; apologise to the boys and I'll think about it"

Fugaku blinked "Is that hint for something?"

This time she hit him

"I forgive you, you blockhead"

Fugaku smiled despite the pain in his shoulder. Standing up he saw his wife smile at him: it was his smile. He didn't realize how much he missed it until now. After a brief make-up session Fugaku asked who the little girl was. When Mikoto explained he was so happy he didn't know about it. His wife may be kind but she was deadly. But even he had to admit, the elders had gone too far. Watching Mikoto as she talked he noticed she was anxious about something. Was there more to this story than he realized?

"She's been with me for the past few days. Itachi has been away on mission and Sasuke is in remedial."

"Okay is there something else? You seem nervous"

Mikoto sighed;

"I asked Kakashi to meet me here"

"Oh"

"Yeah I honestly don't know what's going to happen"

"Was the meeting Haru's idea?" asked Fugaku

He knew his wife, if Haru left to be with his father she will be hurt. She had such a tender heart. However Mikoto said

"No I wanted to tell him. He has a right to know but so much could go wrong"

The couple were out in the patio cuddling. Fugaku pulled his wife closer

"I'm here, what do you need?"

Mikoto smiled

"It's funny how you come to your senses now of all times"

"Better late than never, right?" said Fugaku

Mikoto looked up at him

"Just be here with me"

"Okay"

A few moments later the doorbell rang. Fugaku went to answer it while Mikoto went to find Haru. He had always been indifferent to Hatake Kakashi. Aside from the sharingan Obito gave him, an eye his clan wants back, Kakashi was not on his radar. However considering the bomb about to be dropped on him, Fugaku decided to be kind to him. Kakashi on the other hand had no idea what he was doing here.

'The only things we have in common is my sharingan eye and the fact that Itachi is scheduled to join my ANBU unit' thought Kakashi

All the scenarios he could think of didn't fit. One thing he knew for sure though, this was going to be heavy. Fugaku as he showed him to the living room seemed mellower than he used to be. But when Mikoto walked in the tension in the room skyrocketed. Whatever this news was, he wasn't going to like it. Kakashi sighed dejectedly so much for an easy day. The new book by Jiraya was in his pocket just waiting to be read.

"Kakashi-san" said Mikoto

"Yes?"

Mikoto had played this scene in her mind multiple times. She knew there was no way to make this news easy. But she didn't just want to rip the bandage off. Haru was in the next room listening to them after all. She did feel better when Fugaku sat next to her and held her hand. Turning back to Kakashi she said

"A few days ago I found out something the Elders of the clan did. At first I didn't want to believe it so I had it tested in the hospital. As it turns out I was right. The Elders were interested in creating the perfect weapon. You are a Hatake yet you have earned your nickname 'Sharingan Kakashi'. They wanted to replicate that, for their benefit."

Kakashi did not like where this was going. Mikoto carried on

"They took your DNA and impregnated an Uchiha female. After she gave birth they killed her and held the child hostage. As soon as I found out I went to find her. She has been with me for a couple days now. I named her Haru and she is your daughter."

Once the shock passed Kakashi was gripped by pure rage. Mikoto and Fugaku felt the KI rolling off Kakashi; it was scary. There was a reason Kakashi was an A-class shinobi feared throughout the world. His age had nothing to do with the fact that Hatake Kakashi was deadly. They blinked and Kakashi disappeared.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Fugaku

"To do the same thing I wanted to do" said Mikoto

"He didn't want to see me"

Mikoto turned to face Haru. She swept her in her arms.

"Your father has something he needs to do. He will be back for you, I promise"

Haru wasn't so sure about that. She also wasn't sure she wanted him to. She had felt Mikoto's KI but Kakashi's KI was far scarier. It felt like a dark storm: cold, precise and hungry. When she first laid eyes on him she felt proud. He walked like a cat: graceful and silent. His eye appeared lazy but she saw the intelligence hidden there. Mikoto told her that her father was a prodigy and after seeing him, she believed her.

"He's scary"

Mikoto smiled "Parents can be scary but that doesn't mean they don't love you"

Fugaku smiled at the scene. Mikoto had always wanted a girl. Perhaps they could try going for one. Before approaching them he heard voices outside the house. It turns out Sasuke and his friends were back. It was time to make some amends. When they walked in and saw what was going on Fugaku hoped they would not break up the moment. Yeah he was very disappointed.

"Sasuke so this is your girlfriend" said Dante

"Oh so that's why you are not interested in the girls at school" said Naruto

Sasuke twitched "She is not my girlfriend you dolts"

Dante rolled his eyes

"Yeah right so some random girl just happens to be hugging your mother"

"Yes" gritted Sasuke

Naruto ever the friendly type approached Mikoto and the girl. Of course he may have encroached into their personal space but who knows?

"Hi there!" said Naruto

Mikoto smiled; she was used to him. Haru however was still trying to process what was going on. She could tell from their postures that they were strong shinobi though. They also seemed to be close. As she was doing her analysis Dante and Sasuke were doing theirs. Dante knew that this had to be another ripple from his presence here. The girl was clearly not an Uchiha. Not only did she not look like an Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi, Izumi and Shisui were the only young Uchiha members. The rest were adults. Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of the new girl. She seemed sharp though.

Naruto blinked "Hello is anyone home?"

Haru blinked and blinked; what kind of question was that? She was just about to ask when she heard

"KAWAII!" screamed Dante

She jumped when he also entered her personal space. Now she had two boys pressing in on her with cheeky smiles. Part of her wanted to kick them away but she had barely seen them move. She was not strong enough to hit them. Also she had a feeling they were trying to get a reaction out of her. If that was the case then she didn't want to give them the satisfaction. She may not know them but she wasn't about to give in to them.

Dante smirked evilly "Oh we're going to have so much fun"

Naruto cackled "So much fun"

Sasuke sighed "Mother who is this?"

Mikoto gently pulled the boys away and ignored their pouts.

"Boys this is Haru; Haru that is my son Sasuke and his friends Sarutobi Dante and Uzumaki Naruto"

Dante took her hand and knelt down

"Fair princess will you grant this gorgeous prince your hand?"

Haru blinked "You have hands"

Naruto and Dante blinked; they turned in unison to Mikoto

"She's sheltered?!" they roared

When Mikoto nodded the evil smiles that spread across their faces was alarming. Haru knew that they would try even harder to get under her skin. She wasn't about to let that happen. She may not know them well but her gut told her one thing: they will respect her more if she held her ground. As far as Sasuke was concerned it seems he was cool with her either way. Fugaku cleared his throat; he quickly regretted the action.

"Oh Fuku-chan is everything okay?" asked Dante "Oh wait that's right the log has finally started to choke you"

Haru blinked "Log?"

"She speaks!" exclaimed Naruto

"The log Fuku-chan carries where the sun doesn't shine" said Dante

"Sasuke I will like to speak to you" said Fugaku

Sasuke frowned; that sounded like a genuine request. Since when does his father ask, for anything? Shrugging he followed his father into the patio. Of course he knew his friends were eavesdropping; the best part? They were being obvious about it. Dante actually pulled out a box of popcorn. The shocking part was his father seemed okay with it. Something had happened; but what? Fugaku sighed

"I'm sorry Sasuke"

Sasuke blinked "You're sorry?"

"I have treated you poorly and I was wrong. I finally realize what the necklace around your neck means. It took time but I've finally had some sense beaten into me."

"More drama!" shouted Dante

Sasuke turned to glare at him

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Dante blinked "And miss this; are you crazy?"

"ACTION!" roared Naruto

Fugaku smiled "You found great friends Sasuke and you thrived in a hostile environment. I am proud of you."

Dante gasped "He totally just said those words"

"How will Sasuke react?" asked Naruto

"I wonder"

Haru turned to Mikoto, whom was grinning, and asked

"Are they always like this?"

"Yes they are"

Mikoto knew why they were doing this though. The conversation would have been awkward and tense otherwise. Sasuke truly did have great friends, crazy but great. Sasuke just sighed, thanks to the background craziness he didn't know how to react. He heard what his father said and he could see that he meant it. He had also noticed the ease in his mother's eyes. So clearly he was the second person Fugaku was apologizing to. The question is…

"Will Sasuke ever trust his father?" asked Naruto

"Will his father ever lose the log?" asked Dante

"Will they ever have a good relationship?" asked Naruto

"Will Haru ever marry me?" asked Dante

Haru deadpanned "No"

Dante smirked "Do you know what marriage means?"

"Pay attention to your friend"

Sasuke sighed

"Dad…"

"He called him 'Dad'" said Naruto and Dante

"Shut up" gritted Sasuke

"Harsh" pouted Dante

"If mom can forgive you then so can I" said Sasuke

"HUG!" roared Naruto

"SHUT UP!" roared Sasuke

"LOG!" roared Dante

"What does log have to do with any of this?" asked Sasuke

Dante blinked "Log has something to do with this? Sasu-chan, why didn't you tell me?"

"Okay I'm hungry" said Naruto

"Me too" said Dante

Sasuke looked up to the sky.

'Forgive me one day I will kill my best friends; unless you're willing to knock some manners into them'

"Sasu-chan how many times have I told you: don't plot murder before a meal."

"Eat first; plot murder later dattebayo"

'Well I guess that's a no. Please don't judge me too harshly when I kill them'

That night every Uchiha clan member, aside from the clan head's family, Shisui and Izumi who were away on mission, were found dead. The culprit left no trace of his presence.

 **A/N: So that's that. Let me know what you think. Special thanks to Rathma for editing this chapter.**

 **See you all soon.**

 **Dante out**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: You guys rock. Keep it up. Dante's poll is now closed: Samui wins.**

 **UchihaMadara270: Oh it wasn't a joke. Kukukuku but that isn't the half of it. Thanks for the support. Also thanks for the PM. I love the suggestions. But I can't change your votes.**

 **Abused Condom: Thanks for your support. You're right: the fun is just beginning.**

 **Dreamy-Girl2016: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks.**

 **RDK Rana: Yeah you're right it was short.**

 **ImSANSational: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Crazy . mad: It's a good idea. Thanks for sharing.**

 **hanmotan: You did it the right way. Thanks for voting.**

 **Rathma: Thanks for voting. Get well soon.**

 **Well-Intentioned Anti-Villain: Thank you for your review.**

 **ZeroKCross: Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed it.**

 **iSuLtAn: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I am going to assume 'or I no alone' means or Ino alone. Thanks for voting.**

 **Yifto: Yes there will be a time-skip.**

 **Saint of vice koncor: I hope you enjoy this chapter: Kakashi and Haru meet.**

 **Guestyonable: You're welcome.**

 **Kataru: Thanks for voting.**

 **Arashi1: Thanks for voting.**

 **Katon: Thanks for voting.**

 **Sick Girle Gabs: Sorry I can't find your profile so I can't record your votes.**

 **West city boy: Sorry man. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **CopyCatNin: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **King Gilgamesh: Let me know how I could have made it better.**

 **Dante:**

 **Samui: 24**

 **Anko: 4**

 **Ino: 23**

 **Yugao: 1**

Chapter 20

" _If you wish to travel far and fast, travel light. Take off all your envies, jealousies, unforgiveness, selfishness, and fears." –_ Glenn Clark

The next day

Hokage's Office

"Did you do it?" asked Hiruzen

The question was intentionally ambiguous. Kakashi of course knew what it meant. He wasn't surprised that the Hokage knew about…Haru. Even her name bothered him greatly. The Uchiha clan had stolen his DNA and in the aftermath she was born. A young girl was born without her father. Facing his leader he said honestly;

"Someone beat me to it" said Kakashi "The Uchiha made me worse than scum"

Hiruzen gave him a hard stare. When he was sure Kakashi wasn't lying he sighed;

"They made us all scum. If Mikoto hadn't found her…"

Kakashi didn't need to hear the rest. His daughter had grown up without family. The rage in his chest grew when he thought of what would've happened if Mikoto hadn't found her. His child will probably grow to believe she was unwanted and unloved. His only child… Hiruzen watched Kakashi as his KI climbed. He wished this hadn't happened. Keeping in mind Kakashi's past experiences: for him to discover that his own child was stolen from him, oomph. Hiruzen knew the young man was close to going crazy. However,

"No is not the time for anger"

"I know" gritted Kakashi "But I can't keep calm"

"You need to go and see her"

"I need to calm down first"

Hiruzen gazed intently at him

"I know you; go see your daughter. Consider it an order if it helps…or are you saying she's a mistake?"

Kakashi growled "Of course not"

"Good now get out of here"

Kakashi sighed dejectedly

"What do I say to her?" asked Kakashi "I wasn't there when she needed me the most"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow

"Are you running away?"

Kakashi thought about it. He had faced S-class missions; he had earned his status in the Bingo Book. However, whenever he let someone into his life they died. Burying his father and his team was one thing but if Haru died…

' _I don't think I would be able to handle that'_ thought Kakashi

But the question is: is he willing to turn his back on his daughter? Of course he already knew the answer; he will just have to deal with whatever happens. He will do his best to keep her safe. If there is one thing Minato-sensei taught him is that anything is possible. The man had come from a civilian home to earn his reputation as the greatest Hokage ever. If he could do that then Kakashi will make sure to keep his daughter safe, no matter what.

"I will see you later Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen waved him off.

"Go"

Uchiha household

"What are you doing?"

Haru wasn't sure how this happened. Yesterday was confusing enough; the boys had spent the night. She had hoped they would have gone when she woke up. But of course that was not the case. She walked in on Dante in the kitchen, wearing an apron. The apron wasn't even the main issue here: the issue is why was he cooking? Mikoto had told her that traditionally women took care of the food. Dante was a Sarutobi; he was from a traditional clan. The weird part was when he turned around and looked…annoyed?

"No, no, no I was trying to make you breakfast in bed" said Dante "I am going all out here and you have ruined it"

Haru blinked and blinked again.

"Are you always this confusing?"

Dante smirked

"Oh baby you have no idea"

"Ooh what smells good ttebayo?"

Naruto and everyone came out to meet them in the kitchen. Sasuke sighed when he saw Dante smirking at Haru. It was too early to deal with this. Dante on the other hand pouted when he saw them.

"You guys ruined the moment"

Naruto blinked 'innocently'

"Well why didn't say you two were together?"

"It just happened" said Dante

Haru frowned at the tones

"What does together mean?"

Dante smiled evilly

"Oh we are together and that's all you need to know"

Her frown deepened; she knew they were toying with her. Sasuke had told her that her best hope was to ignore them but she did not want to do that. She wanted to meet them on their own terms. She wasn't about to back down from a challenge. Just before she could speak they heard someone knocking

"Perhaps the Log has come to pay us a visit" whispered Dante

Sasuke gave a look

"Do I even want to know who the Log is?"

"We all want to know Sasuke" said Dante sagely "we all want to know"

When Fugaku returned with Kakashi in tow Dante squealed and hugged him;

"Papa bear you've come to see me!"

Kakashi blinked slowly. His sharp mind took stock of everything. He arrived at a conclusion: Dante was using him to frustrate his daughter. Well that wasn't something he would allow. His gaze grew cold; his tone turned sharp.

"Perhaps you should let go of me, ne?"

Of course Dante reacted completely differently from what he expected. Dante blinked

"Is that the tone you use to ease penetration?"

Fugaku did a spit-take; Mikoto coughed to hide her laugh; Sasuke face-palmed; Naruto busted out laughing. When Dante heard Fugaku's spit-take he turned to face him. Evil was written all over his face. He sat next to Fugaku and Mikoto.

"I knew it; you are a pervert"

"I am no such thing" gritted Fugaku

Dante smirked petulantly and faced Mikoto

"Mikoto-san you sly dog, you've been holding out on me" said Dante "So how is he: wild, gentle, passionate? Does he bite or just nibbl…"

"Don't you finish that sentence!" roared Sasuke

Dante blinked "Sasu-chan you know how reproduction works right? I merely want to know if your mom is a screa…"

Sasuke gave Dante a withering glare

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you"

Dante looked so confused Haru actually believed he was. She watched him bow to Sasuke's parents; what he said though made her realize that he was faking the confusion.

"I apologize Fugaku-san Mikoto-san it seems Sasuke doesn't want to know about how you moan each other's names in hot sweaty abandon"

Sasuke roared and attacked Dante. Naruto literally felt he would die laughing. Haru looked at her father and saw he was as surprised as she was. That was good: it was good she wasn't the only one who found this weird. Mikoto saw that and knew Dante's plan had worked. Her son's best friend had a knack for dissolving tense moments. So now when Haru and Kakashi talked it won't be as tense; not after this. Oh she knew Dante was curious about her sex life: not that she will ever tell him anything. She may love Dante but she wasn't stupid. Giving Dante personal information was feeding the predator: dangerous and reckless.

"Ack my liver!" roared Dante "Sasu-chan that doesn't bend that way!"

Of course said predator was always beautiful to watch; from a safe distance. Kakashi decided to ignore what was happening in front of him. At the back of his mind he hoped he won't be that kid's sensei. He had Gai and his craziness was enough, he did not desire any more. He gestured Haru outside; they needed to talk away from crazy-town. He took a deep breath, but Haru beat him to the punch.

"I'm happy here. I don't hate you. I understand that having me in your life will take some getting used to. We can take it slow."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. He had not expected such a matured response. Staring into her eyes for the first time he saw how sharp she is. It was looking into a mirror at his age. However unlike him, Haru had Mikoto and her band of crazy kids. Kakashi knew that she was right; having her will take some getting used to. If he, out of emotion, took her home they would both regret it. The best thing would be to leave her here where she was happy and bond with her. Besides given the nature of his missions and his reputation she would be better off here.

"I will visit you and take you out as much as I can"

Haru nodded "That's more than enough"

Kakashi eye-smiled proudly

"You are a sharp girl"

Haru blushed

"Mikoto says that I take after you in that regard"

Kakashi frowned; he didn't want that. He knew what it was like to be constantly compared to your father. He wanted Haru to grow up and find out for herself whom she wanted to be. Kneeling before her he said;

"You are a sharp girl regardless of DNA"

Haru was surprised. She had thought the compliment would make him happy. However as the words sunk in, it made her happy. It meant that he would support her, for her. She didn't have some family standard to live up to. She decided to express her thanks with a hug. Mikoto felt her chest constrict when she saw that. Thankfully Haru came back to inform her of what they had decided. She knew she shouldn't have felt so relieved but she did. In the short time they had spent together Haru had become precious to her. Facing Kakashi she said

"I promise I will keep her safe"

Kakashi nodded "That's all I ask"

Once that moment passed they all turned to a peculiar sight. Naruto, with a huge smile, was poking a comatose Dante while Sasuke sat fuming in the corner. Fugaku was sipping his coffee completely ignoring his environment: there was only so much crazy a man can take. Comatose Dante kept moaning and speaking gibberish. Naruto wasn't even interested in helping him. Sasuke was still angry with himself: he didn't kill Dante. Oh how he had wanted to, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. After a moment Dante crawled to Haru's side

"Fair angel, am I in heaven?"

Haru blinked "I thought you were unconscious"

"I was attacked by an angry kitten" said Dante "But seeing your angelic face has restored me"

Kakashi could feel his eye twitch. He had always been indifferent to over-protective fathers. However he was starting to understand their mentality. He watched Dante stand up, slowly, and grab his daughter's hand. The urge to rip the hand out nearly overpowered him. Just who does this kid think he is? He may be the Hokage's grandson but that didn't give him the right to touch his princess. Dante smirked internally; Kakashi was so cute. The fact is Haru was a bombshell and she would only grow hotter. So while he may not be interested in her, Kakashi needed to learn how to control his emotions. He couldn't wait for Haru to hit puberty and 'discover' boys.

"Fair angel marry me then I can die happy"

Haru was surprised when she heard her father growl. Did he find Dante's behaviour so annoying? Was this behaviour something she should stop or allow? Dante watched the gears in her head turning. She was so sheltered it was ridiculous. Well it was up to him to make her used to being around people. Oh the perils of being so gifted: he had to take care of both Kakashi's and Haru's emotional states. Honestly, he sometimes wondered if he should start a counselling centre, with exploding chickens.

' _Hmm exploding chickens that's not a bad idea'_ thought Dante

"I am not going to marry you" said Haru

Dante sighed dejectedly

"Rejected by an angel, the Log is so unfair"

Haru blinked "What is this Log you like speaking of"

"The Log is the log" said Dante sagely

Haru deadpanned "That makes no sense"

"That's why it is the Log"

"Oi we need to go train ttebayo" said Naruto

Dante twitched

"I am spreading the joys of the Log here"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead in frustration. He was really starting to regret not killing Dante. He had no idea why fate had brought Dante into his life. Sasuke knew that he cared deeply for the lunatic, but sometimes he wished he didn't. They were suspended from the Academy yesterday. That is after Dante and Naruto did something incredibly daft.

Flashback

 _Iruka had always loved children. He was a firm believer in loving children regardless of their personalities. That belief did not extend to Sarutobi Dante and Uzumaki Naruto. They were by far the craziest and most annoying people he knew. He had met people like Gai and Anko. Even they were tolerable compared to these two. After causing chaos in the class he had told them to clean the classroom during lunch. That had been the first mistake. When he and the class walked in after lunch they found their classroom spotless and they were happy. That had been the second mistake._

" _Come in fellow classmates" said Dante_

" _Welcome to our favourite room" said Naruto_

 _Iruka thought the punishment worked and they were finally going to behave. That had been the third mistake. It started subtly at first: random people started to either sneeze or smile at odd intervals. Iruka thought they were being naughty so he ignored them. When the timing for the sneezes and chuckles got longer he scolded them. Then somehow his hand started to itch. Throughout all this Dante and Naruto were behaving like perfect angels._

 _A few minutes later Ino and Sakura screeched. When he asked them what happened they blushed beet red, said nothing and sat back down. Soon girls were screaming one by one like something was attacking them. It turned out that something was poking the girls in the butt, hard. The first suspect had been the boys but no one could prove anything. Just as Iruka was about to ask them straight out he felt his chest and hands itch, terribly. It felt like they were doused in itching powder. The intensity of it forced him to take off his top; to check the problem._

" _Wow Iruka-sensei I didn't know you were strip model" said Dante_

 _Naruto hummed_

" _You do have a nice chest though. I guess you do work out"_

 _Iruka found nothing: the itching just stopped. Just when he was about to interrogate them all the girls screamed. He watched them run from their seats to the front of the class…with a shadow thread retreating. Needless to say Shikamaru was assaulted by dozens of angry females. Iruka knew that Shikamaru was innocent. The boy had been asleep throughout the entire class. So he knew the boys had set Shikamaru up with a warning: pay attention or suffer the consequences. Getting attacked by dozens of girls who thought you violated their bodies was, painful._

" _Poor Shikamaru" said Naruto_

" _We will remember you fondly my friend"_

 _Dante decided to never underestimate anything ever again. Who knew sneezing and laughing gas combined with a certain chemical designed to induce hallucinations and a tiny genjustu could cause so much problems. It took everything not to break composure. Iruka decided that asking them if they were responsible was unnecessary. He suspended them; for his sanity's sake. Shikamaru knew a challenge when he saw one. Dante and Naruto were going to understand why people feared a motivated Nara._

Flashback end

Two years later

Itachi couldn't believe how things had changed. He could still remember coming back from a mission to find his clan heavily reduced. He had almost lost his mind. He didn't know how fast he was until he got home in seconds. Thankfully his family was safe. Then he received the second shock: he had a little sister and his father had come to his senses. He had actually activated his sharingan to check for genjutsu. But it was real. He remembered how after the triple shocks he had gone to the river to process.

Flashback

 _Itachi was so deep in thought he didn't know when someone walked up to him. He only came to when he heard a laugh-a laugh he knew too well. Turning he saw Izumi giggling at him; looks like she was back from her mission. Itachi pouted at her which only made her laugh more._

" _Sorry Itachi-kun you look so funny"_

 _Izumi smiled when she saw his pout deepen. She always liked seeing him pout; he looked so adorable. She loved how close they were: Itachi didn't let his mask drop for anyone. She giggled when she remembered how he looked that day she discovered he had a sweet tooth. He looked so ready to attack her._

" _Sorry Itachi-kun I promise I won't laugh again"_

 _Itachi sighed; they both knew that was a lie. Izumi was the only one he knew that actually found him amusing. It was one of the reasons he loved her. He found that with Izumi he didn't have to be anything but himself. She was not intimidated by his intelligence. She treated him like a normal person. Uchiha Izumi was nothing like the rest of his clan. She was kind, playful, gentle and funny. He sighed when he heard her giggle again._

" _Sorry Itachi-kun you look like a kitten whenever you're thinking"_

" _I do not" said Itachi_

 _Izumi laughed "Don't pout Itachi-kun kittens are cute"_

 _Itachi had to stop a sigh. His girlfriend knew him too well. He relaxed when she leaned into him. Izumi smiled when she remembered the first time she did this. Itachi had gone so stiff. His mind kept trying to analyse the situation just to make sure she was comfortable. He was always looking out for others above himself. It is one of the things she loved about him. But she knew that something was bothering him right now._

" _What's wrong Itachi-kun?"_

 _Itachi put his arm around her. He knew he could tell Izumi everything and he did._

Flashback end

Izumi had been amazing that day. She told him not to think about it too much. That he should just be glad his loved ones where safe; and he had a baby sister. She knew he was still concerned about who the assailant is. However like she said there was no use worrying, all they could do was train and prepare as best as they could. For the sake of his family Itachi had left ANBU: too many long missions. He had instead focused on upping his training, and now he was a Jounin. He could still remember the party his family had thrown to celebrate his promotion. It was one of the best parties he had ever attended. So now both he and Shisui were Jounin.

Izumi was not interested in being Jounin. According to her, being Jounin had nothing to do with her strength levels. His girlfriend believes that deception was the Shinobi's greatest strength. She said "if anyone comes after me thinking I'm the weak link, I can always correct their assumption". For that reason Izumi had decided to remain a Chunin. The funny thing is; she wants him to strive to become Hokage. Personally he knows there are many more capable people who can become Hokage. But when his girlfriend sets her mind nothing changes it.

' _And people think she is an easy-going girl'_ thought Itachi

The fact is Izumi is gentle, but she is also stubborn to a fault. She had shared her idea with Mikoto and Haru who wholeheartedly agreed with her. He still believes there are far better people whom could become Hokage. However he promised the women in his life that he would try his best. It was for that reason he was heading to the Hokage's office. He may have promised to try but he didn't want to strive to be Hokage without telling the Hokage. He may also be hoping for a loophole out of his promise, but who knows?

"Come in"

Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork to see Itachi walk in. Now there was nothing wrong with a Jounin visiting the Hokage. But the look on Itachi's face was curious. The 16 year old looked, anxious? Now that was curious indeed. Hiruzen happily abandoned the boring work and zeroed in on Itachi. This was so much more fun than signing documents.

"How may I help you Itachi?"

Itachi knew that the Hokage was sharp; sharper than he would ever be. So there was no point hiding,

"I promised the women in my life that I will try to become Hokage" said Itachi "However I am sure you already have a successor in mind. I will not make a good Hokage after all."

Hiruzen blinked. Whatever he was expecting this wasn't it. Oh he knew Itachi had confidence issues. If people he cared about were not involved Itachi preferred to stay out of it. But for the Jounin to think he wouldn't make a good Hokage was ludicrous. Hiruzen could count on one hand the number of people who had Itachi's gentle heart combined with his deadly skill. The 16 year old was so much like Minato. The Yondaime was a kind soul. However heaven help whoever threatened those he cared for. It was clear Itachi didn't want to become Hokage. But a fine Hokage he would make. So how to handle this…

"Why do you think you will not make a good Hokage?" asked Hiruzen

Itachi blinked; he thought it was obvious.

"All the past Hokage were confident, driven people who were not afraid of war. I am a pacifist Hokage-sama. Also I am too kind; offending anyone doesn't agree with me"

"But if you had to, you would"

Itachi's eyes lowered "I-I would"

Hiruzen smiled encouragingly

"Itachi being Hokage doesn't mean you have to stop being yourself. Every Hokage has to decide what works for them. Answer me this: Do you love this village Itachi?"

"Of course I do"

"That is all it takes to make a good Hokage. Well that and some other things."

Itachi felt his confidence bolster. In truth he had wanted to protect the village and the people. That was why he joined ANBU so he could protect the village in the shadows. But the thought of protecting the village in the light; to be the one the people looked up to. He would be lying if he said being Hokage was undesirable. But still

"Do you truly think I have what it takes?" asked Itachi

Hiruzen smiled

"I have a list of successors, would you like to know who is on the list?"

Itachi didn't know how that was relevant to his question. However if the Hokage decided to trust him with his list then Itachi was happy to hear it. It would be nice to know who the Hokage had chosen to lead the village in his stead.

"Senju Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Itachi"

Itachi was stunned. The Hokage had chosen him, of all people.

"Why?" asked Itachi

"You have a gentle heart Itachi but you are not afraid to fiercely defend your loved ones. You remind me so much of the Yondaime"

Itachi couldn't believe his ears. He and the greatest Hokage ever had similarities? It was the greatest compliment he had ever received. Now that he knew this, it was like a switch went off in his head. He suddenly felt a strength take hold of him. With determination blazing he faced the Hokage

"How can I become the Godaime Hokage?"

Hiruzen smiled happily. He had finally found his successor. Raising his hand he counted three things

"Love your village; become an S class shinobi; and study as my successor"

Itachi nodded resolutely

"I'm ready"

Hiruzen's smiled dropped when he remembered something. He stared at Itachi seriously

"The Second and I made a fatal mistake when we became Hokage. We put the village over our family. You must make sure you never make that mistake Itachi. Your family is what makes being Hokage enjoyable."

"I promise"

Hiruzen smiled

"Then let's get started"

Meanwhile

Yugao was happy. It was strange. Two years ago she had made the decision to take her kenjutsu training seriously. As it turns out she fell in love with more than her sword skill. Hayate had changed from kenjutsu instructor to boyfriend in no time. She still couldn't believe it sometimes. She was on her way to meet up with her best friends: they had a mission. She had a strong and amazing boyfriend and crazy best friends, what more does a girl need? Speaking of crazy best friends she had yet to introduce Hayate to them. She loved Dante and Naruto but she was not stupid enough to sic them on Hayate. She will introduce them to him when Hayate was hopelessly in love with her. That way regardless of what happens he won't run away screaming. Normal people had a hard time adjusting to her best friends.

' _Poor Iruka'_ thought Yugao

She knew the Chunin was undergoing treatment for migraines. She had never met him but according to what she heard he is a nice enough guy. He just had the misfortune of being Dante and Naruto's teacher. Those two took pleasure in driving the poor Chunin up the wall. Of course they had other targets in their class: Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura. They targeted Shikamaru to force the laziness out of him. They tormented the girls mainly because they challenged their territory.

' _Which never ceases to amaze me'_ thought Yugao

Dante and Naruto were crazy. So when she heard that two girls had the guts to attempt to meet them blow for blow she was stunned. She had done her research into both of them. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura had incredible potential and even more heart. They remind her so much of two girls from her year. One was calm, calculating, and fierce. The other was wild, passionate, temperamental and violent. Yuhi Kurenai and Mitirashi Anko were known as Konoha's Ice Mistress and Snake Mistress respectively. In that regard Ino was more of Kurenai while Sakura was so much like Anko.

' _Which explains why they are so driven to bring down the boys; not that they could'_ thought Yugao

She knew how hard the boys had trained these past two years. Sasuke had taken his archery skills to a whole new level. She was sure there wasn't a target the Uchiha couldn't hit, regardless of distance. Now he was developing a way to fight with his bow. Thanks to his Sharingan Sasuke's speed was ridiculous. The 10 year old had built his taijutsu style around that fact. When you combine that with his elemental manipulation skills-lightning and fire-and his genjutsu skills; Sasuke was close to being a high level Jounin. His teammates were not left out of course. Naruto had focused on fuinjutsu, Kyuubi's chakra, taijutsu and elemental training. His skill with fuinjutsu baffled her and his skill with his wind affinity was even better.

' _Tie that in with his use of shadow clones and you have a deadly Jounin'_ thought Yugao

If she ever thought Dante would not be able to keep up with his friends, she will never believe so again. Dante had focused on kenjutsu-he got a sword-, taijutsu, elemental training-water-, and developing his Swift and Ice release. He had been able to activate both techniques but it took more chakra than Yugao was comfortable with. The reason she didn't see them as full Jounin yet was simple. For all their potential they were still expending too much chakra and time. Their skills were not ingrained into the psyche yet. But she was sure of one thing: when they graduate four years from now they will be full Jounin in skill and experience.

' _So long as Sasuke doesn't kill them in frustration'_

"Sasu-chan I have been longing to talk to you~" said Dante

Yugao smiled when she saw the twitch in Sasuke's eye. It had become almost a permanent part of him. She actually had a bet with Mikoto: When will Sasuke go crazy himself? Mikoto bet three years from now Sasuke will lose his sanity. Yugao believed Sasuke will not last three years. They both knew Sasuke will never kill Dante and Naruto. For all their craziness they were Sasuke's best friends and he will never do that to them.

"You're late" gritted Sasuke

Yugao smiled; she knew what he meant. 'Why did you leave me to deal with these two by myself?' Sasuke was so dramatic sometimes. Yeah she knew she had that bet in the bag.

"I was finalizing the details of our mission" said Yugao

"Okay so what's our mission?" asked Dante

"Well we have to find a missing princess"

Naruto's eyes sparkled

"We finally get to rescue a damsel in distress? That's so cool ttebayo"

Yugao chuckled evilly

"Yes the princess was kidnapped by ghosts"

Naruto paled "Yo-yo-you're not serious, right?"

Sasuke smirked "Oh this is going to be fun"

Dante laughed "Oh I love this"

Naruto growled "This isn't funny. Yugao-senpai you were joking though, right? We are not going up against gh-ghosts right?"

Yugao laughed sadistically

"Oh I am dead serious Na-ru-to. Why don't I explain what happened?"

"Yes please" said Sasuke

"Oh and maintain the scary tone" said Dante

"You see there is this part of the world seas called the Devil's Sea. No one knows anything about it only that no fishes swim under it and no birds fly above it. The span of sea is always covered in fog and is the size of a small island. The ship carrying the Fire Country princess decided to go through the sea. That was five days ago and no one has heard from them since. But every night fishermen swear they hear the haunted screams of the princess and her crew."

"AH!" screamed Naruto

Sasuke and Dante dropped to the ground clutching their sides. Seeing Naruto lose his cap over a scary story was so funny. The blond looked like he was having a heart attack. Yugao was enjoying this more than she really should. She also knew the Hokage had picked this mission on purpose. Naruto's fear of ghosts was known to the Hokage and this mission was revenge. It was cruel and she loved it.

"Why do we have to save her?" asked Naruto "Can't they send the Twelve Guardians?"

Yugao smirked evilly

"Oh that's the best part Naruto"

Naruto gulped "What part is that?"

"They sent four members of the Twelve Guardians, and they never returned"

Dante knew they shouldn't be enjoying this. Good friends will be consoling Naruto and being there for him. But they couldn't help it. The great Uzumaki Naruto was terrified of ghosts. It was times like these that made Naruto a great friend: he provided comedic moments. After the blond had accepted his fate-Naruto was too nice to abandon anyone- the team set off to Devil's Sea.

 **A/N: So next chapter will be end the Academy arc and Canon begins. What were your best and worst points for the Academy arc [the last 20 chapters] and what do you hope to see in the Pre-Shippuden period. I can't wait to hear from you. You still have the chance to nominate pairings for Gaara and Haru. I will post the poll in chapter 21.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Dante out**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your support. Your comments, hits, and reviews keep me going. Thank you.**

 **HPfan7-8: Thanks for the support.**

 **Yabas: Thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Saint of vice koncor: Thank you I appreciate the data and the suggestions. I have given the team selection a lot of thought and I hope you like what I decided on. Also thank you for mentioning Ami; she would fit in perfectly with my plan for this arc. Thanks.**

 **ImSANSantional: I'm glad you enjoy the story. Hmm that's an interesting idea. Thanks.**

 **ThatIdioticMelody: Wow thank you so much. It's nice to know that my brand of crazy is good.**

 **Starbeek Beek: Thanks for the votes but Dante's poll is closed. Who would you like to see with Haru?**

 **UchihaMadara270: Thank you for the suggestions. I will work on them.**

 **Abused Condom: Lolz well you will find out about the teams soon enough. Thank you for your support.**

 **Crazy . mad: Thanks for your review. I wanted to use the Log differently.**

 **draconianking: I'm happy you love the story.**

 **SonNaru98: Sorry Dante's poll is over.**

 **jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose: Thank you I'm happy you enjoyed the story.**

 **Polls: empty slot means you can nominate someone to fill it.**

 **Haru:**

 **Empty slot**

 **Kuroko**

 **Lee**

 **Haku**

 **Gaara:**

 **Tayuya**

 **Fuu**

 **Kin**

 **Empty slot**

Chapter 21

" _It is the greatest folly to talk of motivating anybody. The real key is to help others to unlock and direct their deepest motivators"_ – Patrick Emington

Four days later

"This isn't right" said Cat

"Oh really, which part: the deadly fog or the total silence?" asked Naruto

"Chakra always gives off some kind of residue" said Cat "I am not getting any kind of signal around Devil's sea"

"Yeah that's not the scary part" said Arrow

Sonic paled "Are you people trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I can't get any signal on my Beacon" said Arrow "It's like the entire area doesn't exist"

Cloud cackled "So I get to watch Sonic have a heart attack _and_ fight against mystery ghosts? Can this day get any better?"

Sonic growled "If we ever get out of this I am going to make you suffer"

"Come on Sonic I need you to be strong now" said Cat "You can have your heart attack later"

Cloud smirked "That was so motivational"

Cat smiled "Oh shut up"

"If you guys are done we need a plan" said Arrow "I may not believe in ghosts but this place is pissing me off"

Sonic took a deep breath; there was a princess waiting to be saved.

"We have to go in"

Cloud smirked "You're about to piss your pants aren't you?"

"Oh just wait Cloud" gritted Sonic "I am going to get my revenge"

"Sonic's right we don't have any other option" said Arrow "We have to go into the fog"

Cat sighed "Alright stay close to each other. Sonic, are you good?"

Sonic swallowed hard "Not even close but I don't have a choice"

Cat held his hand. She may consider ghosts fictional but what is real is that her best friend needed support. Sonic was starting to think someone up there hated him. Thanks to their senses they knew the span of Devil's Sea. However they explored the entire area and they found absolutely nothing. The worst part was the foreboding presence that clung to the area: the place literally smelled like death. Now they were at the centre of the Sea surrounded by fog and the stench of death.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better" said Cloud "Where do you think the princess's ship is?"

"I don't know" said Cat "The entire area is covered in water and nothing else"

"Except the never-ending fog and the smell of corpses" groused Sonic

"Wait a minute that gives me an idea" said Arrow "I think we're searching in the wrong places"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" asked Cloud

Arrow blinked "Do you have a better idea?"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Cat

"When your target is neither up, left, right, front, nor behind; what is left?" asked Arrow

"Below" realized Cat

Sonic was stunned

"You want us to dive _into_ the water? Have you finally gone crazy?" asked Sonic

"Like I said: Do you have a better idea?"

"We will be completely defenceless in the water" said Sonic "Our Buffer may allow us to breathe and reflect small attacks but that's it"

Cloud adopted his thinking pose;

"Maybe there is a way around that"

Arrow blinked "Like what?"

"Well you have a point it is very likely that our target is below us. Also in rare fashion Sonic has a point too: if we were attacked we would not stand a chance"

"Okay so what do you propose we do?" asked Cat

Cloud smirked "We use our resident fuzzy"

Sonic blinked "What are you talking about?"

Cloud sighed dejectedly;

"In lame man terms, I want you to use your chakra shroud to repel anything that might attack us"

"That's a great idea Cloud" said Cat "The Kyuubi's chakra has it's KI after all"

"That part I understand, what I don't understand is why you called him fuzzy?" said Sonic

Cloud blinked "That's his name; well his full name is Fuzzy-wuzzy the first"

"Okay I don't what to know" said Arrow "Sonic lead the way"

Sonic shook his head. He and Dante will discuss the name later. He was also curious about what Kyuubi will think of his new name. After activating his chakra shroud he dived into the water followed by his team. As it turns out Arrow was right about the base being underground. There was a complex beneath Devil's Sea; it was protected by a dome and ships were littered around the area. As they swam towards it they kept their senses on, just in case. Naruto didn't know if it was paranoia but he felt _something_ ambling around them. Whatever it was didn't come close, hopefully because of Fuzzy's KI, but it didn't leave either.

' _It seems fuzzy comes in handy'_ thought Sonic _'But given our 'luck' we will have to deal with whatever that is soon enough. I just hope it's not a ghost'_

When the team reached the dome they couldn't find an entrance. So Cloud decided to screw it; the enemy probably knew they were coming. He drove a chakra-encased fist into the glass. Needless to say the whole thing came apart. But the freaking part was after they jumped in, the glass repaired itself. Sonic was really starting to hate this entire mission. They tried to use their senses in the dome but they couldn't get anything. Cat would have loved to use the stealthier approach but Cloud had just rendered that useless.

"Okay let's go" said Cat "Hopefully we can get to them before they regroup from that entrance"

Cloud gasped "Okay I am seriously insulted right now. That entrance was cool!"

Arrow's eyes picked up on something.

"Guys we have a problem"

Just before he could speak the team saw what looked like zombies forming around them. The things didn't have a single chakra signature but their KI was intense. At the head of the army forming in front of them Cat noticed something.

"Oh no" said Cat

"What's wrong?"

Cat's eyes narrowed "those guys in front are the Twelve Guardians the Daimyo sent"

"How is that possible?" asked Sonic; ghosts he was afraid of, not zombies.

"Let's find out after we take out these guys" said Cat

The team was about to do just that when they noticed Cloud had his head down and he was shaking. They had never known him to be scared of anything before. Arrow tapped him;

"Oi what's wrong with you?"

When Cloud mumbled something Sonic smirked

"You're not scared of zombies are you Cloud?"

Cloud smirked evilly

"Call me Leon"

Cat couldn't help but sweatdrop at what Cloud did next. He pulled out his guns and started blasting the zombies while laughing hysterically. She had never seen him so happy about anything before, and that was saying something. He looked like a sociopath on sugar high. He also kept pulling different shooting stances; some she had never seen before. Arrow and Sonic however were just gaping at their best friend. Arrow knew that Cloud had bloodthirsty tendencies but this was something else. He looked like he was experiencing the greatest day of his life.

"Zombies, zombies, zombies kukukukuku mwhahahahahaha ZOMBIES!" screamed Cloud "ZOMBIES!"

"Should we be concerned?" asked Cat "I mean I know Cloud is not normal but isn't this a bit much, even for him?"

Before either boy could respond Cloud ran deeper into the complex screaming zombies. They stared at each other for a moment; to ensure they were not the only one seeing this. Once the reality of the situation sunk in they went after Cloud. It appeared Cloud had carved his way through the whole complex. The team decided to try to find the princess; thankfully they didn't find a zombie resembling her. What they did find were seals covering the entire complex: they were designed to hide the complex completely.

"That explains why nothing could ever pass here" said Sonic "the seal works like a barrier; a dark barrier"

Arrow frowned "So I'm assuming the seal is the reason for the zombies too"

Sonic shook his head;

"This particular seal may be powerful but there's no way it can cause this"

"So what did?" asked Cat

Sonic frowned "Well if I can find a zombie Cloud hasn't shredded with his gun I can find out"

"ZOMBIES!" roared Cloud distantly

Cat sighed "That may be difficult"

The team decided to just keep moving. They all hoped to find something that will help solve this mystery. They were also glad they hadn't found a corpse that looks like the princess. Hopefully she was still alive and Cloud hadn't accidentally shot her. The complex was large and they had landed at the south end of it. So while Cloud focused on his killings, the team focused on finding any clues on how this operation works. Thankfully Sonic found a zombie with only a couple gunshot wounds.

"Finally" said Sonic

"His chakra must be dropping" said Cat "Shredding this many zombies has to be taxing on him"

"Can you use this one?" asked Arrow "If we know how they are made then maybe we can reverse it; if the princess has been turned"

"I think so" said Sonic

Arrow and Cat watched silently as Sonic examined the body. They knew him very well and judging from his body language; this was bad. Sonic did not like what he was seeing. The good news is that he was able to find how these people became zombies. But the process made him sick to his stomach. When he finished he turned to face his team.

"It's not good, is it?" asked Cat

Sonic sighed "No it's not"

"Give us the news" said Arrow

"I found a dark soul seal" said Sonic

"What does that mean?" asked Cat

Sonic normally took pleasure in being the smart one, but this one time he didn't.

"Masters Sealers know that the human is made up of three parts: body, soul and spirit" explained Sonic "The spirit is from Kami; it can't ever be touched by a seal. The soul is the person's true essence and the body is the husk that holds them all together."

"Okay so the Dark Soul Seal attacks the very essence of its target" said Arrow

"When the DSS is applied it sucks the soul away and replaces it when the sealer's will"

"So it turns them into a puppet?" asked Arrow "But to control so many zombies at once, it's unreal"

"He doesn't have to control them" said Sonic "All he has to do is input a directive into the seal and the seal takes care of the rest"

"Wait what about the spirit part of them?" asked Cat "Surely they can fight back"

"Normally when the soul is in trouble, the spirit can help if a strong trigger is applied" said Sonic "But that's not the case here"

"I'm guessing the seal blocks all memories and emotions" said Arrow

Sonic swallowed; he hated this guy far more than anyone he had ever met

"No; the DSS puts the soul in a constant state of fear and depression" said Sonic "That's why their expressions look so tortured"

"We gotta find this guy" said Cat

Just before the boys could reply the complex shook. They didn't need any other reason to race towards the explosion. At the back of their minds they were all thinking the same thing: what has he done now? When they arrived they saw Cloud staring hard at a steel door surrounded by dead zombies. The door had traces of burn marks on it. Arrow activated his Sharingan; there had to be a reason ANBU explosives didn't bring it down.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" asked Cloud

Cat sweatdropped; who asks that kind of question while being surrounded by dead zombies? Oh right Cloud does, lunatic.

"Looks like a chakra barrier is blocking the door" said Arrow

"Huh you don't say" chipped Cloud "Well I guess we must have missed a clue"

"'We'?" asked Cat "I don't think you even stopped to look around when you went on your little killing spree"

Cloud gasped "I am insulted you would say that to me"

Sonic smirked "You're insulted she said you went on a killing spree"

"No I am insulted she called it 'little'" said Cloud "I worked very hard on this"

Cat face-palmed "I am going to have your head examined when we get home"

Cloud skipped happily

"Yay I am going to have my head examined!"

"Hey I think I found a way in" said Arrow "The barrier is weak at this spot"

Arrow's instincts saved his life after that. You see not seconds after he said that Cloud pulled out his guns and fired at the spot. The barrier fell allowing Cloud to use his remaining explosives to blast the door open.

"You almost killed me you lunatic" growled Arrow

Cloud blinked "I'm confused should I feel bad or impressed"

Sonic smirked "Well you did escape"

Cat smiled despite herself. She knew Cloud wouldn't actually try to kill Arrow. But they had other things to worry about. As soon as the door fell down the team moved in. They found the princess strapped to a table in a single robe. Their target was dressed like a prince; purple robes and everything. Cloud smirked

"Oh I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" asked Cloud "I hope you both have a safe word"

Arrow frowned "Did you really just say that?"

Cloud blinked "Well it came out of my mouth so yeah I think I just said that"

Sonic ignored them and walked towards the Seal Master. He had a score to settle with this guy. Sonic was going to show him what happens when you mess with humanity like this. Cloud saw Sonic's gaze and did the best thing: pulled out popcorn, drinks and a long chair from a storage scroll. Arrow and Cat sweatdropped, and then joined him. If Sonic needed help they would chime in but until then, it was time for a show.

Sonic drew on Kyuubi's chakra and was about to charge his target. However something happened that stopped him in his tracks. Vines sprung out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the target. The next thing Sonic saw was the target laughing hysterically as the veins swallowed him. After that happened the veins grew into some kind of plant monster.

"Okay that's wicked" said Cloud "I wonder if he will teach me how to do that"

Cat blinked "You want to look like a monster"

"Yeah it's one of my dreams" said Cloud "Can you imagine how much fun I could have as a giant monster?"

Cat recalled the amount of corpses littered around the complex and she hoped Cloud's dream didn't come true. However as soon as their target was done growing she had to admit something: Cloud is right, that is wicked. Obviously he didn't stand a chance against Sonic. Firstly, shooting veins and spitting acid doesn't work on someone who can replicate himself. She almost felt sorry for the guy when he realized his second mistake. Growing into a giant flower was just asking to be blown up and from the feel of his chakra…

"We should probably get the princess and run" said Cat

"Oh yeah" said Cloud

"Let's do it" said Arrow "Before he kills us all"

And of course minutes after they ran off with the princess they heard the first explosion. Thankfully the girl was unconscious when they found her. The second they broke out of the dome they swam for their very lives. Not a second after they broke out of the water the surface shook.

"Yeah I probably shouldn't have given him my spare set of explosives before we left" said Cloud

Cat gaped "Why, just why?"

Cloud scratched his head nervously;

"It sounded like a good idea at the time"

Arrow groaned "It is never a good idea to give _Sonic_ more explosives. One of these days he really will kill us"

"And you guys called me crazy for my fireworks filling"

Arrow gave Cloud the 'Are you demented?' look;

"You wanted to combine acetone, pentane and ethanol"

Cloud had the 'I was still right' posture

"Well it would have been fun"

"I am having your head examined when get back home" said Cat

"Ooh by who?" asked Cloud "Hey that rhymed"

Thankfully Sonic busted out of the water, allowing them to ignore Cloud. Well that is until they realized they just substituted one lunatic for another. Sonic frowned when he came up and saw Arrow and Cat with a dark cloud of depression over their heads. Cloud was just as surprised as he was.

"Hey are you guys okay?" asked Sonic

"Yeah you look really sad about something" said Cloud

Arrow and Cat looked up at the same time and said:

"There is no escape from the crazy"

"Uh…Cloud what happened?" asked Sonic "Did we break them or something?"

"I think so huh I guess we finally broke them"

Sonic blinked "I thought I would feel good"

"I guess our amusement is tied to their annoyance" said Cloud

"Exactly so we need them to be normal so that we can be the crazy ones dattebayo"

"I couldn't have said it better myself"

The princess would report to her father that she was saved by two nice ANBU members and two sad ones. When they returned home Yugao kept her promise she sent Dante _and_ Naruto to have their heads examined. It was a truly memorable experience. The shrink sent to examine Naruto and Dante resigned from practice with a permanent twitch. Needless to say Yugao was never going to send the boys to any other shrinks, ever again. Aside from that the next four years went on as usual. Well except for that one time…

Two years later

Shikamaru had been so happy this morning. The reason was simple; he, Sakura and Ino were going to prank Dante and Naruto. After all the times they had tormented them they were determined to have their revenge. They knew Naruto was afraid of ghosts and Dante was scared of fangirls; with screeching voices. So they had someone invite the boys to a birthday party. The party was held in one of the large halls in Konoha; thank you trust fund money.

Their plan was simple: to scare them silly. They ensured that at 'random' intervals Naruto would hear someone whispering his name alongside a dull light glowing. Dante however would hear a girl screech at other 'random' intervals. They ensured neither of the boys was together when they heard the sounds. Once they got them wound up tight they stopped for a while and let them party. After that period passed they increased the intervals and the volume. It was the perfect plan; except they forgot to account for one person: Haru.

Somehow Haru figured out their plan and told Dante and Naruto about it. Well suffice to say things went south very quickly. By the end of the party Shikamaru had been asked to sing karaoke and the girls had been drafted into dish duty. Dante and Naruto had used their classic line: they truly want to do it but are too shy to ask. Needless to say any complaints they made was seen as them being 'shy'. It was infuriating.

Ino was especially ticked. She hated the 'Generation of Miracles' as they were called in school. She knew why they were called that: Sasuke is naturally and incredibly fast and precise in his movements. She had never seen him waste energy on anything before. Naruto on the other hand had so much stamina and resilience it had to be illegal. And then there is Dante: his chakra manipulation skills and weapon handling are terrifying to witness.

She hated the fact that no matter how much she and Sakura trained, they could never measure up. She knew that aside from the Generation of Miracles she, Sakura and Haru were at the top of their class. Haru was a genius; the girl could break down any kind of move she saw in minutes and improve on it. It made surprising her extremely difficult since she could see the weaknesses and strengths of any technique. Iruka-sensei even said with enough training her eyes could mimic a sharingan.

' _And considering the fact that her mother is an Uchiha she will get even stronger'_ thought Ino

Sakura was the direct opposite of Haru. While Haru relied on her eyes Sakura relied on her mind. The girl could process information almost as fast as Shikamaru. Sakura's photogenic memory meant her mental library would get bigger not smaller. Ino had to admit if Sakura's mental library got large enough Haru would have a hard time keeping up with her. The only thing that would break the tie between both girls would be either their chakra capacity or their physical capacity. So far Haru owned the former while Sakura owned the latter. It was always interesting watching them fight each other.

' _Especially since neither of them quit until they pass out'_ thought Ino

"You're thinking too hard"

Ino twitched at Sakura's statement;

"I am not"

"Look Ino I get it okay?" said Sakura "The Generation of Miracles are my rivals too"

"I really hate how strong they are" gritted Ino "I swear one of these days I will defeat all of them"

Sakura smiled; Ino was even more stubborn than she was. She knew while Ino said she hated them, she was also happy they were around. Before the Generation of Miracles showed up Ino had been able to seat at the top of the class, with ease. She knew there was only one other girl capable of taking Ino down. Hinata would have been a great rival for Ino but the girl was gentle to the core. She knew Ino well; she may not have Haru's eyes, Hinata's agility, or her mind. However she was anything but weak.

Yamanaka Ino is unreadable and unpredictable. Ino didn't have any kind of style or form to her movements. She and Haru's abilities relied on information. Hence why they were so weak against Ino; the girl revealed nothing. If Sakura had to guess she would say Ino literally had no structure in her movements. It is why she really believed only Hinata would have stood a chance against Ino. Hinata was the most agile person she had ever met. The Hyuuga could pull off an insane stretch while doing a mid-air backflip. Usually when you commit your body to a task, it holds you back from doing other things: Hinata's body did not follow that rule. If only they were strong enough to stand up to the GoM.

There was one thing no one knew though. The list in the Hokage's office containing the list of the Generation of Miracles reads the following: Sarutobi Dante, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Haru, Hyuuga Hinata and Kuroko Tetsuya. The only reason the Hokage knew about the GoM was thanks to the weekly spars. Every week the Hokage would send Chunin to spar with the academy students, as a way of testing them and how they react to stressful situations. Nara Shikamaru was not on the list because being excellent in strategy was typical of a Nara. Besides with enough growing and training Sakura could give the Nara a run for his money.

Two years later

"Nii-san where are going?"

Konohamaru was currently pouting. His big brother had just come back from remedial training last night and now he was leaving. It has been almost two weeks since his big brother spent any time with him. Of course you could argue that Konohamaru was being a clingy little brother, but that's not true. His Nii-san needed to rest at home that's all. Mira smiled when she saw the pout; Konohamaru was so much like his big brother.

"Kono-chan your brother needs to go to school" said Mira

"But he already passed his Genin test" whined Konohamaru "Why does he need to go to school?"

Dante stared at his grandfather

"Well because someone decided to have Team Selections one week after the Genin test"

"Grandfather how could you?!" asked Konohamaru

Hiruzen just took a deep breath. The academy board-the council-was responsible for the timing not him. But of course Dante had blamed the whole thing on him. Now he would have to deal with his six year old grandson's revenge for the next couple days. He was so happy he would be officially handing over to Itachi in a few days. The thought that his retirement was only days away gave him the strength to hold on. However, getting Itachi accepted by the Daimyo as his successor had been, trying. Apparently the Fire Daimyo was skeptical about trusting the descendant of Madara.

' _Even though Itachi is absolutely nothing like him'_ thought Hiruzen _'Sometimes I wish I could slap him without consequence'_

But finally after four years Itachi had been vetted by the Daimyo's court. He had to give it to the young man; he never gave up. The Daimyo had put him through hell and yet Itachi's patience never snapped. He held back a laugh when he remembered the conversation he had with Itachi when the approval arrived.

Flashback

" _I'm curious Itachi-kun" said Hiruzen "How did you maintain your patience?"_

 _Itachi blinked "Izumi said to picture the Daimyo wearing a bunny costume"_

Flashback end

Needless to say he couldn't get the image out of his head. He was tempted to see what the Daimyo's face will look like if someone tells him that. Well it let him know that Itachi was truly the right fit for the job. Soon he would be able to hand over the job and finally retire. Then his grandsons will be someone else's problem. He was especially happy he got to hand over before Dante became Genin. After seeing what the lunatic had done while under ANBU he didn't want to imagine what he would do now. He was just happy he had been able to keep Dante busy enough so he never crossed paths with the other ANBU members.

' _Well except for Hayate-kun'_ thought Hiruzen

"What are you thinking about gramps?" asked Dante

"I'm thinking of what you did to poor Hayate-kun"

Dante blinked "I did something?"

Mira smirked "Sweetheart you kept trying to shove a log up his ass"

"It was for an experiment"

Daisuke sighed "And what, pray tell, was this experiment about?"

"To see how much he loved Yugao" said Dante "If he stayed after that, then we will know that nothing can ever drive him away"

"Wow you're really smart Nii-san" said Konohamaru

Daisuke groaned; the last thing he needs is Konohamaru copying Dante. But of course the chance to stop that has long since passed. He loved his sons he really did. But sometimes he wished he could go on vacation far away from them. He hoped his father was not senile enough to put Naruto and Dante on the same team. Their Jounin Sensei would probably resign in days, if they have a strong constitution that is.

"Well I would love to stay but I need to go see who my new teammates are" said Dante "Unless someone saves me a trip and just tells me?"

"No" said Hiruzen dully

"Fine, later"

"Bye Nii-san"

Academy

Iruka was praying. It was something he needed to do. Today was the last day Dante and Naruto would be in his class. He was seriously pleading with Kami to allow him get through the day without stress. Naturally the boys had been late to class. After all these years they were already used to it. Iruka was seating in his desk waiting for them to seat down so they could start. When he was first appointed as a teacher; his dream had been to give the new Genin a good pep talk first. However all he wanted to do now is get this over with and pass the lunatics over to someone else.

"Alright I am going to announce the teams now" said Iruka "Pay attention because I will not repeat myself"

' _I have to get out of here as fast as possible'_ thought Iruka

Dante smirked "I think we may have spooked Iruka-sensei"

Sasuke scoffed "Yeah that's surprising"

"Shush I'm listening to the names" said Naruto

Dante raised an eyebrow;

"You do know that Gramps will never put us in the same team, right?"

"Yes I do" said Naruto "That's why I want to know how they split us"

"Did you pay attention to the last _five_ teams?" asked Sasuke

"Shush" gritted Naruto

"Team Six: Sarutobi Dante, Aburame Shino and Kuroko Tetsuya. Your Sensei is Hatake Kakashi." said Iruka

Dante blinked "uh Iruka-sensei I'm happy to have Kakashi-san as my Sensei but who is Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"I am"

All three boys jumped out of their seats. Every person in the class, except Iruka, was stunned to see someone seating in the desk behind the boys. Dante scanned the boy: blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin. He couldn't understand how he didn't notice him before now. As far as Dante knew there was no Kuroko Tetsuya in their class, and yet here he is. Kuroko was mildly amused right now, not that anyone could tell. He knew he was hard to notice but he didn't think they would react like that. It was comforting to know he had something on the Generation of Miracles.

"Are you a ghost?" asked Naruto; it was the only explanation he could come up with.

Normally Sasuke would have scoffed but now was not the time. He used his Beacon to gauge Kuroko's strength and he was stunned. The guy had less chakra than Sakura, and that was saying something. Somehow Sasuke had the feeling if he took his eyes off Kuroko for even a second he would vanish again. That was a very scary ability and Sasuke had a feeling that this was only a tip of the iceberg. Haru had also arrived at the same conclusion: this guy is dangerous.

Iruka coughed "Can you three please go back to your seats now?"

"Yeah sure" said Sasuke

Iruka continued; but he had to admit watching the boys jump like that was very amusing.

"Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Akimichi Choji. Your Sensei is Mitirashi Anko"

Sasuke felt so relieved: He had normal teammates. Yes Sakura saw him as her rival and Choji was a heavy eater. But compared to Dante and Naruto they were a godsend. However his sensei was a different story. Sasuke didn't know where he had heard that name before but it sent a chill down his spine. It couldn't be that his sensei was just as crazy as Dante could it? Fate couldn't hate him _that_ much…right?

"Team Eight: Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your Sensei is Yuhi Kurenai."

Dante frowned; he was starting to see a pattern. The teams were made up of two strong members and one normal one. That didn't make any sense…unless the Hokage wants the strong ones to motivate the normal ones; and knowing his grandfather that was most definitely his plan.

"Team Nine is still in circulation" said Iruka "Team Ten: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Haru and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

Shikamaru groaned and slammed his head on the desk. He was not happy about this. Why can't he get a break?

Naruto smirked evilly "Don't worry Shika, we are going to have so much _fun_ together"

' _I wonder if I should move to Suna'_ thought Shikamaru _'Nah my mom would make my life hell if I tried to, troublesome'_

"Alright when we return from a very short break I will list out the names of the Generation of Miracles" said Iruka "You will meet your Sensei after that"

As soon as Iruka left, Sasuke signalled Dante to follow him outside. Once outside Sasuke scanned the area just to make sure they were alone. Turning to Dante he said;

"I don't have to tell you to watch that teammate of yours, right?"

Dante blinked "You mean Shino?"

"No I mean Kuroko" gritted Sasuke "So far we haven't met anyone who can sneak up on us. But somehow Kuroko does it effortlessly"

"Yeah it is pretty awesome" said Dante "Normally people like that become great assassins"

Sasuke scoffed "If you were Naruto I wouldn't mind you saying that because the dobe is an idiot. You on the other hand can't be stupid enough to believe that assassin is all Kuroko can do"

"Sasuke we live in a world where Kuroko's skill makes him suitable for assassination and infiltration"

Sasuke knew Dante was messing with him. While that's the stereotype in their world he knew Dante didn't actually believe that that is Kuroko's limit. Kuroko's ability to become invisible could be applied to so much more than breaking into places and killing people. Actually now that he thought about it how does Kuroko become invisible?

"He doesn't become invisible"

Sasuke started; what was Dante talking about?

Dante smirked "His true skill is not becoming invisible"

Sasuke frowned; could it be that he had it wrong? If Kuroko didn't become invisible then what does he do? Dante knew that it wouldn't take Sasuke long to figure it out. He also knew that Haru and Shikamaru would figure it out too. And of course a few seconds later he saw realization dawn on Sasuke.

"Misdirection" said Sasuke

Dante smirked "exactly his presence is so mute against the noise in our world that it appears like he is invisible"

"If that is true then…wow, just, wow"

Dante laughed "Yep that's what I thought too"

Sasuke was shell-shocked;

"Just imagine him learning genjutsu or even fuinjutsu"

"I pictured him holding a weapon or learning taijutsu" said Dante "If he masters this skill of his; he would be deadly no matter what he studies"

"You can't prepare for an attack you can't see coming" said Sasuke "If Naruto finds out about this he will freak"

"If Kuroko masters fuinjutsu not even Fuzzy's chakra will help Naruto" said Dante

"How could we have missed him?" asked Sasuke

Dante scoffed "better question; who did notice him?"

"Probably the Hokage" said Sasuke

"Hey guys come on break is over!" shouted Naruto

XXXX

Ino didn't see the point of this. It was already clear who the Generation of Miracles are. She had always hated that title: Generation of Miracles. It was the Hokage that had given that title to the students with the most potential. She hated the title because it felt like once again boys were being recognized over girls. The Hokage had only given their class that name when Dante and his friends showed up. Sakura had convinced her to listen either way so here she was. But she was not prepared for what she heard.

"Before I list the names the Hokage ordered me to let you know about the duty of the Generation of Miracles. As the best of this generation it will be up to you to uphold Konoha's reputation. This means that you must keep training and always look out for your comrades. Konoha is built on the Will of Fire. You must figure out what your own Will of Fire is and never give up. Also you will be expected to train and grow together as a unit because there are plans to make you into one. Konoha will look to you to lead her in the future so you must be prepared."

"Wow that's so cool" said Naruto

"It is" said Kuroko

All three boys stiffened. Dante was starting to think Kuroko enjoyed doing this. Iruka smirked; it was nice seeing someone annoying them for a change. Clearing his throat he got to the list;

"This is the list of the Generation of Miracles: Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Dante, Uchiha Sasuke, Kuroko Tetsuya, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Haru and Hyuuga Hinata"

Ino was floored and so were the girls and Kuroko. Ino couldn't believe she was part of the Generation of Miracles. She had always thought her skills were not on par with theirs. But to know that the Hokage not only acknowledged her talents but considered her a miracle was amazing. Of course after the elation passed she recalled the responsibility tied to the title. The fire in her belly grew into a furnace. She swore she would uphold her title; the Hokage placed the future of Konoha in her group and she refused to let him down. However not everyone was happy with the list.

"Why is Hinata on that list?!" roared Ami "She has no talent; unless you call being weak a talent"

Sakura twitched in anger. She knew very few people knew what Hinata was capable of. But that didn't stop her from wanting to floor Ami right now. She peeked at Hinata and saw the girl actually agreed with Ami. She and Ino had theorised that Hinata's family were responsible for her lack of confidence. She also knew people will assume Hinata got that spot on the list because of her last name. But that was far from the truth. She may not be able to knock some sense into Hinata's family but there is someone she could do that to.

"Don't do it Squeaky"

Sakura glared at Ino;

"What are you talking about?"

Ino sighed;

"I would love to beat her up too" said Ino "But look around almost everyone agrees with her"

"But she shouldn't have said that" said Sakura "if I pound her…"

"You will cement their beliefs" said Ino "Hinata is the only one who can make this right"

"Look at her Ino" gritted Sakura "She believes Ami"

Ino knew Squeaky had a soft spot for Hinata. As a Hyuuga, Hinata was rarely bullied. But every once in while someone did; that person always ended up in the hospital the next day. Ino found it amusing how fired up Squeaky got when Hinata was involved. However in this kind of situation violence was not the answer. What they needed to do was boost Hinata's confidence. That way she can show everyone exactly why she deserved to be on the list.

"She is on my team Squeaky. I'll look after her, promise"

Before Sakura could reply eight people walked in. Judging from their attire they were their Jounin sensei. Sakura wished she was on Hinata's team but she trusted Ino. Besides as members of GoM she had total freedom in checking up on her. It was the Hokage's order that they work together as a unit. Although she would rather only work with the girls and she could manage Sasuke but Dante and Naruto are still her enemies.

"Team 7 with me"

After hugging Ino Sakura went to meet her Sensei. Dante smirked;

"Hey Shino do me a favour and keep Sasuke and Sakura from making babies, ne"

He knew Sasuke would feel comfortable around Sakura. The girl was intelligent and driven. So it was only a matter of time before both of them started hanging out. Sasuke of course was terrible with women so he needed a push. He needed to see Sakura as a female and not as his teammate. With anybody else the difference would be irrelevant but with Sasuke it wasn't. The Uchiha wouldn't make any moves on his teammate but on a female he was comfortable with, well that's a different story. Also given whom his sensei is Sasuke would need Sakura to help keep his sanity in check.

' _She is probably only behaving because Kurenai is around'_ thought Dante _'Oh Sasuke I almost feel sorry for you'_

Asuma sighed; his nephew was trouble indeed. He actually felt bad for Kakashi. The man had been absent to their meeting so he still thought his team consisted of Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. He waited for Kurenai to call her team before he called his. He still couldn't understand why his father had saddled him with Naruto. The blonde was almost as bad his nephew. Asuma could already feel the need to smoke burning him. Of course he wouldn't smoke around Kurenai; that was asking for trouble.

"Team 8 follow me" said Kurenai

' _Well might as well get this over with'_ thought Asuma _'Hopefully Naruto makes Chunin soon and I will be free'_

"Team 10 let's go" said Asuma dejectedly

"Why are you so glum Asuma-sensei?" asked Naruto "Did you screw up in bed or something?"

Shikamaru and Asuma both had the same thought: why me? Haru was already used to Naruto's personality. Also it was Naruto without Dante so she would be okay. Dante actually felt a little sad. He had been with Sasuke and Naruto for so long it felt painful to be without them. But he knew he could trust Asuma and Anko to look after them.

"You miss them"

He felt his pulse jump. Turning he glared at Kuroko

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?"

All he got was a blank stare but somehow Dante knew-he just knew Kuroko was laughing at him. Well it seems he now had a rival. Dante wasn't about to let someone beat him at his own game. But before he did anything he needed to know his target. He knew about everyone in Naruto but Kuroko was new to him. He was at a disadvantage too because he didn't know how much Kuroko knew about him. However he loved a challenge.

"So Kuroko why did you decide to become a shinobi?" asked Dante

Dante was starting to get better at reading Kuroko. He looked…determined?

"I want to help people" said Kuroko "I know shinobi are just mercenaries but I don't want to be"

Dante blinked "You want to help people?"

Kuroko's stare became intense

"Yes I do"

Dante smirked and then started laughing hysterically. Kuroko was offended and his eyes grew colder. Well until Dante stopped laughing and said;

"You and Naruto will get along very well" said Dante "He has the same desire: Shinobi should be heroes"

Kuroko's hard glare relaxed;

"What about you?"

Dante smirked maliciously

"I just want to cause chaos"

"That's not true" stated Kuroko

Dante blinked "what are you talking about?"

"Your desire is not to cause chaos, even though that is what you want everyone to believe"

Dante frowned "Okay so what is my desire?"

"You want to bring honour to your clan and you want to help your loved ones achieve their fullest potential"

Dante literally gaped. The only person who knew about his dreams was his mother. No one else knew about his true goals, so how did Kuroko figure it out? He stared deep into Kuroko's eyes. He couldn't understand how someone he had never met knew him so well. Kuroko's eyes revealed nothing but somehow Dante understood him better. He had the same glint in his eyes Naruto has. It seemed Kuroko has the same principles as his blonde friend.

Dante sighed "Only one person knows about that, how did you know?"

"I noticed what your influence does to those around you" said Kuroko "Also you don't do anything without a clear goal in mind"

Dante smirked "You've been watching me?"

Kuroko's eyes became shadowed little. Whatever he was going to say Dante knew it would be important.

"Too many people become shinobi for the wrong reasons. I joined the academy because I wanted to change that, but I didn't know why. Then I met you, and I realized that you became a shinobi because you loved it. You didn't do it because of fame, money, power or because it was expected of you. You did it out of love for protecting those close to you. That's when I understood why I wanted to be a shinobi: I loved the feeling."

Dante smiled "Yeah being a shinobi is awesome, is that why you kept watching me?"

Kuroko nodded "I want to be your shadow. I believe that the stronger the light is, the stronger the shadow becomes. You can't have one without the other."

Dante frowned; he was about to shoot that plan down before he realized something. Naruto and Sasuke are just like that. Sasuke was Naruto's shadow and Naruto was Sasuke's light. That was how they defeated Kaguya: using the Light and Shadow style. He had promised when Sasuke and Naruto faced Kaguya he would be there. So why not face Kaguya with two Light styles and two Shadow styles?

' _Come to think of it; Naruto and I are a lot alike'_ thought Dante _'also somehow I feel a connection with Kuroko…is it possible that the Sage's sons aren't the only duo reincarnated in this timeline? Sparda had two sons after all: Dante and Vergil'_

"Kuroko, are you an orphan?" asked Dante

"Yes"

Dante could feel Kuroko was uncomfortable with this but there are some things he had to know.

"Do you know your family history?"

"No I don't" said Kuroko "The Hokage is the one who named me"

Dante's frown deepened; that made zero sense. His grandfather was a busy man and as nice as he is, he doesn't have the time to be naming random orphans. That was the job of the caretaker at the orphanage. So the fact that he named Kuroko spoke volumes. He was definitely going to have a chat with his grandfather later on. However he had a feeling Kuroko was a Sparda descendant. It would explain the feeling in his gut. The only question he had is: if Kuroko was the descendant of one of the sons of Sparda, which one was he? Was Kuroko from Vergil while he was from Dante or was it the other way around?

Dante was knocked out of his thoughts, literally. Kuroko's punch wasn't that painful, but still;

"What was that for?" asked Dante

"You were brooding" said Kuroko "our heritage doesn't matter, what matters is our relationship"

Dante smirked "'our relationship?' well why didn't you say so?"

"Please don't say things like that"

If Dante didn't know any better he would say Kuroko wasn't affected by his comment. Dante pouted; annoying someone who _knew_ him was not fun. However Dante knew Kuroko is right; agonising about their family history is pointless. What matters is their relationship, not who their ancestors are. So the only thing left to do is;

"I am honoured to be your light"

"Don't make it weird"

Dante sweatdropped; just how well did Kuroko _know_ him? His response was cut short when Kuroko raised a fist to him. Dante smirked and bummed fists with his new friend. Somehow he knew this fist bump was going to be their thing. Just then he remembered he has another teammate. Looking up he saw Shino…talking to a bug on his finger? Dante wasn't even sure how to approach Shino. Talking with Kuroko had thrown him off for a bit. But he had to do something till Kakashi-sensei got here. The sooner that happened the sooner he can go home to refresh. He jumped to Shino's desk;

"What are you two kids talking about?"

"We're analysing the colony's new soldiers, why you ask? Because it is important to know how the new ones can fit into the colony"

"Do you always give reasons why you say the things you say?" asked Dante

Shino tapped his glasses;

"Explanation is important, why you ask? Because misunderstanding is dangerous and must be avoided"

Before Dante could reply they heard a poof. When Kakashi showed up the last thing he expected to see was Dante. At first he thought it was a prank until he saw the team listings on Iruka's desk. It seemed he and the Hokage were going to have words. Looking up he saw the smirk on Dante's face;

"My first impression of you is; I don't like you"

"The Log thanks you for your honesty Papa Bear-sensei"

Kakashi groaned; ever since he met him Dante had always called him Papa Bear. It didn't help that his daughter found it amusing. At least his other two students seemed normal. He wasn't going to bother with introductions; he had to go see the Hokage.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi" said Kakashi "Meet me at Training Ground 6 tomorrow at 7am. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. Later."

Dante laughed when he saw Kakashi poof away. It felt good to know he could instil fear in someone as strong as Kakashi. After the laughing was done he said bye to his teammates. He could have told them to ignore Kakashi's breakfast comment and not to come at 7am, but where's the fun in that?

Hokage's Office

"Why, just why?" asked Kakashi

Hiruzen looked up from Itachi's inauguration papers with a blank stare.

"What are you talking about?"

Kakashi wasn't buying it.

"Why is Dante on my team? In our last meeting we agreed he wouldn't be on my team"

"No we said we would try to find someone to take him"

"So what happened?"

"Nobody took him"

Kakashi groaned "so why do I have him?"

Hiruzen blinked "Nobody took him"

Kakashi twitched "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

Hiruzen smirked internally. Perhaps Dante was right; messing with people is fun. He hoped Kakashi learned his lesson and stopped being late to meetings. Although in three days his lateness will be Itachi's responsibility. His retirement was so close he could feel it.

Elsewhere

"I know you killed the Uchiha clan"

"What do you want?"

"I have a job for you. Are you interested?"

 **A/N: So that's that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always let me know what you think.**

 **See you all next chapter**

 **Dante out**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I'm back in college and we have exams this month. So I will try to update when I can but I can't promise long chapters. As always I want to thank everyone for supporting this story. Seriously thank you, all of you. So this is the beginning of a new arc; let's get it started.**

 **UchihaMadara270: Thank you; thank you so much for the advice on not rushing things.**

 **Lezaroth: I'm happy you think so.**

 **ImSANSational: Lolz yes he does.**

 **Crazy . mad: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for voting.**

 **Saint of vice koncor: Yes Ami is going to play a significant role in this arc. Thanks for the support.**

 **Guestyguest: You're welcome. I'm happy you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Guest: Lmao.**

 **Guest: Thank you. I am glad you love the quotes.**

 **Guest: Huh that would have been hilarious. Gah I should have added that.**

 **Guest: YES! Mira is awesome.**

 **Guest: Lmao my ribs hahahaha.**

 **Guest: Don't worry I'm working on making this Hinata different.**

 **Guest: I think he would pinch his nose.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Very true.**

 **Guest: Well true but Kakashi wasn't the doer.**

 **Guest: If you want to vote for Gaara x Haru, you need to write your penname. Guest votes can't be added.**

 **Guest: What happened?**

 **Warscar: Lolz thanks for the support. I love your idea about Dante and Naruto driving Gaara sane.**

 **The Perfect Re TPR: Thank you for telling me. I'll work on it.**

 **Kssk: Sorry that poll is closed.**

 **Devil Sniper: Hmm that sounds interesting.**

 **IMPORTANT: Haru's poll has Gaara in it. If Gaara wins, then automatically Gaara's poll will be closed. However if Gaara doesn't win then Haru will be paired with the winner. I am not placing Haru in Gaara's poll because it will be duplicating candidates. VOTES WITHOUT PENNAMES ATTACHED WILL NOT BE COUNTED. Thank you.**

 **Haru:**

 **Gaara**

 **Kuroko**

 **Lee**

 **Haku: 3**

 **Gaara:**

 **Tayuya: 1**

 **Fuu: 1**

 **Kin**

 **Karin**

Chapter 22

" _Success on any major scale requires you to accept responsibility…In the final analysis, the one quality that all successful people have…is the ability to take on responsibility."_ – Michael Korda

Throughout history some quests never change. The quest for survival; cock fights [yes those fights]; quest for reproduction and of course the quest for a home. The outcomes of these quests shape the world around us. However there is one more thing that hasn't change throughout history-though the methods change. The day a boy becomes a man. Throughout history the ways a boy transforms into a man constantly changes, but one thing remains the same. The transformation remains the same. A man is not expected to think, act and react in the same way a boy would. In the shinobi world, that transformation happens when a child graduates from the Ninja Academy. The moment the headband is placed on their heads they cease to be children in the eyes of society.

As I'm sure you know, this was a day Daisuke prayed to see come to pass. He believed that when Dante becomes a man his childish antics would stop. He held on to hope that by some miracle Dante would see his headband as a sign that old things have passed away. That perhaps his son would be the well-mannered, sane clansman he knew he could be. Of course this was something Dante acknowledged. He knew the moment he graduated society would expect him to behave like a 'man'. He thought of following through with it…

" **DANTE!** " roared Hiruzen

…for five seconds.

The Third Hokage was radiating rage. When he walked into the Tower this morning he was happy. Itachi would take the Hokage's seat in four days. And he had finished all his paperwork meaning he could read his book and smoke all day. Of course the paperwork would resume tomorrow but they wouldn't be that much. Thanks to careful planning on his part the next few days were going to be easy going. But his great mood was ruined the second he entered his office. All the finished paperwork was arranged in their stacks, as they should be. The whole office was just what he was expecting, except for one thing.

"Who put chickens in my office?" asked Hiruzen

Sure enough there were five chickens in his office…seating on the stacks of paperwork. Hiruzen could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. This was beginning to smell like his grandson's handwork. Just as he made his way to them, he had to carefully remove them, his danger senses kicked in. As a Ninja his senses are trained to protect him, and only him, in cases like this. Hiruzen heard all five chickens say something that sounded like 'log' before they all simultaneously exploded. Naturally he jumped out of the office so he was unscathed. However when the dust cleared he discovered that all his paperwork had been ruined.

"Hokage-sama what happened?"

Hiruzen glared icily at his secretary. He knew between the explosion and his roar he should be concerned. But he was not in mood to indulge anyone right now; he wants blood.

"Bring me Sarutobi Dante" growled Hiruzen

So as we were saying, adulthood brings so many benefits and responsibilities. Adults are always expected to behave in a manner that conforms to nature's view of maturity. This was something Dante understood and supported, especially the principle of sharing. Why limit the joys of the Log to only his grandfather, who for the sake of paperwork refused to play with Konohamaru like he promised. Why shouldn't the joys of the Log touch someone who truly needed it? It had taken serious work, thanks Mom, but the joys of the Log had been spread to another person.

" **DANTE!** " roared Kakashi

Kakashi's easy day had been rudely stolen from him. First of Gai, who somehow had been able to locate his home, had busted into his house at 5am. Kakashi had always ensured that Gai never knew where he lived; the lunatic was difficult to deal with as it was. But Fate had finally decided to screw him over. Gai had, of course, demanded Kakashi join him for a "Youthful training session to get their blood boiling". Of course Kakashi knew his rival never took no for an answer so he joined him. His only hope was to find an opening and disappear, unfortunately that didn't come easy. But finally he had been able to escape his rival and return home three hours later.

"Damn my body hurts" grumbled Kakashi

Kakashi decided to just take a shower. After that he would grab a book and head to the memorial stone. Once he was done with his morning ritual there he would go meet his team. After dressing up Kakashi heard the Sandaime's roar and he felt something off. Once he opened the spot where his books were he discovered why his senses were tingling. There were two chickens in his book cabinet and just before he could remove them he heard them say;

"Log"

His instincts saved him from the explosion but his books…they were all destroyed. He knew there was only one person responsible for this. He also knew that that person will be heading to the Hokage's office so he didn't have to track him down. His precious books had been destroyed by a lunatic and blood needed to flow.

XXXX

When Dante entered the Hokage's office he saw his grandfather twitching like a wild animal. It was at this point he truly realized he had gone crazy. If he was sane, on any level, he would have been scared shitless. The KI His grandfather was exuding was nothing to scoff at after all. But all Dante could think was;

"My, my, grandfather what angry eyes you have" said Dante with a petulant smile of his face.

Just before Hiruzen pounced Kakashi teleported in. Hiruzen would have happily taken them both out if he thought Kakashi was protecting his student. But looking into his eyes he knew that was far from the case. Dante saw them both share the 'Let's kill him together' look. He knew this would be very painful but he couldn't help his next words.

"My safe word is Log"

Needless to say, they beat Dante to a pulp; perhaps in a vain attempt to beat sense into him. Once the beating ended Dante lay unconscious on the floor, covered in injuries. This was the scene Itachi walked into; he of course wasn't surprised. His little brother's best friend had a habit of pissing people off. Hiruzen noticed him and said

"Your problem: I'm retiring" said Hiruzen

"Should I call a medic for him?" asked Itachi

"Like I said: your problem"

Kakashi was still pissed about his books. He had also figured out exactly who told Gai about his home. Oh he was going to get his revenge on this brat. Itachi watched them both leave with identical twitches in their eyes. He turned to Dante's unconscious form and sighed. He went out to call a medic; he couldn't leave him that way.

XXXX

Dante was swimming; it was great feeling. He wasn't sure what happened that allowed him feel like this, but it felt so good. He felt so light and free. For so long he had carried the burden of this world on his shoulders. He was a pebble in this world's timeline and that had changed so much. It had become a cliché for the good guys to win in every story. It makes you feel good; that there's always hope, no matter what. But the second he landed here the story had been changed. This isn't just someone's imagination any longer; it is literally life and death. But not in this moment; in this moment he doesn't feel that burden. That is until he is sent crashing down to reality.

When Itachi had called the doctor to heal Dante, he expected a lot when Dante became conscious. However while the doctor did his job and awoke his patient Dante's reaction was, strange.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" groaned Dante

Itachi blinked "He's healing you"

Itachi saw Dante glance at him, glance at the couch he was on, glance at the doctor, and turn back to him. If Itachi thought being Hokage was ever going to be boring, he was sadly mistaken.

"If _he_ had boobs and full lips sure" groused Dante "But since he doesn't, he's only pissing me off"

Itachi smiled; his brother's best friend was always fun to be around.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" asked Itachi

"To make-out me awake, duh"

"I think you mean kiss"

Dante blinked "why in the world would I want to be just kissed awake on a couch? That is just cruel"

The poor doctor was so confused. When he was called by the Godaime to heal the Sandaime's grandson he had felt honoured. But in the last couple seconds he had been shocked, embarrassed, insulted, and appalled…and he hadn't even said a word. In the medical circle there rumours that Sarutobi Dante is not all there upstairs. All this started after a therapist sent to examine him and Uzumaki Naruto was committed. Of course considering who his grandfather is and the stature of his clan he had dismissed those rumours. Until today

"Although he is kind of cute" said Dante "Can I keep him?"

' _Huh?'_

"Sorry Dante you can't have him"

"Oh come on Itachi-nii I promise I will be gentle"

Itachi, unfortunately, was one of the few people who were completely immune to his charm. So instead of a doctor to tort-play with, all he got was a smile and…

"It seems you're feeling better" said Itachi "You should head back to your team"

Dante pouted "What's the point of being close to the Hokage if I can't get a new toy?"

Itachi hummed;

"What would be the point, I wonder, of having a genin when my office is in need of organising?"

Dante paled "You wouldn't"

Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow. Dante knew that Itachi was serious. Dante shuddered; he would rather go up against Orochimaru than clean this office and-shiver-arrange paperwork. So yeah Itachi wins yet again, damn it.

"One of these days I am going to one-up you Itachi-nii"

Itachi smirked, "Perhaps one day young genin"

XXXX

When Dante arrived at the training ground Kuroko turned to glare at him. It wasn't so much of a glare; more like the intensity in his eyes increased. Now Dante was used to pissing people off, but he honestly had no idea why Kuroko was angry. Then again he had only met the guy yesterday so who knows how his mind works. Hmm maybe…well that could be it.

"Ne Kuroko, are you part female?" asked Dante "I promise I won't judge you if you are"

Dante expected Kuroko to be shocked, appalled or something. However Kuroko's expression didn't change and to be honest the expressionless glare was really starting to wig him out. Just as a precaution Dante checked his surroundings for any kind of traps, he was starting to get a bad feeling, but he didn't find anything. The worst part was the silence around them. Dante knew that Kuroko was skilled enough to vanish right in front of him and do heavens know what. So between the silence, the glare, and the fact that Dante had no idea what Kuroko's problem, he was getting twitchy.

"Um Shino how long has been like this?" asked Dante

Shino tapped his glasses, "He has maintained that expression since you came, why you ask, I believe you offended him"

' _No shit Sherlock'_ thought Dante _'the question is how'_

"Explain" said Kuroko

Dante blinked "Explain what?"

Before Kuroko could reply Kakashi showed up; looking quite pleased. That was the first sign that something was terribly wrong. After spending so much time around Yugao, Dante knew that a happy ANBU is rarely good news. The missions they go on caused serious damages to their psyche so lazy and serious become the default personalities. Then when you factor the damages done to _Kakashi's_ psyche _,_ seeing him happy after losing his precious books was **not** a good sign.

"What's with the grin Kakashi-sensei?" asked Dante

"Well I have good news" said Kakashi "I have decided to pass you all. So congratulations you are now officially TeamSix"

Dante's eyes narrowed "What's the catch?"

Kakashi blinked "Why would there be a catch?"

"There has to be" said Dante "You can't just pass us without a test unless you had a plan in mind"

Kakashi eye-smiled "Hmm I have even better news though"

Dante frowned; he was getting a very bad feeling about this.

"In 8 months Konoha will hold the Chunin Exams and you all will be in attendance" said Kakashi

That's when it clicked.

"You have some devilish training in mind, don't you?" asked Dante

Kakashi blinked "Hmm Dante did you say something?"

"I said you are the best Sensei in the world" said Dante

Kakashi smiled "flattery will get you nowhere"

Dante pouted "Well when does this training start?"

"Tomorrow" said Kakashi "The Generation of Miracles have a meeting in Training Ground 32"

When Kakashi vanished Dante turned to stare at Kuroko. The guy was still giving him the evil glare.

"Okay what are you so mad about?"

Kuroko twitched "We're a team and you pranked two people without us"

Dante blinked, and blinked again.

"Wait you wanted to help me"

A blank stare was his only response. When the fact sank in Dante smirked evilly.

"Well how would you like to help me _motivate_ our fellow GoM?" asked Dante

Shino sighed 'A lunatic, a ghost, and a sadist, why me?'

 **A/N: I know it's short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Let me know what you all think.**

 **See you soon, I hope**

 **Dante out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi guys, I am so very sorry. I know it has been almost a year since the last update. You all have been so patient and I am so sorry for making you wait. Your support has really helped so thank you so much for that. I could use a beta to help me out: two heads are better than one.** **Thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy the story. P.S. remember when I said I didn't like Konohamaru in cannon well I'm going to do something about it; let me know how I do.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **IMPORTANT: Haru's poll has Gaara in it. If Gaara wins, then automatically Gaara's poll will be closed. However if Gaara doesn't win then Haru will be paired with the winner. I am not placing Haru in Gaara's poll because it will be duplicating candidates. VOTES WITHOUT PENNAMES ATTACHED WILL NOT BE COUNTED. Thank you.**

 **A Nameless Ghost: I'm glad you came back. I didn't like Cannon Sakura either. Yeah after reading your review I realized you're right: there were better ways of introducing Kuroko to the story. Hopefully I learnt to be better moving forward. If not please let me know.**

 **Cinder: Thanks for voting.**

 **Besuto jeanisto: I am sorry you feel that way about the story. It was not my intention to diss a religion and for that misunderstanding I apologize.**

 **iAmOsiris: Thank you so much for your explanation and understanding. I am also very pleased that you enjoyed the story.**

 **: Thanks and once again I apologize for the size of the previous chapter. I'm hoping this one is lengthy enough.**

 **Blazing heart frigid soul: Lolz well read it and find out.**

 **UGANDAN KNUCKLES: Your questions will be answered in the story. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **UchihaMadara270: Thanks for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **nitai: I'm happy you love the story. Yes the poll for Dante is closed.**

 **Righello Di'Tutti: Lolz well Spiderman is one of my inspirations for Dante's personality. You're very perceptive.**

 **Dandragonkyuubi: Thanks for your votes and your criticism. To answer your question no this is not a crack fic; while humour is a big part of it, it has its serious moments. So thanks for the critics they were very helpful.**

 **Tunak23: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **lewis190978: Well here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

 **AkabaneKazama: Thank you.**

 **StoneTheLoner: I'm sorry you feel you that way and I apologize that this story didn't meet your expectations.**

 **Toad-sage66: Well thank you for finding this story promising.**

 **PervyPanda: I kinda forgot to add it. I have no excuses I just simply forgot it but thanks for reminding me.**

 **Im Not Itachi: Yes I realize that. I will work on it but two heads is better than one. So I need a beta.**

 **burntblood.1982: I hope you love this one.**

 **Haru:**

 **Gaara**

 **Kuroko**

 **Lee**

 **Haku: 5**

 **Gaara:**

 **Tayuya: 1**

 **Fuu: 2**

 **Kin**

 **Karin**

Chapter 23: Will Part 1

" _The secret to willpower is what someone once called wantpower"_ – John C. Maxwell

Sasuke really should have expected this. After all the years he spent with Dante, he really should have expected this. But he foolishly expected Dante to exclude him from his madness. As it was he was so very wrong. All he could do was glare icily at his best friend; who was wearing an innocent expression. The only consolation he had was that Naruto was in the same predicament he was.

"Explain" growled Sasuke "Now"

Dante blinked "Explain what?"

"You Jerk!" shouted Naruto "Explain why you included us in this madness!"

Dante titled his head to the side, "What madness? I just got here"

Just before Sasuke and Naruto attacked Dante; Yugao showed up. She took one look around: her best friends and the other members of the Generation of Miracles, and she sighed. Instantly her mind went back to her conversation with the Hokage yesterday afternoon.

Flashback

 _After cleaning the mess in his new office Itachi decided to get to work. He instructed his ANBU guards to inform Cat that he wanted to see her. There was something he needed to inform her about. She was the only one whom he could trust to handle the assignment properly. But before she arrived he decided to start working on redoing the paperwork Dante had destroyed. After a few minutes he was starting to understand why all Kages hated paperwork. This was how Cat found him; glaring at the work in front of him._

" _Well that expression is as patented to the Hokage position as the hat and robes" said Yugao_

 _Itachi sighed "There has to be a better way of doing this. A village the size of Konoha generates so much paperwork that I could end up buried in it"_

 _Yugao shrugged "Well if you can figure it out then you would be the first. Speaking of first, this is first time I've seen the Hokage in that chair without his signature robes."_

 _Itachi hummed "The designer is still working on the details so it should be ready soon"_

 _Yugao nodded; this was also the first Hokage that she felt so free with. She could still remember the first time they met: at Naruto's birthday party. After spending so much time with Sasuke she was surprised to find that his big brother was not like him. Her first impression of Itachi was: Calm pacifist. As it turns out she was right, but perhaps what impressed her even more was how he handled Dante. The entire party Dante had tried unsuccessfully to get under Itachi's skin. It wasn't just that Itachi was keeping up with her mentally deranged best friend; it was that Dante was the one under pressure most of the time._

 _Since that night she had become fast friends with the Uchiha: he was Sasuke older brother, Naruto's unofficial older brother and Dante's rival. It was only natural that they would cross paths more often than not. And she found an easy friendship with Itachi: he was smart, kind, gentle and cared deeply for those he loved. It was easy to see why Sasuke looked up to him so much. And of course her friendship with Itachi brought her first female best friend: Izumi. The girl had a way of making her laugh no matter what. She still felt bad about lying to them; they all thought she met the boys on their road trip. They didn't know about team Ryuu._

 _Itachi sighed at the work he had to cover and decided to get it the meeting over with. Looking up he stared at his friend, one of the few people who could give him a run for his money in a fight._

" _I'm sure you have heard of the Generation of Miracles"_

 _Yugao nodded, "Yeah I heard"_

" _Good the Third and I decided to choose you to be the group leader"_

 _Yugao was floored. She knew from Naruto that the Miracles were going to be a team but she didn't expect to lead them._

" _I'm honoured, but may I ask why?" asked Yugao "Also what about my ANBU team"_

 _Itachi smiled slightly "I know you're the leader of Team Ryuu which consists of my little brother and his friends"_

 _Yugao blinked "How?"_

" _I saw my brother's ANBU mark" said Itachi "After that I was able to put two and two together. The Hokage was the one who informed me of your team name though"_

 _Yugao really shouldn't be surprised that he figured that out; he was a genius prodigy after all._

" _So if I'm in charge of the Miracles then I'm assuming Team Ryuu will be put on hold for now"_

" _That's correct" said Itachi "Instead Team Ryuu's missions will be done by the Miracles. You will lead them into the field as well as pick who will go with you. Of course you can assign someone else to lead them. The selections will be up to you."_

" _Okay Naruto told me of the goal that the Miracles have" commented Yugao "Is there any anything else I should be aware of?"_

 _Itachi sighed "I want them to gain experience and fame, without drawing attention to the new Miracles"_

" _So in order words, anyone aside from Sasuke, Naruto, and Dante should fly under the radar"_

" _Given our reputation of generating prodigies, once our enemies get wind of a whole generation of them…"_

" _All gloves will fly off" finished Yugao "Increasing in reputation helps the village's standing but we need to keep them out of the spotlight. That is, until they get strong enough to take care of themselves."_

" _Exactly" said Itachi "I won't ask the impossible and say 'keep a complete low profile' though"_

 _Yugao laughed "With members like Dante and Naruto the only reason Team Ryuu's identities haven't been exposed is because of the masks"_

" _Indeed even among the Black Ops unit Team Ryuu has grown a great reputation. A reputation that earned your team a spot in the Bingo Book"_

" _Yeah Dante and Naruto were very pleased when they found out about that" said Yugao "Can I ask something?"_

 _Itachi frowned "Of course"_

 _Yugao smirked "One of the reasons I was chosen to lead the Miracles is the personality of two members, isn't it?"_

 _Itachi smiled "Well it wouldn't do to drive our shinobi population crazy now will it?"_

 _Yugao laughed "No it wouldn't do at all"_

Flashback end

She turned to look to Dante and calmly said,

"Seriously?" asked Yugao "Was this really necessary?"

Dante pouted, "Not you too, we just got here damnit"

"Wait 'we'?" asked Yugao

Dante smirked; this was going to be fun

"Yeah me and Kuroko Tetsuya"

Yugao blinked "Who is Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Um excuse me" said someone "I am Kuroko Tetsuya"

Yugao, Naruto and Sasuke jumped when they saw him. The boys knew of Tetsuya's ability and Naruto had already briefed Yugao, but seeing it in action was vastly different. She was so preoccupied with the disaster around her that she didn't notice the genin standing behind Dante. Just as Naruto said; pale blue hair, blank blue eyes. She had a nagging feeling that if she lost sight of him he would disappear.

"How?" asked Yugao "How long have you been here?"

"I've been here the whole time"

Before further questions could be asked the boys felt a chill down their spine, especially Dante. When they turned they saw four extremely pissed off girls glaring at them. You are probably wondering what exactly happened well here it is: _someone_ trapped all four girls in holes covered in syrup, oil, and vinegar as well as their favourite foods. How did this genius do this to four trained genin you ask? Well this genius set up multiple traps: kunai, shuriken, spiked logs and explosives across the area. They activated the moment they entered the training ground. This forced the girls to dodge or die. They fell into a hole with aforementioned materials along with an exploding chicken. You can guess the rest.

Even sweet gentle Hinata was severely pissed off. Her clothes and hair getting burnt was not what made her want to kill. It was the completely destroyed plate of cinnamon rolls that made her murderous. The only reason Sasuke and Naruto came out unscathed experience. They have been Dante's friend and teammate for years after all. Yugao took one look at the state of the girls' clothes and sighed. After spending 5 years with Dante she knew how his brain operated. So while the girls pounced on Dante, she could guess why he did this.

The girls, especially Hinata, would have been nervous and unsure coming here. But after this they wouldn't feel as anxious. This would also ensure that the girls feel a sense of belonging to each other. Nothing says female bond than beating a boy senseless together. However the expressions on Sasuke and Naruto's faces were probably not part of the plan: just a side effect of being growing boys. After the beating was over, Yugao took the girls to get changed. She wasn't about to send Hinata back home looking like this. So it was off to her place for a shower and then the mall for new clothes.

' _Coming to my place and getting to know me without any boys present huh?'_ thought Yugao _'Clever Dante very clever'_

XXXX

When Yugao and the girls returned they found Dante playing poker with Naruto and Tetsuya. Sasuke was reading a book beside them. With Naruto's luck and Tetsuya's misdirection Yugao could only imagine the disaster about to happen. So she had two choices: break up the game before Dante lost his entire allowance or let the game continue unabated. Oh come on, what would you do in her position?

"Um Yugao-senpai um sh-should we…"

Ino smiled at how adorable Hinata was;

"What Cuddle Bunny is trying to say is; we don't have time for a poker match"

Hinata blushed beet red at the nickname and the stares. Yugao couldn't help but love the Hyuuga; she was too adorable. To answer Ino's question she said;

"Actually I think we should give them a minute"

Haru raised an eyebrow;

"You _want_ Dante to lose his allowance"

"Of course not" said Yugao innocently "I am simply a believer that experience is the best teacher"

"GAH!" screamed Dante "How is this even possible?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes;

"You're the one who was stupid enough to challenge both of them to poker"

Naruto laughed;

"Well I'm not complaining"

Dante growled "You are cheating I know it"

Tetsuya blinked "Dante-kun shouldn't pout about losing; everyone has something they are bad at."

One moment passed before Naruto and Sasuke fell over laughing hysterically, and Yugao was not far behind. Dante growled at Tetsuya who simply stared blankly at him. The scene was very amusing to the girls. And of course Ino couldn't resist taking a shot at Dante.

"To simplify what that means: You suck at poker"

The comment was what finally sent Yugao over the edge. The worst part as far Dante was concerned is that Tetsuya wasn't reacting at all. The imp had just taken a shot at him and he wasn't even smiling, who does that? Now Dante had no way of getting back at him in this moment so he loses; he never loses!

"Tetsuya" ground out Dante "I am going to make you pay for this"

"Okay, okay enough of that" said Yugao "You can enact your revenge later Dante"

"Oh man that was so good" said Naruto "Tetsuya you and I are going to be best of friends"

Yugao sighed in fond exasperation;

"Alright gather round" said Yugao "I know that some of us know each other but let's still have an introduction. No shenanigans, just names and one fact about yourself"

Dante blinked "why did you look at me when you say that?"

"Gee I wonder why?" asked Sasuke

"That's exactly what I just…asked" said Dante "Sasuke were you not listening"

"Dante" chided Yugao

Dante pouted; "No fun"

"Okay I will go first then we will go from my left to right okay?" said Yugao "My name is Uzuki Yugao and I believe that life is best when surrounded by loved ones"

Hinata could feel that ever-present shiver when she realized that she was next. But when she looked around she noticed everyone wasn't staring at her with disappointment, but quiet support. When she learnt of her place among the Miracles she had been afraid that she would fail and embarrass her family. But ever since she came here she didn't feel pressured to be perfect; she was still scared silly but…maybe she could…

"M-m-my name is Hyuuga Hinata and I-I love f-fl-flower p-pr-pressing"

Ino gaped "Seriously?! I love flowers but I have never been able to learn how to press them"

"That's because you have the patience of Chouji in an all-you-can-eat buffet" quipped Sakura

Ino glared at Sakura for a moment before smiling at Hinata;

"Think you can teach me how to press them Bunny"

Haru blinked; "I've heard you call Sakura 'Squeaky' and now you're calling Hinata 'Bunny'"

"I give nicknames to my girlfriends"

Dante coughed "That's misleading"

When the implication set in Ino glared hard at Dante while Hinata promptly passed out. Yugao was able to send a small chakra pulse to revive her and stun Naruto's mind out of the gutter. When she came to, Yugao asked Sakura to continue;

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I hate perverts"

Thankfully she did not see Naruto flinch;

"My name is Yamanaka Ino and I love flowers"

Haru sighed; she could practically feel Dante itching for materials to work with. Sometimes the Sarutobi was too exhausting.

"My name is Hatake Haru and I am going to best my father's reputation"

"Yosh I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to become Hokage ttebayo"

"Uchiha Sasuke and I believe real strength comes from the heart"

Dante wiped a tear from his eye;

"Sasu-chan you are growing up so well"

Sasuke twitched; "Juts get your _introduction_ over with so we can move on"

"Yes we do have quite a few things to do" said Yugao

Dante frowned "You know sometimes I don't think you guys take me seriously"

Sasuke blinked "Really? There's times you we do?"

Tetsuya sighed when he heard Dante growl;

"Dante-kun please do your introduction so I may do mine"

"My name is Sarutobi Dante and the disrespect is real around here"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I love vanilla milkshakes"

Yugao clapped; "Alright now we all know what the expectations placed on this unit are correct?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" asked Dante

Sasuke groaned; while Naruto snickered

"Hai Yugao-senpai" said Tetsuya

"Good so a standard mission team number is four. However I will be splitting you eight into teams of two"

Sakura frowned "Why Yugao-senpai?"

"Well first of, I want you to train and grow in pairs as that will be easier for starters. Secondly, during training you will be paired off with your partner; this means that you will need to learn how to work as a duo, effectively. Then when I am comfortable with your level of coordination I will switch the pairs. By the end of the 'buddy system' you will be familiar with all the members of your unit. Everybody understand?"

"Yeah" they all chorused

"Okay now that that's done here is the first set of partners: Sasuke and Naruto, Ino and Hinata, Dante and Tetsuya, Sakura and Haru."

Sasuke groaned "why did you put me with the Dobe?"

Naruto growled "Who are you calling Dobe?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow;

"Can you spell 'misconstrue'?"

Naruto blinked "What's 'misconstrue'?" [1]

"Yeah that's I what thought"

"Teme how many times have I told you to stop using words I don't understand?!" shouted Naruto

Dante smirked, "Now that is a tall order if I ever heard one"

Sasuke chuckled "I'll say"

"Boys" chided Yugao "You can pick on Naruto later"

"Yugao-nee-chan!" shouted an indignant Naruto

"Okay so back to training. Haru and Sakura I want you to study up different techniques and styles in the library. I also want you to come up with how to improve them. Also I want you to spar with each other daily, feel free to pick your own time frame and let me know. During the spars you will be free to use what you learn at the library against each other. But fair warning: I reserve the right to attack you both at any point during the spar so be ready. Got it?"

"Yes Yugao-senpai" said Sakura

"We have Genin passes so there aren't a lot of books and scrolls that will be useful" said Haru

"Then consider them bedrocks for better techniques" stated Yugao "You are both extremely intelligent girls. So if you can impress me with what you are able to accomplish we'll talk about getting advanced scrolls."

"Understood" said Haru

"Ino and Hinata your training schedule will be sparring matches against me"

Ino gaped and you could literally feel the nervous energy rolling off Hinata in waves. Yugao smirked;

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt you too much" assured Yugao

Dante coughed "That's misleading"

Sasuke gave him a look;

"What is wrong with you?"

Dante pouted "It is not my fault that my body is going through changes"

Naruto groaned "Dude we don't need to know that"

"Excuse me" said Tetsuya "I don't think Hinata-san is breathing"

Sure enough Hinata was hyperventilating. Apparently the anxiety from sparring against an ANBU elite, and Dante's comment had sent Hinata's brain into overload. Sakura quickly hit a spot at the back of Hinata's neck that forced her to breathe out. [2]

"Bunny, are you okay?" asked a concerned Ino

"Ye-yes"

"That was awesome Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto "How did you know where to hit?"

"I read a book on it when I was nine"

Everybody aside from Ino, who knew Sakura by now, slowly blinked;

"You read a book on how to stop hyperventilation when you were nine?" asked an incredulous Sasuke

Sakura blushed from the stares;

"Well I was bored at the time and my father has a library"

Dante blinked;

"You were bored and the first thing you did was to read a book on hyperventilation? Who thinks like that at nine?"

"This coming from the guy who wanted us to submerge ourselves in a volcano at six" said Sasuke

"That was different"

"Wait you guys submerged yourselves in a volcano?" asked Ino

Yugao sighed;

"If you think that's bad then you really haven't seen what kind of crazy these three get up to"

The girls were stunned; what kind of six year olds willing go into a volcano.

"I am going to repeat Kiba's question: just who are you guys?" asked Sakura

"Okay moving on" said Yugao "As I was saying, Ino and Hinata your strengths lie in your physical attributes. The best way to develop that is through sparring and exercise. Dante and Tetsuya I am going to leave your training schedule up to you to decide. The same goes for Sasuke and Naruto. Of course I will also be giving Tetsuya some private training, don't even say it Dante. So I can know his strengths and how best to apply those strengths to the unit. Is everybody clear?"

"Yeah"

"Okay let me know by tomorrow morning what you and your partners have decided. Also if anyone has anything they would like to learn specifically then let me know. Not you Dante"

Dante pouted "but I actually have a valid request"

Sasuke scoffed "Yeah sure"

"Dismissed" ordered Yugao

' _First meeting, so far so good'_

XXXX

Next day

Iruka was not happy. In fact he was downright pissed. Earlier today he had been called to the Hokage's office. At first he thought it was just an introduction and possibly a briefing about his new job. After Dante graduated he applied for a job as the new administrator. He needed some space away from children to relax and unwind as well as regain some of his sanity. Unfortunately that was far from the case.

Flashback

" _You sent for me Godaime-sama?" asked Iruka_

 _Itachi looked up from his paperwork; he really needed to find a more efficient way of solving this problem._

" _Yes Iruka-san" said the Hokage "I understand that you requested a change of jobs at the Academy"_

" _Yes I did" said an excited Iruka "Will I be getting the transfer to administration?"_

" _The Sandaime and I discussed it with the council and I am afraid your request has been denied"_

 _Iruka frowned "May I ask why?"_

" _The council reviewed your records with the Academy. The fact that the Generation of Miracles were all taught by you was the deciding factor."_

" _I don't like where this is going Hokage-sama" groaned Iruka_

 _Itachi smiled in understanding;_

" _You have been instructed to teach the new rookies coming into the Academy today"_

 _Iruka sighed; he did love teaching_

" _Very well Hokage-sama I accept"_

 _Itachi had a hidden smile;_

" _One of your students is Sarutobi Konohamaru"_

 _Iruka paled; then he gave a nervous laugh_

" _Hokage-sama most Sarutobi clan children are calm and easy-going; so why did you single out that name?"_

" _Well he is the Sandaime's grandson"_

 _Iruka's laugh was starting to include tears;_

" _Please tell me Asuma-san had a child that no one knew about"_

" _No he did not" said Itachi "Konohamaru is Dante's little brother and like most children he adores his big brother"_

 _A dark cloud formed above Iruka's head;_

" _Why, just why?" asked a near hysterical Iruka_

" _The truth is, we couldn't find anyone willing to replace you; not after learning the student rooster"_

 _Iruka literally screamed in frustration;_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed the angry Chunin_

 _Itachi had to empathize with the Chunin. After dealing with Dante and Naruto's personalities for four years, the thought of dealing with Dante's kid brother for six years was…difficult to swallow. So after the brief moment of insanity Itachi decided to help ease the Chunin's pain;_

" _There is a silver lining to this Iruka-san" started Itachi "As I said we couldn't find anyone to replace you, but I am not without sympathy. You have free reign to select an assistant to help with the workload. Just nominate someone and I will take care of the rest."_

 _Iruka smiled a bit at that;_

" _Thank you Hokage-sama"_

" _Also Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's kid sister will be part of your rooster"_

 _Iruka blinked "How is that possible? I heard from Kurenai that the only reason Hinata was sent to the Academy was because she lost favour in the Hyuuga's eyes"_

 _Itachi smiled slyly;_

" _I was able to persuade Hiashi-sama to allow Hanabi to join the Academy"_

" _I am thrilled that to have her but, may I ask why you did that?" asked Iruka_

 _Itachi considered the Chunin for a moment; this Intel was very sensitive after all. In the end he decided that Iruka was loyal enough not to spread the information. Also more importantly, Itachi would have reliable spy relaying information back to him. But before he said anything, he ordered the ANBU to leave and activated the sound proof seal in the room._

" _I want to change the Hyuuga clan system"_

 _Iruka blinked;_

" _Wa-wa-wait I thought the Hokage wasn't allowed to interfere into clan matters"_

" _You are correct" said Itachi "However I looked into the Hyuuga clan before I became Hokage. I discovered the real reason the Hyuuga council sent Hinata off and replaced her with Hanabi"_

" _A reason aside from what Hiashi-sama told Kurenai?" asked an incredulous Iruka_

" _The council realized that Hinata would never go along with the Caged Bird Seal practice. The girl is far too soft to oppress her family members"_

" _But Hanabi, who was still a baby, could be raised to see things differently" deduced Iruka_

" _Exactly" said Itachi "However if we can get Hanabi off that mind-set then both she and Hinata could work together to abolish the seal completely"_

" _So you're hoping that pulling Hanabi from the clan would reduce the influence the clan has over her personality growth"_

 _Itachi leaned into his seat and closed his eyes;_

" _Going to the Academy might help her see how families are supposed to treat each other"_

" _Still that is a big risk to take" said Iruka "What happens if the exposure just solidifies her belief that the council is right"_

 _Itachi smiled;_

" _Well I suppose we will just wait and see if I am right"_

 _Iruka blinked;_

" _Okay so what do you want from me?"_

" _I want you to monitor her behaviour and inform me as it changes"_

 _Iruka nodded "I will do my best"_

Flashback end

That is why instead of the monotony of signing paperwork he was stuck looking for assistants. He was not looking forward to what he would find when he got to class after this. Just the thought was giving him major anxiety issues…and he was not the only one. Konohamaru was also feeling slightly anxious about his first day of school. Dante set a record in the Academy right from the get-go. Also with his grandfather being Hokage and his uncle being a member of the Twelve Guardians he has big shoes to fill. And if he was being completely honest he didn't think he could. The thought of letting his brother and family down was suffocating.

"Kono you're going to be late for school" said Mira "Come down for breakfast"

"I'm coming mom"

When Konohamaru arrived at the dining room Mira noticed he looked slightly pale. He was packed and ready for his first day but something was wrong. Konohamaru might be similar to Dante in some ways but they had their different personalities. When Dante encounters something upsetting he broods for a moment and then he shakes it off to cause chaos. Konohamaru on the other hand broods for far longer. Also while Dante won't talk without being forced to; her second son usually comes clean on his own. So after setting his breakfast she sat down with him to eat.

"Mom where's everyone?"

"Well your father has a meeting; your grandfather is relaxing somewhere; and your brother left to meet with his team as did your uncle"

Konohamaru sighed dejectedly;

"Mom I'm scared"

Mira blinked; this was new

"Of what sweetheart?" asked Mira "What are you scared of?"

"Grandfather is a former Hokage. Dad and Uncle Asuma are both elite Jounin, and Dante-nii-chan is a prodigy"

Mira smiled in understanding;

"And you're worried that you won't be able to meet their standard"

When he nodded Mira was not surprised. She knew how much Konohamaru looked up to his brother and more than anything his desire to have his brother proud of him. But he didn't have Dante's prodigious talents. She had after all taken over his training, thankfully before her grandfather gave him a tutor. But she knew there was no reason for him to want to compete with Dante over anything. She had to set him right before this becomes something else.

"Kono do you know what the Sarutobi clan is known for?" asked Mira

Konohamaru blinked;

"Um generating powerful shinobi"

Mira smiled;

"No this clan is known for its bravery and strength of character" said Mira "You don't have to compete with your brother or become something other what you are"

"I…don't understand"

"In simple terms, you just have to be yourself. You have so much potential and you shouldn't be scared at all. Dante's greatest strengths are his belief in his ability and his love for his friends. He is not alone and that is what you should do as well. Believe in your ability and find people to love and grow with; it doesn't have to be many just a few that you can really trust, okay?"

"So I should be happy with who I am and find a couple friends" said Konohamaru

Mira smiled in pride;

"Yes the rest comes with time, training and experience."

Konohamaru took a fortifying deep breath;

"Okay Mom thanks" said Konohamaru

Mira smirked "well you're welcome now off to school"

XXXX

When Konohamaru arrived at his class, the first thing he did was look for people he could befriend. He knew his brother would have concocted some huge prank or something to vet them but he wasn't his brother. The six year old was so focused on observing from the door that he didn't notice someone behind him.

"Move aside"

Started Konohamaru turned to see who was behind him; the first thing he noticed were pale eyes glaring at him.

"You clearly don't belong here move aside for people who do"

The comment didn't bother him; he grew up with Dante and Naruto as his big brothers. But the moment allowed him to assess the girl in front of him. She was beautiful and she looked like she could definitely handle herself in a fight. Konohamaru was curious to see if she was stronger than him. Well there was only one way to find out.

"My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru" said Konohamaru "What's your name?"

Hanabi sighed; like an adult with a petulant child

"My name is Hyuuga Hanabi" said Hanabi "As a member from a noble clan you should know better than to stand in people's way"

Konohamaru smirked at the snobbish tone; oh she was definitely interesting.

"Really you don't say"

Hanabi glared at him;

"You better not mock me or I will end you"

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow in surprise;

"And what makes you think that you can beat me"

Hanabi scoffed;

"Please" scoffed Hanabi disdainfully "You think because your last name is Sarutobi that you can take me on? I am stronger than you by far"

"Well then why don't you prove it?" challenged Konohamaru "After school we will head to my place and you can try to take me on"

Hands on her hips and nose tilted upwards Hanabi raised an eyebrow;

"I don't have time to associate myself with weaklings" said Hanabi "I have better things to do"

Konohamaru nodded in understanding;

"I see; you're scared that's okay"

"I am not afraid of you" gritted Hanabi

"Oi you two are blocking the entrance"

They both turned and saw someone their age glaring at them. Konohamaru was starting to wonder if that's how his generation greets people. The boy was peculiar: spiky red hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless top and white short. But unlike Hanabi he didn't wait to chat, instead he tried to force his way through them. Of course Hanabi's pride wasn't about to let her lose to two useless kids. Konohamaru was plainly interested in seeing how he would move through them. But he underestimated Hanabi: she used some kind of chakra punch to send them both out of her way.

"I will see after school" said Hanabi "Don't make me wait for you"

"Oi what was that for?!" asked the redhead

Hanabi didn't even bother sending him a look before entering class. Konohamaru had no idea why that made him laugh. The redhead on the other hand looked like a hair trigger away from exploding.

"Why are you laughing?!" asked the irate redhead

Konohamaru realized that Hanabi would have to wait; this redhead was interesting as well.

"Let's just say that I know someone with her personality" said Konohamaru "I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru by the way and you are?"

"I'm Kagami Taiga" said Taiga "What did you do to that girl?"

Konohamaru blinked;

"What makes you think I did something to her?"

Taiga took one look at him and decided that he didn't want this problem; so he walked into class. Konohamaru couldn't help but smirk. The Academy was starting to look like fun. Well that is what he thought until he actually walked in the class. Throughout the entire day people were giving him attention and fake respect, just because of who he was related to. He had lost count of the number of people who asked how cool it must be to grow up with his amazing family. That and the looks Iruka-sensei was giving him made class extremely difficult.

On some levels he could understand the Chunin's concern. But he didn't have his brother's desire to cause chaos. Yes Dante was his role model but he was not Sarutobi Dante for cripes sake. The treatment reached its zenith during the break period. He quite literally had to shake girls off him; he was starting to understand Sasuke's perils with fangirls. Thankfully none of them were screaming yet but he wasn't about to stay and tempt fate. He had to go to the roof to eat his lunch in peace.

"So your brother is part of the Generation of Miracles huh?"

Konohamaru would have exploded if he didn't recognize the voice. Instead he just sighed in exasperation;

"Yeah he is Taiga" said Konohamaru "What about it?"

Taiga shrugged;

"Nothing just wanted to tell you to give your brother a warning"

Konohamaru blinked "What warning?"

Taiga levelled him an intense gaze;

"I am coming for him"

It took a moment before Konohamaru busted out laughing his hat off. It was far too funny. After today the comment was a welcome change; he was right about Taiga being interesting. Unfortunately Taiga did not share his sense of humour.

"And what are you laughing for?!"

"I'm sorry" chuckled Konohamaru "After today I was not expecting that"

Taiga growled;

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Konohamaru smirked "Relax Tora-chan"

Taiga grew massive tick marks on his head after that but before he could retaliate;

"Look, at your level right now you won't even reach his feet" said Konohamaru "You can't do it alone so I will help you"

Taiga blinked;

"But he's your brother"

Konohamaru smirked;

"Exactly who better to help you achieve your goal than someone who knows your enemy?"

Taiga scoffed;

"Do what you want"

Konohamaru smirked;

"Thanks Tora-chan"

"Stop calling me that!" exclaimed Taiga

"By the way how do you know my brother?" asked Konohamaru

"How is that your business?" growled Taiga

Konohamaru smirked "Are you always this grumpy?"

"Are you always this annoying?"

Konohamaru shrugged;

"You tell me" said Konohamaru "Now come on tell me how you know my brother"

Taiga sighed;

"Fine"

Flashback

 _Four months ago_

 _Dante was bored. Yes it didn't happen often but it happened. The team had just returned from a mission this morning. Normally he would be in school but it was the weekend. And his mom had practically ordered him not to cause trouble or train. He was on a strict chill policy, and he was bored. Sasuke had gone to the bookstore and Naruto was tending to his plants, but nothing interested him at the moment. So he was resigned to walking aimlessly around Konoha's forest._

" _Yosh"_

 _Dante blinked; he had tuned out his environment so he was surprised to hear anyone. The voice came from a couple miles away from his location. Since he had nothing better to do he decided to check it out. He found a clearing with equipped with practice ranges and an obstacle course. Standing in front of one of the practice dummies was a child; about Konohamaru's age. Apparently he was celebrating his kunai technique. When Dante saw him demonstrate it again he smirked; goodbye boredom._

 _Taiga held three kunai in each hand and was about to launch them at the dummies when six kunai struck bulls-eye. He turned around to find a kid his age with his hand outstretched. The kid had dark hair, pale skin and cobalt blue eyes dressed in a black top, pants, sandals and an unzipped black jacket. The best part was Taiga could tell this kid was strong and he was itching for a challenge._

 _Smirking Taiga said;_

" _Yo I haven't seen you before"_

 _Dante blinked;_

" _You're gloomy aren't you?"_

 _Taiga twitched;_

" _I am not gloomy" said Taiga "My name is Kagami Taiga"_

 _Dante smirked "I'll call you Gloomy"_

" _Stop calling me Gloomy" growled Taiga_

" _Tell you what if you can beat me in a spar I'll stop calling you Gloomy" said Dante "That is if you're not scared"_

 _Taiga smirked "Bring it on"_

 _Needless to say, Taiga didn't stand a chance. Dante held back significantly and stuck to Taijutsu but Taiga still couldn't lay a finger on him. Taiga quickly discovered that Dante was faster than him. He also knew that the dark haired kid was holding back. The thought pissed him off; he loved challenges but this guy was just playing with him. It finally reached a climax when Dante jumped his haymaker and slapped him on the butt._

" _Stop playing with me you bastard!" shouted Taiga "Fight me properly"_

 _Dante smirked "Well why didn't you say so"_

 _That was all the warning Taiga got before Dante seemingly appeared behind him with his hands making a fire sign. At first Taiga thought he was going to launch a fire jutsu. He almost wished he did._

" _1000 Years of Death" [3]_

 _Taiga screamed in pain and anger as he was launched into the air. When he landed he was so pissed he was seeing red. When he managed to get his body to stand he noticed that his enemy was smirking petulantly at him._

" _Hey you wanna know a secret"_

 _Right before his eyes Taiga saw his enemy drop his henge. Nothing was different except his enemy looked twelve. But that didn't change his feelings; Taiga wanted revenge and he refused to lose. He blindly charged but despite his anger he was able to hear…_

" _My name is Sarutobi Dante"_

… _before he was knocked out cold._

Flashback end

Konohamaru blinked and blinked again. Taiga was all but ready for the laughing fit. But instead Konohamaru just sighed in fond exasperation.

"Yep that sounds like my brother all right" said Konohamaru "He was probably looking for entertainment and you provided it"

"Your brother pisses me off"

Konohamaru chuckled;

"Trust me you're not the only one with that opinion"

Konohamaru of course didn't tell Taiga the real reason Dante had done what he did. He knows his brother well enough to know that Dante noticed Taiga's potential and realized the best way to motivate him. Taiga was a hothead, and hotheads respond best to rivals than anything else. But the truth is Konohamaru was curious as well. He knew his brother was strong but the thought of defeating him was extremely tempting.

"Yeah I'm definitely going to help you"

XXXX

Konohamaru was so happy when school was declared over. He had just started but he was already so over school. Thankfully his first day at the Academy had two good points. They were both following him to his compound. Right now the connection between them was tenuous at best but that will change in time. If there was one thing his two new companions understood it was strength. The trip to the compound was quiet: Hanabi was too proud to speak to them; Taiga was too stubborn to start a conversation; and Konohamaru was content to see who broke first. Somehow nobody did and they arrived at the Sarutobi training ground in silence.

Konohamaru smirked;

"So how about we make this interesting?"

Hanabi scoffed;

"Nothing will make this 'fight' interesting"

"My brother has a list of B class jutsu and if you win then you can have them"

Taiga blinked;

"Wait your brother gave you those jutsu?"

"Nope but he would if I asked" said Konohamaru "We're close like that"

Hanabi hated that fact most. Her sister was a pathetic excuse of a Hyuuga who couldn't stand up for herself let alone anyone else. Yet this dolt had a true member of the Generation of Miracles, Hinata was chosen for political reasons as far as she was concerned, as his brother. It was not fair. She would give anything to have a strong sibling who could stand up for her: someone to protect her from the Elders' attention. But no she was stuck with a weakling sister. And because of Hinata she had to be forced to be clan heiress. If this dolt wanted to waste his luck then she would teach him a heavy lesson.

"When I win you will steal all of your brother's jutsu and give it to me"

"Oi what kind of stake is that?" asked Taiga

Hanabi glared icily at him;

"Street trash shouldn't speak to nobility like that"

Needless to say, Taiga exploded when he heard that. But Hanabi tuned his useless words out of her mind. If she had to be stuck with a weakling like Hinata then she wanted Konohamaru to lose his relationship with his brother. Konohamaru was not a prodigy like his brother but they both shared their mother's perceptiveness. It took a moment to deduce where Hanabi was coming from. He knew how clans like the Hyuuga operated thanks to Sasuke and he knew that Hanabi was the second born yet the appointed heiress. The burden placed on her was no small matter, especially not in a clan like the Hyuuga, so he knew she would blame Hinata for it.

"Deal" said Konohamaru "But if I win then you must do one thing for me"

"Let's do this already" said Hanabi

Konohamaru looked at the seething Taiga and sent him a look: she didn't mean it. Taiga seemed to understand and nodded in return. Once that was settled Taiga moved away to give them some space. Konohamaru was very impressed when he saw Hanabi activate her Byakugan. He couldn't imagine the strain the clan had put on her to master it. He could tell from her body language that she intended to end this with one strike. She was going to be so disappointed.

Just as predicted Hanabi charged full speed at Konohamaru with a palm strike…she missed as Konohamaru jumped to evade. She was barely able to dodge the drop-kick sent her way. She tried to follow up with a multiple strikes to Konohamaru's head, shoulder and hands…she was blocked. Her eyes caught chakra build-up so she jumped away quickly.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"

She moved left dodging the fireball but she had to quickly draw two kunai. Konohamaru launched multiple kunai at her which she blocked with her own. After stopping the wave Konohamaru charged her, stopped in place and jumped back. She thought he was regrouping so Hanabi charged him instead; halfway through she was forced to jump upwards. Konohamaru had placed an explosive note in the ground when he jumped back.

"Wind Style: Gale"

Hanabi folded into herself to stable her body as well as her landing. Now normally this would be a bad move as it leaves her blind for a few moments but she had the Byakugan. That's why she was able to spot Konohamaru charging to her intended landing spot. It was now a game of skill. If Konohamaru got there before she uncoiled she would be vulnerable. But if she uncoiled first then at that speed Konohamaru would be vulnerable; he wouldn't be able to change course before she struck.

Unfortunately for Konohamaru, Hanabi was able to uncoil and strike first and she didn't waste it. She struck hard and fast with multiple strikes to Konohamaru's chest, hands and legs. Thanks to his training, Konohamaru was able to block most of the hits and jump away while leaving an explosive note in front of Hanabi. The move allowed him a moment to catch his breath and realize that his left hand was limp.

' _Man this girl is good'_ thought Konohamaru _'If I didn't spar with Mom so much I would have already lost. She has the Byakugan and the Gentle Fist. I have to take her out fast'_

Hanabi knew that this match was over. She had disabled one of his hands so no more Jutsu for him. She knew that Taijutsu would be suicide for him and without his hands Ninjutsu was not an option. So she was more than shocked when Konohamaru ran at her at full speed. She quickly got into her stance prepared to take him down. She dodged the kunai he threw but before she could retaliate she saw him doing one-handed seals;

"Wind Style: Gale"

The gust of wind pushed her back for a moment and the next thing she felt was Konohamaru behind her with a kunai at her neck.

"How?" asked Hanabi

She didn't have to wait for a response. She saw the kunai she dodged where she last saw Konohamaru. He knew she would dodge the kunai; he knew she wouldn't be expecting a ninjutsu; he knew that the Gale would push her backwards to the kunai's location; and he knew she wouldn't be expecting him to know the Kawarimi. She lost. If her clan ever found out she would be in deep trouble. She couldn't believe that she had lost. She felt Konohamaru place a hand on her shoulder; when did he get in front of her?

"Losing is part of being human" assured Konohamaru "My mother says that the real test is learning from your loss and getting better"

"I'm the Hyuuga heiress"

"You are a human being" stressed Konohamaru "If you were perfect then you would be God. We all make mistakes Hanabi; failure is a stepping stone, okay?"

Hanabi blinked; in her clan failure was unforgiveable. Every time she lost she had to face the consequences; she knew despite his talk Konohamaru was the same. After all they had made conditions for the loser to follow. She knew her loss had consequences and she would face them.

"You said if I lost I would have to do something, what is it?"

Konohamaru smiled;

"Don't be afraid of being yourself when you're here with me and Taiga"

Hanabi frowned;

"That's all?"

Konohamaru's smile widened;

"I want us to be friends Hanabi…"

"Hey I never said I would be friends with you two" said Taiga

Konohamaru rolled his eyes;

"Ignore Tora-chan he is just too awkward to share his feelings"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Friends are always there for you; they annoy you and motivate you. But most of all, real friends accept the best of you and don't judge the worst of you. They love all of you"

Hanabi was stumped. She had told him to steal from his brother; she had disregarded him. Yet he was offering to be her friend. But she didn't believe him. Her own sister couldn't stand up for her and force the clan to let her be. There was no way someone she had just met would do so. Words of friendship were easy when they were in the comfort of his home. But she knew those words would be meaningless outside these walls. She was done believing she was not alone because she was, and she always will be.

"How about we walk you home?" asked Konohamaru "We could train there too"

Hanabi blinked; there was no way she heard what she just heard.

"What?"

"Hey Princess let's go already" said Taiga "I would like to get some training done today"

Hanabi had never gaped in her life; she was gaping now. She followed the boys out of the Sarutobi compound on auto-pilot. All the way to the Hyuuga compound she expected them to turn around but they didn't. When they finally arrived she was shell-shocked when they simply walked in. She quickly shook off the stupor and followed them; she had to get them out of here. Her clan did not take well to outsiders and while they may tolerate Konohamaru because of who his grandfather is; the redhead was a different story.

"Honourable Grandson, may I ask why you're here?"

Hanabi mentally groaned; they had to run into her grandfather of all people. Hyuuga Kentaro was by far the worst of the Elders. The man gave her the chills whenever she saw him. So she always makes sure they never crossed paths. Yet those two just had to run into him; fate really did hate her.

"Who are you?" asked Taiga

Hanabi mentally face-palmed when she heard the redhead's question; Konohamaru hid his smirk with his hand. Kentaro smiled; the kids knew it was anything but sincere.

"My name is Hyuuga Kentaro head of the Hyuuga council, and who are you?"

"Kagami Taiga"

"Good day Hyuuga-sama" said Konohamaru "Hanabi, Taiga and I are going to train, can you step aside?"

Hanabi gaped for the second time today. Kentaro's smile turned sinister;

"Hanabi-chan perhaps you could explain why you have brought these two into the compound…to train"

Hanabi cringed at the unsaid reprimand; these two idiots have finally done it. Konohamaru however was not about to allow this slide. He was his mother's son after all.

"Hyuuga-sama isn't it rude to speak about someone to someone else when they are right in front of you?" asked Konohamaru "Perhaps you could explain your Hyuuga manners to me"

Taiga wasn't following the wordings but auras are a different matter entirely. He had noticed how Hanabi felt about her family and while he didn't care for her per se; he wasn't going to let her think she was alone. Besides they had things to do;

"Yo we have better things to do so move aside"

Hanabi could not believe what was happening. She had to stop it from happening though. She was the one who had to live with her clan and she was the one who would face the consequences for this action. Evidence of that was written all over Kentaro's face; there was going to be hell to pay for this. Fortunately for her, Konohamaru thought of that angle as well.

"Kentaro-sama you are aware of who my grandfather, father, mother, and brother as well as how close I am to the Godaime. Hanabi is my friend and I am watching over her. To simplify you and the whole clan will let her be. She is an amazing girl and she is more than capable of growing powerful without your help. She is loyal to her clan but I and my family are loyal to her; cross me at your own risk."

"Children shouldn't try to match their Elders" said Kentaro "You should mind your tongue with me child before I cut it out"

Konohamaru was expecting that and smirked;

"Hanabi is a member of the Academy and as such the village's responsibility" said Konohamaru "I have a comm on me right now connected to my home radio"

Makoto saw Konohamaru lift up his shirt to reveal exactly that.

"And you just threatened me and emotionally abused Hanabi" said Konohamaru "What do you think my family would do when they get home and find it?"

Hanabi watched her grandfather grit his teeth in anger and she saw Konohamaru walk right past him. She felt Taiga drag her along and they walked until they walked into an empty dojo. Hanabi turned on Konohamaru then;

"Why would you do that?"

Konohamaru shrugged;

"That's what friends do"

Hanabi had always thought crying in public was beneath her but she couldn't help it now. Taiga who had been holding her squeaked and started panicking.

"What did you do to her?"

Konohamaru blinked;

"Why are always blaming me?"

Hanabi laughed; Taiga was awkward all right

"I'm okay" said Hanabi "Let's train"

XXXX

The next day

Dante woke up with a dark pit in his gut. Every part of him knew that something was wrong. He had come home really late last night and was so tired from Kakashi's hellish training. He had eaten leftovers and gone straight to bed. But right now he knew something was wrong. He practically ran downstairs where he saw his parents in the kitchen but his brother wasn't there.

"Oh Dante could you wake Kono up" asked Mira

Dante frowned; Kono never slept late. Running into his room he found everything in place; except Konohamaru. When he checked the unused bed he found a note on it.

' _In 48 hours your brother will die. Team Ryuu has that long to save him. See you soon.'_

 **A/N: So that's that I hope you all enjoyed it. If anyone has any suggestions as to what Itachi's robes should be; let me know in the reviews.**

 **[1]: I dare you to tell me the meaning of this word without checking. I'll be damned impressed.**

 **[2]: Don't try this unless you know exactly what you are doing.**

 **[3]: I am not sure if this is the name. So if I got it wrong please let me know the actual name.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. So I want to thank you all for your comments and hits. RL takes up most of my time but your support keeps my devotion to this story intact. Case in point I wrote this entire chapter with my shoulder blade aching LF. So let me know how I did.**

 **Williamtrenton2: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **UGANDAN KNUCKLES: Impressive.**

 **Blazing heart frigid soul: Well you have voted before. Thanks for reviewing and the suggestion.**

 **dioold87: Well you are about to find out.**

 **iAmOsiris: Thanks for the advice.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: I will let you in on a little secret…I didn't know I was going to add DMC to the story until that chapter. I picked the name Dante because I loved DMC. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Stylo1: Thanks for your comments. Dante is still a genin because Konoha doesn't want to reveal their hand, yet. Prodigies have a way of attracting attention and the Third didn't want that. He wanted to give his grandson and his friends a chance to grow without that extra spotlight. Deception is a ninja's bread and butter. As for the Uchiha clan, you will just have to wait and see.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: Thanks for voting. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest: Yeah that will be awesome.**

 **: Thanks for support.**

 **Ittehgaps: I love those suggestions and you were leaning in my wavelength for this chapter. Dante will gain something during this chapter, what it is though…**

 **Guest: Thanks for reviewing.**

 **DynamicSky: I'm sorry you feel that way.**

 **Zentari2238: And you lost me. I apologize but I don't follow.**

 **Guest: Thanks for reviewing.**

 **EMIYA KURO: Hmm thanks for the information.**

 **GinHanelle: Thanks I am glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Deathwearsblack: Wish granted.**

 **Haru:**

 **Gaara**

 **Kuroko**

 **Lee: 1**

 **Haku: 6**

 **Gaara:**

 **Tayuya: 2**

 **Fuu: 2**

 **Kin**

 **Karin**

Chapter 24: Will Part 2

" _Resilience reflects individuals who metaphorically resemble a twig with a fresh, green living core. When twisted out of shape, such a twig bends, but it does not break; instead it springs back and continues growing."_ – George E. Vaillant

"So it is done" said Kentaro

"Was this really necessary Kentaro?"

Kentaro glared sharply at him;

"That brat dared come into my house and insult me. He deserves this and far more Makoto."

"Yes but consider for a moment who that brat is connected to." said Makoto "If this play of yours backfires then all of our plans will be at risk."

Kentaro scoffed;

"I am not afraid of a genin just because of a title the Hokage gave them. And this way we can eliminate both heirs to the Sarutobi clan. It's a win-win."

"The council will not like this brother. We work best in the shadows through precision and planning. This is not subtle and they will not appreciate it."

"That's where you are wrong brother. This will benefit the council and they will be happy I did this. The systematic cleansing of Konoha till only the pure remain."

Makoto sighed; he didn't like this. He would have preferred that his brother killed the brat in his sleep. Then they could paint the scene like he died peacefully. But this plan was just his brother's temper getting the best of him, again. But he was not wrong. There was nothing Dante could do to save his brother. After all he was just a mere genin.

XXXX

' _Someone is going to die slowly for this'_ thought Sasuke

After spending so many years together Sasuke had developed a sixth sense when it comes to his best friends. It was how he knew something was wrong. It was that instinct that made him teleport to Dante's location. And he saw the look on Dante's face as he held a note in Kono's room. Sasuke didn't need to be told that Kono had been kidnapped. He also knew without a doubt that someone was going to die for this. The look on Dante's face was pure rage.

"Dante" called out Sasuke "We should get Naruto and Yugao."

Dante took a deep breath;

"When we find whoever did this I am going to rip them apart."

"I know but why don't you pack up for a mission. I will meet you at the Gates after I tell the team and my brother what's going on."

"Tell my parents downstairs that we have a mission and I headed out."

"I will" said Sasuke "You just focus on packing"

If Dante was in his right senses he would be honoured by the loyalty Sasuke is showing. But that was the last thing on his mind. His brother had been kidnapped by a soon to be corpse. Looking at the note again he discovered that it was double-sided.

'Hello Team Ryuu I expect you to bring Dante along with you. I plan to kill all of you together.'

So the corpse didn't know about his alter ego. He was going to regret doing this. Right now he had packing to do. Sasuke had just finished breaking the news to Dante's parents. It appears they suspected something was off but they let it go, for now. He quickly sent a messenger bird, stored in his ANBU tattoo, to Naruto and Yugao telling them to meet him in the Hokage's office. He on the other hand went home to pack up and inform his parents of his absence. The team were going to be pissed off when they heard this.

XXXX

"SOMEONE DID WHAT?!" screamed Naruto

Sasuke sighed;

"Someone kidnapped Kono Naruto. I was with Dante earlier and I saw the note. Apparently we have 48 hours to rescue him. The kidnapper called for Team Ryuu by name."

"He knows Dante is Cloud?" asked Yugao

Itachi shook his head;

"It's more likely he has a grudge against your team and he saw the Third's grandson as leverage."

"Itachi's right" said Sasuke "Aside from the Hokage and our mothers no one knows about our alter egos."

Naruto growled;

"We have to find that bastard now"

Itachi closed his eyes in thought; he had some suspicions about the timing of this kidnapping. But the priority right now was Konohamaru's safety. He knows nothing will stop Team Ryuu from going after him. And he also couldn't send backup with them, because of whom he suspected was behind this. Well he couldn't send backup from the village.

"Cat you and your team find Konohamaru and bring him home. I will send some backup after you. That means I expect you to send me an update when you find his location."

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Cat "You heard him boys. We leave in 10 minutes."

After they all left Sasuke stayed behind. Itachi blinked;

"Something on your mind little brother?" asked Itachi

"No but it looks like there is something on yours" replied Sasuke "I have gotten pretty good at knowing when you're deep in thought. Is there something I should know?"

Itachi smiled;

"Impressive Sasuke but I can handle it"

Sasuke rolled his eyes;

"I already know you can."

Itachi felt his heart swell; it was nice to know his brother had such faith in him.

"I have a hunch as to who is behind this."

"Who?" asked Sasuke "And why would they do something so brazen?"

Itachi shrugged;

"I hope it isn't what I fear. To that end you and your team should be careful. And try to stop Dante from killing the kidnapper before he tells us who he is working for."

"Easier said than done brother"

XXXX

Konoha Gates

Dante was hanging on the edge. And so was Naruto. The blond had taken Konohamaru as his own baby brother. Yugao honestly didn't know how Sasuke was maintaining his cool. The Uchiha may put up a front but she knew he cared about Kono too. She was not wrong about that. Sasuke was pissed. But he didn't see any need in letting that emotion out now. When they find whoever did this then he will pour it out. But first they would have to find him.

"Okay our target has a few hours head-start so chances are the trail has run cold." said Yugao "Thankfully we have a tracker on our team. Dante did you bring something of Kono's?"

Dante already knew where she was going. He handed Naruto Konohamaru's favourite scarf. Channelling the Kyuubi's chakra in his current mind set was easy. After sniffing the scarf Naruto concentrated on Kono's scent. It was faint but he found it. Once he got a lock on it the team took off. Sasuke kept thinking of his brother's hunch. The thought that someone from Konoha did this made him ill. And why would they go as far as kidnapping an innocent child? The whole situation had too many holes in it. A kidnapping like this spoke of practice and precision, not to mention guts. The only time something like that occurred in the village was…

'The Uchiha massacre' thought Sasuke

So was it the same assailant that did this? And if so, then what was their endgame? Sasuke knew that if Dante's head was on straight he would be thinking the same thing. He just had to hope that this mission went well and that Itachi found some answers.

XXXX

Itachi was on the way to doing just that. He took a 'break' from the office to sneak into Iruka's classroom. If their suspect had connections in the village then he had to be careful. He found Iruka alone in his classroom reading a book.

"Iruka-san"

Iruka started;

"Hokage-sama you scared me"

"I'm sorry for that."

Iruka frowned; the Hokage sneaking into his classroom was not normal.

"Is everything okay Sir?"

"I just wanted to ask what happened in class yesterday with our subject"

' _Our subject? Are we being spied on?'_ thought Iruka

"Well the subject made two new friends" said Iruka "I was able to follow the subject as instructed and it seems your plan is working."

"These friends" said Itachi "Who are they?"

"Kagami Taiga and Sarutobi Konohamaru" said Iruka

"You said you followed them"

Iruka nodded;

"They went to the Sarutobi compound and then to the Hyuuga compound. I was not able to follow them into both places without blowing my cover."

' _I hate being right'_ thought Itachi

"If you want more information on what happened to them you can ask the kids." Said Iruka

"Thank you for the information. Keep watching the subject as instructed and inform me if something drastic happens."

Itachi left after that. He needed to get to the bottom of this. The skill displayed by this kidnapper reminded him too much of the person who took out his clan. All his investigations into his clan massacre had turned up empty. But one thing Itachi knew for certain: he was dealing with an organization. He knew it wasn't Akatsuki. According to Jiraya's contacts they were a mercenary organization that lacked subtlety. So there was an organization out there with connections in his home. He really hoped Sasuke could stop Dante from doing anything stupid. Their target was worth more to them alive.

' _All that hinges on them actually making it out alive and victorious'_ thought Itachi

He had all the faith in his brother's team. But things could very well not go their way. Hopefully they could hold their own until backup arrived. He however had other things to handle. He needed to find out what happened in the Hyuuga and Sarutobi compounds yesterday. Asking Kagami or Hanabi was out of the question. This mission required a more subtle approach. Just then he had an idea. If word got out the Hokage was talking to two academy students it would raise suspicions. And until he figured out what was going on he couldn't afford suspicions. But two Academy students catching the eye of the Hokage…that was a different story.

' _I just need the right excuse'_ thought Itachi

When he got to his office Itachi signalled his ANBU guards;

"Tell Kagami Taiga and Hyuuga Hanabi that I want to see them. Also tell Uchiha Izumi that I want her in my office immediately."

While he waited Itachi got the paperwork he needed ready. To be honest, this plan was entirely dependent on the kids. But if it worked it would benefit so many people. Now if only he could develop a plan to help him with this bloody paperwork. He was starting to think the former Hokage retired just to get away from this. Ever since he became Hokage he noticed that some documents were just filled with unnecessary repetitions. It made reading through entire documents tiresome. Itachi suddenly started;

' _What if that was the goal?'_ thought Itachi _'Make the document so boring that I don't read it thoroughly. But if that's the case then I might be signing things into law without knowing it. And what if I was not the only one?'_

The implication that the Third had been unknowingly signing things into law was jarring. But the more he thought about the more it made sense. He had been Hokage for only a little while but he couldn't count the number of papers he had signed. The Third had been Hokage for years now. It was more than likely a clever mind could manipulate him into signing his own laws. But in order to prove his theory he would have to go through the entire Third's and possibly the Fourth's paperwork. Just the thought of that made him physically ill. In the midst of his pain he heard laughter. Looking up he saw Izumi laughing at him.

"Sorry Itachi-kun you looked so adorable like that" said Izumi

Itachi sighed; despite everything going on just seeing Izumi's smile made him lighter. She always had a way of making everything so calm. It was at times like this that he realized how deeply he loves her.

Izumi smiled slyly;

"See something you like Itachi-kun?"

"Always" replied Itachi honestly

Izumi blushed. She knew just how powerful Itachi's eyes are. So to have those eyes look at her with such love and admiration…it was addictive. She was truly so proud of him. But she knew him enough to know that he won't send for her without a reason.

"So how can I help Hokage-sama?"

"You enjoy calling me that don't you?"

Izumi gasped 'innocently';

"Are you saying that I enjoy saying 'I told you so'?"

"Yes"

Izumi shrugged unrepentantly. Itachi sighed;

"Well I need your help with something. Look these over for me."

Izumi took the documents Itachi handed her. After reading the documents thoroughly she stared at him in shock.

"You can't be serious" said Izumi "Please tell me you are not serious"

"Afraid I can't do that" replied Itachi "So will you help me?"

Izumi couldn't believe this. She stared hard at her boyfriend;

"Something bad has happened, hasn't it?" asked Izumi rhetorically

"I can't answer that"

Well that was all the answers she needed. Not many people knew her actual skill level and part of Itachi's request would reveal it to everyone. She had enjoyed her anonymity but Itachi needed her help and she wasn't going to turn him down.

"Okay I will do it"

Itachi sighed in relief. The hard part was over. He handed her all the things she would need and just in time too. He heard someone knocking;

"Come in"

"You sent for me Hokage-sama"

"Yes I did Hyuuga-chan"

Hanabi was not quite sure what was going on. After yesterday she didn't expect to be called into the Hokage's office. Unless this had something to do with what happened with her grandfather. Konohamaru had promised not to tell anyone about it. And she wanted to believe that he kept his word. But if he did then what was she doing here? She looked to her left at the woman standing there. She wore the standard Shinobi clothes along with a Jounin vest. Hanabi also noticed the Uchiha symbol on her necklace.

' _Why am I here?'_ thought Hanabi _'I have no business with the Uchiha clan'_

Before she could ask her questions someone knocked on the door. Who else was coming?

"Enter"

When she saw Taiga walk in she was doubly shocked. Why was he here? Was it possible that Konohamaru lied and told the Hokage, of all people, what happened? Taiga was surprised to see her too.

"What are you doing here Princess?"

Hanabi twitched;

"I have a name"

Taiga shrugged;

"Don't care" said Taiga "so what is this about Hokage-sama?"

"Don't you have manners?" asked Hanabi irritated

Taiga frowned;

"I wasn't talking to you Princess"

Itachi could see a fight forming. It appears these two didn't get along. Although he wasn't surprised Hanabi was raised to be prim and proper while Taiga was not. There was bound to be disagreements. He hoped Konohamaru came back in one piece. He was interested to see how he fit into this dynamic.

"I wanted to talk to you both" said Itachi "This is Uchiha Izumi and she wants to take you both and Sarutobi Konohamaru as apprentices."

The kids were floored. Hanabi could tell just looking at her that she was a strong Jounin. It turns out she was right; Konohamaru didn't spill her secrets. But then where was he?

"Wait why us?" asked Taiga

"After the GoM several Jounin have been on the lookout for promising talents in the Academy" said Izumi "I asked Iruka to inspect the students and pick a trio that stood out"

Itachi didn't outwardly react. But he was very impressed. Using his brother's group in that manner was genius. The best part was there were a few Jounin on the lookout for the next GoM. And all he had to do was inform Iruka of the lie and nobody would doubt it. Izumi was brilliant.

"And he picked us?" asked Taiga stunned

"Hokage-sama Sarutobi-kun is not here" said Hanabi

"Yes Konohamaru and his brother went on an outing this morning. They should be back in a few days. Oh ANBU patrols noticed you three going to the Sarutobi compound. And then the boys escorted Hyuuga-chan home."

Hanabi and Taiga stiffened. Neither of them wanted to tell the Hokage what happened yesterday. Konohamaru annoying her grandfather was one thing; reporting him to the Hokage was another thing entirely.

"Konohamaru inherited his brother's habit of causing trouble" said Itachi "But I'm sure he behaved himself and that your clan treated you all well."

Their reactions told Itachi all he needed to know. Someone in the Hyuuga clan, someone with a high status, was connected to Konohamaru's kidnapping and the massacre of his clan. The main question is; what does the Hyuuga clan have to gain from kidnapping Konohamaru? Itachi could see the benefit of the Hyuuga clan wiping out their rivals. But kidnapping the grandson of the Third because of an altercation was sloppy. If Konohamaru lived he could expose them. And if he died the Third will eventually find out that he was in the Hyuuga clan less than 24 hours before his disappearance.

' _Something else is at play here'_ thought Itachi

"Wait were we chosen because we know Konohamaru?" asked Taiga

Izumi smiled;

"I don't know. Like I said Iruka recommended you three. But if he recommended you because of Konohamaru then I should warn you. I believe in Iruka's instincts but I need to know that you want this, badly."

Hanabi frowned; she had enough harsh taskmasters in her clan. She did not need another one. Taiga on the other hand was all for it. This will help him grow stronger so he can finally beat Dante.

"I'm in" said Taiga eagerly

Izumi could see Hanabi was about to reject the offer. And she knew why. So she walked up to the little girl and knelt in front of her.

"Hanabi I want you to be the best version of yourself. I have no desire to control you or make you into what I want. My dream is that you three will grow to see me as more than just your master but as family. I know that that word means something awful to you. But I want to prove to you that having family is a good thing."

Taiga sighed;

"Come on Princess since when are you afraid of hard training" said Taiga

Hanabi saw the look in Izumi's eyes. Unlike the rest of her clan, her eyes were warm just like Konohamaru. It was that fact that gave her the push to say…

"Okay I will be honoured to be your apprentice"

"Why can't you just say yes?" asked Taiga

Hanabi twitched;

"Well because unlike you I actually have manners"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Princess so what's next?"

Hanabi gritted her teeth; one of these days she will beat manners into Taiga.

Izumi smiled;

"Well we will have to wait for Konohamaru to come back. And then we will get started. So you two can head to class."

After they left Izumi turned to Itachi;

"You were right she needs this"

"Hn and this way she can grow and change without fear."

"You really think the Hyuuga clan will resort to violence if we interfere with their heiress?"

Itachi sighed;

"Hinata is growing under Yugao and Kurenai's influence. Hanabi is their last chance at maintaining their old ways. If they feel that that is threatened then yes I know they will attack the cause of the change."

"Konohamaru isn't on an outing with Dante, is he?" asked Izumi

Itachi didn't say a word. He just gave Izumi a look and she understood. She sighed in anger. Taking out a child just to fulfil your goals was twisted. She knew that what happened to her clan was tragic. But she was not sad to miss them and their behaviours. She just hoped Konohamaru came back in one piece.

"So what was that look about?" asked Izumi

Itachi blinked;

"What look?"

"The one you had when I walked in"

Itachi groaned;

"The amount of paperwork that I have to do through has just quadrupled. And I am not looking forward to handling it alone."

Izumi frowned;

"But you're not alone"

"Thanks Izumi but this is the job of the Hokage and I can't bring you in just yet."

"Why don't you use the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" asked Izumi

"I thought of that but none of the other Kages do so I felt it was breaking the rules of tradition"

Izumi giggled;

"Itachi-kun you are the Hokage now; you don't have to do things the way your predecessors did"

Itachi started; Shadow Clones would make his life a lot easier. And if he used his Sharingan it would save time.

"Izumi-chan I love you"

Izumi blushed;

"Love you too Itachi-kun. Good luck with your paperwork."

' _I'm going to need it'_ thought Itachi

XXXX

Cloud knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. But he couldn't help it. When he landed in this world he knew he would create ripples. Some were good like Haru, Itachi becoming Hokage and Arrow's personality growth and his relationship with his family. So in light of that when the only downside occurred, the Uchiha Massacre, Cloud didn't bother. The Uchiha massacre happened in the original timeline after all. And Arrow's family were spared so Cloud considered the whole thing a win. But now Konohamaru was taken by some psycho with a grudge against Team Ryuu.

' _Something that didn't happen in the other timeline'_ thought Cloud

In the other timeline there was no Team Ryuu. Cloud couldn't help but think that this was his fault. If he hadn't gotten involved with Arrow and Sonic; there would be no road trip. He won't have met Cat and there definitely would not be a Team Ryuu. His biggest fear has always been that his actions would hurt those close to him. But he never thought that it would affect Konohamaru. This is his little brother and because of him he was kidnapped.

Oh he knew that he shouldn't be thinking like this. But Konohamaru was not some minor character in the show. So the fact that he could very well be dead broke Cloud's heart. If Kono could be affected by his ripple then who was next? Would it be Naruto? Or would it be Sasuke? Who else was going to pay the price for his meddling? Cloud had lost everything once. He wasn't strong enough to lose one of his brothers or worse all of them.

"Cloud"

Cloud looked at Cat's steady eyes. She had decided to stop them for the night. It was that downtime that was slowly driving Cloud mad. He could see that she was worried about him but he couldn't afford to break down now.

"We're going to bring him home" assured Cat

The confidence in her eyes helped. But it did not erase the fact that Kono was in this position because of him. When he told Arrow to inform his parents that he was out for a mission he felt terrible. The real truth was at the time he was too angry to see straight. But now that his head was calmer he didn't know how he would face them. Their lives were so much better without him coming in to screw things up. Now because of him their son was kidnapped and would likely be killed.

Cat hated the look in Cloud's eyes. She knew better than most how thin the line between grief and guilt was. When you have abilities and bad things happen it is easy to blame yourself. But she couldn't let Cloud wallow in guilt, not right now. They had tracked Kono's scent heading towards Lightning Country. Konoha Shinobi sneaking in this close to Kumo was bad enough. She didn't want to think Kumo was behind the abduction. But either way she needed her team to get their heads together. Cloud was wallowing in guilt; Sonic was swimming in rage; and Arrow was suppressing his emotions.

' _Not that I'm much better'_ thought Cat

It was times like these that she appreciated Cloud's humour and Sonic's antics. They were always there to lighten the mood. But it looks like the job falls to her to get her team together. Clapping her hands she beckoned them over.

"Hey guys" said Cat "Konohamaru is counting on us. I know you're all hurting and rightly so. Konohamaru is precious to all of us. But you have to get it together. Our enemy has given us a heavy blow. However, if we attack him like this Konohamaru will die. So whatever negative feelings you are having don't let them cloud your mind. We have to be strong right now, for him. Now chances are Konohamaru is being held in one of these mountains around here. My plan was to sneak in and find him."

"What about the bastard that took him?" growled Sonic "He needs to pay"

"True but he is not our priority: Konohamaru is. So I want you all to focus on him. Our goal is not to get revenge or to blame ourselves for what is happening. Our goal is to get Konohamaru home safe. We can deal with the rest after that. Agreed?"

She watched her boys take deep breaths. She was beyond proud when she saw their steely determination.

"Agreed" they chorused

"Okay so we've rested enough. Sonic I want you to pinpoint Konohamaru's location. The rest of us will use our sensory abilities to scan the area. After that we will make a plan to extract him out. Let's go get him back."

Cloud knew that she was right. He also knew that there was nothing he could do about his guilt right now. For now the best course of action would be to focus on rescuing Konohamaru. So he expanded his Beacon and searched for Konohamaru. It took a few hours but they were finally able to locate Konohamaru. Cat was right he was in a mountain; a big one. He could only sense Konohamaru and one other person.

"This guy is either cocky or strong if he plans to face us alone" said Arrow

"He's smart though I can't get a read on the place or his chakra levels" said Cat "I don't like going into situations blind"

"We don't have a choice. The 48 hour mark is half over already. We don't know what is happening to Konohamaru." Said Sonic

Cat knew that he was right. She also knew that waiting out here wouldn't change anything. So she ordered them to move in. They entered through a cave at the top. The entrance and the path looked newly made. So their target had some earth ninjutsu or knew someone that did. She didn't know which part she hated most. The fact that her sensory ability was useless down here or that there were no traps. It was like their target wanted them to find him.

"What is this?" asked Sonic

The team stopped at looked at Sonic.

"What is what?" asked Cat

Sonic frowned;

"I don't know but the closer we get the more I get this weird feeling."

"Can you be more specific?" asked Arrow

"It is a seal that much I am certain of. But as for what seal I don't know."

"Okay Sonic you will take point. We will follow your lead." Said Cat

Arrow was getting antsy. Seals are incredibly versatile and if their opponent was a seal master…Arrow did not like this one bit. As it turns out his instincts were spot on. When the team arrived at the large room they were shocked. Konohamaru was unconscious surrounded by a barrier. He didn't look hurt. In fact he was still in his PJs. Their target however was leaning on the wall nonchalantly. He was dressed in blue fitted pants; black fitted top; a blue jacket with a long blue cloak. He was blond with amber eyes and some kind of ring on his finger. The whole scene was bizarre.

"Not what you expected?" asked their target

Cat frowned;

"Who are you?"

"I only give my name to those who have earned it."

Sonic stared at the seal surrounding Konohamaru and he hated it. He turned to glare hard at their opponent.

"You" growled Sonic

"Sonic can you get him out of there?" asked Cloud

"That barrier is tied directly to Konohamaru's life-force. Any attempt I make to alter the seal and he dies. And it gets worse; the seal is designed so that if it disappears he will also die. The bonds holding the seal together will break apart exactly 48 hours from the moment he was taken."

"I'm impressed. I guess the stories of your team are real."

"There must be a way to break the seal." Said Arrow

"There is" said Sonic "Jerk-face is linked to the seal; if we kill him or render him unconscious or drain his chakra then the seal will break apart."

Cloud walked towards their opponent. The rage he was feeling in Konoha returned with a vengeance. And he wasn't the only one pissed off.

"So we take him out" said Cloud

"For cracking the secrets of the seal I will reward you all with my name: Kise Ryota."

Arrow knew that they needed this guy alive. His brother would want to question him. But Konohamaru came first. So he sent a volley of arrows at Kise who blocked them with a kunai. The distraction allowed Cat and Sonic get in close, or so they thought. When they attempted to hit him he vanished. Cloud spotted him above and made some hand signs.

"Water Style: Whirlpool"

A massive whirlpool of water gushed at Kise…who simply smirked. The team watched him absorb the technique…and send it right back at Cloud doubled. Cloud barely put up a defence in time.

"Water Style: Aqua Tower" [1]

Once the team realized that he could send their techniques back at them they changed tactics. Naruto spammed a few hundred clones to distract Kise. Cloud and Cat snuck through the pack but that plan failed. Kise slammed his hand on the ground and absorbed the chakra from all the clones. With their cover blown Cat and Cloud jumped back but not fast enough. The speed at which Kise charged them was unreal. Thankfully Arrow tracked his movements and sent a few explosive arrows to deter him.

Cloud was starting to think they severely underestimated this guy. He barely looked bothered. He just had that permanent smirk on his face. But he had to have a weakness of some kind. Cat was thinking the same thing.

"Guys blindspot" ordered Cat

Cat pelted multiple smoke bombs around Kise while Sonic launched a volley of kunai and with one hand sign;

"Multiple Shadow Kunai Jutsu"

Cloud charged ahead with his sword drawn and went through his own hand signs;

"Swift Release: Dash"

Kise blinked and Cloud was right in front of…his clone? Cloud noticed he had slashed a shadow clone. He saw Kise tearing towards him and drew Ebony and Ivory. He watched Kise raise his hand and absorb his rapid fire. As if that wasn't bad enough, Kise sent the bullets back at him using his other hand. Cloud quickly went through hand signs.

"Water Style: Ice Dome"

The dome barely held against the bullets. Kise smirked at the efforts. He sped up and destroyed the dome with his fist. But when he got there it wasn't Cloud he met. Instead he was face to face with Arrow. The next thing that happened was a flash of red. Arrow had used the time his team bought him to create a multi-layered genjutsu. The team quickly tried to run Kise through before he broke free. At least that was the plan before he poofed…it was a clone.

The team regrouped but Kise didn't give them any time to think. The next thing they saw was hordes of Kise's clones charging towards them. The boys went through hand signs and shouted.

"Combination Jutsu: Great Steam Dragons"

Yugao could never get tired of seeing the GSD 2.0. Three raging dragons destroyed all the clones and the best part was the boys were not tired. After all their practice the GSD had become far easier to do. That was when they received another shock Kise absorbed their GSD 2.0 and sent it back at them. Cloud and Arrow quickly created their only defence capable of blocking that jutsu. Although it was a onetime deal as they didn't have the chakra needed to do it twice.

"Storm Release: Vortex"

The technique cancelled out the steam dragons. But the collision was starting to take its toll on the mountain. Thankfully, Konohamaru was on the other side of the room. Kise however wasn't about to let them catch their breath. Sonic saw him barrelling towards them and quickly set up a barrier seal. Kise barrelled right through the seal but they were able to escape. Cat however had a hunch on Kise's ability. So she stayed behind to engage him while Sonic got his teammates out of the way.

"So one-on-one huh?" asked Kise cockily "Try to keep up"

Cat drew her sword and waited. Sure enough Kise drew his kunai and charged at her. Despite his speed Cat noticed that he had no real style of his own. She spent the duel on the defensive but every time she switched it up Kise would copy her. That's when it clicked Kise was a copycat. But she realized an obvious problem: how did they defeat someone like this?

While she was thinking she saw Sonic standing doing nothing. Well that is until she saw him signal her. Smirking at his quick thinking she gradually pulled Kise in his direction. As soon as Sonic jumped back so did she. Kise was confused until a barrier rose up around him. He smirked;

"Your team is definitely interesting but you know that this won't hold me"

"Sonic can he hear us?" asked Cat

"No I figured we needed a moment to regroup" said Sonic "This guy is something else"

"He has the ability to absorb chakra and use it as he desires" said Arrow

"Yeah he absorbed Naruto's clones but chose to use the chakra to augment his body first" said Cloud "If I didn't hate him I would be impressed"

"He can also copy physical moves" said Cat "I was also able to read his chakra levels as we fought. He has much chakra as Naruto but his network is messed up."

"What does that mean?" asked Sonic

"My guess is that he copies other people's techniques because he can't form his own. It's like he is using our jutsu as a conduit to channel his own chakra. You saw how he doubled Cloud's whirlpool and he sent Cloud's senbons back at him with no weapon powering the bullets."

"So he can copy and double our moves while still maintaining his own reserves" said Arrow "That is just fantastic"

"Guys he's draining the barrier we need a plan fast" warned Sonic

"We have to find some way to get him to drain his chakra" said Cat "Sonic you are our best bet of doing that"

"How?" asked Cloud

"I am willing to bet that there is a seal that drains people of their chakra."

"Well yeah but considering just how much chakra this guy has I would need to rework it. It is going to take me and a few clones not to mention a while."

"You have six minutes" said Yugao "The rest of us will hold him off till then"

"On it"

Just then they all saw Kise break down the barrier. The blond was smirking.

"So have you come up with a plan yet?" asked Kise "Because you will not live to see it in action"

"Has anyone told you that you are a pain in the ass?" asked Cloud

Kise smirked and drew a ninjato.

"Would you care to be the first?"

The trio got ready and struck. Cat and Cloud engaged Kise in close combat. The sounds of metal hitting metal resounded throughout the room. Arrow stuck to long-range attacks with his arrows. They made sure not to use any jutsu lest Kise copy them. But despite how fast and skilled they were one thing was obvious: if Kise had skills of his own they would be dead. Kise's reflexes and speed were far above theirs. The only reason they weren't losing is because they were fighting together.

Arrow shot another volley of arrows at Kise's chest. While Cat and Cloud attempted to strike his head and legs. But Kise spun; deflected the arrows; caught Cat's sword and tried to behead her; while kicking Cloud off course; all within a second. The only reason Cat escaped was experience: she twisted out of Kise's grasp. And the dance continued.

' _Just how fast is this guy?'_ thought Cloud _'it's like he can predict…our…moves'_

Cloud decided to test his theory. He threw a kunai at Kise while charging him. Then just as Kise was about to catch it he substituted with it. That put smack in Kise's face. He saw Kise's ember eyes glow for a second. Just before he blocked his attack and kicked him away. Cloud smirked under his mask. He signalled Arrow and Cat to watch his eyes and time the glow. But of course Kise wasn't going to make it easy on them. They went a few more rounds before Kise jumped back and went through hand signs.

"Water Style: Whirlpool"

"Oh come on" groaned Cloud before they escaped.

"So it seems that you've figured out my dark secrets bravo." Said Kise "Well you should know that I can use any jutsu I have seen at any time I wish"

Cat smirked;

"No you can't"

"Oh?"

"After copying a technique you can send it back but if you use it again the chakra cost is significant."

Cloud smirked when he heard that.

"You are nothing more than a glorified copycat with no skills of his own."

Kise frowned;

"I was going to kill you slowly but I changed my mind"

"You're six minutes too late Ryota-chan" said Cloud

"What?"

"Seal: Dark Vortex"

Kise was stunned when a seal appeared around him. Sonic regrouped with his team and activated the seal.

"Nice work Sonic" said Cat

"Oh it's not over yet. If we're going to drain him completely then we have to combine our chakra. I can't drain him by myself."

The team followed Sonic's instructions and channelled their chakra into the seal. Unfortunately for them Kise knew how to counter this. Sonic was the first to notice but it was already too late. Right in front of them the seal exploded sending a wave of chakra blasting around them. The blast was the last straw as the ground beneath them gave way. The team fell straight down and given their chakra state they wouldn't survive the fall. The last thing they saw was Kise smirking at them.

 **A/N: The end. You would all probably kill me if I ended it here. Perhaps I should risk it…don't worry I am not that cruel. Let's continue shall we?**

The next thing Naruto heard was a dripping sound. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was in a large room surrounded by water.

" **You're lucky to be alive"**

Naruto jumped; he turned and noticed a large cage. Looking inside he was shocked to see the Kyuubi. The fox was glaring hotly at him.

" **I should kill for nearly dying"**

Naruto blinked;

"Fuzzy?"

Kyuubi growled;

"One day I am going to get out of here. Then I will murder that insolent brat for naming me that. And then I will kill you for agreeing with him. And then I will your entire team for not forcing him to change the name."

"That's a long murder list Fuzzy-Wuzzy the 1st" said Naruto petulantly

Naruto chuckled when the fox tried to grab him. Oh the name was definitely going to stick now. But he realized something.

"What do you mean I'm lucky to be alive?"

Kyuubi hummed;

"Your captain used her body as a cushion to break you and your team's fall"

"SHE DID WHAT?!" screamed Naruto

Kyuubi smirked;

"Her precious blood is flowing on the floor"

"I have to get out of here" said Naruto "Hey Fuzzy how do I get out of here?"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow;

"Why would I tell you that? You have no medical skills. Your enemy thinks you're all dead. I plan to wait until he leaves and then let you save yourself. I don't have any intention of dying by the hand of some cocky blond. Also stop calling me Fuzzy."

Naruto growled;

"My friends need my help you stupid fox"

Kyuubi actually shrugged;

"Not my problem"

"Yes it is. You are taking residence in my body so I demand you pay rent."

Kyuubi smirked;

"You have no demands here. Face the facts you lost."

"Are you afraid to let me out?" challenged Naruto

Kyuubi twitched;

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then let me out"

Kyuubi stared into Naruto's eyes. The brat was determined. Sighing Kyuubi said;

"This is your mind brat. You are the only one keeping you here."

Once Naruto heard that he forced his mind awake. The next thing he saw was darkness and everything hurt. Once his eyes adjusted he noticed he and his team were on top of Cat. He quickly pushed himself off and pushed Cloud and Arrow away. Once they landed they woke up as well. Sonic knew Cat was dying but he could save her. Reaching inwards he drew Kyuubi's chakra and sent a purified amount into Cat's body.

"What happened?" asked Cloud

"She broke our fall" said Sonic "Kyuubi's chakra will heal the most severe injuries. At least until we can get her to a medic."

"We have to get out of here" said Cloud

"I saw the chakra blast from the seal" said Arrow "Kise must have sacrificed a huge chuck of his chakra to do that"

"He did" said Sonic "I noticed him building it up but I was too late to stop it."

"Don't go there" warned Arrow "Right now we have to focus"

Cloud hated this. First Konohamaru and now Cat's life was in the balance; all he wanted to do was change history. And now his loved ones are paying the price. He knew in his heart that Arrow was right. They needed to focus on saving Cat and Kono. And he would do everything in his power to make sure that they did. But once that was done he was leaving Konoha. He had hurt enough people as it was. There was no way he was going to endanger anyone else ever again.

"Okay that should do it" said Sonic "We just have to hope whatever backup Itachi sent has medical training"

"We have to take that guy out" said Arrow "Any ideas?"

"Yeah we have a five second window to kill him" said Cloud "I was able to time his copying ability. After he uses a new technique or skill there is a 5 second downtime. During that time he is vulnerable."

"Five second window" groaned Arrow "That is a tight window. But maybe we can increase it."

Sonic frowned;

"How?" asked Sonic

"We use Kyuubi's chakra against him. If he absorbs it he won't be able to purify it."

"And if he can?"

Cloud shrugged;

"Arrow's right this might work. Because even if he can purify Fuzzy's chakra it will drain his reserves considerably"

"Alright let's get to it" said Sonic

XXXX

Kise was feeling pretty good. It was a shame that Konohamaru would die. But he had to admit he enjoyed that fight. It has been a while since anyone could push him. He was on the way to killing Konohamaru when he felt something. Turning around he faced the hole Team Ryuu had fallen in. He was reading chakra signatures. That was impossible. As it turns out Team Ryuu was tough. He smirked when he saw the boys jump out of the hole. It seemed they were forming hand signs.

' _Don't they learn'_ thought Kise smugly

"Combination Jutsu: Great Steam Dragons"

Kise loved this particular jutsu. But as soon as he absorbed it he felt his chakra coils burning. There were very few chakra types that could hurt him. He barely had time to think before he heard.

"Combination Jutsu: Hell Dragon"

Cloud watched Kise send the GSD 2.0 back at their dragon. The collision caused an explosion of steam and smoke. The cover was what the team was hoping for. They quickly teleported to Kise's location and they had a 10 second window to kill him. Arrow and Sonic attacked him full on but he was prepared for them. He grabbed Sonic and flung him in Arrow's direction and jumped away. He saw Cloud dropping from above sword at the ready. Quickly drawing his ninjato he blocked the strike and attempted to behead Cloud.

Down on chakra and injured Cloud knew there was no way out of this. But his loved ones were counting on him. He couldn't fail them and there was no way he would fail them. He unknowingly channelled chakra into his right hand. It was like something took over his actions. Blood and body parts fell on the floor: it was Kise's arms.

Kise was stunned. He turned and noticed Cloud's eyes in the slits had changed: they were blazing gold. And that wasn't the only change. He saw Cloud wielding a sword; it was more of a claymore. The claymore had a menacing skull at its hilt and shoulder bones for a handle. Kise knew weapons but that claymore felt like something else. He gritted his teeth in rage and decided he couldn't win like this.

"I will get you Team Ryuu" growled Kise "I swear it"

Cloud was close to beheading him. But Kise was able to teleport away before he got him. With the threat gone Cloud turned to face his teammates. Arrow and Sonic couldn't believe what they were seeing. And just like that the sword vanished and Cloud came back to his senses.

"What was that?" asked Sonic

Cloud blinked;

"I have no idea. It was weird. It was like I was in the backseat and someone else was driving my body."

"And where did that sword come from?" asked Arrow

"I don't know but damn I wish it stayed"

Just then they heard someone racing down the mountain. They got into position until the figure came into view.

"Grandfather?" asked Cloud "What are you doing here?"

Hiruzen smiled;

"Well I heard my grandkids needed me so I cancelled my vacation"

"Cat-senpai is down there and she needs medical attention" said Arrow "And the barrier around Kono is down so he should be checked out to"

"Go bring Cat" said Hiruzen "I will have Emma reverse summon us all back to Konoha"

XXXX

Dante didn't like waiting. Yugao had been in surgery for hours now. Thankfully Kono was cleared and his grandfather had taken him home. His mother had been pissed at him for lying. After yelling at him she hugged him and left to attend to Konohamaru; the poor kid was confused. But Dante knew that she was not going to be happy when he leaves the village. He was just waiting for Yugao to be okay and then he would leave. He had caused enough problems as it was. He, his team and Hayate were in the waiting room when the doctor came out.

"Hello everyone"

"How is she?" asked Hayate

"She's going to be fine" said the doctor "She's strong and she's asking for all of you."

Dante felt like he could breathe now. He took a few moments to gather himself before going in. When he saw Yugao covered in bandages his resolve to leave strengthened. He did this to her and he needed to take responsibility for that. He was content watching everyone crowd around her. He was content watching them smiling one last time. He was about to exit when he heard Yugao call out his name. She looked at their friends and said;

"Could you guys give Dante and me a few minutes?"

"Sure" said Hayate "Come on you two"

Yugao waited until they left before she said;

"You're planning on leaving the village"

It wasn't a question. Dante was shocked.

"How?" asked Dante

"I know you Dante" said Yugao "I know that you blame yourself for what happened"

"Well it is my fault" said Dante "If I hadn't pushed to have this team none of this would be happening"

"Dante think of all the people this team has saved" said Yugao "You can't just focus on the bad"

"What is the point when the people I love get hurt?" asked Dante

"Do you think leaving will stop bad things from happening? I hate it to break it to you but the world doesn't revolve around you."

"You don't understand" groused Dante

"You're right I don't understand. But Konohamaru is the Third's grandson and he's going to be a shinobi. This life is not a picnic. Sometimes bad things happen but you can't let your world be ruled by fear. You are one of the strongest people I know. Leaving is not the answer. I know you probably think if you left it will make us safe. But it will only make us unsafe. We will lose you being there to protect us."

"I don't know how to look my family in the eye after what happened"

"By realizing that you saved Konohamaru and you will always be there to save your family. Things aren't going to get easier so don't throw away your greatest strengths or ours. Okay?"

Dante sighed;

"Okay. I am sorry for what happened to you."

Yugao smiled;

"Well thank you for saving my life"

"You saved ours first. Thanks for the pep-talk."

Yugao winked;

"What are friends for?"

XXXX

"Well brother it seems that your plan failed" said Makoto "But you've brought attention to the council and we can't afford that. We need to draw suspicion off us."

The next day Hyuuga Kentaro was found dead in his bedroom. According to the coroner he died of natural causes.

XXXX

 **A/N: Well this is truly the end. I really hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

 **[1]: Thank you Agent-G for this technique.**

 **See you soon**

 **Dante out**


End file.
